


[MDTS]2

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Български
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 112,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

【 Trạm Tiện Trừng vong tình kiếp

Ba vị Tiên Quân yêu hận tình cừu

Trong đầu suy nghĩ rất nhiều, có thể thật sự vô tâm lực lượng ghi thành một cái lớn trường thiên, đành phải sửa chữa đi một tí

——————————————————————

Phá Quân tinh quân phạm sai lầm bị Ngọc Đế giáng chức hạ phàm lịch kiếp, bất quá cái này tinh quân làm việc từ trước đến nay tùy tâm, sợ lần này rơi xuống phàm trần muốn quấy đến thế gian bất an yên tĩnh, Ngọc Đế liền khâm điểm Hàm Quang thượng tiên cùng đi, tính làm quản thúc.

Hai người tới Nam Thiên môn, Phá Quân tinh quân một bộ tuấn lãng khuôn mặt cười đến hoa đào loạn chiến, một chút cũng không có hạ phàm bị phạt bộ dạng: "Lam Trạm, lần này cũng muốn làm phiền ngươi theo giúp ta xuống dưới đi một lần rồi."

Hàm Quang thượng tiên như cũ lạnh khuôn mặt, trên mặt không vui không buồn, liền gợn sóng đều chưa từng lên một cái.

Phá Quân tinh quân như là sớm đã thành thói quen hắn bộ dạng này dáng vẻ lạnh như băng, phối hợp cười nói: "Nghe nói hạ giới hồng trần vạn trượng, phồn hoa ba nghìn, Thần Quân lần này đi, nhưng chớ có tham luyến nhân sự, đến lúc đó không nỡ bỏ. . . A ta đã quên Hàm Quang thượng tiên ngươi ai ——!"

Đã đến giờ rồi, Phá Quân tinh quân bị Hàm Quang thượng tiên vung tay áo, ngược lại vứt bỏ Thiên Môn đi.

Cũng không biết Phá Quân tinh quân phạm vào cái gì sai lầm lớn, còn là ty tính mạng tinh quân cùng hắn từng có đụng chạm, cho hắn làm cái thê thảm như thế mệnh cách đến. Vừa ra đời không bao lâu liền phụ mẫu đều mất, linh đinh cô khổ, luân làm đầu đường khất nhi (*ăn mày), cùng Dã Cẩu đoạt thức ăn, thẳng đến sáu bảy tuổi năm đó mới bị người nhặt được đi.

Mà Hàm Quang thượng tiên tất bị ty tính mạng tinh quân dẫn, dấn thân vào làm tiên môn mọi người Cô Tô Lam thị Nhị công tử Lam Vong Cơ.

Nhị vị Tiên Quân một người tại Vân Mộng, một người tại Cô Tô, cách xa nhau lấy tám trăm dặm, Hàm Quang thượng tiên đành phải hàng đêm mở ra tiên vầng kính, đi đến bên trong nhìn Phá Quân tinh quân chảy chảy nước miếng ngáy ngủ tốn hơi thừa lời ngủ gật hình dáng, còn có dắt Giang gia tiểu nhi tử núp ở trong chăn nhìn chút ít hoang đường sách, hai mắt sáng lên, cười đến đầy mặt đỏ bừng.

Giang gia gia chủ là Phá Quân tinh quân ở nhân gian phụ thân quen biết cũ, từ đầu đường đem người nhặt được sau khi trở về, cũng là đối với hắn vô cùng tốt, đem phụ thân hắn sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt tên giáo cho hắn, vẫn lại để cho hắn cùng con của mình cùng ăn cùng ở, mặc dù nhà kia chủ mẫu chợt có trách cứ vài câu, Phá Quân tinh quân mấy năm này cũng là trôi qua vô cùng có tư có vị đấy.

A cái này không nên làm cho người Phá Quân tinh quân, nên gọi Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi, người khác giới cha cấp cho.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang gia tiểu công tử Giang Vãn Ngâm cảm tình vô cùng tốt, Lam Vong Cơ thông qua tiên vầng kính thường xuyên có thể chứng kiến hai người tay chân vén, bốn ngã chỏng vó mà ngủ chung ở cái giường lên, ngẫu nhiên chồng địa phương lớn hơn, cái kia tiểu công tử bị Ngụy Vô Tiện ép tới nửa đêm tỉnh lại, trắng non mảnh chân duỗi ra, liền đem người đạp đến chân giường đi, Ngụy Vô Tiện rầm rì vài tiếng, lại ngủ chết rồi.

Cái kia tiểu công tử ngay từ đầu cũng bởi vì Ngụy Vô Tiện đến bị cha hắn đem cái kia ba con âu yếm tiểu cẩu toàn bộ đưa người, tự giam mình ở trong phòng khóc mũi đỏ bừng, nước mắt nước mũi dán làm cùng nơi, rất thê thảm, gọi là luôn luôn lạnh tâm Lam Vong Cơ cũng không khỏi đối với Giang gia gia chủ bộ dạng này tiên trảm hậu tấu cách làm nhíu nhíu mày.

Về sau không bao lâu hai người liền cùng một chỗ mò cá đem chim đi dạo ở nơi tĩnh mịch, nhảy lên đầu lật ngói, tai họa bốn phương, Ngụy Vô Tiện đầu ngẫu nhiên hắt cái xì hơi hoặc leo tường chà phá cái lỗ hổng, trừ lần đó ra cũng là không bệnh không đau nhức, thân thể gấp bội bổng qua nhiều năm.

Lam Vong Cơ nghĩ kĩ lấy, cái này ty tính mạng tinh quân bất thường, đã nói rồi đấy lại để cho Phá Quân đến nhân gian lịch kiếp đấy, như thế nào cố ý nhường? Luôn luôn thủ chính không a Hàm Quang thượng tiên nghĩ đến lần này trở về nhất định phải hướng Ngọc Đế lĩnh hội ty tính mạng một đạo.

Thẳng đến mười lăm tuổi năm đó, Lam Vong Cơ rốt cuộc không dùng nhìn lại tiên vầng trong kính ngủ được nước miếng đều chảy đến Giang Vãn Ngâm tóc ti trên Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi.

Bởi vì hắn cùng Giang gia tiểu công tử, đến Cô Tô học ở trường rồi.

Ty tính mạng tinh quân từ khi đem Lam Vong Cơ nói rõ tốt sau đã liền lấy đã nhiều năm không có xuất hiện qua, Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa tới Cô Tô không có vài ngày, hắn liền ung dung mà bay tới Lam Vong Cơ trước mặt, thi lễ một cái, hỏi trước âm thanh tốt, còn gọi là Lam Vong Cơ đêm nay đi bên tường bắt bớ người.

Bắt bớ người nào?

Tự nhiên là cái kia không pháp không trời trong đêm chuồn êm Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi.

Lam Vong Cơ ngẩn người, Ngọc Đế trước đây chỉ làm cho hắn ở một bên nhìn xem làm quản thúc thuận tiện, chỉ cần cái kia Phá Quân tinh quân không có ở đây thế gian làm chút ít khác người sự tình, hắn liền không dùng ra tay, hiện nay rồi lại muốn hắn tham dự đến Phá Quân ở kiếp này kiếp nạn, hơn nữa liền ty tính mạng nói, kiếp này khó hiện nay còn giống như muốn hắn vội tới.

Mặc dù trong lòng có chút nghi hoặc, nhưng Lam Vong Cơ còn là theo ty tính mạng nói, quả thật tại bên tường bắt được một cái ôm lưỡng cái bình trở về Ngụy Vô Tiện, hai người tranh chấp đánh nhau, cuối cùng song song chịu hai mươi giới côn.

Giang gia tiểu công tử nghe nói sau vội vàng chạy đến giới luật đường, trước nhìn coi co quắp trên mặt đất kêu rên Ngụy Vô Tiện, gặp người chẳng qua là thụ chút ít bị thương ngoài da, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, trào phúng nói: "Bảo ngươi không nên đi không nên đi, ngươi sao đến như vậy không nín được, đáng đời!"

Ngụy Vô Tiện gặp người há mồm quát hắn, lập tức tiếng kêu rên vừa thu lại, cười hắc hắc nói: "Ta hiểu được ngươi cũng thèm ăn thiên tử đó cười đúng hay không, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc nói ngươi đều vụng trộm nuốt vài cửa nước miếng, nếu không là. . . Ai đừng nói trước, ngươi mau tới đỡ đỡ ta."

Giang Vãn Ngâm phun hắn một cái, người ngược lại là tự giác cúi dưới đi, đem Ngụy Vô Tiện một cái cánh tay dựng tại chính mình trên vai, đem người nâng dậy đến muốn đi gấp, lại thấy Lam Vong Cơ thẳng vào nhìn xem hai người bọn họ, quay đầu đối với hắn khẽ vuốt càm, nói: "Lam Nhị công tử, lần này là Ngụy Vô Tiện không đúng, ta thế hệ hắn hướng ngươi bồi tội."

Lam Vong Cơ có thể nói là thông qua tiên vầng kính từ nhỏ nhìn xem Giang Vãn Ngâm lớn lên đấy, biết rõ cái này nhân tính người cao ngạo, đơn giản không chịu yếu thế, lần này lại nói xin lỗi đến như thế sảng khoái, cũng là khẽ giật mình, liền cũng mặc kệ hai người nói nhỏ "Muốn ngươi thường cái gì tội" "Câm miệng, ngươi cẩn thận bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào, hắn tại Lam gia thế nhưng là chưởng phạt đấy!" "Sợ cái gì. . ."

Khẽ gật đầu, nói: "Ba ngày phía sau núi cửa mở, có thể xuống núi nửa ngày."

Giang Vãn Ngâm sững sờ, rồi sau đó ngoặt một đôi mắt hạnh: "Đa tạ Lam Nhị công tử báo cho biết."

Dứt lời cáo từ, kéo lấy líu ríu Ngụy Vô Tiện đã đi ra.

Lam Vong Cơ cũng tại nụ cười kia sau nhíu lông mày, tại lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Giang Vãn Ngâm lúc, hắn liền có mơ mơ hồ hồ quen thuộc cảm giác, lần này thấy hắn trên mặt nét mặt tươi cười, vẻ này không rõ quen thuộc cảm giác càng thêm hơn.

Muốn không thế nào nói Ngọc Đế liệu sự như thần đâu rồi, Lam Vong Cơ theo ty tính mạng nói cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng nhau tại Lan Thất nghe học, ngày đầu tiên liền nghe được người nọ đại nghịch bất đạo ngôn luận

"Dù sao có nhiều thứ tốc độ hóa vô dụng, gì không thêm vào lợi dụng? Đại Vũ trị thủy cũng biết, chắn là hạ sách, sơ là thượng sách. Ép áp được gọi là lấp, chẳng lẽ không phải hạ sách. . ."

"Linh khí cũng là khí, oán khí cũng là khí. Linh khí trữ tại đan phủ, có thể phá núi điền biển làm người sử dụng. Oán khí lại vì sao không thể làm người sử dụng?"

Lam Vong Cơ vốn ngồi ở hắn phía trước, nghe người ta nói cũng hơi hơi nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác nhìn về phía hắn, chỉ thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện khiêu khích giống như mà đối với hắn du dương lông mày, rất có thượng giới Phá Quân tinh quân càn rỡ liều lĩnh bộ dáng.

Như thế tổn hại người luân mà nói, Lam Vong Cơ không dùng ty tính mạng tinh quân đề điểm cũng hiểu rõ rồi, Phá Quân ở kiếp này, ước chừng là chết ở hắn trên tay mình đấy.

Chỉ là. . .

Ngụy Vô Tiện sau lưng Giang Vãn Ngâm không ngừng mà trộm dắt người nọ quần áo vạt áo, nhắc nhở hắn thu liễm chút ít, nhưng vẫn là trên chăn:bị bên trên Lam Khải Nhân bay tới một quyển sách, rống giận gọi hắn cút.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cầu còn không được, vội vàng lăn ra ngoài.

Giang Vãn Ngâm ngồi ở Lan Thất trong, tức giận đến nghiến răng ngứa.

Sau đó chuyện phát sinh thẳng đến hắn hai người trở về Vân Mộng, Lam Vong Cơ cũng không biết Độ Kiếp chính là hắn còn là Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi.

Đang lúc Hàm Quang thượng tiên nghĩ đến Phá Quân kiếp này như thế nào lướt qua càng thoải mái, ý định lập tức đi thượng giới lĩnh hội một quyển ty tính mạng tinh quân lúc, tin dữ truyền đến, Ôn thị tập kích Liên Hoa Ổ.

Lam Vong Cơ lông mày nhảy dựng, lập tức trở về Tĩnh Thất gọi ra tiên vầng kính, vừa vặn trông thấy cái kia xưa nay nguội lạnh Ngu phu nhân đem Giang Vãn Ngâm ôm thật chặc vào trong ngực, hôn tóc của hắn, lại mãnh liệt nắm lên Ngụy Vô Tiện cổ áo, trong kính truyền đến Ngu phu nhân nghiến răng nghiến lợi thanh âm: ". . . Ngươi cái này chết tiểu tử! Đáng hận! Đáng hận đến cực điểm! Nhìn xem vì ngươi, nhà chúng ta gặp không may cái gì họa!"

Trong gương Ngụy Vô Tiện hai mắt đỏ thẫm, lồng ngực kịch liệt phập phồng.

Tiếp theo Lam Vong Cơ liền nghe Giang Vãn Ngâm phát ra đời này sau cùng thê thảm thanh âm: "Mẹ a ——!"

Ngu phu nhân tại mạn thuyền trên trùng trùng điệp điệp đá một cước, thuyền nhỏ lập tức bay ra mấy trượng xa. Cái này xưa nay lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị nữ nhân mờ mịt mà nhìn Giang Lưu nước gấp, thuyền nhỏ càng phiêu càng xa, đôi môi há rồi há, như là tại gọi Giang Vãn Ngâm tên, lại lẩm bẩm nói: "Đều tốt hơn tốt a. . ."

Sắc mặt chuyển một cái, một lần nữa biến thành cái kia cao ngạo cường thế Tử Tri Chu, cầm theo Tiên Kiếm triều ánh lửa ngút trời Liên Hoa Ổ lao đi.

Theo lý Lam Vong Cơ không nên đối với Phá Quân ở kiếp này kiếp nạn nhúng tay, có thể hắn nhìn lấy trong kính Giang Vãn Ngâm ngã ngồi tại bụi cỏ, nước mắt giàn giụa, thống khổ mà nức nở nghẹn ngào

". . . Ta muốn cha của ta mẹ, cha của ta mẹ a. . ."

Lam Vong Cơ muốn, cái này rõ ràng nên Phá Quân kiếp, vì sao gọi là Giang Vãn Ngâm cũng như vậy ruột gan đứt từng khúc.

Hắn hầu như muốn trách lên ty tính mạng đến.

Lam Vong Cơ nội tâm bay lên một bộ cổ quái tâm tình, vừa chua xót lại phát triển, chưa bao giờ có đấy, lại gọi cả người hắn đều thấm tại khó chịu trong.

Từ nay về sau hắn lại thấy Giang Vãn Ngâm là cứu Ngụy Vô Tiện, một mình dẫn dắt rời đi Ôn gia truy binh, từ bị bắt lúc tức giận mắng đến hóa đan lúc kêu thảm thiết.

Ngụy Vô Tiện là cứu Giang Trừng, tự nguyện mổ đan, vứt bỏ bãi tha ma, cửu tử nhất sinh, trở về sau một thanh Trần Tình điều khiển vạn thi thể.

Lam Vong Cơ làm lấy người ngoài cuộc, xuyên thấu qua tiên vầng kính nhìn hai người mệnh số thác loạn vén, từng bước một hướng phía không có thể nghịch chuyển tương lai đi đến.

Các loại gặp lại hai người lúc là ở Xạ Nhật chi tranh, hai người bọn họ đều quá khứ hàng năm lúc hăng hái, Giang Vãn Ngâm ngoan lệ âm trầm, Ngụy Vô Tiện lạnh lùng lành lạnh, tử y cùng áo đen tại phần phật trong gió lạnh dây dưa, trên mặt lộ ra giống như đúc hận ý.

Hai người nhìn thấy Lam Vong Cơ, Ngụy Vô Tiện chính treo ở Giang Vãn Ngâm trên người, nhìn thấy trước mặt người bên miệng dắt một vòng cười lạnh, nói: "Lam Nhị công tử, đã lâu không gặp."

Giang Vãn Ngâm ngược lại là đầu vai rẽ ngang, đem Ngụy Vô Tiện đẩy đi ra, trên mặt màu sắc hơi nguội, đoan đoan chánh chánh mà hành lễ: "Lam Nhị công tử."

Lam Vong Cơ gật đầu, môi mỏng mấp máy, còn là nhịn không được hỏi một câu: "Ngươi, như thế nào?"

Lời nói vừa nói ra miệng hắn liền cảm thấy không ổn, tuy nói hắn xuyên thấu qua tiên vầng kính cả ngày lẫn đêm có thể thấy được Giang Vãn Ngâm tình huống, nhưng thấy người còn là muốn nghe hắn chính miệng nói lên vài câu, nhưng cái này thăm hỏi một câu lấy Lam Vong Cơ thân phận tới hỏi, đột ngột đến không phải là nhỏ tí tẹo.

Giang Vãn Ngâm bị hắn như vậy vừa hỏi cũng là sững sờ, Ngụy Vô Tiện ngược lại là tiến lên hai bước, đem Giang Vãn Ngâm ngăn cản hơn phân nửa, cái kia xóa sạch cười lạnh lộ ra nhè nhẹ dày đặc ý: "Không nhọc Lam Nhị công tử hao tâm tổn trí, nhà ta tông chủ, rất tốt."

Người nọ cố ý tại một ít chữ trên mắt tăng thêm âm, trong mắt tràn đầy đề phòng, vô thức che chở sau lưng người động tác lộ ra có chút rõ ràng ý vị.

Lam Vong Cơ nhíu mày, hắn nhìn ra được Phá Quân hiện nay một thân quỷ khí, nồng hậu dày đặc đến cơ hồ muốn đem sau lưng của hắn Thần Ấn đều dấu đến ảm đạm rồi vài phần.

Hắn tuy biết Ngụy Vô Tiện tu quỷ đạo nguyên do, đang tại Giang Vãn Ngâm trước mặt cũng là vạn không được nói, đầu nghiêm túc nói: "Ngươi tu này tà đạo, vạn hại không một lợi, sớm làm thu tay lại."

Ngụy Vô Tiện trong mũi hừ ra một tiếng: "Lam Nhị công tử tay lại dài cũng ly biệt ngả vào Ngụy mỗ trên người."

Dứt lời lại ôm Giang Trừng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn ngọt nói: "Hôm nay ta bưng nhiều cái giám sát lều, lại đem Ôn Trục Lưu cái kia súc sinh xé nát cho heo ăn, ngươi cao hứng không, nhanh khoa trương khoa trương ta nha."

Hắn trên mặt nhu thuận, lấy phần thưởng lúc thậm chí làm hài đồng như vậy nháy mắt mấy cái, phun ra mà nói lại gọi Giang Vãn Ngâm rùng mình một cái, hắn càng cảm thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện sau khi trở về liền không đúng, tránh ra tay của người kia muốn lui về phía sau hai bước kéo ra hai người khoảng cách: "Ôn cẩu còn không có giết sạch, ta như thế nào cao hứng được lên, ngươi thả ta ra."

"Ta đây liền đem bọn họ đều giết sạch, đến dỗ dành cho ngươi cao hứng được không."

Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không nghe theo Giang Vãn Ngâm mà nói buông hắn ra, ngược lại nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn, cười đùa đang muốn đụng lên trước, lại bị một thanh linh kiếm vỏ kiếm đánh trúng mu bàn tay, gọi hắn thoáng cái bị đau buông trong cổ tay.

Hắn cởi đầy mặt vui vẻ, đổi lại vẻ mặt âm trầm mà nhìn ngăn tại Giang Vãn Ngâm người trước mặt, Lam Vong Cơ cũng không để ý tới hắn, đầu quay đầu đối với sau lưng có người nói: "Ngươi cẩn thận hắn —— "

Lời nói chỉ nói đến một nửa, chỉ nghe thấy một hồi thê lương bén nhọn tiếng sáo, hắn trên mặt một nghiêm túc, trong tay Tị Trần ra khỏi vỏ.

Trong đêm Giang Vãn Ngâm tìm được Lam Vong Cơ trong phòng lúc, Lam Vong Cơ đang tại lau cầm.

Giang Vãn Ngâm trên mặt nổi tầng một xấu hổ ý, nói ". Lam Nhị công tử, Ngụy Vô Tiện làm việc xúc động, ta thế hệ hắn hướng ngươi bồi tội."

Đây là Giang Vãn Ngâm lần thứ hai vì Ngụy Vô Tiện hướng đạo xin lỗi, trừ hắn ra bên ngoài đây? Giang Vãn Ngâm cuối cùng đám người chỉnh đốn quá nhiều Thiểu cục diện rối rắm.

Hắn buông cầm, nói: "Vô sự, chẳng qua là Ngụy Vô Tiện tu quỷ đạo, dễ dàng tổn hại tâm tính, ngươi vả lại cẩn thận."

Giang Vãn Ngâm không nghĩ tới người nọ vẫn trái lại quan tâm mình một chút, lập tức có chút xoay cầm bốc lên đến. Chẳng biết tại sao, trong lòng của hắn đối với Lam Vong Cơ từ thấy lần đầu tiên lên, thì có loại nói không rõ đạo không rõ tình cảm ở bên trong. Tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử học ở trường lúc, hắn thường xuyên mượn nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện cớ, gặp được Lam Vong Cơ một mặt, hôm nay là hai người lén lút lần thứ nhất một chỗ một phòng.

Giang Vãn Ngâm tay dắt bên hông hắn treo cái kia lục lạc chuông bông, dập đầu nói lắp mong nói: "Nhiều, đa tạ Lam Nhị công tử quan tâm, ngày sau ta chắc chắn nhiều hơn ước thúc hắn."

Lam Vong Cơ gật đầu, hắn nhìn lên trước mặt cúi đầu rủ xuống tiệp Giang Vãn Ngâm, ánh nến lay động, ấn người nọ trên mặt như lên sóng vi-ba, hắn lẳng lặng dừng ở đối diện cái này trương quen thuộc mặt, từ khi còn bé hăng hái, cho tới bây giờ trải qua thế sự, rút đi ngây thơ, vẫn còn mang theo một cỗ không chịu thua có chí tiến thủ, gọi là cả người hắn giống như khối đơn bạc cao ngất kình phong lỏng.

Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt từng tấc một từ mười năm trước, xuyên thấu qua tiên vầng kính mà đến.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy trên môi có chút ít phát ngứa, cao thấp môi nhếch một hồi, nói: "Ngươi, có thể nguyện ý nghe ta khãy đàn?"

Giang Vãn Ngâm cảm thụ cái kia tia ánh mắt tại hắn trên mặt lưu luyến, cũng không dám ngẩng đầu cùng Lam Vong Cơ đối mặt, đầu càng không ngừng lấy tay lắc mông lúc giữa bông, hầu như muốn đem cái kia chỉnh tề bông tóm trọc rồi, nghe thấy Lam Vong Cơ nói, hắn ngẩng đầu, kinh ngạc mà nhìn qua lên trước mặt người, người nọ hơi hơi nhíu lại lông mày, cúi đầu nhìn về phía trong tay cầm, coi như vừa mới mà nói cũng không phải từ trong miệng hắn nói ra đấy.

Giang Vãn Ngâm nháy mắt mấy cái, đột nhiên nhẹ vô cùng mà cười một tiếng, nói: "Lam Nhị công tử tài đánh đàn vô song, tại hạ sao mà may mắn."

"Tất nhiên là nguyện đấy."

Một khúc kết thúc, đối diện người đã phục có trong hồ sơ trên ngủ thật say, trong phòng ngọn đèn dầu như đậu, ngoài cửa sổ ve kêu nhất thiết, ánh trăng hắt vẫy, xối ngưỡng cửa sổ, Lam Vong Cơ trong phòng tĩnh tọa trong chốc lát, hắn nghi vả lại hoặc,

Vì sao trong lòng ù ù? Vì sao trong đầu vù vù? Vì sao hô hấp dồn dập?

Hắn nhắm mắt lại nho nhỏ dò xét một phen, đều là không có kết quả, bộ dạng này thân thể thân khang thân thể kiện, cũng không sinh bệnh nhẹ.

Lam Vong Cơ bình phục cái này cảm giác kỳ quái, đứng dậy đem Giang Trừng ôm trở về phòng, trở về trên đường lại gặp Ngụy Vô Tiện, hai người đánh đập tàn nhẫn.

Ngụy Vô Tiện trên mặt âm trầm đến một số gần như đáng sợ, rét lạnh nói: "Lam Vong Cơ, ta mặc kệ ngươi tồn tại cái gì tâm tư, cho ta cách hắn xa một chút."

Lam Vong Cơ vốn nên quay đầu rời đi, nghe hắn lời nói lại quay đầu lại hỏi nói: "Ta tồn tại tâm tư gì?"

Hắn không rõ vừa mới cái kia lần cảm giác, thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện giống như biết được vài phần, liền nói thẳng muốn hỏi, lại không nghĩ Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe xong hắn lời này, trên trán nổi gân xanh, lông mày mặc dù nhíu chặt, bên miệng dáng tươi cười ngược lại là càng phát ra khoa trương mà liệt lên, trên mặt bày biện ra một bộ vặn vẹo hung ác bộ dáng

"Muốn ý nghĩ tự tử."

Thoáng chốc một người cùng hơn mười bộ hung thi thể dây dưa làm một lên.

Lam Vong Cơ hình như có nhận thấy, nhìn về phía đẩy cửa vào Lam Hi Thần, nói: "Huynh trưởng."

Bám vào Lam thị tông chủ trên người Trạch Vu thượng tiên triều hắn cười gật đầu ý bảo, chẳng qua là hai đầu lông mày Hàm lấy nhàn nhạt thần sắc lo lắng: "Ta tính đến ngươi đại kiếp nạn buông xuống, hiện đi theo ta cùng một chỗ hồi thiên giới đi."

Lam Vong Cơ nhíu mày: "Thế nhưng là, Phá Quân. . ."

"Hắn ở kiếp này đã nhanh sang đã xong."

Lam Vong Cơ lông mày nhảy dựng, Ngụy Vô Tiện hôm qua vừa phát cuồng giết Bất Dạ Thiên hơn ba ngàn người, bản thân nghe theo ty tính mạng nói nhúng tay đem người cứu đi, lại âm thầm vận dụng thuật pháp ép áp Âm Hổ phù, mới đưa cái này tai họa bình xuống dưới, mặc dù đã biết hiểu hắn thần trí bị quỷ khí ăn mòn đến còn thừa không có mấy, thật không nghĩ đến kết cục tới nhanh như vậy.

Trạch Vu thượng tiên nhìn lên trước mặt lặng im không nói Lam Vong Cơ, nói khẽ: "Ngươi thế nhưng là không muốn?"

"Cũng không phải là." Lam Vong Cơ lắc đầu, nói: "Đã nhanh xong, sao không đợi lát nữa mấy ngày, Ngọc Đế có lệnh, phái ta cùng đi đến cuối cùng một khắc."

Trạch Vu thượng tiên thoạt nhìn có chút vội vàng: "Bầu trời một ngày, dưới mặt đất một năm, dù sao bất quá Ngọc Đế trong nháy mắt, hắn sẽ không biết được đấy."

Lam Vong Cơ có chút kỳ quái mà nhìn Trạch Vu thượng tiên, huynh trưởng cũng không phải là đẩy trốn trách nhiệm người.

Trạch Vu thượng tiên tiến lên một bước, đưa tay che ở Lam Vong Cơ đầu vai, trên mặt Hàm ưu sầu Hàm buồn: "Ngươi kiếp này tới muôn phần hung hiểm, hơi không cẩn thận. . . Huynh trưởng ta thực đang lo lắng. . ."

Hai người từ khi phi thăng thành Tiên nghìn năm qua, không có qua như thế thân cận cử động, Trạch Vu lời nói này còn nói đến chân tình ý cắt, bên trong nồng đậm lo lắng gọi là Lam Vong Cơ không tự kìm hãm được nhẹ gật đầu, vân vân lại há mồm hỏi: "Có thể nhiều hơn nữa các loại một ngày?"

Trạch Vu thượng tiên cau mày, làm như cực kỳ không muốn, lại không thể làm gì, chỉ nói: "Mau chóng."

Lam Vong Cơ đi vào Liên Hoa Ổ lúc, Giang Trừng đang ngồi ở trong đình uống rượu, nói là uống, không bằng dùng rót tới chuẩn xác chút ít.

Thấy Lam Vong Cơ, hắn trên mặt cúp một vòng lạnh lẻo vui vẻ, đưa tay đem hũ trong rượu rót vào trong cổ, lung la lung lay đứng người lên

"Lam, Lam Nhị công tử."

Hắn ước chừng là uống nhiều quá, nói ra khỏi miệng lời nói đều lơ mơ, tay có chút đập vào run rẩy, nhưng vẫn xưa cũ đem bên hông Tam Độc rút ra, trực chỉ Lam Vong Cơ ngực, cười lạnh một tiếng

"Ngươi ngược lại là thật bản lĩnh, lại tại loại tình huống đó dưới đem người cướp đi."

Lam Vong Cơ trầm mặc không nói, Giang Trừng thấy hắn cái này bộ dáng, trên mặt càng thêm kích động

"Ngươi tại sao phải cứu đi cái này hại phụ mẫu ta, giết tỷ tỷ của ta súc sinh!"

"Ta hận hắn, hận ngươi, ta hận chết các ngươi rồi!"

Lam Vong Cơ lẳng lặng yên nhìn lên trước mặt như điên như điên, rồi lại giống như lạnh lẽo giống như buồn bã người.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được chỗ ngực mơ hồ đau đớn, cái kia đau từng cơn nho nhỏ Miên Miên, lại gọi hắn có chút khó có thể hô hấp.

Hắn tiếng gọi khẽ: "Giang Vãn Ngâm."

Cái kia chỉ vào ngực kiếm bi thương rơi xuống đất, đụng kích mặt đất phát ra thanh thúy tiếng vang, Giang Vãn Ngâm hai tay ôm đầu, trong miệng thê thảm thét lên, rồi lại liền cái này thét lên cũng một mực khóa tại trong cổ, nhỏ bé yếu ớt giống như là nhỏ thú vật gào thét.

"A a a. . ."

"A tỷ, Ngụy Vô Tiện. . ."

"Ngươi như thế nào nhẫn tâm như vậy lưu lại ta. . ."

Hắn thân thể kịch liệt quơ quơ, hầu như muốn một đầu mới ngã xuống đất, Lam Vong Cơ tiến lên hai bước kéo lại cánh tay của hắn, lại bị hắn cầm ngược dừng tay, Lam Vong Cơ cúi đầu, chống lại một đôi đỏ thẫm hai mắt

"Lam Vong Cơ, ngươi dẫn hắn đi thôi, đem hắn ẩn núp đi cũng tốt giam lại cũng được, lại để cho hắn không nên tái xuất hiện rồi."

"Cầu ngươi cứu cứu hắn, cho hắn một cái có thể sống đường đi."

Lam Vong Cơ nghĩ đến đêm qua Trạch Vu thượng tiên mà nói, ánh mắt thoáng dời đi chút ít, há hốc mồm, chỉ nói một cái "Hắn. . ."

Giang Vãn Ngâm liền ngã tiến vào trong lòng ngực của hắn, hai mắt nhắm nghiền, trên mặt xanh trắng, toàn bộ người giống như đầu gầy trơ cả xương mèo.

Ngày thứ hai, Lam thị Nhị công tử trên Di Lăng, chết thảm ở Di Lăng Lão Tổ tay.

Hàm Quang thượng tiên thoát khỏi đi chỗ đó bộ phàm nhân thể xác, cùng Trạch Vu thượng tiên trở lại Nam Thiên môn, hai người đứng ở Thiên Môn trước, Lam Trạm vuốt từ hôm qua lên liền mơ hồ đau đớn ngực, cái kia đau từng cơn tuy nhẹ,nhỏ nhưng một mực lôi kéo lấy hắn, gọi là cả người hắn lại chát vừa khổ.

Luôn luôn quan tâm em ruột Trạch Vu thượng tiên giống như chưa từng chú ý, chỉ ở hai người muốn phân biệt lúc, đối với Hàm Quang thượng tiên nói: "Ta ngày gần đây muốn dò xét chút ít giới tử giới sự tình, có thể hay không đem tiên vầng kính mượn ta?"

Lam Trạm mím môi: "Huynh trưởng cũng có."

Lam Hoán cười nói: "Mấy ngày trước bị chấp minh Thần Quân mượn đi."

Lam Trạm không nói, trên mặt ít thấy lộ ra một tia cự tuyệt, Lam Hoán như là đột nhiên đọc không hiểu tâm tư của hắn, đầu híp mắt cười nhìn hắn, lẳng lặng yên chờ hắn hồi phục.

Cuối cùng Lam Trạm quay người vung tay áo, người đã đi xa ba dặm bên ngoài, Lam Hoán thu cười tiếp nhận lơ lửng ở trên không trung tiên vầng kính, nhìn về phía Lam Trạm rời đi âm thanh hình ảnh, trầm thấp hít một tiếng.

Quả nhiên không xuất ra nửa ngày, Phá Quân tinh quân liền đạp lôi mà quay về, trên mặt thay đổi tại Nhân giới âm trầm lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị, mắt khảm hoa đào, mặt như Lãng Nguyệt, khóe miệng kèm theo một vòng nhạt nhẽo vui vẻ, bưng đến một bộ gió chảy nhanh ý Thần Quân bộ dáng, gọi là mấy vị đợi chờ tại Nam Thiên môn Tiên Tử kinh hô kiều cười.

Hắn tạ ơn các vị nghênh đón hắn trở về Tiên Tử Thần Quân, quay đầu Hàm Quang thượng tiên đang tại một chỗ gốc cây dưới nhàn nhạt mà nhìn hắn, hắn đi qua, chắp tay cười nói

"Lần này tại hạ giới nhiều có đắc tội, Hàm Quang thượng tiên chớ trách chớ trách."

Lam Trạm nhìn xem hắn, đột nhiên kêu một tiếng "Ngụy Anh", lại hỏi: "Hắn, như thế nào?"

Ngụy Anh hỏi: "Người nào?"

Lam Trạm rủ xuống mắt, nói: "Giang Vãn Ngâm."

"Hắn? Không tốt lắm" Ngụy Anh lắc đầu, nhìn về phía Lam Trạm ánh mắt nhiều thêm vài phần thương cảm.

Có thể hắn lại không muốn nói Giang Vãn Ngâm như thế nào không tốt, chẳng qua là thở dài nói: "Ngươi không bằng bản thân đi xuống xem một chút hắn."

Lam Trạm cảm thấy lúc trước vẻ này đau đớn mơ hồ có khuếch tán chi ý, hắn hiện nay toàn bộ trong lồng ngực đều thấm tại đau nhức triều trong, nghe thấy Ngụy Anh nói, rồi lại lắc đầu: "Hắn hận của ta."

Ngụy Anh thấy hắn trên mặt màu sắc không tốt, khó được không có mở hắn vui đùa, ngược lại an ủi hắn: "Hồng trần ngàn vạn, Lam Trạm, chớ để lưu luyến, đây đối với ngươi cũng tốt."

Lam Trạm giương mắt nhìn hắn: "Ngươi lúc trước bởi vì sai mới hạ phàm, phạm đến cái gì sai?"

Ngụy Anh nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía viên kia cây vừa kết màu xanh tiểu quả, liếc mắt nhìn liền biết được đích thị là vừa chua xót lại chát, nói khẽ: "Ai biết được, qua nhất sinh nhất tử, ta đã đã quên."

Giang Vãn Ngâm nằm ở trên giường, trước giường quỳ rải rác mấy người, ánh mắt của hắn buông lỏng, đã phần không rõ quỳ chính là người nào, chẳng qua là những cái kia tiếng khóc đè xuống hắn Hỗn Độn không rõ đại não, làm cho hắn não nhân đau nhức, hắn há mồm đều muốn gọi bọn hắn đừng khóc, lại chỉ từ trong cổ họng phát ra vài tiếng khô khốc "Ôi ôi" khí âm thanh.

Hắn biết mình đại nạn đã tới, đời này lẻ kiết độc đứng, cuối cùng đã tới muốn giải thoát lúc sau, cái khuôn mặt kia khô nhăn khô bên ngoài lỗ tuôn ra một vòng nhàn nhạt vui vẻ, trước mắt sự vật dần dần mơ hồ, bên tai tiếng khóc cũng càng ngày càng xa.

"Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng?"

Hắn đại khái thật sự muốn chết rồi, bằng không thì làm sao sẽ nghe thấy vài thập niên trước tựu chết rồi Ngụy Vô Tiện thanh âm?

"Giang Trừng? {tiểu Tím} liên, chớ ngủ nữa."

Giang Vãn Ngâm trong thoáng chốc giống như trông thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện mặt, trong trí nhớ hàng năm lúc Thần Minh thoải mái tuấn đã sớm tại dài dằng dặc trong năm tháng tẩy đến mơ hồ không rõ, hiện nay rồi lại rõ ràng như lúc ban đầu, chính xinh đẹp mà cười lấy nhìn mình.

Hắn nháy mắt mấy cái, đã nhìn thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện tay duỗi tới, che ở hắn bên mặt, ngón tay cái ma con thoi lấy hắn trên gương mặt vết nước, trong lời nói mang theo một chút bất đắc dĩ

"Như thế nào còn khóc rồi hả?"

"Ta nuôi ngươi nghìn năm trăm năm, ngươi khen ngược, vừa thấy cái kia Hàm Quang thượng tiên liền hồn bay Cửu Tiêu, vẫn đi trộm cái kia Nguyệt lão tơ ngọc lượn quanh."

"Ngươi cũng biết Hàm Quang thượng tiên vốn là vô tâm người vô tình, ngươi chính là trộm trăm ngàn cột tơ ngọc lượn quanh đưa hắn một mực trói lại, trong lòng của hắn cũng sẽ không lên một tia tình ý."

"Ngọc này Đế cũng thiệt là, bất quá trộm một cột tơ ngọc lượn quanh, sẽ phải cắt ngươi tiên cốt phạt ngươi muôn đời cơ khổ, nếm toàn bộ Tam Độc thất tình, lần này nếu không phải ta đến bồi ngươi, ngươi còn có năm mươi bảy thế hệ muốn nấu đâu rồi, còn không mau chút ít đi theo ta đi."

Giang Vãn Ngâm chỉ cảm thấy bản thân trầm trọng mục nát thân thể đột nhiên trở nên bay bổng đấy, hắn cầm chặt Ngụy Vô Tiện duỗi vượt qua tay, Ngụy Vô Tiện hơi dùng sức, liền đem hắn kéo tiến vào trong ngực.

Hắn đột nhiên chóp mũi đau xót

"Ngụy Anh, ngươi như thế nào mới đến a. . ."

Thiên Giới lại ra một cái cọc đại sự, bị giáng chức hạ phàm trăm năm hơn tử liên Tiên Quân đã trở về.

Lam Trạm nghe thấy việc này thời điểm mới từ Trạch Vu thượng tiên Tiên Phủ trong đi ra, vừa quay đầu liền nhìn thấy một cái thân ảnh quen thuộc.

Tâm hắn đầu rung động lắc lư, ngốc trong chốc lát mới nói: "Giang Vãn Ngâm?"

Tử liên Tiên Quân thấy hắn đạm mạc gương mặt ít thấy mà xuất hiện một bộ tên là khiếp sợ biểu lộ, khẽ cười một tiếng, nói: "Hàm Quang thượng tiên, ta đã trở về thượng giới, cũng đừng có lại hô cái kia thế gian tên, gọi ta Giang Trừng đi."

Lam Trạm mím môi không nói, lát nữa mới nói: "Ngươi, có khỏe không?"

Giang Trừng: "Ta? Còn là Giang Vãn Ngâm?"

Lam Trạm không có đáp, Giang Trừng lắc đầu, nói: "Không tốt, sau khi ngươi chết ta vẫn cho là là ta làm hại ngươi chết thảm Di Lăng."

"Cũng không lâu lắm Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng đã chết."

"Ta cả ngày đần độn, thiếu chút nữa a tỷ hài tử cũng bị ta hại chết."

"Ta vẫn muốn cha mẹ, nghĩ đến a tỷ, muốn Ngụy Vô Tiện, nhưng ta muốn nhất hay vẫn là."

"Ta suy nghĩ nếu là ta không có cầu ngươi, có phải hay không ngươi cũng sẽ không chết —— "

"Không phải!" Lam Trạm có chút vội vàng mà cắt ngang hắn "Ta đã sớm biết. . ."

"Đúng, ngươi đã sớm biết." Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn "Ngươi đã sớm biết ngươi ngày hôm sau vô luận như thế nào đều phải chết đấy, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng vốn là không hề đường sống."

"Có thể ta không biết." Giang Trừng thảm đạm cười cười, "Ta bị nhốt tại đây thê thảm đích nhân sinh cuộc sống, nhớ ngươi, niệm tình ngươi, có thể ngươi như thế nào liền trong mộng cũng không tới thấy ta."

"Ta cổn nhật mặt trời nhớ ngươi, thiên biến vạn biến, mộng hồn điên đảo lúc giữa, ta như thế nào tìm đều tìm không thấy, ở đâu đều không có ngươi, dần dà, dù cho như vậy nỗ lực mà nghĩ ngươi, nhưng vẫn là liền mặt của ngươi đều nhớ không được."

"Lam Vong Cơ, " hắn đột nhiên kêu lên hắn tại thế gian tên, buồn bả nói: "Ngươi quả nhiên là trời sinh vô tình, ngươi thật là ác độc tâm."

Lam Trạm lảo đảo mà xông vào Trạch Vu thượng tiên Tiên Phủ ở bên trong, nhìn thấy Lam Hoán sau hốt hoảng mà nắm ở ống tay áo của hắn, chống lại hắn kinh ngạc biểu lộ, Lam Trạm gắt gao nắm chặt bộ ngực mình quần áo, thống khổ đạo

"Huynh trưởng, ta tiên thể có tổn hại."

"Nơi đây đau quá, vì cái gì, vì cái gì nơi đây gặp đau nhức."

Lam Hoán đỡ lấy hắn, mặt lộ vẻ không đành lòng, chậm rãi nói:

"Năm đó ta và ngươi hai người tu nói, ngươi trời sinh tình ý mỏng, tu không buồn không vui vô tình nói, đường lớn vong tình, điều này cũng làm cho ngươi sớm ta ba trăm năm phi thăng thành Tiên."

"Thế nhưng là ngày gần đây ta rồi lại được coi là ngươi có một lớn kiếp, liền vội gấp hạ giới tìm ngươi, lại thu ngươi tiên vầng kính, vì chính là tránh thoát một ngày này, không nghĩ tới còn là tránh không khỏi. . ."

"Ngươi đã tu vô tình nói, rồi lại sinh ra tình cột, một triều tình động. . ."

Lam Hoán nhắm mắt lại, khô khốc đạo

"Đạo tâm hủy hết."

Lam Trạm ngu ngơ ngay tại chỗ.

————————end——————————

Vốn muốn ghi một cái tinh khiết Trạm Trừng văn đấy, cái nào hiểu được viết viết bị tiểu Ngụy trên phần

Không phải nói ta bất công tiểu Ngụy, chủ yếu là tu vô tình Tiểu Lam thị giác rất khó khăn đã viết, loại cảm tình này một tia một tia xuất hiện, không giống tiểu Ngụy giống nhau là suối phun (×), vì vậy thật sự có điểm khó làm

Đến tiếp sau Trạm Trừng còn là Tiện Trừng tự do tâm định đi (ta làm bất động)

Từ một ngày đôi càng biến thành hai ngày canh một, lại đến bây giờ một vòng canh một, sau lưng nguyên nhân là cái gì (là lười)

Cái này quyển sách là Lam Vong Cơ thị giác, không biết có thể hay không lại ghi một cái Ngụy Vô Tiện thị giác, xem ta còn có ... hay không khí lực làm đi.

Bổ sung một cái tử liên Tiên Quân tồn tại

————————————————————

"Ngụy huynh, ngươi hoa này mở khen ngược." Văn Xương Thần Quân trong tay cây quạt hợp lại, chỉ vào trong hồ một chỗ triều Phá Quân tinh quân nói.

Phá Quân tinh quân giương mắt nhìn lên, cái kia hoa nở đến xác thực tốt, những thứ khác hoa sen hoặc ỷ hoặc dựa vào, đều tựa sát bên cạnh xanh biếc cút tròn lá sen, chỉ có cái kia một cành cao vút đứng ở trong nước, không nghiêng không nghiêng, gọn gàng, nụ hoa muốn thả, toàn thân đều tím, tại một đám đỏ trắng phấn liên trong cực kỳ dễ làm người khác chú ý.

Phá Quân tinh quân càng xem càng vui mừng, vung tay lên đem trong tay tiên lễ giội cho đi ra ngoài, chính chính tưới lên cái kia đóa tử liên lên, trong miệng cao giọng cười nói: "Xác thực lớn lên tốt, cái này Vương Mẫu ngự tứ Kim hành biểu lộ, cũng tiễn đưa ngươi một ly."

Cái kia tử liên chịu cái này tiên lễ, toàn thân tản ra lấy nhàn nhạt ánh sáng tím.

Giang Trừng chính là lấy,nhờ cái này chén Kim hành biểu lộ, tăng thêm Phá Quân tinh quân trăm ngàn năm bảo dưỡng, mới tu được một bộ thân thể thần tiên.

"Ngươi cái này {tiểu Tím} liên, sao đến tính khí lớn như vậy, bất quá không cẩn thận uống rượu say tóm ngươi rồi một cánh hoa, ngươi không giữ quy tắc mười ngày nửa tháng không chịu ra "

Phá Quân thấy kia tử liên càng sinh càng có tiên ý, liền đem một mình dẫn tới Tiên Phủ trong một chỗ trong ao nhỏ, hiện nay chính dựa vào bên cạnh ao dưới cây, đối với cái kia đóng chặt hoa bao bất đắc dĩ nói.

Cái kia liên không để ý tới hắn, thậm chí hơi hơi hoảng du hai cái, như là thở phì phì mà xoay qua thân.

Phá Quân đụng lên đi đâm đâm hoa của nó bao: "Đừng tức giận rồi, ta đợi tí nữa đi gửi xuân tùy tùng chỗ ấy lấy chút ít tiên biểu lộ hướng ngươi bồi tội tốt chứ?

Tử liên xoay quay thân người, Phá Quân Tiên Quân thấy nó như thế, biết rõ đây là tiêu tan tức giận, liền nhẹ nâng hoa của nó ngạnh tiến đến bên môi wen wen, cười nói

"Vậy ngươi quay xe một cái tiếp kiến ta nha."

——————————————————

Đều muốn Tiểu Hồng tâm Tiểu Lam tay cùng bình luận (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)


	2. Chapter 2

[ hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng ] Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (1)

https://william1121chan.lofter.com/

Rốt cuộc kỳ thi Đại Học xong có thể điền não động

Não động thanh kỳ

——————————————————————————————————

Lam Hi Thần dùng này sinh tốc độ nhanh nhất ngự kiếm bay trở về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, gia quy trong "Không cho phép đi nhanh" từ lâu bị ném nhiều sau đầu, dưới chân bộ pháp liên tục, đang bảo đảm không đụng vào người dưới tình huống, nhìn xem trong ngực người trạng thái, phát hiện người nọ lông mày càng nhăn chặt một chút, dưới chân tốc độ liền lại là nói ra nhắc tới.

Tại đến về đến trong nhà Y sư "Mời tông chủ yên tâm, Giang tông chủ hắn chẳng qua là tạm thời hôn mê bất tỉnh, không lâu sẽ gặp tỉnh lại" trả lời thuyết phục, bản thân lại liên tục giữ bắt mạch, bảo đảm thân thể người nọ xác thực không quá mức vấn đề, mới thở dài ra một hơi, đem người nọ hết sức nhỏ cổ tay thả lại trong chăn, lại thay hắn kẹp vào kẹp vào chăn màn, làm xong đây hết thảy chỉ cảm thấy trong miệng khát khô vô cùng, nguyên lai đoạn đường này chạy tới là ngay cả nước cũng không uống một cái.

Lắc đầu, đưa tay rót cho mình một chén trà, nhìn nhìn trên giường người không lắm an ổn ngủ vẻ mặt, Lam Hi Thần chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng hối hận giống như thủy triều đưa hắn bao phủ.

Đều là của mình sai

Chẳng biết lúc nào sinh ra hâm mộ, đợi cho nghĩ đến cũng đã tình thâm vô cùng, kìm lòng không được mà nghĩ hắn, muốn gặp hắn, muốn cùng hắn nói mấy câu. Liền tháng đến chính là vắt hết óc muốn cùng người nọ chế tạo cùng chỗ cơ hội.

Như vậy rõ ràng, liền nhà mình đệ đệ cái kia lạnh như băng du mộc đầu đều đã nhìn ra vài phần, chớ nói chi là cái kia một cách tinh quái Ngụy Vô Tiện càng là thấy hắn lưỡng huýt sáo thổi một tiếng so với một tiếng ngả ngớn, người nọ nhưng là nửa phần tín hiệu cũng tiếp thu không đến, đã là một tháng không thấy, địa phương thái bình thân là Lam thị gia chủ Trạch Vu Quân vốn nên quá mức cảm giác vui mừng, Lam Hi Thần rồi lại cảm thấy có chút phiền muộn, chính phiền muộn lắm, môn hạ đệ tử báo lại: Cô Tô phụ cận Vĩnh Yên gần đây nhiều lần lụt túy. Lam tông chủ nghe được, lập tức tuyệt bút vung lên, viết một lá thư, tỏ vẻ Lam thị bất thiện kỹ năng bơi, nhìn qua Giang tông chủ đến đây tương trợ. Người nọ thu được tín sau cũng là không nhiều lâu liền đến, lại chỉ tại thấy lúc đạo âm thanh tốt sau liền chỉ hỏi thủy túy sự tình, trên đường nửa điểm không có nhận thu được Trạch Vu Quân "Ôn chuyện" chi ý. Trạch Vu Quân lại là bất đồng phiền muộn đứng lên, thẳng nam thật là khó vung a.

Vĩnh Yên cái kia chỗ thủy túy ngược lại là xử lý rất nhanh, không có đánh tiểu còn chưa đi đường sẽ gặp bơi lội Giang tông chủ tương trợ, theo Lam Hi Thần thực lực cũng là không khó dọn dẹp, cũng tại Giang tông chủ Tử Điện thu chiêu hất lên, người vừa rời khỏi hai ba bước lúc nhưng là đột phá sinh sự đoan, không biết Giang Trừng dưới chân đạp trúng vật gì, hắn chỗ cái kia chỗ nhưng là đột nhiên bật ra một đạo kim quang, đem Giang Trừng toàn bộ người bao vào. Cả chuyện phát sinh ở ngay lập tức thời điểm, đợi cho Lam Hi Thần kịp phản ứng, một tiếng "Vãn Ngâm ——!" Vội vàng thoát ra cửa, thanh âm cực lớn như nổ giống như đánh thức mọi người ở đây thần, thân thể sớm đã là mũi tên giống như mà xông về trước đi, đợi cho kim quang tản đi, Giang Trừng một người đã té trên mặt đất bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Nhớ lại vừa rồi sự tình, Lam Hi Thần cầm chặt chén trà đốt ngón tay sớm đã trở nên trắng, ánh mắt buồn bã buồn bã mà nhìn về phía trên giường người nọ, trong lòng hối hận phô thiên cái địa mà khắp nơi, xen lẫn thiếu chút nữa mất đi người thương sợ hãi, đối với chính mình không thói quen bốc đồng tức giận, hết thảy hết thảy hỗn hợp thành một tấm lưới, đem Lam Hi Thần chặt chẽ bao vây lấy, chỉ gọi người khó có thể xuyên thấu qua khí đến.

Cũng không biết Y sư nói "Không lâu" là bao lâu, trọn vẹn ba ngày Giang Trừng còn không có nửa điểm động tĩnh, nếu không phải phản phản phục phục bắt mạch quá nhiều lần, Lam Hi Thần cũng không dám xác định Giang Trừng cái này thật sự chẳng qua là đã bất tỉnh rồi. Trong lúc Ngụy Vô Tiện tới thăm qua mấy lần, đã thấy Giang Trừng tình huống dù sao vẫn là không chuyển tốt, người nọ ở lại Hàn Thất tình huống cũng là một lần so với một lần dài quá.

Giang Trừng ung dung mà tỉnh lại, ngồi dậy nhưng là cảm thấy trong đầu một hồi kịch liệt đau nhức, cau mày vuốt vuốt mũi, lau còn có chút không rõ lắm minh hai mắt, cầm lấy chỉnh tề chồng tốt để ở một bên quần áo một bên mặc một bên đánh giá bốn phía, nơi đây là. . .

Hàn Thất

Trong phòng đốt quen thuộc mà an tâm hương.

Giang Trừng trong đầu nhưng là dấy lên lửa giận ngập trời

Tốt ngươi Lam Trạm, lại dám lại để cho hắn ngủ ở cái này

Quản lý dường như thân dung nhan về sau, cầm lấy để ở một bên Tam Độc, chính là bình tĩnh một trương u ám mặt ra cửa, thẳng tắp đánh tới Tĩnh Thất, như vậy như là Địa Ngục đến Tu La bộ dạng, hù đến đứng ở ngoài cửa Lam thị đệ tử

Một người trước hết nhất kịp phản ứng, lập tức đi Tàng Thư Các tìm đang tại là Giang Trừng đọc qua điển tịch nhà mình tông chủ.

Lại nói bên này Giang Trừng mới vừa đi tới yên tĩnh cửa phòng, liền nghe bên trong thiếu niên nói cười yến yến thanh âm, trong lòng lửa càng là thêm một chút dầu, cái kia trong sáng tiếng cười phục lại chuyển thành trầm thấp yêu kiều, càng có một tiếng so với một tiếng lớn xu thế, Giang Trừng chỉ cảm thấy bản thân cái ót gân xanh thình thịch nhảy, rất nhanh để tay ra, vận khởi một đạo khí thẳng tắp oanh hướng về phía Tĩnh Thất cửa. Cửa lập tức ở Giang Trừng lửa giận phía dưới hóa thành từng mảnh phiến gỗ, mạnh mẽ chưởng phong lập tức liền kinh động đến trên giường quần áo không chỉnh tề hai người, Giang Trừng thấy trên giường hai người kia kinh ngạc biểu lộ, càng là lửa giận ngập trời.

Lam Vong Cơ trước hết nhất phản ứng tới đây, lập tức cầm lấy chăn màn phủ lên Ngụy Vô Tiện trần trụi bên ngoài thân thể, trở mình xuống giường, cầm lấy Tị Trần chỉ hướng Giang Trừng, trên mặt sương lạnh, trong mắt lạnh như băng như muốn đem người đống kết tựa như. Giang Trừng thấy Lam Vong Cơ cho Ngụy Vô Tiện che bị cái này bức bảo bối hình dáng đã là sắc mặt khó nhìn tới cực điểm, so với ban đầu ở Giang gia Từ Đường đâm phá hai người công việc còn muốn đen hơn gấp đôi, lại thấy Lam Vong Cơ Tị Trần ra khỏi vỏ trực chỉ bản thân bề ngoài mà đến, giống như một giây sau sẽ lừa gạt thân triều hắn bổ tới, không dám tin mà lui về phía sau mấy bước, trong miệng "Ngươi. . . Ngươi. . ." Đúng là nói không nên lời một câu đầy đủ đến.

Ngụy Vô Tiện mặc quần áo tử tế xuống giường ngăn cản Lam Vong Cơ, khuyên can mãi mà lại để cho hắn thu kiếm, hai người không hẹn mà cùng mà nhìn về phía Giang Trừng bộ dạng này như bị sét đánh tựa như thần tình

Giang Trừng phản ứng tới đây, trong tay ánh sáng tím lập loè, Tử Điện đã trong nháy mắt hóa thành điện quang lóe lên trường tiên

"Ta nói ngươi vì sao phải đem ta thu xếp tại Hàn Thất, nguyên lai là tại đây sau lưng ta vụng trộm, đường đường Lam tông chủ tại đây trăm ngày dâm truyền bá, Lam thị ba nghìn đầu gia quy thế nhưng là bị ngươi ăn?"

Vụng trộm. . .

Vong Tiện hai người bị cái này từ lôi bên ngoài cháy trong non, lại nghe đến Giang Trừng nói cái gì "Lam tông chủ" Ngụy Vô Tiện biết đại khái vì cái gì Giang Trừng gặp phát lớn như vậy phát hỏa, nguyên lai sư muội trong nội tâm cũng không phải là không có Lam đại ca nha, Ngụy Vô Tiện sắc mặt hòa hoãn, hướng về phía Giang Trừng vẫy vẫy tay "Ài ài ài, sư muội, ngươi có thể nhìn rõ ràng rồi" chỉ chỉ Lam Trạm màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc ánh mắt "Đây chính là Lam Trạm Lam Nhị công tử, không là nhà ngươi Trạch Vu Quân" còn chưa có nói xong, Lam Trạm đã là ôm hắn trở lại lóe lên, vừa mới hắn đã đứng đích thực địa phương thình lình xuất hiện một cái bề dày về quân sự vết roi

"Ta Giang Trừng vài chục năm bên gối người, Lam thị tông chủ Lam Trạm Lam Vong Cơ, đạo lữ của ta cũng muốn ngươi Ngụy Vô Tiện đến dạy ta nhận thức nhận thức hay sao!"

Cái này Vong Tiện hai người đều sững sờ ngay tại chỗ, Ngụy Vô Tiện khó khăn đem Giang Trừng mà nói từng chữ từng chữ mà nhiều lần nuốt nuốt xuống, bên người Lam Vong Cơ đã là Tị Trần ra khỏi vỏ

"Giang Vãn Ngâm, thận ngôn!"

"Thận ngôn! Ta thận ngôn! Nên ngươi Lam tông chủ thận đi mới đúng!" Giang Trừng tựa hồ bị Lam Vong Cơ động tác cùng lời nói khí đã đến, gần như gào thét mà hô lên những lời này, cũng tại lửa giận dưới xen lẫn một tia không dễ dàng phát giác ủy khuất, trong tay giơ lên Tử Điện sẽ phải đúng đúng trước mặt vậy đối với "Cẩu nam nam" vung xuống

"Vãn Ngâm ——!"

Một tiếng quen thuộc lại có chút ít đã lâu thanh âm từ phía sau truyền đến, Ngụy Vô Tiện chứng kiến Giang Trừng ánh mắt đột nhiên trừng lớn, thân thể kịch liệt mà run rẩy lên, chậm rãi xoay người sang chỗ khác, tại nhìn thấy sau lưng không kịp thở Lam Hi Thần về sau, trong tay Tử Điện ầm ầm rơi xuống đất, hóa thành một đạo điện quang về tới Giang Trừng trong tay.

"Lam. . . Lam Hi Thần "

——————————tbc——————————

[ hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng ] Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (3)

Mỗi lần càng văn đều tại nửa đêm

Ngủ đến nôn

Chương sau Trạm Trừng Trạm thượng tuyến?

_________________________________________________

Giang Trừng ngồi tại hậu sơn một phương dưới đình, ngây ngốc lăng mà nhìn qua Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử xa xa oanh Thanh quấn trắng dãy núi, trong đầu như là bị đút một đoàn loạn tuyến.

Trong lòng không biết là gì tư vị, mừng rỡ? Cái kia tự nhiên là có đấy, vài chục năm sau gặp lại Lam Hi Thần, mặc dù là mộng, cũng xác nhận mộng đẹp một trận. Nhưng Giang Trừng cảm giác, cảm thấy đáy lòng xen lẫn nhè nhẹ bất an...

"Giang Vãn Ngâm."

Thanh âm quen thuộc tại sau lưng vang lên, Giang Trừng phản xạ có điều kiện mà xoay người sang chỗ khác, tại tiếp xúc đến người nọ che lạnh thấu xương sương lạnh tựa như mặt, nhu hòa thần tình thoáng cái trở nên sắc bén đứng lên, giật nhẹ khóe miệng lộ ra một vòng rõ ràng trào phúng

"Ta nói là ai, nguyên lai là Lam Nhị công tử."

Lam Vong Cơ mặc dù gương mặt lạnh lùng, nhưng trong lòng là rất là khiếp sợ, hắn bái kiến Giang Trừng rất nhiều biểu lộ, lạnh lùng đấy, trào phúng đấy, khinh miệt đấy, dữ tợn đấy, thậm chí là Quan Âm miếu đêm hôm đó lệ rơi đầy mặt, khóc rống chảy nước mắt đấy, duy chỉ có chưa thấy qua Giang Trừng thuận theo mềm mại bộ dáng, một đôi hình cầu mắt hạnh ngậm nước tựa như nhìn sang, tại chạm đến đến hắn lúc, gió thổi nước gợn lay động, nhưng là một cái chớp mắt, liền lập tức đổi lại hắn làm cho quen thuộc, Tam Độc thánh thủ biểu lộ, dường như vừa mới chẳng qua là hắn Lam Vong Cơ ảo giác. Tuy là cực nhanh đấy, lại gọi Lam Vong Cơ trong lòng liền giật mình, trong nháy mắt thất thần, liền Giang Trừng câu kia mang theo đâm mà nói cũng không nghe thấy, thẳng đến Giang Trừng giữa lông mày cau lại, mới phản ứng tới đây.

Lam Vong Cơ trong bụng tồn tại một đống nghi hoặc, nhưng ra khỏi cửa nhưng chỉ là nhàn nhạt ba chữ

"Vì cái gì?"

"Cái gì vì cái gì?"

Giang Trừng nhíu mày "Ngươi muốn hỏi cái nào vì cái gì? Ta tại sao phải đến nơi này? Còn là, ta cùng với ngươi tại sao lại là đạo lữ?"

Đã thấy Lam Vong Cơ lắc đầu, nhạt nhẽo Lưu Ly mắt nhìn hướng hắn, há to miệng, nhưng là mang theo ba phần nghi hoặc bảy phần khẳng định

"Ngươi tâm duyệt huynh trưởng."

Nói xong mấp máy miệng, lại bổ sung "Bên kia huynh trưởng."

Giang Trừng đã minh bạch hắn muốn hỏi điều gì, sắc mặt thoáng cái chuyển sang lạnh lẽo, hờ hững mở miệng nói "Muốn hỏi ta vì sao tâm duyệt ngươi huynh trưởng rồi lại cuối cùng cùng với ngươi cùng một chỗ, thật có lỗi Hàm Quang Quân, đây là Giang mỗ cùng Lam Trạm gia sự, thứ cho khó trả lời."

Ở nhà sự tình một từ trên nhấn mạnh, nói xong lại trả thù tựa như thêm vào một câu "Bên kia Lam Trạm." Quay đầu liền đi, đồ lưu lại Lam Vong Cơ một người ở sau lưng lạnh lùng nhìn xem hắn ly khai bóng lưng.

Tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử trong phòng khách ngồi trong chốc lát, Giang Trừng cuối cùng thở dài một cái, quyết định rồi cái gì tựa như đứng dậy, đóng lên từ khi đi vào cái thế giới này sau liền tồn lấy vài phần mờ mịt ánh mắt, lần nữa mở ra, cái kia vài phần mờ mịt sớm đã không còn sót lại chút gì, chỉ còn lại có muôn phần kiên định.

Mộng đẹp, cũng chỉ có khi...tỉnh lại.

Hắn đã tìm được Lam Hi Thần, ở trước mặt hắn thật lâu mà đứng một hồi, nhìn Lam Hi Thần mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, giật giật khóe miệng đạo

"Lam Hi Thần, ta muốn trở về."

"Vì vậy, hai người các ngươi làm sao sẽ đến." Giang Trừng nhịn xuống trên trán thình thịch nhảy gân xanh, cắn răng trừng hướng trước mặt hai người.

"Ài, đừng như vậy sư muội, sư huynh cái này không lo lắng ngươi xảy ra chuyện, sang đây xem nhìn không" Ngụy Vô Tiện khoát tay áo, cười nói. Bên người Lam Vong Cơ như trước vẻ mặt băng sương.

"Không cần phải, hai ngươi đi nhanh lên, có hai ngươi ta lại càng dễ gặp chuyện không may!"

Lại nói ngày đó Giang Trừng cùng Lam Hi Thần sau khi nói xong, Lam Hi Thần tuy là trong lòng cả kinh, nhưng cũng là nhẹ gật đầu, đều là Giang Trừng, đến cùng vẫn là là không đồng dạng như vậy. Hai người cộng lại một cái, quyết định về trước Vĩnh Yên cái kia chỗ thủy túy bên hồ nhìn xem. Cũng tại trên đường tửu quán, gặp được đằng sau theo tới Vong Tiện hai người.

"Vãn Ngâm, Vong Cơ cùng Ngụy công tử đường xa mà đến, còn là ăn cơm trước đi, ta cùng Vãn Ngâm lúc trước đã điểm, Vong Cơ Ngụy công tử, các ngươi nhìn xem còn có cái gì muốn thêm đấy sao" hôm nay Lam Hi Thần, như trước đang cố gắng điều hòa đạo lữ (mặc dù là địa phương khác vượt qua) cùng đệ đệ em dâu quan hệ.

Lam Vong Cơ bắt được thực đơn, nhưng là một dãy chuỗi mà báo ra mấy cái nghe thấy tên đã biết hiểu là cay đồ ăn, Ngụy Vô Tiện cười hì hì tựa ở Lam Vong Cơ trên người, từ trong tay hắn cầm qua thực đơn, đối với bên người tiểu nhị nói "Đem cái kia cây ớt gà xé phay cùng màu đỏ tiêu cá trích đổi thành rau xanh xào ba ti cùng hoa hồng dấm chua cá đi" đầu uốn éo lại đang Lam Vong Cơ đầu vai cọ xát "Lam Nhị ca ca ngươi như thế nào tốt như vậy nha "

"Đợi một chút" Giang Trừng đột nhiên ra tiếng, cau mày làm như đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện rất là bất mãn. Ngụy Vô Tiện không hiểu ra sao, chẳng biết lúc nào lại chọc vị này tổ tông mất hứng, chẳng lẽ hắn lại không quen nhìn chính mình sao đối với Lam Vong Cơ thân mật?

"Đem hoa hồng dấm chua cá cá muốn cá chép không nên cá trích" Giang Trừng quay đầu đối với tiểu nhị nói. Tục ngữ nói "Nam tức bắc cá chép", Vĩnh Yên thuộc về phía nam thị trấn nhỏ, làm đồ ăn tất nhiên là đa dụng cá trích, Ngụy Vô Tiện không thể tưởng được Giang Trừng đột nhiên đến như vậy vừa ra, cười nói "Không nghĩ tới sư muội vẫn thích ăn cá chép a."

"Không phải là ta thích ăn, chẳng qua là Lam Trạm không ăn mà thôi" Giang Trừng liếc qua Lam Vong Cơ thản nhiên nói.

"Ài, ta nhớ được Lam Trạm là ăn nha" Ngụy Vô Tiện mở trừng hai mắt, lại nhìn một chút Lam Vong Cơ

Giang Trừng ý vị thâm trường mà nhìn hắn một cái

"Hắn chẳng qua là không thương ăn."

Lam Vong Cơ trong lòng rất là khiếp sợ, hắn xác thực không thương ăn cá trích, tuy rằng Cô Tô cũng thuộc về phía nam, nhưng Lam Vong Cơ lại hết sức không thích cái kia cá trích đâm nhi hơn tật xấu, nhưng Lam gia xưa nay đối với cái này ăn uống chi dục yêu cầu rất ít, bởi vậy chỉ cần không phải giống như thức ăn cay như vậy khó như vậy phía dưới cửa, liền cũng có thể vào miệng. Vì vậy nếu không phải ngày ngày sớm chiều tương đối, quen thuộc nhất cử nhất động của hắn, hiểu rõ hắn thiện ác yêu thích, đối với hắn từng ly từng tý đều báo vô cùng lớn kiên nhẫn cùng cẩn thận, là không biết được điểm này đấy, chính là liền huynh trưởng đối với cái này cũng không biết. Càng sính luận mới cùng một chỗ đã hơn một năm thời gian Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi, Giang Trừng lúc trước nói cùng hắn hơn mười năm đạo lữ, xem ra là lời nói không ngoa rồi.

Mà lại để cho Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy khiếp sợ đấy, không chỉ là điểm này, càng là tại Giang Trừng nói lên hắn không thương ăn lúc, như là nghĩ tới điều gì, thần tình đột nhiên trở nên nhu hòa đứng lên, lại để cho hắn nghĩ tới ngày ấy đình nghỉ mát ở dưới ngoái đầu nhìn lại.

Đó là Cô Tô tháng tư mưa xuân ôn nhu cùng Vân Mộng tháng sáu hồ sen vui mừng.

—————————————tbc—————————————

Đoan ngọ an khang a

Ngủ đến nôn hồn

Hôm nay khả năng còn có thể càng một quyển sách thần kỳ cp: Tiết hi

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (4)

Mỗi lần đều là nửa đêm càng văn, ta muốn ngủ nhổ ra

_______________________________________________

Ngươi là bảo tàng bên trong ánh trăng, tại từng cái hiểu sương mù đem nghỉ sáng sớm dịu dàng mà cười.

Giang Trừng nguyên lai không tin trời cũng không tin tính mạng, đối với Thần Linh tín đồ thành kính cầu xin xì mũi coi thường, khi còn bé đã từng đối với quỷ quái cái này một loại không biết sự vật báo lấy thà tin rằng là có còn hơn là không thái độ, cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện tại đầu đường cuối ngõ nghe nói sách người hoa chân múa tay vui sướng giảng thuật, đem về tại Liên Hoa Ổ đêm khuya ôm cùng một chỗ co lại thành một đoàn.

Thẳng đến cái kia chiếc thuyền nhỏ chạy nhanh ra Liên Hoa Ổ về sau, Giang Trừng bắt đầu đối với thần khúm núm, khẩn cầu Thần Phật phù hộ,

Như thế các loại hết thảy thế giới, nhiều Phật thế tôn, thường ở tại thế hệ. Là nhiều thế tôn, làm từ niệm ta. Niệm ta Giang thị đi nguy liền an, niệm ta mất cha mất mẹ hồn an cửu tuyền, niệm ta Giang thị nữ Yếm Ly thích cười an khang, niệm ta Giang thị đệ tử Ngụy Anh bình yên vô sự, niệm người nọ có thể biến nguy thành an, mọi sự trôi chảy, cuối cùng như Phật từ bi, lại niệm ta Giang Trừng một câu mọi việc đều như ý đi.

Giang Trừng bắt đầu hy vọng trên đời này thật sự có quỷ quái một chuyện.

Thẳng đến Bất Dạ Thiên, mỗi ngày đều cung phụng Thần Phật bị đánh nát trên mặt đất, lẫn vào dơ bẩn bùn đất, cùng một chỗ rơi vào vô tận hắc ám.

Giang Trừng ngồi trong phòng, không biết có phải hay không gặp được Lam Hi Thần nguyên nhân, hắn nhớ tới rất nhiều, phần lớn là vẫn còn Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử học ở trường lúc tuổi trẻ khinh cuồng.

Nhớ tới bọn hắn giục ngựa giơ roi, ngắt lấy thần hôn, nhớ tới Cô Tô thành hạ, là lúc ánh mặt trời cùng với Phong nhi thổi, là Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử phía sau núi xanh ngắt, là khe nước róc rách nước chảy, là mưa phùn nhu hòa lấy vàng rực. Giang Trừng đột nhiên cười khẽ một tiếng, còn được, chuyện cũ ung dung, tuy là một người, cũng coi như có người nhớ kỹ, nhớ kỹ tại xanh ngắt phía sau núi mặc rừng đánh lá lúc bên tai đây này lẩm bẩm, nhớ kỹ khe nước nước chảy bên cạnh đạp nước vui cười, gắn bó như môi với răng. Thiếu niên tâm tư ơ, nghĩ đến chờ một chút, chờ ta chọn một nhu mặt trời, niệm câu tình thơ.

Nhu hòa mặt trời chưa tới, lại nghe bát sứ khấu trừ đấy, phát ra giòn vang ." Mảnh vải bên ngoài mưa róc rách, hắn ngồi chồm hổm trên mặt đất nhẹ giọng khóc lên, bên chân là chạy trốn tứ phía củ sen bánh trôi, trước người là sớm đã thiếp đi phu quân.

Sau lưng truyền đến tiếng bước chân, Lam Trạm lảo đảo mà từ ngoài cửa xông vào, cũng tại chứng kiến trong phòng cảnh tượng lúc bỗng nhiên cứng lại rồi thân thể, tiếp theo quì xuống, muốn từ phía sau ôm hắn, rồi lại lại không dám, chẳng qua là hư nhược hư nhược vòng quanh hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn một lần lại một khắp nơi nhẹ giọng lặp lại "Không có chuyện gì đâu, không có chuyện gì đâu, không có chuyện gì đâu. . ." Nhưng không cách nào ức chế bản thân từ yết hầu tràn ra khóc nức nở, cùng khóe mắt chảy ra chất lỏng. Thân thể hai người đều tại hơi hơi phát run, giống như hai cái cô đơn ấu thú, cuối cùng hai cái ấu thú lẫn nhau dựa vào, lẫn nhau ôm ấp rơi lệ.

"Khấu khấu khấu!"

Tiếng đập cửa phá vỡ trong hồi ức người.

Vãn Ngâm, thế nhưng là ngủ?"

Thanh âm quen thuộc không khỏi khác Giang Trừng mũi đau xót, hơi hơi sửa sang lại tốt rồi tâm tình, mở miệng nói "Trạch Vu Quân vào đi."

Người nọ dắt chân thành ôn nhu mà vào, Giang Trừng trố mắt tại nhớ lại cùng sự thật chỗ giao giới, thẳng đến người nọ lại ôn hòa mà tiếng gọi "Vãn Ngâm", mới khó khăn lắm phục hồi tinh thần lại, người trước mặt cùng trong trí nhớ phục trên bàn mặt lẫn nhau trùng điệp, làm Giang Trừng nỗi lòng có chút lộn xộn, trả lời mà nói đều câu trước không hợp câu sau đấy, Lam Hi Thần bất đắc dĩ thở dài, từ khi bản thân tiến đến, Giang Trừng đã nhìn mình ngu ngơ nhiều lần, dắt đối diện người tay, ngón tay cái nhẹ nhàng tại trên mu bàn tay vuốt phẳng

"Vãn Ngâm, ta ở nơi này."

Giang Trừng kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn, tại tiếp xúc đến hắn sâu giả màu con mắt, làm như bị trong mắt nhu tình nhận thấy hóa, hạnh mâu bên trong ánh sáng thời gian dần qua phát sáng lên, rồi lại tại trong nháy mắt dập tắt đi, Giang Trừng cúi thấp đầu, cố chấp mà đem tay từ Lam Hi Thần vận may rút ra, ngẩng đầu lên, ưu tư nở nụ cười một cái, lắc đầu: "Trước mắt tháng là trăng trong nước, hoa trong kiếng như cũ là hoa trong kiếng."

Lam Hi Thần về phía trước nghiêng nghiêng thân thể, cầm cái trán chống đỡ lấy Giang Trừng buông xuống lấy đầu

"Vãn Ngâm, ngươi biết làm như ta nghe nói ngươi đang ở đây sau khi ta chết, cùng Vong Cơ kết thành đạo lữ, ngươi biết ta đang suy nghĩ gì không "

"Cái gì "

"Ta thật vui vẻ, thật sự thật vui vẻ "

"Cái gì!"

Giang Trừng bất mãn nhíu mày ngẩng đầu lên, rồi lại chống lại một đôi ẩn tình Phượng con mắt, nó dịu dàng mà nở nụ cười, cong cong giống như Nguyệt Nhi, lắc lắc mà trộn lẫn chút ít tinh quang

"Muộn như vậy ngâm quãng đời còn lại tựu cũng không lại độc thân, có Vong Cơ chiếu cố ngươi, ta nghĩ chỗ đó ta đây cũng sẽ là thật cao hứng đấy."

Giang Trừng vội vàng nắm chặt Lam Hi Thần ống tay áo "Ngươi không cảm thấy ta là vì. . . Bởi vì Lam Vong Cơ lớn lên giống ngươi mới. . ." Thanh âm càng ngày càng nhẹ

"Sẽ không, ta biết rõ, Vãn Ngâm là tâm duyệt Vong Cơ" Lam Hi Thần sờ lên Giang Trừng đầu, cười nói

Giang Trừng trắng nõn mặt thoáng cái liền đỏ lên cái xuyên qua, vội vàng buông ra Lam Hi Thần quần áo, níu lấy ngón tay lắp bắp "Mới. . . Mới không có ưa thích cái kia Lam Nhị "

Đổi lấy đỉnh đầu Lam Hi Thần một câu cười khẽ.

Giang Trừng một đoàn người lại đi tới lúc trước trừ thủy túy Vĩnh Yên bên dòng suối, bốn người trước đã tra xét sảng khoái ban đầu Giang Trừng té xỉu địa phương, lại dọc theo bên dòng suối tỉ mỉ mà tìm một lần, rồi lại đều là không thu hoạch được gì

Giang Trừng lông mày càng nhăn càng chặt, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng càng mà bực bội...mà bắt đầu, chỉ nghe thấy bên người Lam Vong Cơ đột nhiên hô một tiếng "Bụi cỏ có người!" Nhìn theo nhìn lại, quả nhiên trông thấy cái kia bụi cỏ tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt đấy, làm như có đồ vật gì đó tại hướng nơi đây rất nhanh chạy đến, Giang Trừng trong tay Tử Điện trong nháy mắt hóa thành trường tiên, lập tức chính là một roi người bỏ tới, cái này một roi rồi lại chỉ dùng cực ít linh lực, khiến cho Tử Điện tại Giang Trừng trong tay không có chút nào phát huy ra nó lôi đình vạn quân khí thế, giống như là một cái bình thường trường tiên, cũng không nghe thấy cây roi vang, trong tay trường tiên lại bị căng thẳng lực đạo, người nọ dắt lấy trường tiên thuận thế kéo một phát, Giang Trừng toàn bộ người liền nhìn theo trường tiên hướng chỗ đó bỏ đi, hết thảy sự tình tựa hồ ngay tại trong nháy mắt, đợi đến lúc ba người khác kịp phản ứng lúc, Giang Trừng sớm đã không thấy bóng dáng, trong lòng ba người còi báo động mãnh liệt, đều là nhìn theo Giang Trừng biến mất phương hướng chạy tới. Tại nhìn thấy cái kia chỗ tình cảnh lúc, ba người tuy nhiên cũng sững sờ ngay tại chỗ.

Giang Trừng một tay dắt lấy Tử Điện, một tay hoàn qua người nọ cái cổ, nổi giận đùng đùng mà trừng mắt chính ôm ngang lên người của mình, người nọ cánh tay chỗ loạn xạ vòng quanh từng vòng Tử Điện, đối mặt mặt sắp so với đáy nồi vẫn màu đen Giang Trừng, như cũ là một bộ gặp không sợ hãi bộ dáng, chẳng qua là từ màu xanh nhạt màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong ánh mắt lộ ra nhè nhẹ tên là cưng chiều tâm tình.

Cái này người rõ ràng là

Lam Trạm!

————————————tbc——————————

Tâm tâm niệm niệm Lam Nhị xuất hiện như trước không có ra tốt

Vốn muốn cho Lam Nhị đại sát tứ phương cuối cùng đến khí phách anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân, nhưng ta đã vây được có chút ngớ ngẩn. . . Khiến cho hắn như vậy đùa giỡn một chút nhà mình đạo lữ đi

Nhà ta Computer đã kẹt đến nổ

Ăn bữa này, khả năng thời gian rất lâu không có bữa sau rồi. . .

Cái này chương chủ yếu lại để cho Hi Trừng truy cập tuyến

Các ngươi. . .

Bình luận thật sự là thật đáng sợ

😂😂😂

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (5)

Lại là nửa đêm càng văn, kéo dài tới ngày hôm sau rồi...

Nói yêu thương như thế nào nói a! ! ! Phát kẹo như thế nào phát a! ! ! Thẹn với trên một quyển sách bình luận

Ta hít thở không thông tự chính mình cũng không có nói ❌

Cái này chương có chút Thiểu, bởi vì là tại trên điện thoại di động ghi

Lam Trạm Lam Vong Cơ ooc vào ta biết rõ (*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)

——————————————

Giang Trừng một tay dắt lấy Tử Điện, một tay hoàn qua người nọ cái cổ, nổi giận đùng đùng mà trừng mắt chính ôm ngang lên người của mình, người nọ cánh tay chỗ loạn xạ vòng quanh từng vòng Tử Điện, đối mặt mặt sắp so với đáy nồi vẫn màu đen Giang Trừng, như cũ là một bộ gặp không sợ hãi bộ dáng, chẳng qua là từ màu xanh nhạt màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong ánh mắt lộ ra nhè nhẹ tên là cưng chiều tâm tình.

Là Lam Trạm

Ngụy Vô Tiện ngây ngốc mà nhìn trước mắt cái khác "Lam Vong Cơ "

So với cái thế giới này Lam Vong Cơ, cái kia Lam Trạm nhiều thêm vài phần thành thục cùng uy nghiêm, bớt chút rất nhiều xuất trần lành lạnh, nhưng như cũ lại để cho hắn thoạt nhìn không dễ tiếp cận, hắn hiện tại đang cúi đầu nhìn về phía trong ngực người, ánh mắt là Ngụy Vô Tiện quen thuộc, là hắn vô số lần tại Lam Vong Cơ trong mắt đã từng gặp đấy.

Giang Trừng tại Lam Vong Cơ lên tiếng một khắc này liền phán đoán thân phận của người đến, cảm thấy không hiểu sinh ra chút ít bực bội, tay khẽ động, Tử Điện đã nhanh chóng triều người nọ phương hướng đánh tới, nhưng lại không lại để cho cái này Thần Khí mang theo bao nhiêu linh lực, người nọ thấy Tử Điện kéo tới, cũng không né, ngược lại người can đảm níu lại trường tiên, trên tay sức mạnh một sử dụng, Giang Trừng còn chưa kịp phản ứng, bản thân liền đã rơi vào người nọ ôm ấp hoài bão, mùi vị đạo quen thuộc giương nanh múa vuốt mà bao vây lấy bản thân, bá đạo kêu gào lấy chủ nhân đến.

Giang Trừng rồi lại không hiểu mà cảm thấy an tâm.

Bản thân đi tới nơi này cái quen thuộc mà lại thế giới xa lạ, cảm thấy tuy có lại thấy Lam Hi Thần vui sướng, nhưng hơn nữa là đối với cái thế giới này mờ mịt mất định hướng , chớ nói chi là nơi đây Lam Vong Cơ dù sao vẫn là đối với chính mình ôm lấy như có như không địch ý, bản thân ba lượng câu đỗi trên Ngụy Vô Tiện, vừa quay đầu có thể chống lại người nọ lạnh như băng ánh mắt, trên mặt trào phúng càng tăng lên, trong đáy lòng ủy khuất nước nha, nhưng là tầng một lại một tầng mà khắp nơi đi lên.

Người nọ ít có khác người động tác, càng giống là ở đối với Giang Trừng tỏ rõ

"Ta đã đến."

Giang Trừng còn chưa làm ra phản ứng, ba người kia nhưng là một người tiếp một người mà từ trong bụi cỏ xông ra, cuối cùng tập thể ngây ngốc nhìn mình, cùng ôm bản thân Lam Trạm.

"Lam Trạm, thả ta xuống!"

Giang Trừng khí cấp bại phôi tại Lam Trạm bên tai gầm nhẹ, một bên động tác càng lớn mà giằng co, một bộ tức giận bộ dạng, nhưng quen thuộc hắn Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Lam Trạm biết rõ, Giang Trừng mặt này da mỏng người nhất định là mắc cỡ không được, quả muốn tìm một chỗ chui vào

Nhưng Lam Trạm làm như không nghe được, ánh mắt chằm chằm lên trước mặt người tới, chứng kiến Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc còn chưa có phản ứng, chứng kiến Lam Vong Cơ lúc, nhưng là thần sắc chuyển sang lạnh lẽo, đạm mạc mà phủi hắn liếc, nắm thật chặt ôm lấy Giang Trừng tay, Giang Trừng tất nhiên là cảm thấy nhà mình đạo lữ cái này có chút ngây thơ tiểu tâm tư, cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, dùng mang cái cổ tay nhẹ nhàng mà tao liễu tao người nọ sau tai thịt mềm, Lam Trạm cúi đầu xuống nhàn nhạt mà nhìn hắn một cái, phục lại ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng đối diện Vong Tiện hai người, những thứ này mờ ám tất nhiên là đã rơi vào nhiều mặt hai người trong mắt, mà Lam Trạm mà lần nữa ngẩng đầu, tuy rằng vẻ mặt vẫn cái kia một trương Mộc Mộc mặt, Vong Tiện hai người không có Lam Hi Thần như vậy thông hiểu Lam Trạm tâm tư, nhưng cái này mặt người trên sáng loáng mà viết vui vẻ, vẫn hơi một chút khó có thể phát hiện nhỏ đến ý.

Ngụy Vô Tiện vẻ mặt ngọa tào vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị một cái thức ăn cho chó, vẫn mẹ nó là "Nhà mình đạo lữ" cùng người khác phát

Lam Vong Cơ thì là trợn nhìn mặt trắng, gương mặt lạnh lùng kề Ngụy Vô Tiện, ôm ôm bản thân đạo lữ eo.

Lam Hi Thần về sau đi đến lúc thấy chính là như vậy một bức tình cảnh, nhà mình đệ đệ, một cái ôm Giang Trừng, một cái ôm Ngụy Vô Tiện, giống nhau hàn băng tựa như ánh mắt bắn về phía đối phương.

Lam Trạm đang nhìn đến Lam Hi Thần lúc, lạnh lùng mặt rốt cuộc xuất hiện một tia vết rách, tuy là đã có chuẩn bị, nhưng chứng kiến huynh trưởng sống sờ sờ mà đứng ở trước mắt, dù là Lam Vong Cơ, cũng không khỏi là vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, run rẩy mà há to miệng, phun ra một tiếng đã cách nhiều năm

"Huynh... Huynh trưởng!"

Giang Trừng cảm thấy ôm tay của mình tại hơi hơi mà phát run, vỗ vỗ Lam Trạm, nói khẽ "Thả ta xuống."

Lam Trạm như bị sét đánh, thoáng cái kịp phản ứng bản thân vẫn ôm Giang Trừng, nhất thời trắng bệch khuôn mặt, nhanh chóng đưa hắn để xuống, tốc độ nhanh đến Giang Trừng nhíu nhíu mày, Lam Trạm có chút chân tay luống cuống mà đứng ở Lam Hi Thần không có trước mặt, cúi đầu như một làm chuyện sai lầm hài tử.

Lam Hi Thần dưới đáy lòng yên lặng thở dài, trên mặt rồi lại là một bộ như rộn ràng mỉm cười

"Vong Cơ, nên nói đã lâu không gặp không "

————————tbc————————

Dự tính tiếp qua hai chương chấm dứt đại khái

Chương kế tiếp Trạm Trừng phát lớn kẹo ta cam đoan! ! ! ! ! Lớn gà nhi ngọt! ! !

Ta đều nghĩ kỹ! ! ! Trước như vậy còn như vậy lại như vậy, ngọa tào lớn ngọt! ( ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ)

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (6)

Đã xong, thượng thiên văn nói sớm, cái này chương vẫn không kịp phát lớn kẹo

La bàn sự tình là ta nói loạn đấy, lỗ thủng đặc biệt lớn ly biệt miệt mài theo đuổi được không QAQ×

Đặc biệt tưởng nhớ lại để cho hai cái Vong Cơ đến đối thủ đùa giỡn ×

Muốn càng thế giới kia thẳng nam Trừng cùng Lam Trạm tiểu kịch trường, lần sau thì càng! ! ! (đừng tin ×)

____________________________________

"Vong Cơ, nên nói đã lâu không gặp không "

Quen thuộc âm sắc ngâm ôn nhuận vui vẻ ung dung mà đi vào Lam Trạm trong lỗ tai, Lam Trạm mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu, người trước mắt ăn mặc cùng mình giống nhau Lam thị tông chủ phục, cùng mình có tám chín phần tương tự chính là trên khuôn mặt, hẹp dài Đan Phượng ẩn chứa điểm Cô Tô xuân thủy, trang bị một đôi làm đẹp cong cong Liễu Diệp, chính hơi quay đầu trùng bản thân ôn nhu cười.

Lam Trạm há hốc mồm

"Huynh. . . Huynh trưởng "

Mang theo rõ ràng nghẹn ngào.

Bên cạnh Giang Trừng nghe xong, nhẹ véo nhẹ bóp Lam Trạm tay, rồi lại cảm nhận được thân thể của người kia mãnh liệt cứng ngắc lại đứng lên

Lam Hi Thần tiến lên hai bước, cười câu dẫn ra nhà mình đệ đệ rủ xuống tại trên trán mấy sợi tóc, động tác nhu hòa mà đem nó ly biệt quay về sau tai

"Vong Cơ, những năm này vất vả ngươi rồi "

Theo động tác, có trong nháy mắt Lam Hi Thần ấm áp hơi thở nhẹ nhàng mà xẹt qua Lam Trạm trắng nõn cái cổ, gọi trở về Lam Trạm chút ít trố mắt tinh thần, thuộc về huynh trưởng quen thuộc nhàn nhạt Lan Hương bao vây lấy hắn, Hòa huynh dài mang theo trìu mến động tác, ân cần thăm hỏi, Lam Trạm chỉ cảm thấy cái mũi chua chua, hốc mắt nóng lên, phát nhiệt, Lam Hi Thần tại Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh lúc đột nhiên qua đời, mang cho Lam Trạm không chỉ là mất đi huynh trưởng bi thống, còn có tùy theo mà đến đủ loại gia tộc sự vật, nhận nhiệm vụ lúc lâm nguy, một mặt muốn xử lý huynh trưởng thân hậu sự, một mặt lại muốn chiếu cố vén lên Lam thị nhất tộc đại nhậm, Lam Trạm chưa bao giờ nói qua một câu đau khổ, cũng tại nhìn thấy Lam Hi Thần sau ba hai câu nói trong đỏ mắt vành mắt, đột nhiên thò tay chăm chú nắm chặt Lam Hi Thần ống tay áo, trên mặt che giấu giống như mà buông thỏng con mắt, mím môi không nói tiếng nào.

Nhìn lên trước mặt cực ít lộ ra như thế thần thái đệ đệ, Lam Hi Thần trong lòng là lại thương lại yêu, sau khi từ biệt tóc tay ngược lại tại Lam Trạm trán bên cạnh nhẹ khẽ vuốt phủ, trong miệng là thả mềm lời nói

"Nơi đây không phải là cái ôn chuyện nơi tốt, chúng ta trước quay về trên thị trấn đi "

Lam Trạm nghe vậy khẽ gật đầu một cái.

Năm người tìm một nhà quán rượu, đã muốn cái phòng cao thượng, Lam Vong Cơ tất nhiên là cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện ngồi cùng một chỗ, Lam Trạm tại Giang Trừng vào chỗ ngồi sau nhưng là theo sát phía sau, ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, trong lúc gọi món ăn thời điểm hai vị Lam Trạm bởi vì một đạo gà lửa rau rút nước canh có muốn hay không thả rau thơm nổi lên chút ít tranh chấp, Lam Trạm bởi vì lấy Giang Trừng liền yêu cái này rau rút trong súp thả chút ít rau thơm ăn thanh cửa chút ít, mà Lam Vong Cơ là bởi vì Ngụy Vô Tiện trời sinh không thương nổi tiếng đồ ăn, liền nghe rau thơm vị sắc mặt đều muốn thay đổi mấy lần, tràng diện này quả thật có chút buồn cười, Lam Trạm điểm xong đồ ăn sau nhiều lời câu "Nhiều hơn rau thơm", bên kia Lam Vong Cơ lập tức bổ sung một câu "Không nên rau thơm", Lam Trạm lập tức đem ánh mắt nhắm ngay Lam Vong Cơ, Lam Vong Cơ tức thì không cam lòng yếu thế mà lạnh lùng trừng trở về, hai người trong điện quang hỏa thạch tại trong ánh mắt đối mặt mấy trăm chiêu, thẳng đến Lam Hi Thần nghẹn lấy vui vẻ nói câu "Tốt rồi, Vong Cơ, hai người các ngươi đừng cãi rồi."

Bên kia Ngụy Vô Tiện làm nũng lại để cho Lam Vong Cơ tắt máy, bên này Giang Trừng thì là nhẹ nhàng nhéo đem Lam Trạm cánh tay, trừng tròng mắt thấp giọng nói "Người khác ăn không được, không ăn sẽ không ăn, ngươi như thế nào nhiều chuyện như vậy!" Bên này Lam Trạm thì là cúi thấp đầu đỡ đòn mắt nhìn nhìn Giang Trừng, trừng mắt nhìn sau hướng Giang Trừng phương hướng hơi hơi nghiêng nghiêng thân thể "Trừng. . ." So sánh bình thường lành lạnh thanh âm hơi hơi kéo dài làn điệu, tỏ rõ chủ nhân có chút ủy khuất nội tâm, Giang Trừng thì là hừ lạnh một tiếng, quay đầu không nhìn tới hắn, cũng tại Ngụy Vô Tiện báo ra thịt bò đậu hũ canh lúc đối với bên cạnh tiểu nhị thêm câu không nên thả hành tây, Lam Trạm sau khi nghe xong cúi đầu, khóe miệng lộ ra một vòng hơi không thể nhận ra vui vẻ.

Hai người những động tác này tất nhiên là đã rơi vào ngồi ở một bên Lam Hi Thần trong mắt, đối đãi các ngươi tiểu nhị vui sướng mà nói âm thanh "Tốt" về sau, Lam Hi Thần chuyển hướng Lam Trạm "Vong Cơ, ngươi cũng biết ngươi là như thế nào đi tới nơi này thế giới "

Lam Trạm gật gật đầu, từ Túi Càn Khôn trong lấy ra một chiếc cổ xưa la bàn, phía trên che một chút màu xanh đồng, nhưng la bàn nắm chắc trước mặt vẽ lấy một bức Thái Cực Bát Quái Đồ, nhưng Âm Dương hai điểm trong rồi lại có một đạo lỗ khảm, đem hai cực liên tiếp đứng lên

"Ngày đó cùng tháng ánh sáng chạm nhau hợp thành, vừa vặn thông qua chỗ này lỗ khảm lúc, lấy máu tươi làm phụ, liền đi Thời Không thác loạn sự tình "

"Mặt trời không rơi, tháng không ra, cả hai chạm nhau hợp thành, lấy máu làm phụ. . ." Lam Hi Thần nghe xong Lam Trạm mà nói sau trầm ngâm một hồi

Nghĩ đến lúc ấy có thể là trừ thủy túy lúc, Giang Trừng không cẩn thận giảng máu của mình nhỏ tại la bàn lỗ khảm ở bên trong, trời đưa đất đẩy mà tiến nhập cái khác thời không trong.

Bên kia Ngụy Vô Tiện gõ bát, cười nói "Đó chính là có trở về biện pháp, ài ài ôi chao vậy trước tiên đừng nói cái này, trước tiên nói một chút về Nhị ca ca ngươi cùng ta sư muội là chuyện gì xảy ra" dứt lời vẫn chớp mắt vài cái, lộ ra vẻ mặt dì cười.

Lam Trạm nghe vậy biến sắc, nhíu nhíu mày, trầm thấp mà một giọng nói

"Ngụy công tử."

"Ài ài ôi chao hảo hảo hảo không hô ngươi Nhị ca ca được rồi, ta. . . A... A... A...! ! !"

Ngụy Vô Tiện còn muốn đang nói gì đó, bên cạnh Lam Vong Cơ thấy hắn há mồm không đương, tay mắt lanh lẹ mà hướng trong miệng hắn đút một đũa thức ăn, làm xong một loạt động tác sau lạnh lùng nhìn chằm chằm vào Lam Trạm, chứng kiến người nọ vốn là trắng nõn sắc mặt càng là không bình thường mà trợn nhìn trắng, hắn hiểu được Lam Trạm lúc này sắc mặt biến hóa không chỉ có bởi vì Ngụy Vô Tiện cái này âm thanh có chút thân mật xưng hô. Giang Trừng cũng cảm nhận được bên cạnh người thân thể phát ra cứng, nhíu lông mày, nhìn thoáng qua Lam Trạm, cảm giác được người nọ có chút mất tự nhiên thần thái, nhẹ nhàng mà trách líu lưỡi, gắp một tia người dấm chua trượt ngó sen mảnh bỏ vào Lam Trạm trong bát, chém xéo một đôi mắt hạnh nhìn về phía đối diện Vong Tiện hai người "Ta còn muốn hiểu được giải tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Hàm Quang Quân làm sao sẽ cùng ta Giang gia Ngụy Vô Tiện đi tới một đường người đâu "

Lam Vong Cơ lạnh lùng nhìn thoáng qua Giang Trừng, còn chưa chờ há mồm nói lên vài câu, bên người Ngụy Vô Tiện đã nghẹn ngào kêu lên "Giang Trừng, ngươi nói cái gì! ! ?"

Giang Trừng thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện mở to hai mắt nhìn, liền nói dứt lời miệng đều tại rất nhỏ run rẩy, khóe miệng dắt một vòng trào phúng "Như thế nào? Không thể nói trước nhà của ngươi Hàm Quang Quân?"

"Không, không, ngươi lập lại lần nữa lời nói mới rồi" Ngụy Vô Tiện không đi quản Giang Trừng mang theo đâm nhi mà nói, run rẩy phun ra mấy chữ

Giang Trừng nhíu nhíu mày, không kiên nhẫn mà lặp lại một lần "Ta nói, ta cũng nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ hiểu rõ Hàm Quang Quân cùng chuyện của ngươi "

"Không, không đúng!" Ngụy Vô Tiện rủ xuống cái đầu lắc đầu, về sau mãnh liệt ngẩng đầu nắm lấy Giang Trừng tay "Ngươi nói ta là Giang gia người!"

Giang Trừng vén lên một cái lông mi "Như thế nào, tại đây theo Lam Vong Cơ liền không coi là ta Vân Mộng Liên Hoa Ổ người, đã nói rồi đấy cả đời làm thuộc hạ của ta đâu rồi, ai nha ai nha, đây là gả đi ra ngoài sư huynh tát nước ra ngoài rồi hả?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện nghe xong rồi lại như là Đại Mộng mới tỉnh giống như cứng ngay tại chỗ, trước mặt Giang Trừng khóe miệng chứa đựng một vòng vui vẻ, thậm chí nghịch ngợm xoáy ra một cái tiểu má lúm đồng tiền, cố ý trừng lớn tròn căng mắt hạnh, trong mắt hiện ra trêu chọc nước gợn, đã liền trong miệng mà nói cũng là ba phần châm chọc đằng sau ẩn núp lấy bảy phần khó có thể nói nói thân mật, Ngụy Vô Tiện như là ý thức được cái gì mãnh liệt hồi thần lại, nhìn xem đối diện sắc mặt khẽ biến thành hơi trở nên trắng Lam Trạm, rốt cuộc hiểu rõ vừa mới vì cái gì thay đổi sắc mặt.

Nói chung cuối cùng là một giấc mộng của Hoàng Lương (*).

Vào đêm

Tối nay tháng đặc biệt sáng ngời, theo ngoài cửa sổ đêm phảng phất giống như ban ngày, như là nháy mắt có thể nghênh đón ban ngày.

Giang Trừng đã muốn một chiếc Vĩnh Yên nổi danh nhất cây mơ say, một ly đều một ly mà uống vào, ngẫu nhiên phân ra mấy cái ánh mắt cho đối diện cúi thấp đầu không nói một lời người, cuối cùng rốt cuộc đặt chén rượu xuống

"Ngươi hôm nay làm sao vậy?"

Lam Trạm sau khi nghe xong, ngẩng đầu nhìn hướng Giang Trừng, rồi lại như là không nhìn nổi trốn ở cặp kia trong suốt mắt hạnh sau ân cần, lại cúi thấp đầu, đột nhiên nói chuyện không đâu mà nói một câu "Ngày mai sẽ có thể trở về đi "

Giang Trừng "Ừ" một tiếng chọn lông mày chờ đợi đối phương bên dưới, lại bị đối phương nắm chặt cánh tay một chút kéo vào trong ngực, quen thuộc lại an tâm nhàn nhạt đàn hương nhanh chóng bao vây lấy Giang Trừng, cảm nhận được người nọ có chút khác thường trạng thái, Giang Trừng một tay ôm lấy Lam Trạm cổ, một tay tới tới lui lui địa trên dưới nhẹ vỗ về người nọ lưng, cũng tại người nọ một câu dưới đột nhiên dừng lại động tác.

"Ở lại đây đi, Giang Trừng.

————————————tbc—————————————

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (7)

Rốt cuộc nghẹn đến ngày nghỉ á!

Toàn bộ hành trình cãi nhau. . .

Cảm thấy Lam Trạm có chút cây. . .

_____________________________________

"Ở lại đây đi, Giang Trừng."

Bên tai Lam Trạm như là nhẹ giọng than nhẹ giống như lời nói lại gọi Giang Trừng tay cứng tại này người trên lưng, trong ngực người rồi lại như là thở dài một hơi, như là cởi trong lòng một tảng đá lớn tựa như thân thể thoáng cái liền mềm nhũn ra. Giang Trừng không thể tin mà đẩy ra người nọ, mở to hai mắt nhìn không tự chủ được mà lui về phía sau mấy bước, cũng tại chứng kiến Lam Trạm thần tình lúc giật mình ngay tại chỗ, khóe miệng ít thấy treo một vòng nhàn nhạt ưu tư vui vẻ, trong mắt rồi lại như là hạ quyết tâm bình thường kiên định thần sắc, ngọn đèn dầu sum sê, làm như muốn đem cúi thấp đầu người nọ bóp nhăn bình thường, toàn bộ người đều lộ ra một cỗ khó có thể nói nói bi thương.

Giang Trừng vội vàng trên mặt đất trước bóp chặt người nọ bả vai, muốn nói điều gì, lại phát hiện đôi môi đã run rẩy mà khó có thể phun ra nguyên vẹn câu chữ. Hắn đã đoán được nhà mình đạo lữ trong đầu đang suy nghĩ gì, cái loại này nấn ná trong đầu từ khi ngày đầu tiên đi vào cái thế giới này bắt đầu vẫn tồn tại bất an, rốt cuộc tại lúc này không nói lời gì mà bắt đầu kịch liệt mở rộng, cuối cùng chuyển biến làm sợ hãi thật sâu.

"Là. . . Bởi vì Lam Hoán à."

Đối phương nhìn hắn một cái, cũng tại chạm được hắn ánh mắt lúc sẽ cực kỳ nhanh dời đi chỗ khác đầu, chỉ có ánh nến tại rất nhỏ lay động, như là đang cố gắng đánh vỡ cái này trong phòng dài dòng buồn chán trầm mặc, cuối cùng Lam Trạm hơi hơi mở mở miệng

"Ta. . ."

Giang Trừng đáy lòng đột nhiên bay lên một đoàn vô danh lửa, một bả nhấc lên trên bàn chén sứ trắng, ném tại Lam Trạm bên chân, thanh thúy sứ trắng vỡ vụn thanh âm, nổ tung một phòng trầm mặc, rồi lại cực giống khi đó ngày mưa, Lam Hoán ly khai chính là cái kia ngày mưa.

Lam Trạm sững sờ mà chằm chằm trên mặt đất sứ trắng mảnh vỡ, lại không nghĩ rằng cái này bức bộ dạng lại làm cho người đối diện nộ khí càng tràn đầy...mà bắt đầu.

Giang Trừng cả giận nói "Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì!"

"Ta. . ."

"Đem ta nhét vào cái này, chính ngươi trở về tiêu dao khoái hoạt đi! ?"

"Không phải là, ta. . ."

"Vẫn là ở đâu Giang Trừng rất tốt chút ít, càng cho ngươi Lam tông chủ vui mừng chút ít! ?"

Giang Trừng như là nổ cọng lông mèo, tại Lam Trạm trước mặt tới tới lui lui mà đi, Lam Trạm mới đầu còn có thể há miệng bác bỏ mấy chữ, mặc dù bất thành câu, nhưng bù không được chính nổi nóng Tam Độc thánh thủ ngừng lại một trận đùng đùng (không dứt), càng về sau cũng chỉ là ngây người tại nguyên chỗ, cúi đầu, tùy ý quá dài lông mi che thần sắc, Giang Trừng thấy hắn bộ dạng này thuận theo bộ dạng, trong lòng càng là tức giận vô cùng, chỉ thấy hắn một chút kéo lấy Lam Trạm vạt áo, khiến cho hắn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn mình, cũng tại nhìn thấy Lam Trạm một mực cắn môi hơi hơi trắng bệch sắc mặt lúc, đáy lòng bỗng dưng bay lên một loại không hiểu cảm giác vô lực, chậm rãi buông ra người nọ vạt áo, thoát lực giống như thoáng cái ngã ngồi tại trong ghế, lắc đầu, đem mặt vùi trong tay, từ trong miệng thốt ra một câu mang theo khóc nức nở lời nói

"Ngươi đến cùng đang suy nghĩ gì "

Người đối diện rốt cuộc đã có động tác, Lam Trạm thấy kia ít người thấy bất lực bộ dạng, đã ngừng lại tự mình nghĩ tiến lên một bước cầm giữ người nọ vào lòng xúc động, thấp hạ thân, nhặt lên người nọ ném trên mặt đất mảnh sứ vỡ mảnh, từng mảnh từng mảnh, trong miệng vốn lành lạnh thanh âm thoáng cái trở nên khô khốc như khô héo

"Năm đó huynh trưởng mất sớm, ngươi ta đều là tiếc nuối, hôm nay cái thế giới này, huynh trưởng còn đang, vả lại huynh trưởng đối với ngươi. . . Hữu tình, vì vậy. . ."

"Vì vậy ta nên lưu lại, cùng Lam Hoán cùng một chỗ?"

Giang Trừng đột nhiên nở nụ cười, trên mặt kéo căng không ngừng vui vẻ, thế cho nên cười ra tiếng, thân thể theo tiếng cười có vài phần lay nhẹ, cười cười vành mắt rồi lại màu đỏ thêm vài phần, ôm hai chân cuộn tại trong ghế, mặt dán tại trên gối, toàn bộ người cuộn thành nho nhỏ một đoàn núp ở trong ghế, mặt đen tóc dài như thác nước giống như nước sơn xuống dưới, Giang Trừng nghiêng mặt đối với Lam Trạm mắt đỏ vành mắt bi thương mà cười đạo

"Ta cũng không biết đạo Lam tông chủ hào phóng như vậy, ngay cả ta. . . Cũng cam lòng tặng người "

"Ta!"

Lam Trạm nghe xong lời này đột nhiên vội vàng mà đứng dậy, giống như là vì ngồi xổm lâu rồi, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt trời đất quay cuồng, từng đợt mà biến thành màu đen, đợi cho trì hoãn khi đi tới, làm lấy cuống họng miễn cưỡng đạo

"Khi đó ta biết ngươi cùng huynh trưởng, sớm đã tâm ý tương thông, là ta tồn lấy chút ít không nên có tâm tư, đợi cho huynh trưởng mất đi, ta biết ta cùng với huynh trưởng tướng mạo cực kỳ chân dung, không cầu ngươi có thể tâm duyệt ta, ngươi nguyện cùng ta kết làm đạo lữ, ta đã là thập phần vui mừng, ta biết rõ ta không cách nào giống như huynh trưởng giống nhau. . ."

"Muốn ngươi giống như một dạng với hắn làm cái gì!"

Giang Trừng đột nhiên nổi giận đùng đùng mà đã cắt đứt hắn, giữa hai người lại quỷ dị mà trầm mặc lại, cuối cùng nhất là Giang Trừng phá vỡ trầm mặc

"Bên kia còn có Giang gia "

Lam Trạm nghe vậy cảm thấy đã là một mảnh ưu tư, trong miệng đáp "Bên kia còn có một ngươi "

"Kim Lăng chỗ ấy còn cần ta "

"Ngụy công tử gặp giúp "

"Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử sự vụ phức tạp "

"Ta sẽ xử lý tốt, trong tộc cũng có một chút ưu tú đệ tử "

". . . Tiên Tử không ai cho ăn "

"Kim gia quản gia gặp đúng hạn cho ăn "

". . ."

"Ngươi thật đúng là là. . . Chuẩn bị rất đầy đủ kêu gào. . ." Giang Trừng nói khẽ, như là tại thì thào

Giang Trừng đi đến trước bàn, cầm lấy rượu, cho một người rót một chén, cầm lấy một chén rượu đưa cho Lam Trạm, khóe miệng dắt một vòng cứng ngắc vui vẻ

"Tốt, chúng ta uống xong chén rượu này, này sinh ra được. . . Không hề gặp nhau."

Nói xong không đều Lam Trạm có chỗ phản ứng, Giang Trừng nhanh chóng uống rượu xong, quay lưng lại, chén rượu bị loạn xạ ném trên bàn, nghe được sau lưng người sau khi uống rượu xong, rời khỏi phòng, vẫn không quên đóng cửa lại, rất nhẹ rất nhẹ mà đóng cửa lại.

Ngoài cửa sổ chân trời vang lên rên rỉ tựa như tiếng sấm, bùn đất lăn lộn cơn dông trước nóng bức mùi vị bốn phương tám hướng khắp nơi đi qua, đem trong phòng người thẳng áp mà thở không nổi đến. Chỉ thấy trong phòng người đột nhiên "Sách!" một tiếng, đại lực mà kéo cửa ra, một đầu đâm vào mưa gió sắp đến trong đêm tối.

————————————————————————————————

Chương kế tiếp say rượu thượng tuyến

Lam đại tỏ vẻ người trong nhà ngồi, nồi từ phía trên đi lên

Hi Trừng thượng tuyến đếm ngược lúc

Bên trong cái gì. . . Phát thịt như thế nào phát. . . Lúc trước giống như có ích qua bất lão ca khúc, lão lái xe nhu cầu cấp bách ga ra tồn tại xe 🤔

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (8)

Say rượu Lam Nhị báo động trước

Cao ngọt báo động trước

ooc báo động trước

____________________________________________

Mặt đen đậm đặc mây đè xuống bầu trời, trời mưa trước oi bức cảm giác tựa hồ níu chặt không khí, đè nén đêm tối càng âm trầm, từ phía chân trời truyền đến sấm rền âm thanh dường như gõ vào ngực, Giang Trừng tại dày đặc mà trong bóng đêm loạn xạ xuyên qua.

Đăng ký vào ở lúc, Ngụy Vô Tiện nháy mắt ra hiệu mà ôm Lam Vong Cơ cánh tay triều hai người bọn họ vẻ mặt dì cười, bản thân trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái vừa muốn há miệng muốn một gian phòng, lại nghe thấy bên cạnh Lam Trạm đã mở miệng đã muốn hai gian phòng, không đi quản bên người Ngụy Vô Tiện vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên biểu lộ, nhíu nhíu mày, vốn định đêm nay hỏi thăm minh bạch, bây giờ nghĩ lại sợ là người nọ từ lúc khi đó liền đã làm tốt ý định.

Giang Trừng không khỏi chán nản, cũng tại bước nhanh chạy đến Lam Trạm trong phòng phát hiện không có một bóng người là càng là nổi trận lôi đình.

Tốt rồi, người nọ uống rượu, sợ là say đích không biết hôm nay tịch gì tịch, nơi này ra sao rồi.

Giang Trừng nghẹn lấy một lượng lửa, thủ hạ chính là nhiệt tình không nhỏ, đại lực đóng lại Lam Trạm trong phòng cửa, thẳng kinh hãi sát vách Vong Tiện hai người thăm dò liên tục nhìn quanh.

Giang Trừng cầm theo Hỏa tướng khách sạn lật ra cái úp sấp, nhưng vẫn là không tìm được Lam Trạm âm thanh hình ảnh, dựa hậu viện hòn non bộ thở hồng hộc, nghĩ đến không chừng người nọ không có say, lúc này chính cố ý tại nơi nào trốn tránh bản thân đâu.

Giang Trừng cảm thấy trên trán truyền đến một tia cảm giác mát, thò tay đi sờ, lại là vài giọt giọt nước tại trên mu bàn tay, nghĩ đến cái này ông trời nhẫn nhịn cả đêm mưa, tại lúc này muốn tích tí tách dưới mặt đất đứng lên, Giang Trừng trong lòng lại là đem Lam Trạm lật qua lật lại mà mắng một thông, nhưng là đứng thẳng người muốn tại đây đêm mưa tiếp tục tìm xuống dưới, vừa nhấc chân chuẩn bị chạy, thân thể lại lạc vào một cái ấm áp ôm ấp hoài bão, lành lạnh đàn hương xen lẫn nhàn nhạt mùi rượu nhanh chóng tràn đầy Giang Trừng toàn bộ thể xác và tinh thần, Giang Trừng mềm nhũn mềm bị kinh sợ đến thân thể, tại sau lưng người một động tác dưới lại thoáng cái kinh sợ đến cứng lại rồi thân.

Lam Trạm một lần lại một khắp nơi hôn Giang Trừng phần gáy, lại như là cảm thấy chưa đủ giống như vươn đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng liếm liếm, đầu lưỡi lược qua phía sau cổ thịt mềm, ấm áp xúc giác lại để cho Giang Trừng không tự chủ xoay bỗng nhúc nhích, làm như cảm thấy người nọ muốn chạy trốn, trong tay lực đạo càng buộc chặt trong ngực người, Lam gia thần kỳ lực cánh tay tại thời khắc này Giang Trừng cảm giác mình thậm chí có khả năng cứ như vậy bị Lam Trạm ghìm chết trong ngực, Giang Trừng mặt đỏ lên trong miệng phát ra một tiếng gầm nhẹ "Lam Trạm!"

Bóp chặt thân thể tay như là chấn kinh giống như thoáng cái nới lỏng lực đạo, mảng lớn không khí dũng mãnh vào Giang Trừng trong phổi, Giang Trừng từng ngụm từng ngụm mà hô hấp lấy mới lạ không khí, thân thể tượng trưng mà quẩy người một cái, đã thấy người đứng phía sau không có chút nào muốn thả mở bộ dạng, Giang Trừng gia tăng giãy giụa lực đạo "Lam Trạm! Ngươi. . ."

"Chớ đi. . ."

Sau lưng Lam Trạm thanh âm có chút trầm thấp, xen lẫn vài phần không dễ dàng phát giác hoảng loạn cùng điềm đạm đáng yêu.

Giang Trừng cảm nhận được có vài giọt nước rơi vào cổ của hắn lúc giữa, so với cái trán mỏng nước nhiều thêm vài phần độ nóng, nhưng vẫn là kích thích hắn co rúm lại một cái, sau lưng người cho là hắn còn muốn giãy giụa, hơi hơi gia tăng vài phần lực đạo, lần này rồi lại khống chế rất tốt, không có lại để cho trong ngực người lại cảm nhận được bế tắc.

"Chớ đi, Giang Trừng, chớ đi. . ."

Người đứng phía sau tại không sợ người khác làm phiền mà một lần lại một khắp nơi tái diễn cùng một câu lời nói.

Giang Trừng bất đắc dĩ thở dài một hơi "Ngươi vừa mới không phải là còn nói muốn ta ở lại đây không "

Nghe vậy người đứng phía sau cấm thanh âm, Giang Trừng trong lòng không khỏi cười lạnh một tiếng, vừa muốn há miệng nói, người nọ rồi lại tựa đầu tại cần cổ hắn cọ xát

"Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử không thể nói bừa."

Suy nghĩ một chút lại nhẫn nhịn câu "Nên phạt."

Giang Trừng nghe vậy chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng lại là tức giận lại là buồn cười "Cái kia Lam tông chủ nhưng là phải đem gia quy sao trên một lần?"

Lam Trạm tựa ở Giang Trừng cần cổ trầm ngâm một hồi nói ". Không được "

"Vì sao không được" Giang Trừng lựa chọn lông mày, muốn nghe nghe cái này say rượu tông chủ cần ra cái gì bàn luận viển vông mở ra thoát khỏi bản thân cái kia nói bừa tội danh

Lam Trạm lắc đầu "Đối với hắn người nói bừa, sao một lần "

"Đối với Trừng nói bừa, nên sao trên chừng ba trăm lượt mới tốt "

Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu dựa cái kia đầu người, cười khẽ một tiếng

"Tốt rồi, nơi đây dù sao không phải là Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, không coi là phá cấm, cũng miễn đi ngươi sao cái kia vừa thối lại dài gia quy rồi."

Nghe xong lời này, trên vai dựa vào người đột nhiên đứng thẳng người, đem Giang Trừng xoay người người trực diện lấy hắn, một đôi thanh sáng ngời nhạt màu con mắt làm như dính điểm đêm mưa hơi nước, tại cách đó không xa hành lang bên cạnh ánh nến theo ánh dưới lộ ra như như hàn tinh sáng, lại để cho Giang Trừng nhất thời phần không rõ người nọ hay không còn tại say lấy.

Hắn há to miệng, làm như thập phần vội vàng "Vậy ngươi có thể hay không. . ."

"Cùng ta trở về."

Cuối cùng mấy chữ lại như tơ nhện, kẹp lấy vài phần không thể điều tra cầu khẩn, lại gọi Giang Trừng nghe cái minh bạch.

Giang Trừng hừ lạnh một tiếng "Ngươi không phải là gọi ta lưu lại ở chỗ này, tốt bảo ngươi trở về cùng cái kia Giang Trừng vừa ý đi không "

Lam Trạm nghe xong, vội vàng ôm người nọ vào lòng "Không, không là. . ."

"Chớ không phải là bên kia Giang Trừng không hợp Lam tông chủ tâm ý "

"Không giống vậy. . ."

"Hả?"

"Hắn và ngươi, không giống vậy."

Lam Trạm nói xong nhún nhún cái mũi, chôn ở người nọ sinh ra kẽ hở ngửi ngửi nhàn nhạt liên hương, buồn buồn đạo

"Hắn tốt hung "

Như một bị ủy khuất tiểu hài tử.

Giang Trừng quả thực muốn cười ra tiếng "Ta không hung sao?"

Lam Trạm treo ở cái kia trên thân người lắc đầu, lại nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút nói

"Ngươi tốt nhất rồi."

Giang Trừng cảm thấy trên người treo người càng ngày càng trầm, hiểu được người nọ là rượu mời muốn qua, người nọ đầu tại Giang Trừng cổ trong cọ xát không còn âm thanh.

Buồn bực cả đêm không khí, rốt cuộc kẹp lấy nhè nhẹ từng sợi mưa, bắt đầu rất thưa thớt đi xuống đất mất, Giang Trừng trong lòng thở dài, trên tay sử dụng thêm vài phần lực đạo, muốn tại đây mưa rơi biến lớn trước khiêng cái này con ma men trở về phòng. Lại nghe thấy bên người Lam Trạm nhẹ nhàng kêu một tiếng "Giang Trừng "

Giang Trừng lên tiếng lại nghiêng đầu nhìn người nọ liếc, phát hiện người nọ sớm đã hai mắt nhắm nghiền, giữa lông mày hơi nhíu, chỉ còn há miệng còn tại đằng kia nhi ục ục thì thầm, Giang Trừng nho nhỏ đi nghe

"Không nên ưa thích huynh trưởng. . ."

"Cùng ta cùng một chỗ trở về. . ."

Còn có hắn nhiều lần nhắc tới một câu

"Ta là thật sự tâm duyệt ngươi. . ."

Giang Trừng ôm hắn, vén lên vài dán tại gương mặt tóc rối bời, tại hắn trên trán nhẹ nhàng rơi xuống một nụ hôn

"Ta cũng thế."

Tâm duyệt ngươi.

Thật sự tâm duyệt ngươi.

———————————tbc—————————————————————

Chúng ta như trước không biết buổi sáng hôm đó Lam Trạm thân xong Giang Trừng sau xảy ra chuyện gì

Vì cái gì ta vẫn chưa hết kết! ! ! Vì cái gì! ! !

Chương sau lúc nào càng. . . Tùy duyên đi. . .

Lam đại Trừng Trừng muốn trở về á..., chương kế tiếp Hi Trừng cao ngọt (? )

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (lần bên ngoài)

Vạch trần bí mật vì sao Giang Trừng như vậy "Hung "

Một quyển sách cát khắc lần bên ngoài (×)

_________________________________________________

Giang Trừng ung dung tỉnh lại lúc vừa mới qua canh bốn trời, chớp chớp nhập nhèm mắt, còn chưa lên cao mặt trời trong phòng có chút lờ mờ, ngoài phòng vẫn vang lên vài tiếng không yên tĩnh con dế con dế thanh âm, trong không khí bay lạ lẫm an thần hương, trong phòng trang trí ám chỉ đây cũng không phải là bản thân ngủ cư trú, Giang Trừng nhăn nhíu mày, thân thể dùng thêm vài phần lực đạo muốn muốn đứng lên, rồi lại cảm thấy bên hông nắm thật chặt, nghiêng đầu nhìn qua, rồi lại trông thấy một trương tuấn tú mặt, mặt chủ nhân hô hấp đều đều lâu dài, vẫn đắm chìm trong giấc mộng, cảm nhận được trong ngực người thân thể lật qua lật lại, lông mi thật dài run rẩy, nhưng lại chưa tỉnh, chẳng qua là tay vô ý thức trở lên lôi kéo lấy đệm chăn, đem trong ngực người lại che phủ chặt một chút, động tác tự nhiên mà rất quen, dường như đã trong giấc mộng đã làm vô số lần.

Giang Trừng nhưng là trong lòng hoảng hốt, giật mình không chỉ là bên cạnh nằm một người, vẫn ôm hắn, càng làm hắn cảm thấy hoảng sợ chính là, người nọ không là người khác, đúng là đương kim Lam gia gia chủ.

Lam Hi Thần.

Giang Trừng kinh hãi thiếu chút nữa từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên.

Mẹ cũng, ta xong rồi gì? Lấy người trừ thủy túy trừ đến giường lên đây? ? ?

Không đúng ta thế nào không có cảm giác gì.

Giang Trừng từ trên xuống dưới cảm thụ một lần, phát hiện mình xác thực không có gì đau nhức a chua đấy, tiếp theo một cái càng thêm kinh hãi ý niệm trong đầu xuất hiện trong đầu.

Nhìn xem bên cạnh người ngủ say gương mặt, một loại nồng đậm tội ác cảm giác bao trùm Giang Trừng toàn bộ người.

Cái này mái che Giang Trừng đầu óc bay lên trong các loại bừa bãi lộn xộn ví dụ như ngủ người khác một đêm sau liền trở mặt thí dụ. Người bên cạnh đã mở ra còn có chút sương mù mắt, thấy Giang Trừng đã tỉnh lại, chống đỡ đứng người dậy cúi đầu xuống, một cái nhu hòa hôn vào Giang Trừng trên trán, Giang Trừng nhất thời cứng lại rồi thân thể, mặt nhảy một cái đỏ lên, tay vô ý thức thủ sẵn dưới thân ga giường, run lấy miệng đều muốn nói cái gì đó, lại nghe thấy người kia nói

"Sớm như vậy liền tỉnh, nằm mơ rồi hả?"

Vẫn mang theo trong lúc ngủ mơ sương mù, một đêm ngủ đến không nước vào cuống họng lộ ra từ tính cùng khàn khàn, ngắn ngủn mấy chữ rồi lại ẩn chứa Miên Miên mềm mại cùng tình ý, nghe được Giang Trừng nhất thời tê dại thân thể, khuôn mặt càng là đốt đến lợi hại.

Cái này gọi là Giang Trừng càng thêm áy náy, nỗ lực nuốt ngụm nước miếng

"Lam. . . Lam Hi Thần, ta. . ."

Vẫn còn tìm từ lấy giải thích như thế nào bản thân đối với chuyện tối ngày hôm qua không hề ấn tượng, rồi lại cảm nhận được người nọ ôm eo tay xiết chặt

"Trừng. . . Ngươi lại mộng thấy huynh trưởng sao. . ."

Thái Dương dần dần được đưa lên, gọi là trong phòng sáng sủa một chút, Giang Trừng cái này mới phát hiện người nọ mắt là nhàn nhạt màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc, lộ ra cỗ nồng đậm đau thương, cứ như vậy trực câu câu nhìn xem Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng cái này thật sự từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên

Đclmm!

Lam Vong Cơ!

Giang Trừng nhớ lại vừa rồi Lam Trạm tất cả hành động cùng phản ứng của mình, vừa thẹn vừa giận, mãnh liệt chính là bay lên một cước, đem còn chưa phục hồi tinh thần lại Lam Vong Cơ hung hăng mà đạp bay ra ngoài, trong tay ánh sáng tím lóe lên, chiếc nhẫn trong nháy mắt biến thành một đầu dài cây roi, đùng đùng (không dứt) điện quang rung động, vận sức chờ phát động mà nằm ở Giang Trừng trong tay. Nắm trường tiên chủ nhân thô bạo mà sát vừa rồi bị thân qua địa phương, mặt đen lên hung dữ mà nhìn chằm chằm vào ngồi dưới đất không biết làm sao người

"Lam Vong Cơ con mẹ nó ngươi dám hôn ta!"

"Trừng. . ."

"Ly biệt gọi ta như vậy!"

". . ."

Rõ ràng là một cái như vậy chữ, tại xưa nay lành lạnh Lam Trạm trong miệng sửng sốt dẫn theo điểm Cô Tô mềm nhu, so sánh bình thường hơi dài âm cuối, tại Giang Trừng trong tai nghe tới, cái này Lam Nhị công tử lập tức là muốn nhiều ủy khuất có bao nhiêu ủy khuất.

Giang Trừng hung hăng mà "Sách" một tiếng, gãi đầu hơi có chút bực bội mà nói

"Ngụy Vô Tiện đây?"

"Ngụy công tử vẫn còn Liên Hoa Ổ."

Nghe xong Giang Trừng mà nói, Lam Trạm nhất thời đắm chìm tại "Ta nói lữ một cước đem ta đạp bay mở miệng còn hỏi chính là nam nhân khác" ủy khuất ba ba nước đắng trong, không có gặp đối diện Giang Trừng như là gặp quỷ tựa như mở to hai mắt nhìn.

Mẹ cũng, người kia là ai.

Còn là cái kia ba câu nói không rời "Anh" Lam Vong Cơ à.

"Lam. . . Lam Vong Cơ "

Giang Trừng nuốt ngụm nước miếng, thăm dò tính mà mở miệng, đã thấy đối diện người quan sát ngoài cửa sổ sáng rõ mặt trời, tính một cái lập tức thời gian, đã sắp đến giờ mẹo, đứng dậy đi đến bên giường, cầm lấy đặt ở đầu giường một bộ quần áo, một bên mặc bên cạnh nói ". Hôm nay tỉnh sớm, ngủ tiếp chút ít canh giờ. . ."

Thân thể trong nháy mắt bị sau lưng người đại lực kéo qua, Lam Vong Cơ màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong mắt lộ ra kinh ngạc, hung hăng mà đánh lên người nọ ẩn chứa nộ khí con mắt

"Ai cho phép ngươi mặc cái này thân đấy! Lam Hi Thần đâu!"

Lam Trạm nghe vậy cứng thân thể, vẫn còn cả lấy vạt áo tay run run, cuối cùng bị chủ nhân vô lực mà buông, Giang Trừng thấy Lam Trạm trong nháy mắt trắng bệch khuôn mặt, cúi thấp đầu không dám nhìn hắn, trong lòng bực bội chi khí đại thịnh, vừa muốn hỏi lại, đã thấy đối diện người đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, trừng mắt nhìn, làm như giống như đem trong mắt ẩn chứa bi thương cưỡng chế đi, lại không nghĩ rằng gọi là Giang Trừng nhìn cái xuyên qua, Lam Trạm còn chưa mở miệng, Giang Trừng làm như đã không chịu nổi mà lui về sau hai bước, khàn giọng lấy hỏi

"Lam Hi Thần đâu."

"Giang Trừng. . . Huynh trưởng đã qua đời hơn mười năm rồi. . ."

Lam Trạm thần sắc ảm đạm, thanh âm có chút run rẩy, như là nỗ lực từ cổ họng trong bài trừ đi ra mấy chữ.

Giang Trừng mở to hai mắt nhìn sững sờ mà nhìn người trước mặt, hoặc như là không dám tin mà lắc đầu

Làm sao có thể, trên một giây vẫn đang cùng mình cùng nhau trừ thủy túy, hướng phía bản thân ôn nhu cười người, làm sao có thể đã qua đời hơn mười năm rồi.

Giang Trừng nhìn lên trước mặt thần sắc ưu tư Lam Trạm, trong lòng không khỏi bay lên một cỗ Trang Chu Mộng Điệp cảm giác.

Không, không đúng.

Giang Trừng còn có chút hoảng hốt suy nghĩ đột nhiên hấp lại, ánh mắt trong nháy mắt lăng lệ ác liệt...mà bắt đầu, trở mình cầm lấy gác ở trên kệ Tam Độc, hàn quang lăng liệt, mũi kiếm trực chỉ người đối diện

"Ngươi rút cuộc là người nào!"

—————————————tbc———————————————————————————————

Sau đó hai vị bỏ ra hơn một canh giờ giải thích, sau đó phát hiện mình chuỗi số (? )

Trong lúc Lam Trạm muốn ôm eo ba lượt, dắt tay năm lần, ẩn tình đưa tình chăm chú nhìn một trăm lẻ chín lần, thiếu chút nữa lần lượt Tử Điện một trăm mười bảy lần, bị miệng trào phúng cùng với ánh mắt miệt thị ba trăm chín mươi năm lần.

Ừ

Thật sự có điểm hung a đại tẩu

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (9)

Ba cái kẻ ngu chuyện xưa

Cái này Trừng phần diễn có chút Thiểu.

Ta vì cái gì vẫn chưa hết kết!

——————————————————

Tuy rằng đêm qua say rượu, nhưng Lam gia người chuẩn xác đồng hồ sinh vật hãy để cho Lam Trạm tại giờ mẹo mở mắt, quơ quơ còn có chút không lắm thanh minh ánh mắt, rồi lại ngoài ý muốn không có say rượu sau đau đầu, nghĩ đến là ở ngủ sau bị người tỉ mỉ cho ăn qua canh giải rượu, nhưng cái này nghĩ đến liền làm cho lòng người đầu ngòn ngọt ôn nhu nhưng lại không gọi là Lam Trạm vui vẻ vài phần, thoáng chốc trí nhớ hấp lại, đêm qua hai người kịch liệt cãi lộn, Giang Trừng ôm đầu gối mắt đỏ vành mắt nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn từng màn nặng hiện tại Lam Trạm trong đầu, Lam Trạm nhếch lấy môi nhìn chằm chằm vào chén kia đã từng chứa qua canh giải rượu sứ trắng bát, trong tay dần dần níu chặt đệm chăn.

Vừa đẩy cửa mà ra, chỉ thấy đầu kia Lam Hi Thần trong ngực ôm mấy luồng trắng mai, thấy hắn đứng ở đằng kia, hơi hơi lệch ra nghiêng đầu, lộ ra một vòng cười, chỉ thấy người trước mắt áo trắng Giảo Giảo, dáng người Trác Lập, một đôi Phượng con mắt cắt nước, cười rộ lên dù sao vẫn là ẩn tình, trong ngực trắng mai tương xứng, nhất thời lại như Tiên Nhân đẹp như tranh, chợt đến một trận gió, nhấc lên tay áo, lại rơi xuống mấy cánh hoa, lại như muốn từ vẽ trong nhảy ra.

Không đồng dạng như vậy.

Lam Trạm muốn.

Thế nhân đều đạo cô tô Song Bích một loại màu sắc, hai đoạn phong độ tư thái, nhưng Lam Trạm rồi lại cảm thấy huynh trưởng cùng mình cũng không giống nhau, đã từng nghe lên ngoại nhân chuyện phiếm tiên môn thế gia công tử bảng bài danh, cũng nói huynh trưởng là hoàn toàn xứng đáng thứ nhất, Trạch Vu trau chuốt thế hệ, thanh ấm áp ôn nhã.

Gặp mặt tiền nhân sững sờ mà nhìn mình, Lam Hi Thần trừng mắt nhìn

"Vong Cơ."

Lam Trạm mãnh liệt lấy lại tinh thần, thấy Lam Hi Thần mang theo ánh mắt nghi hoặc xem ra, hơi khô mong mong mà trả lời

"Đêm khuya khó ngủ, tinh thần bất lực, Vong Cơ thất lễ."

"Không ngại "

Lam Hi Thần tiến lên một bước, cười đem rơi vào Lam Trạm đầu vai một cánh hoa nhẹ nhàng phủi nhẹ

"Nghe Vãn Ngâm nói các ngươi hôm nay phải trở về đi?"

Lam Trạm hô hấp cứng lại, trong cổ họng giống như mắc kẹt cái gì, thật vất vả mới phun ra một cái "Vâng" chữ, thấy Lam Hi Thần vẫn muốn nói gì, đột nhiên ném ra ngoài một câu

"Như huynh trưởng chỗ yêu người mất đi, huynh trưởng làm như thế nào."

Lam Hi Thần âm thầm thở dài một hơi, vỗ vỗ Lam Vong Cơ vai, quả nhiên là như vậy, hai người này.

"Vong Cơ."

Lam Hi Thần hướng trong ngực nhìn nhìn, chọn lấy luồng tốt nhất trắng mai đưa cho nhà mình đệ đệ

"Đây là điếm tiểu nhị sáng nay đưa tới hoa mai, tiễn đưa ngươi một nhúm thả trong phòng đi."

Sau đó đứng tại nguyên chỗ các loại Lam Trạm bản thân tham phá bản thân tầng này ám chỉ, đã thấy Lam Vong Cơ thật lâu mà dừng ở trong tay bó hoa này, đột nhiên thở dài ra một hơi, nâng lên ửng đỏ ánh mắt, run rẩy đôi môi

"Vong Cơ... Tạ huynh dài nhắc nhở."

Nói xong cũng không đợi Lam Hi Thần làm ra hồi phục, quay người vội vàng mở cửa liền đem bản thân cửa quan trong phòng.

Lam Hi Thần có chút vui mừng mà nhìn Lam Vong Cơ bóng lưng rời đi gật gật đầu

"Núi có cây này không có cành "

Vong Cơ, chớ để bỏ qua Vãn Ngâm tâm a.

Trong phòng Lam Vong Cơ mắt đỏ nhìn lấy trong tay nhập lại cành hoa mai

Trên mặt đất nguyên do tình vợ chồng... À.

Lam Hi Thần ôm mai ngồi tại hậu viện trên mặt ghế đá, trong ngực móc ra một vật, yên lặng nhìn trong chốc lát, lại dùng ngón tay cái vuốt phẳng chuông bạc hơn chín múi liên hoa văn

Ngày ấy hai người đạp ngựa mang theo mặt trời trở về, Giang Trừng thấy Lam Hi Thần tóc trên rơi xuống một mảnh lá khô, đang muốn thò tay thay người hái đi, lại chưa từng muốn người nọ cũng đúng lúc nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, nhất thời lực tay sử dụng sai rồi địa phương, đối đãi các ngươi phục hồi tinh thần lại, trong tay lẳng lặng yên nằm một cái mây văn mạt ngạch, còn có một nửa mềm nằm sấp nằm sấp mà nằm ở trên lưng ngựa, mà người nọ cái trán rỗng tuếch, lúc này chính sững sờ mà nhìn Giang Trừng vật trong tay, Giang Trừng như bị sét đánh, trong nháy mắt mặt cổ lỗ tai đỏ lên cái xuyên qua, làm như ngắt lấy nữ nhi gia tiểu y, vội vàng đem mạt ngạch triều Lam Hi Thần trong tay lấp đầy, một bên trong miệng loạn xạ nói chút ít tạ lỗi mà nói, một bên vụng trộm quan sát Lam Hi Thần biểu lộ, thấy mình nhét quay về mạt ngạch, Lam Hi Thần làm như trở về thần, thoáng cái quắt miệng, buông thỏng mắt, cầm lấy mạt ngạch cũng không buộc trở về, cứ như vậy nhìn xem trong tay mạt ngạch, lại nhìn xem Giang Trừng, rất giống cái bị bội tình bạc nghĩa vợ bé, mà chột dạ trượng phu đang cố gắng giả trang ra một bộ trừng mắt bộ dáng "Nhìn cái gì vậy! Chẳng phải một... Một cái mạt ngạch không! Ngươi xem Ngụy Vô Tiện hắn cũng không ——" ý thức được bản thân sợ không lựa lời nói sai lời nói đột nhiên đóng cửa, càng thêm chột dạ trộm nhìn lén Lam Hi Thần hai mắt, khá lắm, cái này lông mi cúi đấy, là phải thương tâm gần chết sao. Giang Trừng đột nhiên có chút khí bất quá, chẳng lẽ người Ngụy Vô Tiện kéo tới Lam Vong Cơ mạt ngạch, ta liền kéo không được không! Liền cái này đều muốn so sánh với vừa so sánh với Giang tông chủ thấy Lam Hi Thần biểu lộ càng ủy khuất, có chút khó thở mà một chút giật xuống bên hông chuông bạc, vứt cho Lam Hi Thần "Lấy được ta Giang gia chuông bạc, cầm không tốt cẩn thận ta cắt ngang chân của ngươi!" Ném kế tiếp chuông bạc cùng một câu, liền giơ lên cây roi giục ngựa vội vàng về phía trước, đồ lưu lại tại nguyên chỗ Lam Hi Thần não đường về vòng Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử ba vòng mới ngơ ngác nói ". Tốt...", đem cái kia chuông bạc cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà thu vào trong ngực, ngày sau mình nếu là muốn vẫn, Giang Trừng mỗi lần đều là mặt đen lên nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói "Không cần" .

Giang Trừng đi đến hậu viện, thấy chính là cái này tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Trạch Vu Quân chính vẫn không nhúc nhích nhìn lấy trong tay chuông bạc, ngẫu nhiên khóe miệng khẽ nhếch lộ ra một vòng vui vẻ, rất giống cái bị kẻ đần đoạt xá đấy.

Lại đi thân cận nhìn qua, càng cảm thấy cái kia chuông bạc nhìn quen mắt, lại thân cận một chút, thẳng đến cùng phục hồi tinh thần lại Lam Hi Thần ánh mắt chạm vào nhau, mới nhìn rõ cái kia vật trong tay.

Đúng là Giang gia chín múi liên chuông bạc, còn có cái kia đánh cho kia xấu vô cùng bông, đúng là xuất từ Ngụy Vô Tiện tay bản thân chuông bạc.

Chứng kiến Lam Hi Thần có chút bối rối mà đem cái kia chuông bạc hướng trong ngực thả, Giang Trừng che giấu tính mà ho nhẹ một tiếng, nói câu "Trạch Vu Quân." Lại tiến lên một bước, từ Lam Hi Thần trong ngực trắng mai trên cành bắt được một đóa hoa, đặt ở trên bàn đá, vỗ vỗ Lam Hi Thần vai liền nghênh ngang rời đi.

Hoa nở có thể gãy thẳng sợi râu gãy a Trạch Vu Quân.

Lam Hi Thần bình tĩnh nhìn thoáng qua cái kia gầy yếu hoa, làm như gió thổi qua sẽ phải thổi đi, lại lấy ra chuông bạc nhìn nhìn, đột nhiên vô lực mà rũ tay xuống.

Hoa rơi hữu ý nước chảy vô tình... À.

—————————tbc————————

Điểm ngạnh ý định ghi lăng Trừng.

Cái này quyển sách đại khái tiếp qua một lượng chương sẽ hoàn tất

【 Hi Trừng ngụy Trạm Trừng Lam tông chủ, ngươi vụng trộm a (hoàn tất quyển sách)

Liền càng ngày hôm sau!

Hoàn tất á! ! ! !

Kỳ thật ghi đến đằng sau có chút không rất ưa thích cái này quyển sách văn, cảm giác mình ghi thật là tệ cho nên mới chậm chạp bất động bút. . . Đợi lâu tiểu khả ái đám

——————————————————————

Đã đến mặt trời ngã về tây núi, trời chiều lồng trời phần cuối, đến nay mặt trời một lần cuối cùng nhiệt liệt mà cố chấp ngoái đầu nhìn lại, nghênh đón treo ở chân trời lành lạnh trở nên trắng tháng, cả hai tại trời xanh đối mặt, dần dần tới gần.

Lam Trạm chấp la bàn, một người đứng ở Vĩnh Yên phía tây Tiểu Phượng chân núi, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào la bàn, vừa liếc nhìn sắp giao hội mặt trời cùng tháng, cố chấp la bàn tay đột nhiên mãnh liệt đánh một cái run rẩy, người nảy sinh ác độc giống như mà cắn chặc sau răng cấm, hung hăng trừng mắt liếc chân trời dần dần tới gần cả hai, quay đầu bước dài mở bộ pháp, lấy đầy đủ xét nhà quy ba trăm lần đích tốc độ hướng về khách sạn chạy đi, chạy vài bước lại dần dần chậm lại bước chân, thẳng cứng cứng mà đứng ở ven đường, đột nhiên ai oán một tiếng ngồi chồm hổm xuống, trong miệng mơ hồ không rõ mà lúng túng

"Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng. . ."

Hắn né Giang Trừng nhanh một ngày, buổi sáng tỉnh lại phát hiện mình rất tốt mà nằm ở trong phòng khách, trong đầu chỉ còn lại có đêm qua mưa tuyết cãi lộn, hắn nhớ hắn nên đi cùng Giang Trừng nói lời xin lỗi, lại người nhát gan tựa như cất giấu cái kia điểm không nói xuyên qua khiếp đảm, hắn sợ gặp lại Giang Trừng liếc sẽ đem bản thân thật vất vả định ra quyết tâm trùng quân lính tan rã, hắn cắn răng đem bản thân nghẹn lấy không đi tìm hắn, thừa bản thân một người ngồi xổm đường này bên cạnh bụm mặt một lần lại một khắp nơi hô hào tên của hắn, hắn trong đầu chậm rãi đem Giang Trừng cái này mười mấy năm qua sự tình từng giọt từng giọt mà nhớ lại

Là Cô Tô miếu hội dưới đèn bên miệng ẩn chứa má lúm đồng tiền ổ cười yếu ớt

Là Vân Mộng chợ đêm trong nhíu mày tùy ý

Là Liên Hoa Ổ bên trong vải mỏng giường mềm trong trướng thở khẽ khóc ròng

Là trong tĩnh thất sáng sớm lúc khàn khàn mềm giọng

Lam Trạm vốn cho là mình có thể làm được không hề khúc mắc mà rời khỏi, hiện tại lại muôn phần muốn không nói lời gì mà đem Giang Trừng bắt đi đến bên cạnh mình, hắn quyền đấm cước đá cũng tốt, gầm nhẹ chửi rủa cũng tốt, hắn muốn đem hắn mang về Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, cho dù là hắn không muốn, mà hắn lại trong lòng tồn tại thêm vài phần tâm tư khác

Có lẽ Giang Trừng cũng thì nguyện ý đấy.

Lam Trạm bụm mặt, một lần một lần mà hô

"Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng. . ."

Hắn từ trong cổ họng bé không thể nghe mà bay ra một câu nức nở nghẹn ngào

"Ta đã hối hận. . ."

Có lẽ là Lam Trạm trong nội tâm quá mức tưởng niệm, lại thực loáng thoáng mà nghe được Giang Trừng thanh âm, rồi sau đó bên tai truyền đến sấm sét tựa như một tiếng

"Mẹ kiếp Lam Trạm ——!"

Hắn mãnh liệt đứng người lên, trông thấy sau lưng một cái Lam gia chỉ có linh điệp, mang theo đằng sau hai người chính bay nhanh chạy tới nơi đây.

Là Giang Trừng cùng Lam Hi Thần.

Giang Trừng thoạt nhìn cũng không tốt, mặt sắc mặt xanh mét mà hướng bên này mà đến, lại như ngại quá chậm, mũi chân một chút cây thân cành, một chiêu Giang gia khinh công khiến người mãnh liệt hướng Lam Trạm bay vút mà đến, Lam Trạm không tự chủ được mà đưa tay qua đi đón, Giang Trừng nhưng lại không như hắn mong muốn mà đưa vào trong lòng ngực của hắn, mà là cười lạnh một tiếng, một chiêu "Lạc tiên" trước nhẹ nhàng rơi vào Lam Trạm bàn tay ổn định thân hình, phục vừa nhanh tốc độ đem eo hướng sau gập lại, vung lên đến một chân trực tiếp cứng rắn nện ở Lam Trạm trên ngực, Lam Trạm lúc này kêu lên một tiếng buồn bực, toàn bộ người nhanh chóng hướng về phía sau bay đi, mà Giang Trừng trong tay ánh sáng tím lóe lên, hóa thành một đầu dài cây roi tại Giang Trừng trong tay bay múa, cổ tay khẽ động, Tử Điện lập tức nhu thuận mà lượn quanh trên Lam Trạm eo, đem bay ra ngoài người dắt đem về, cái này một loạt động tác đều tại trong nháy mắt, thẳng nhìn đằng sau bay tới Lam Hi Thần thật muốn dừng lại là Tam Độc thánh thủ vũ lực giá trị phình chưởng.

Lam Trạm ôm lấy thân thể thấp thở gấp, trước mặt Giang Trừng khóe miệng ngoặt ra một vòng châm biếm cười

"Ngươi còn muốn chạy một cái thử xem."

Giang Trừng một chút tóm lên Lam Trạm cổ áo, nhìn lên trước mặt người có chút thất kinh biểu lộ, nội tâm vốn là đè ép một ngày lửa cái này "Nhảy!" Mà bốc lên...mà bắt đầu

"Ta cho ngươi biết Lam Trạm!"

"Giang gia không còn ta liền thừa Ngụy Vô Tiện một cái con bê là chờ cả ngày đánh gà rừng sao? !"

"Kim Lăng ta mặc kệ nếu ý định cùng theo Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng một chỗ đánh gà rừng không! ?"

"Kim gia đám kia thùng cơm dù sao vẫn là đã quên cho Tiên Tử cho ăn cơm!"

"Ta cho ngươi biết Lam Trạm, ngươi chuẩn bị những lý do kia toàn bộ không đầy đủ!"

Giang Trừng rống xong cái này một thông, mặt cùng ánh mắt đều đỏ, trước mặt Lam Trạm còn là yên tĩnh mà đứng ở đằng kia, nhìn Giang Trừng trong lòng là vừa tức vừa vội, vừa muốn mở miệng nói cái gì đó, chỉ thấy Lam Trạm run rẩy một đôi tay, dắt hắn vạt áo

"Lọt. . ."

Giang Trừng cau mày nhìn về phía hắn run lẩy bẩy thân thể

"Ngươi rò một câu, ngươi nói 'Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử sự vụ phức tạp' ."

"Ta bây giờ nói, không có ngươi ta xử lý không tốt vẫn. . . Tới kịp à."

Lam Trạm nắm chặt Giang Trừng vạt áo ngẩng đầu, một đôi màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong ánh mắt ngưng một đạo màn nước, liền để ý như vậy cẩn thận mà nhìn Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng hừ lạnh một tiếng, một chút túm lấy Lam Trạm trong tay la bàn, chuyển hướng một bên lẳng lặng đứng ở đó xem mặt trên vẫn tụ không rõ nụ cười Lam Hi Thần

"Còn ngươi nữa!"

Bị đột nhiên có một chút tên Lam Hi Thần nhanh chóng thu khuôn mặt tươi cười

"Giang gia chuông bạc bỏ mạng xác định người không thể tặng, vẫn kẻ đần tựa như nhìn chằm chằm vào linh nhìn, % $#& "

Giang Trừng nhìn hai người bọn họ liếc, cuối cùng dùng Vân Mộng lời nói lầm bầm một câu, Lam Hi Thần vẫn đắm chìm tại Giang Trừng vừa mới nói lời không có phục hồi tinh thần lại, làm như mười năm đạo lữ Lam Trạm nghe được Giang Trừng nói, ngược lại là đỏ lên một trương bạch ngọc tựa như mặt, hướng về Giang Trừng vội vàng giống như mà nghĩ muốn nói cái gì đó, Giang Trừng không để ý hắn, nhìn nhìn chân trời sắp sánh vai mặt trời cùng tháng, cuối cùng thật sâu mắt nhìn liếc Lam Hi Thần, vặn mở trên la bàn cái kia dính đầy màu xanh đồng cơ quan

"Hẹn gặp lại, Lam Hoán. . ."

Đột nhiên bộc phát bạch quang đem hai người nhanh chóng bao phủ, Lam Hi Thần chỉ tới kịp dùng váy dài vừa che, cái kia bạch quang đến nhanh cũng tản ra nhanh, tiêu tán lúc giữa Lam Hi Thần rất nhanh tiến lên vài bước, đem còn đang trong giấc mộng bộ dáng kéo vào hỏng trong, Giang Trừng mở mắt ra mơ mơ màng màng nhìn thoáng qua, hít hà là cái kia trên thân người mùi vị đạo quen thuộc, trong ngực cọ xát lại chép miệng mong chép miệng mong miệng đã ngủ.

Lam Hi Thần tâm đều nhanh muốn nhu hòa thành một vũng xuân thủy, nhẹ khẽ hôn hôn người trong lòng cái trán

"Nhanh lên tỉnh dậy đi, của ta Vãn Ngâm."

Bên kia vẫn còn ngự kiếm hai người, Lam Trạm từ trong lòng móc ra một vật, nhìn nhìn vật kia lại nhìn một chút Giang Trừng, đổi lấy đối phương hung hăng trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái quay đầu đi

Lam Trạm màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong mắt có khắc thật sâu vui vẻ, nhìn xem đối với tượng người (nặn bằng bột) mặt một chút nhiễm lên màu đỏ, liền tai nhọn đều hiện ra óng ánh phấn.

Màu lam bông theo Phong nhi đi lang thang, một quả chuông bạc lẳng lặng yên nằm ở Lam Trạm trong tay.

———————————END———————————

Rốt cuộc viết xong. . .

Kỳ thật ngay từ đầu là ý định ghi khôi hài gió đấy, nhưng mà phát hiện mình hoàn toàn không thích hợp như vậy văn phong. . . Viết ra có loại lúng túng cười điểm. . . Vì vậy đến phía sau liền khi thì trêu chọc khi thì đứng đắn QAQ

Điểm ngạnh ngày đó lăng Trừng coi như là có cảm xúc nên phát ra, vì vậy ghi đến đặc biệt có xúc cảm, bởi vì ta mình là một khi còn bé một chút cũng không hiểu chuyện vẫn gượng chống lấy muốn tranh luận người, trưởng thành mới cảm giác mình trước kia đều nói cái gì ngu dốt lời nói, cũng hy vọng mọi người muốn hảo hảo quý trọng bên người người thân cận nhất.

Thật là nhớ làm Lam xinh đẹp A..., có chút muốn ghi A Trừng tình yêu cay đắng and đơn phương yêu mến Lam xinh đẹp chuyện xưa

Cuối cùng, hoàn tất vung hoa ~~


	3. Chapter 3

【 Trạm Trừng tín ngưỡng

* chủ Trạm Trừng, ẩn Tiện Trừng

* bò lại đến sờ cái cá

* vốn chỉ là muốn đơn giản mở xe, tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới số lượng từ phát nổ, bây giờ còn không có ghi đến trọng điểm _(:з" ∠)_

* ta quả nhiên là đầu phế cá ướp muối

Vì ái mà vào ma, bởi vì tình mà đắc đạo.

(một),

Khắp thiên hạ đều cho rằng Hàm Quang Quân chung tình Di Lăng Lão Tổ, còn chưa có không người thấy rõ qua, cặp kia nhạt như Lưu Ly trong con ngươi, ấn đấy, đến tột cùng là người nào thân ảnh.

Mặc dù đã cách nhiều năm, Lam Trạm nhưng nhớ kỹ năm đó cái kia so với kiêu dương càng thêm chói mắt thiếu niên, nhớ kỹ cặp kia xinh đẹp hạnh mâu trong lóe ra người thiếu niên chỉ có linh động, đó là có thể tổn thương hết thảy hào quang, là một loại có thể làm cho người thiêu thân lao đầu vào lửa đẹp.

Mà Lam Trạm, vừa đúng là cái kia cam nguyện táng thân trong đó con bươm bướm.

Năm đó, bọn hắn cũng còn là một đám mười lăm mười sáu tuổi thiếu niên, người thiếu niên sau cùng dễ dàng sinh khinh niệm.

Bị đưa đến Cô Tô nghe học các thiếu niên phần lớn là riêng phần mình trong gia tộc lớn nhất tiềm lực đấy, mà Vân Mộng đến cái kia hai người thiếu niên, càng xuất sắc.

Lam Trạm đứng xa xa nhìn bọn hắn thân mật cười đùa, nhìn xem cái kia hạnh mâu thiếu niên một lần lại một lần khẩu thị tâm phi mà một người khác chỉnh đốn cục diện rối rắm, hắn đoán cái này nhất định là trong đó tâm mềm mại người, mà thiếu niên này, có một cái cùng hắn cặp mắt kia nhất xứng đôi tên, một cái ở phía sau đến trong năm tháng, bị Lam Trạm khắc vào thực chất bên trong tên, hắn gọi —— Giang Trừng.

Lam Trạm cảm thấy, hắn đại khái là muốn nhìn một chút Giang Trừng đối với Ngụy Anh cuối cùng có thể chứa chịu đựng đến mức nào, cho nên mới như vậy bỏ mặc Ngụy Anh năm lần bảy lượt mà khiêu khích Lam thị gia quy, khiêu khích bản thân.

Lúc ban đầu giao phong là do hai hũ Thiên Tử Tiếu bắt đầu đấy, người kia kiêu ngạo mà ngồi ở đầu tường uống rượu, dường như tại hung hăng mà cười nhạo Lam gia người cái gọi là lễ phép. Tị Trần cùng Tùy Tiện chiến khó hoà giải, mặc cho ai đều không có chút nào lui bước ý tứ, lại gọi một đạo réo rắt tiếng nói dễ dàng mà tắt chiến hỏa.

"Hàm Quang Quân!"

Lam Trạm đương nhiên mà bị phần rời đi lực chú ý, mà một người khác cũng đương nhiên mà bỏ trốn mất dạng, nhìn thoáng qua cái kia kiêu ngạo bóng lưng, Lam Trạm xoay đầu lại nhìn chằm chằm vào gọi lại hắn Giang Trừng, cũng không nói chuyện, cứ như vậy nhìn chằm chằm vào, con mắt màu thật sâu. Giang Trừng ước chừng là bị chằm chằm có chút lúng túng, một đôi mắt nhìn bầu trời nhìn đấy, liền sẽ không dám nhìn về phía Lam Trạm. Lam Trạm biết hắn gọi ở mình là vì trợ Ngụy Anh thoát thân, cũng là không tức giận, chỉ là có chút thiếu niên tâm tư Hàm Quang Quân lần thứ nhất buông xuống quy phạm, không để ý Giang Trừng lúng túng, đầu lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem hắn, tựa hồ là đang chờ đợi Giang Trừng lí do thoái thác.

Mà vốn là chột dạ Giang Trừng ở đâu vẫn nghĩ ra được cái gì lí do thoái thác, đầy trong đầu đều là Ngụy Anh cái kia không có nghĩa khí vậy mà bỏ xuống hắn chạy, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới Lam Trạm trong mắt chợt lóe lên chế nhạo. Lam Trạm vốn là không đành lòng Giang Trừng như thế lúng túng, rồi lại đang chuẩn bị mở miệng giải vây được nữa, nghe thấy được một hồi âm u liên hương, nơi này không liên, vì sao lại có liên hương? Lam Trạm nhìn thoáng qua người trước mặt, ánh mắt tại bên hông hắn cái kia không có tiếng vang nào phát ra chuông bạc trên dừng lại một chút, sau đó rõ ràng rồi, như thế nào không liên? Trước mắt không phải là một cây chói mắt chói mắt âm u liên?

Hai người, một cái ngẩng đầu nhìn trời trên ánh trăng, một cái cúi đầu nhìn xem dưới ánh trăng thiếu niên, cứ như vậy đã trầm mặc sau nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn còn Lam Trạm dẫn đầu mở miệng trước: "Sắc trời đã tối, sớm đi nghỉ ngơi." Thoáng khàn khàn tiếng nói, lãnh đạm ngữ điệu, làm cho biểu đạt ý tứ lại làm cho Giang Trừng nghe tới tựa như âm thanh thiên nhiên.

Lần thứ hai, là ở Lam gia Tàng Thư Các, nguyên nhân gây ra còn là Ngụy Anh.

Không chịu cô đơn Ngụy mỗ người lại gây họa, bị lệnh cưỡng chế tại Tàng Thư Các phạt sao suy nghĩ qua, mà tại Lam gia chưởng phạt Hàm Quang Quân tự nhiên là với tư cách người giám sát, cùng nhau xuất hiện ở Tàng Thư Các. Có lẽ là căn cứ có nạn cùng chịu ý tưởng, xuất hiện ở Tàng Thư Các còn có một bị Ngụy Anh kéo tới tiếp khách Giang Trừng.

Nhưng mà Ngụy Anh gặp thành thật như vậy mà phạt sao? Đương nhiên sẽ không! Vì vậy còn không đợi Lam Trạm ra tay, đã bị tự nhận mất mặt Giang Trừng vô tình đã trấn áp. Chỉ cần Giang Trừng hạnh mâu hơi hơi nheo lại, lạnh lùng ánh mắt hướng trên thân người quét qua, dù cho Ngụy Anh lại là khiêu thoát : nhanh nhẹn, cũng không khỏi không tắt gây sự tâm tư.

Sau giờ ngọ Tàng Thư Các một mảnh yên lặng, Giang Trừng ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, nhẹ nhàng mà lật qua lại một bản cổ tịch, bất luận cái gì ánh mặt trời chiếu vào trên người hắn, ngẫu nhiên có một hồi gió nhẹ, lược qua hắn lọn tóc, lay động Lam Trạm mạt ngạch.

Lam Trạm cảm thấy, hắn dường như nghe thấy được một đêm kia liên hương. Theo cơn gió thổi tới phương hướng, một chút ngước mắt, liền thấy được bên cửa sổ thiếu niên, thon dài trắng nõn ngón tay xẹt qua ố vàng trang sách, ánh mặt trời cho hắn sang tầng một viền vàng, thoáng buông xuống tầm mắt cùng run rẩy dài tiệp che ở cái kia trong hai mắt một mảnh Tinh Hải, thoạt nhìn tốt đẹp chính là làm cho người ta không dám đụng vào.

Có lẽ là lúc này bầu không khí quá mức an bình, làm cho người ta không đành lòng phá hư, mà ngay cả Ngụy Anh cũng tĩnh hạ tâm suy nghĩ, chăm chú sao chép sách.

Đương nhiên, còn có câu nói gọi là: Giang sơn dễ đổi bản tính khó dời, nói ước chừng chính là Ngụy Anh người như vậy, tại Lam Trạm cùng Giang Trừng mí mắt phía dưới trung thực không có vài ngày, lại bắt đầu làm yêu rồi.

Làm Ngụy Anh cười đến vẻ mặt không có hảo ý mà tiến đến Lam Trạm bên người đùa nghịch miệng ti tiện, khóe mắt liếc qua vẫn đang không ngừng hướng Lam Trạm trước mặt quyển sách kia ngắm đi lúc, Giang Trừng mi tâm nhảy dựng, đã biết rõ muốn xong! Bị Ngụy Anh vung nửa ngày Lam Trạm chẳng những không phản ứng chút nào, thậm chí ngay cả mí mắt cũng không có nhấc lên một cái, chỉ yên lặng thò tay chuẩn bị mở ra dưới một quyển sách, sau đó Giang Trừng đã nhìn thấy Ngụy Anh ánh mắt đều sáng lên một cái.

Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Anh từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, đối với người này có thể nói là hiểu rõ đến cực điểm, Ngụy Anh bờ mông một vểnh lên, Giang Trừng đã biết rõ hắn muốn thả cái gì cái rắm. Vì vậy vì để tránh cho một trận Tàng Thư Các thảm án, Giang Trừng tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đem trong tay sách đặt ở Lam Trạm vừa mới chuẩn bị mở ra cái kia vốn phía trên, gắt gao ngăn chặn.

"Hàm Quang Quân, nơi này ta không biết rõ, có thể thay giảng giải?" Giang Trừng thần sắc nghiêm túc mà nhìn Lam Trạm, Lam Trạm cũng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn một cái, hai người ánh mắt giao hội một lát, Lam Trạm tựa hồ cũng không nghi ngờ gì, lập tức liền định là Giang Trừng chăm chú giảng giải.

Ngụy Anh thấy Giang Trừng ý định ngăn cản hắn, con ngươi đảo một vòng, một tay rút mở bị Giang Trừng ngăn chặn sách, một tay nắm chặt Giang Trừng tay, đem người kéo đến trước mặt mình, hai người khoảng cách thoáng cái thân cận đến hô hấp quấn giao, Ngụy Anh ngón cái mập mờ mà vuốt ve Giang Trừng trắng như tuyết cổ tay trắng, giảm thấp xuống ẩn chứa ba phần nụ cười tiếng nói nói: "Vãn Ngâm muội muội ở đâu không hiểu? Sư huynh dạy ngươi a!"

Giang Trừng đuôi lông mày nhảy lên, hơi có chút nghiến răng nghiến lợi mùi vị: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi muốn là ngứa da, có thể nói thẳng."

Lam Trạm trầm mặc mà nhìn hai người ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, tác động qua lại, ánh mắt lưu lại tại Giang Trừng cái kia bị Ngụy Anh bắt lấy cổ tay lên, sau nửa ngày mới bắt buộc bản thân dời ánh mắt, giấu ở trong tay áo tay đã bị hắn cầm chết nhanh.

Giang Trừng bị Ngụy Anh đơn giản nâng lên lửa giận, ở đâu còn có thể nhớ kỹ bản thân lúc ban đầu mục đích, thẳng đến một quyển sách bị mãnh liệt ném ra, Lam Trạm mình cũng trong nháy mắt thối lui đến nơi hẻo lánh. Vẫn còn chơi đùa hai người ngẩn người, nháy mắt mấy cái, động tác nhất trí mà quay đầu nhìn về phía trên mặt đất quyển sách kia, chỉ thấy mở ra cái kia một tờ trên vẽ lấy hai cái trần trụi quấn giao bóng người, còn là hai người nam người.

Hai người lại quay đầu nhìn về phía Lam Trạm cái kia trương bị sợ trắng bệch khuôn mặt tuấn tú, Giang Trừng trước mắt đồng tình, mà Ngụy Anh thì là trực tiếp cười nằm ở trên thư án.

Giang Trừng nhìn Lam Trạm cầm kiếm tay nắm thật chặt, biết rõ cái này người sợ là bị trêu chọc thẹn quá hoá giận rồi, vì cứu Ngụy Anh một cái mạng nhỏ, Giang Trừng quyết định thật nhanh, vừa sải bước ra ngăn tại Lam Trạm trước mặt, lông mày nhỏ nhắn đứng đấy, chỉ vào Ngụy Anh mắng: "Vô lễ!"

Ngụy Anh đương nhiên biết rõ Giang Trừng cử động này là có ý gì, nhưng vẫn là nhịn không được miệng ti tiện một chút: "Sư muội, ngươi như vậy che chở hắn, sư huynh nhưng là phải uống dấm chua a!"

Giang Trừng ngăn chặn run rẩy khóe miệng, một chút rút ra Tam Độc, cả giận nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện! Ngươi cút không cút!"

Cũng may Ngụy Anh cuối cùng còn biết chút ít đúng mực, không dám thực đem người làm tức giận, tùy ý vứt bỏ một câu "Sư huynh cái này cút", liền từ cửa sổ nhảy ra chạy là thượng sách, chỉ để lại một quyển đông cung bứt tranh tại phía sau hắn bất luận cái gì gió lật qua lật lại.

Giang Trừng cùng Lam Trạm lúc này cũng là nhìn nhau không nói gì, Lam Trạm từ nhỏ đến lớn sẽ không thụ qua như vậy kích thích, chậm cả buổi, sắc mặt vẫn là rất khó nhìn, Giang Trừng cũng hiểu được rất lúng túng, bởi vì hắn cũng chưa từng gặp qua có thể bị một quyển đông cung bứt tranh kích thích thành người như vậy, thật sự không biết nên như thế nào an ủi.

Bất quá Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy Ngụy Anh việc này cũng xác thực làm thiếu đạo đức, là nên cho người nói lời xin lỗi, vì vậy hắn triều Lam Trạm vừa chắp tay, thành tâm nói: "Hàm Quang Quân, Ngụy Vô Tiện người này hay nói giỡn từ trước đến nay không có đúng mực, ta thay hắn hướng ngươi xin lỗi, mạo phạm chỗ xin hãy tha lỗi." Dứt lời vẫn thoáng khom người vái chào, ngược lại là thành ý mười phần.

Giang Trừng xin lỗi thành ý chân hay không, Lam Trạm không biết, dù sao hắn là một chữ không có nghe lọt, hắn chỉ thấy Giang Trừng khom người lúc, có vài tóc đen lướt qua thiếu niên trắng nõn cái cổ, mãnh liệt tương phản lại để cho hắn thiếu chút nữa sẽ phải thò tay đi đụng vào, lấy phân biệt thiệt giả. Cũng may Giang Trừng cặp kia thanh tịnh ánh mắt lại để cho hắn kịp thời thanh tỉnh lại, sau đó tai của hắn nhọn liền lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ đỏ lên, hàm hồ mà ứng Giang Trừng một tiếng, quay người bỏ chạy, hơi có chút chạy trối chết mùi vị.

Đương nhiên, Giang Trừng là sẽ không biết Lam Trạm lúc ấy trong đầu suy nghĩ cái gì đấy, tựa như hắn không biết luôn luôn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi đúng giờ Lam Trạm, tại cùng ngày nửa đêm đột nhiên đứng lên chồng cây chuối xét nhà quy là vì cái gì giống nhau.

Tóm lại ở đằng kia đoạn người thiếu niên không...nhất ưu sầu thời gian trong, Ngụy Anh không ít gây tai hoạ, Giang Trừng cũng không ít cho hắn chỉnh đốn cục diện rối rắm, cũng là bởi vì này, Lam Trạm cùng Giang Trừng tiếp xúc số lần càng ngày càng nhiều, thế cho nên càng về sau, quy phạm Hàm Quang Quân thậm chí mơ hồ có chút chờ đợi Ngụy Anh tiếp tục gặp rắc rối.

Cuộc sống như vậy một mực tiếp tục đã đến Ngụy Anh cùng Kim Tử Hiên đánh đập tàn nhẫn, bị Giang Phong Miên tiếp trở về Giang gia.

Ngụy Anh ly khai vào cái ngày đó mưa rất lớn, Giang Trừng một người miễn cưỡng khen, tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử vào miệng đứng yên thật lâu, hắn nhìn xem phụ thân của mình mang theo cùng hắn quan hệ thân mật nhất huynh đệ càng chạy càng xa, mà hắn thậm chí không có thể mở miệng gọi lại bọn hắn, bởi vì hắn là Giang gia Thiếu chủ, trên người hắn vẫn gánh Vân Mộng Giang thị vinh quang, hắn không thể cũng không dám có một lát mềm yếu, vì vậy dù cho toàn bộ Liên Hoa Ổ chỉ còn lại có một mình hắn, hắn cũng chỉ có thể càng đánh càng cô dũng.

Không người biết được chính là, ngày đó Giang Trừng tại trong mưa đứng có bao nhiêu lâu, có người liền nhìn bóng lưng của hắn có bao nhiêu lâu.

(nhị),

Lam Trạm lần nữa nhìn thấy Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Anh cùng nhau xuất hiện là ở Ôn thị tổ chức Thanh Đàm Hội lên, Giang Trừng nắm cung tiễn, đem dây cung kéo căng, người thiếu niên hết sức nhỏ rồi lại cao ngất dáng người dưới ánh mặt trời càng chói mắt, tinh xảo trong lộ ra lăng lệ ác liệt ngũ quan, mang theo độc thuộc về Giang Trừng kiêu ngạo, thật sự là, làm cho người ta không dời được mắt. Đương nhiên, nếu như có thể xem nhẹ cái kia cười đùa cọ tại Giang Trừng bên người, vẫn không thành thật một chút mà giở trò người, cái này bức họa trước mặt nhất định sẽ làm cho người đều muốn trân tàng cả đời.

Lam Trạm xa xa mà nhìn bọn họ, trong tay áo tay mấy lần nắm chặt vừa buông ra, tầm mắt hơi khẽ rũ xuống, tính cả lông mi cùng một chỗ chặn hắn thần sắc trong mắt. Hắn cảm giác được tựa hồ có cái gì đang từ từ thoát ly khống chế của hắn, bắt đầu rục rịch.

Nói thực ra, Ngụy Anh tại Cô Tô nghe học cái kia đoạn thời gian, đã lại để cho Lam Trạm vô cùng khắc sâu mà nhận thức được người này đến tột cùng là có bao nhiêu kiêu ngạo lớn mật, chẳng qua là hắn tuyệt đối không có ngờ tới Ngụy Anh vậy mà kiêu ngạo đến dám công nhiên giật xuống hắn mạt ngạch. Có chút cử động, hữu tình người làm tới là khiêu khích, tại người vô tình mà nói nhưng là khiêu khích.

Lam Trạm giờ phút này sắc mặt lạnh dọa người, Tị Trần đã ra khỏi vỏ tấc hơn, rất hiển nhiên, hắn đây là tiếp nhận Ngụy Anh khiêu khích. Mà Ngụy Anh nơi tay ti tiện sau đó cũng phát hiện tình thế không đúng, hắn là không rõ ràng lắm Lam gia mạt ngạch hàm nghĩa, nhưng cái này cũng không ảnh hưởng hắn lý giải Giang Trừng cử động.

Giang Trừng khi nhìn rõ Ngụy Anh trong tay mạt ngạch sau đó, chính là một hồi mê muội, đã sớm nghe nói Lam gia người mạt ngạch là đồng đẳng với trinh tiết giống nhau tồn tại, mà Ngụy Anh vậy mà lột xuống Lam gia vẫn lấy làm ngạo Hàm Quang Quân mạt ngạch, nghĩ tới đây, hắn đã hoàn toàn không dám nhìn tới Lam Trạm sắc mặt rồi, đầu tức giận đến một cước đạp hướng Ngụy Anh, mắng to: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, tay ngươi ti tiện a!"

Trên quán như vậy cái không đáng tin cậy sư huynh, Giang Trừng nội tâm cũng là rất tuyệt vọng, nhưng mà lại là bất đắc dĩ, hắn cũng không có khả năng nhìn xem Ngụy Anh bị Lam gia người loạn kiếm chém chết, vì vậy tại phát hiện Tị Trần ra khỏi vỏ trong nháy mắt, Giang Trừng liền một tay túm lấy Ngụy Anh trong tay mạt ngạch, một tay dựng trên Lam Trạm tay nắm chuôi kiếm, thuận thế đem Tị Trần chọc vào quay về vỏ kiếm.

"Hàm Quang Quân, Ngụy Anh cũng không hiểu biết Lam gia mạt ngạch hàm nghĩa, hắn cũng không phải là cố ý mạo phạm ngươi, người đều có Giang thị mang về giáo huấn, mong rằng thứ tội." Giang Trừng đem mạt ngạch đưa tới Lam Trạm trước mặt, ngăn cản hắn rút kiếm cái tay kia cũng không dám chút nào buông ra. Có lẽ là chưa từng gặp qua như vậy lúng túng sự tình, Giang Trừng sắc mặt tuy là chăm chú lại dẫn áy náy, nhưng hơi đỏ lên tai nhọn vẫn có thể làm cho người ta liếc nhìn ra hắn quẫn bách.

Lam Trạm nhìn thoáng qua nằm ở Giang Trừng lòng bàn tay mạt ngạch, lại yên lặng nhìn Giang Trừng sau nửa ngày, thẳng đến hắn nắm chuôi kiếm cái tay kia cảm thấy Giang Trừng lòng bàn tay triều ý, mới khó khăn lắm thu hồi ánh mắt, rút mở tay, nhưng sau đó xoay người ly khai, mà cái kia mạt ngạch cứ như vậy bị hắn tận lực quên lãng.

Giang Trừng sững sờ nhìn nhìn trong tay mạt ngạch, đi đến Ngụy Anh bên người, hỏi: "Vì vậy hắn đây là ý gì? Bị ngươi làm bẩn qua cũng đừng có rồi hả?"

Ngụy Anh hơi bất mãn sách một tiếng, lại cười đùa một tay lấy người ôm chầm, nói: "Trừng Trừng, ngươi thật dễ nói chuyện, cái gì gọi là bị ta làm bẩn qua nha? Ta đây không phải là không biết sao, người không biết vô tội nha."

Giang Trừng vung mở Ngụy Anh tay, chỉ lên trời liếc mắt, cười lạnh một tiếng: "Mọi người cho ngươi đắc tội xuyên qua rồi, vẫn vô tội? Bản thân cầm lấy làm cho người ta nhà hảo hảo xin lỗi đi! Bằng không thì sẽ chờ chết đi, không có người nào cho ngươi nhặt xác."

Giang Trừng nói qua đã nghĩ đem mạt ngạch hướng Ngụy Anh trong ngực nhét, ai ngờ cái thằng này lại tránh như rắn rết, quá là láu cá! Giang Trừng tức giận đến đuổi theo Ngụy Anh đánh, mà Ngụy Anh một bên trốn, một bên vẫn không quên chiếm ngoài miệng tiện nghi: "Của ta tốt sư muội, ngươi đều cho ta nhặt xác nhiều như vậy trở về, cũng không kém lúc này đây. Ngươi là tốt rồi người làm đến cùng, tiễn đưa Phật đưa đến tây, thay ta trả lại cho cái kia tiểu cứng nhắc được."

Giang Trừng nghe vậy, nhe răng cười ba tiếng: "Đến, ngươi tới đây, ta hiện tại có thể tiễn ngươi về Tây thiên!"

Thật sự bị náo không cách nào Giang Trừng chỉ có thể cam chịu số phận mà đi tìm Lam Trạm, nhưng mà người nọ rồi lại như là cố ý trốn tránh hắn, liên tiếp vài ngày đều nhìn không thấy bóng dáng, rơi vào đường cùng Giang Trừng đầu có thể tìm tới Lam Hi Thần.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn qua trong tay hắn mạt ngạch, trên mặt nguyên bản ôn nhuận dáng tươi cười bỗng nhiên nhiều thêm vài phần cao thâm mạt trắc, cười không ngừng Giang Trừng trong nội tâm sợ hãi.

"Khục, Trạch Vu Quân, chuyện đã xảy ra chính là như thế, Hàm Quang Quân mạt ngạch liền thỉnh cầu ngươi thay chuyển giao cho hắn." Giang Trừng sờ sờ cái mũi, cảm thấy việc này thật sự là mất mặt, trở về nhất định phải lại đánh Ngụy Anh ngừng lại một trận mới hả giận!

Lam Hi Thần cười vẫy vẫy tay, nói: "Việc này ta có thể lực bất tòng tâm, này mạt ngạch là Vong Cơ từ nhỏ mang đến lớn, hắn đã không thu hồi, chắc là có dụng ý của hắn, kính xin Giang công tử tạm thời thay đảm bảo."

"Cái này... Có hay không có chút không tốt lắm?" Lam Hi Thần lời này nói làm cho không người nào có thể cự tuyệt, có thể nghĩ tới Lam gia mạt ngạch hàm nghĩa, Giang Trừng có chút do dự.

"Không sao, Giang công tử vả lại an tâm."

Lời nói cũng đã nói đến nước này, Giang Trừng cũng chỉ có thể thu, các loại lần sau gặp đến Lam Trạm trả lại cho hắn. Chẳng qua là lúc này Giang Trừng còn không biết, làm này mạt ngạch trở lại Lam Trạm trong tay lúc lại bị hắn dùng đến ta đã làm gì.

【 Trạm Trừng tín ngưỡng (trong)

* chủ Trạm Trừng, ẩn Tiện Trừng

* ta thật sự thầm nghĩ đơn giản mở xe, nhưng mà ta đặc biệt sao bây giờ còn chưa có chạy đến bãi đỗ xe! Ta thật gấp a!

* hôm nay cũng là phế cá ướp muối

* hy vọng lần sau đổi mới có thể lái được lên xe _(:з" ∠)_

Về sau chuyện phát sinh, đối với tất cả mọi người mà nói đều là một cơn ác mộng. Ôn gia thế lực càng lúc càng lớn, làm việc cũng càng phát ra kiêu ngạo, bọn hắn dùng các loại buồn cười lý do tìm đến tất cả nhà phiền toái, trận này tai bay vạ gió hầu như quét sạch các đại tu Tiên thế gia vọng tộc.

Cô Tô Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bị thiêu hủy, Lam Hi Thần mang theo sách trốn đi, mà Lam Trạm bởi vì ý đồ phản kháng bị cắt đứt chân. Cho nên khi tất cả nhà đệ tử bị giao nộp kiếm đưa đến Ôn gia tiếp nhận giáo hóa lúc, người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn ra Lam Trạm hành động bất tiện, chuyển lệch hắn dù sao vẫn là lạnh lấy một trương khuôn mặt tuấn tú, cắn răng chết chống đỡ, có muốn tiến lên giúp đỡ một chút cũng bị sắc mặt của hắn dọa lùi rồi.

Giang Trừng phải không yêu chõ mõm vào đấy, việc này nếu như phát sinh ở những người khác trên người, hắn có lẽ liền liếc đều thiếu nợ tiếp nhận, nhưng Lam Trạm dù sao cùng hắn có chút đồng môn tình cảm, vả lại Ngụy Anh nhiều lần đắc tội với hắn, hắn cũng chưa từng khó xử qua Ngụy Anh, Giang Trừng cảm thấy mặc dù là thay Ngụy Anh trả nhân tình này, hắn cũng phải giúp đỡ Lam Trạm một chút.

Vì vậy hắn thừa dịp Ngụy Anh bốn phía chọc người khoảng cách, lặng lẽ rớt lại phía sau vài bước, đi đến Lam Trạm bên người, nâng lên một tay, không để lại dấu vết mà vịn Lam Trạm.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện liên hương quanh quẩn tại chóp mũi, Lam Trạm vừa nhấc mắt liền nhìn thấy bên cạnh cùng hắn tư thế hơi có vẻ thân mật thiếu niên. Hắn không mở miệng hỏi thăm, nhưng Giang Trừng lại tựa hồ như phát giác được nghi ngờ của hắn, vì vậy thấp giọng nói một câu "Bảo tồn thể lực" .

Lam Trạm minh bạch Giang Trừng ý tứ, vì vậy cũng không có cự tuyệt hảo ý của hắn, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Giang Trừng bên mặt nhìn chỉ chốc lát, liền rủ xuống đôi mắt, làm cho người ta thấy không rõ thần sắc. Mà Giang Trừng một đường nhìn không chớp mắt, ngoại trừ ngẫu nhiên nhân nhượng một cái hành động bất tiện Lam Trạm, còn dư lại lực chú ý toàn bộ dùng tại cảnh giác bốn phía rồi, tự nhiên cũng liền không thấy được Ngụy Anh nhìn qua hắn cùng với Lam Trạm bóng lưng lúc, hơi hơi nhăn lên lông mày.

Làm tàn sát Huyền Vũ răng nanh mở rộng ra, rướn cổ lên cắn hướng Ngụy Anh thời điểm, Giang Trừng rõ ràng nhất cảm giác được bản thân tim đập đều ngừng hai nhịp, thân thể phản ứng so với đại não ý thức càng thêm nhanh chóng, cơ hồ là tại thời điểm này, Giang Trừng sẽ phải bổ nhào qua đẩy ra Ngụy Anh. Chẳng qua là hắn cùng với Ngụy Anh đến cùng cách một khoảng cách, còn chưa đủ một hơi thời gian, Lam Trạm cũng đã một chưởng đẩy ra Ngụy Anh, không để ý mình bị cắn chân, hướng phía bởi vì một màn này mà có chút giật mình Giang Trừng quát: "Còn không mau đi!"

Giang Trừng lấy lại tinh thần, cắn chặt răng cửa quan, bắt buộc bản thân không nhìn tới bọn hắn, mang theo còn dư lại mấy người bơi đi ra ngoài. Thật vất vả đám đông dẫn tới địa phương an toàn, Giang Trừng liền lập tức gãy trở về, một lát không dám dừng lại nghỉ. Ngắn ngủn vài ngày thời gian, Giang Trừng rồi lại cảm thấy vô cùng dài dằng dặc, hắn thậm chí không dám chợp mắt, bởi vì chỉ cần vừa nhắm mắt lại con ngươi, hắn liền sẽ thấy tàn sát Huyền Vũ cắn hướng Ngụy Anh một màn kia cùng cuối cùng Lam Trạm nhìn về phía hắn lúc, cái kia dứt khoát ánh mắt.

Đang nhìn đến bị đá vụn ngăn chặn cửa động cùng bị máu tươi nhuộm đỏ đích thực đầm nước lúc, Giang Trừng thân hình nhoáng một cái, suýt nữa đứng không vững, hắn một bên càng không ngừng tự nói với mình, phải tin tưởng Ngụy Anh tin tưởng Lam Trạm, một bên dốc sức liều mạng mà lấy tay đào lên bị ngăn chặn cửa động, thẳng đến một đôi nguyên bản trắng nõn thon dài tay trở nên huyết nhục mơ hồ cũng không ngừng nghỉ.

Tốt đang cố gắng cuối cùng không có uổng phí, làm Giang Trừng từ trong đàm vạch nước mà ra một khắc này, Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm trên mặt cảnh giác phòng bị biểu lộ trong nháy mắt bị kinh hỉ chiếm cứ.

"Trừng Trừng, ngươi rút cuộc đã tới! Chậm thêm một bước, ngươi phải cho ta nhặt xác á!" Cùng Lam Trạm hai người hợp lực đem người từ trong nước lôi ra, Ngụy Anh ngữ khí khoa trương mà giả bộ phàn nàn, còn là cái kia phó cười đùa tí tửng bộ dáng, rồi lại khó nén chật vật.

Giang Trừng vừa lên bờ, vốn là đem hai người cẩn thận đánh giá một phen, đang xác định chỉ có Lam Trạm chân tổn thương nghiêm trọng nhất về sau, mới thoáng nhẹ nhàng thở ra, sau đó liền mắt đỏ vành mắt trừng Ngụy Anh liếc, mắng: "Ta có thể không phải là đến cấp ngươi nhặt xác đấy sao!"

Ngụy Anh nhìn ra Giang Trừng tâm tình khác thường, cũng không dám đem người trêu chọc ngoan rồi, đành phải nói sang chuyện khác, hỏi: "Như thế nào chỉ một mình ngươi?"

"Ta cho người đi trước Vân Mộng mời cứu viện, bản thân nửa đường gãy đem về."

Ngụy Anh nghe vậy, cười đến vẻ mặt sáng lạn, đắc ý sách hai tiếng, nói: "Vãn Ngâm muội muội quả nhiên là lo lắng ta, sư huynh thật không có yêu thương ngươi!"

"Hừ, ta sợ tới chậm một bước, ngươi liền mẩu vụn đều không thừa." Giang Trừng liếc mắt, lười để ý đến hắn, ngồi xổm người xuống chuẩn bị kiểm tra một chút Lam Trạm chân tổn thương.

"Mặc kệ mặc kệ, vội tới sư huynh bão nhất xuống." Ngụy Anh nói qua liền mở ra hai tay, mày dạn mặt dày muốn đi ôm Giang Trừng.

Không đợi Ngụy Anh tới gần, Giang Trừng liền bụm lấy cái mũi rút lui hai bước, chỉ vào Ngụy Anh hét lớn: "Ngươi... Ngươi đứng lại, đừng tới đây!"

Ngụy Anh không hiểu nhìn xem hắn.

Giang Trừng lại đi Lam Trạm cái hướng kia thối lui, vẻ mặt chịu không nổi, nói: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi là đi thỉ trong lăn một vòng sao? Như thế nào thúi như vậy?"

Ngụy Anh nhìn nhìn trên người mình, vừa liếc nhìn cái kia bị hắn và Lam Trạm hợp lực tiêu diệt tàn sát Huyền Vũ, sau đó nhìn qua Giang Trừng, không phản bác được.

Bất luận cái gì Ngụy Anh cùng Giang Trừng thái độ như thế nào thân mật cười đùa, Lam Trạm liền đứng ở một bên, nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng tay, trầm mặc không nói, chỉ ở Giang Trừng thối lui đến bên cạnh hắn lúc, vô thức mà thò tay bảo vệ.

Làm ba người từ cửa động bơi ra về sau, Lam Trạm quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua cái kia bị ngăn chặn cửa động. Hắn biết rõ, những cái kia đá vụn lấy hắn và Ngụy Anh bây giờ trạng thái, rất khó làm cho mở, nhưng cho dù là như vậy, cũng so với Giang Trừng một người muốn mạnh hơn không ít. Như vậy, Giang Trừng đến tột cùng là làm sao làm được? Nhìn xem cặp kia huyết nhục mơ hồ tay, Lam Trạm không dám nghĩ sâu.

"Hàm Quang Quân, hôm nay Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bị thiêu hủy, Trạch Vu Quân không biết tung tích, chân ngươi tổn thương lại nghiêm trọng như thế, không bằng trước đi theo chúng ta quay về Vân Mộng, đối đãi các ngươi thương thế chuyển biến tốt đẹp mới quyết định, như thế nào?" Giang Trừng không thích thiếu thiếu người, tại hắn xem ra, Lam Trạm chân là bởi vì Ngụy Anh mà tổn thương, Vân Mộng Giang thị nên trả hắn nhân tình này.

Lam Trạm vốn là ý định một mình quay về Cô Tô đấy, tuy nói Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bị thiêu hủy, nhưng đại bộ phận Lam thị môn sinh cũng còn tại Cô Tô, mặc dù không dùng hắn đi chủ trì đại cục, hắn cũng nên trở về hiệp trợ trong tộc Trưởng lão. Bất quá Giang Trừng nói không phải không có lý, đương nhiên, cũng có thể là Lam Trạm có chút không thể nói tiểu tâm tư quấy phá, tóm lại hắn là gật đầu, coi như là đồng ý Giang Trừng đề nghị.

Vì vậy ba người một bên tránh né Ôn gia thế lực, một bên hai bên cùng ủng hộ lấy chạy đi. Trong lúc, Giang Trừng thấy Lam Trạm chân tổn thương thật sự nghiêm trọng, mấy lần dừng lại, một bộ muốn nói lại thôi bộ dáng, về sau nhìn xem Lam Trạm trắng bệch khuôn mặt tuấn tú, thật sự là nhịn không được, không được tự nhiên mà tỏ vẻ hắn có thể lưng đeo Lam Trạm, lại để cho hắn không dùng chết như vậy chống đỡ.

Lam Trạm tự nhiên có thể nhìn ra Giang Trừng trạng thái cũng không coi là tốt, lại ở đâu chịu lại để cho hắn lại mất công lưng đeo bản thân, liền mở miệng cự tuyệt Giang Trừng hảo ý. Ai ngờ Giang Trừng lập tức liền lạnh sắc mặt, trầm mặc nhìn Lam Trạm một lát, một đôi hạnh mâu tại chân của hắn vết thương không ngừng dò xét, cuối cùng cười lạnh một tiếng, nói: "Hàm Quang Quân, nếu như ngươi không muốn ngươi này chân, nói thẳng chính là, ta thành toàn ngươi."

Cuối cùng Lam Trạm không lay chuyển được Giang Trừng, chỉ có thể mặc cho hắn lưng đeo bản thân. Giang Trừng hợp với vài ngày chạy đi, lại một mình đào mở bị đá vụn ngăn chặn cửa động, thể lực có chút không được, hơn nữa hắn người thiếu niên thân hình lại có chút ít đơn bạc, lúc này lưng đeo so với hắn hơi cao một chút Lam Trạm lộ ra có chút cố hết sức, nhưng Lam Trạm lại có thể rõ ràng cảm giác được, Giang Trừng lưng đeo hắn, mỗi một bước đều đi rất ổn.

Có lẽ là lúc này hai người khoảng cách thân cận quá, Lam Trạm cảm thấy Giang Trừng trên người cái kia mông lung liên hương trở nên càng rõ ràng. hắn nhìn lấy Giang Trừng tinh xảo thực sự kiên nghị bên mặt, có chút hoảng hốt, không lâu lúc trước hắn vẫn còn tuyệt vọng biên giới lưỡng lự, nhưng mà trước mắt người này, giống như là một đạo ánh sáng, cứng rắn mà xé rách hắn đêm tối, lấy một loại rất mạnh tư thái, đưa hắn dắt đi ra, nghĩ tới đây, hắn tựa hồ có chút muốn cười, hắn muốn, Giang Trừng thật là một cái người thú vị. Như vậy nghĩ đến, luôn luôn yêu thanh khiết Hàm Quang Quân, ma xui quỷ khiến nâng lên ống tay áo của mình, động tác nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà thay Giang Trừng lau khô trên trán mồ hôi rịn.

Giang Trừng đại khái là không có ngờ tới cử động của hắn, ngẩn người, sau đó bỏ qua một bên mặt, thấp giọng nói câu tạ.

Lấy Lam Trạm góc độ, một chút tròng mắt, có thể thấy rõ ràng hắn ửng đỏ bên tai cùng trắng nõn cái cổ, Lam Trạm dưới ngón tay ý thức mà giật giật, như vậy gần trong gang tấc, hắn dường như cũng có thể cảm giác được chỗ đó ấm áp xúc cảm, hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy bản thân có chút cổ họng phát nhanh.

Cuối cùng, quy phạm Hàm Quang Quân bắt buộc bản thân dời đi ánh mắt, sau đó cõng một đường Lam thị gia quy.

【 Trạm Trừng tín ngưỡng (trung hạ)

* chủ Trạm Trừng, ẩn Tiện Trừng

* vẫn không thấy được cửa xe! ! !

* cá ướp muối mau thả vứt bỏ trị liệu _(:з" ∠)_

Thật vất vả đến Vân Mộng khu vực về sau, ba cái đầy người chật vật thiếu niên cho rằng rốt cuộc có thể nhả ra khí, lại không ngờ tới vận mạng ác ý mới vừa mới bắt đầu hiển lộ.

Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Anh hai người, một cái là Giang thị Thiếu chủ, một cái là cấp cao nhất Đại đệ tử, tuy rằng cũng còn hàng năm, nhưng nên học giống nhau không rơi xuống, đối với Vân Mộng khu vực phòng ngự bố trí, hai người có thể nói là rõ như lòng bàn tay, chỉ cần một cái xem qua, bọn hắn liền phát hiện một cỗ lạ lẫm thế lực tại Vân Mộng lưỡng lự, hơn nữa Giang thị nguyên bản phòng ngự rõ ràng suy yếu rất nhiều.

Giang Trừng lưng đeo Lam Trạm, nhìn bên người Ngụy Anh liếc, phát hiện cặp kia từ trước đến nay ẩn chứa bảy phần nụ cười hoa đào mắt lúc này tràn đầy nghiêm túc. Ngụy Anh phát giác được Giang Trừng ánh mắt, nhanh chóng thu liễm trong mắt tâm tình, đầu triều hắn nhẹ gật đầu, Giang Trừng liền đã hiểu ý của hắn, bất động thanh sắc mà thay đổi một con đường.

Rất hiển nhiên, bọn hắn đã biết rõ xa lạ kia thế lực là lệ thuộc nhà ai, nghĩ đến ngoại trừ Kỳ Sơn Ôn Thị, cũng không có ai dám tại Vân Mộng kiêu ngạo như vậy.

Bọn hắn cùng nhau đi tới, càng đến gần Liên Hoa Ổ, Ôn gia người thì càng nhiều, điều này làm cho Giang Trừng mơ hồ có bất an, nhưng mà hắn còn chưa kịp xác nhận trong lòng bất an, phiền toái cũng đã tìm tới cửa.

Giang Trừng nhìn cách đó không xa đi tới Ôn gia đệ tử, mi tâm nhíu chặt, nhìn cái phương hướng này, Ôn cẩu thế tất sẽ cùng đi mua lương khô trở về Ngụy Anh đánh lên. Lấy Ôn Triều tính tình, chỉ dựa vào Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm tại Huyền Vũ động với tư cách, liền đầy đủ hai người bọn họ bị Ôn thị truy nã mười lần không chỉ có rồi.

Quyết không thể để cho bọn họ bắt được Ngụy Anh, đây là Giang Trừng trong đầu thoáng hiện đệ nhất ý tưởng, thiếu chút nữa hắn sẽ phải không tự chủ được lao ra rồi, may mắn, lý trí khắc chế hắn, bên cạnh hắn còn có cái bị thương Lam Trạm, hắn đạo nghĩa không cho phép hắn thì cứ như vậy đem người vứt bỏ.

Giang Trừng trốn ở nơi hẻo lánh, nhìn thoáng qua cách bọn họ mấy bước xa Ôn gia đệ tử, không còn kịp rồi! Cắn răng một cái, Giang Trừng quay người một chút đẩy ngã Lam Trạm, phủ thân mà lên, đem Lam Trạm vùi đầu vào ngực mình, mà Lam Trạm bởi vì theo bản năng phản ứng, hai tay hư nhược hư nhược hoàn ở Giang Trừng kích thước lưng áo, che chở hắn, để tránh bị thương.

Cái này tư thế vô luận từ góc độ nào nhìn lại, đều cực kỳ mập mờ, dường như hai người thực là một đôi triền miên người yêu.

Đám kia Ôn gia trong hàng đệ tử thật có chút cao thủ, một người trong đó hiển nhiên là phát hiện Giang Trừng hai người khí tức, nguy hiểm mà nheo lại mắt, chậm rãi đi tới, chuẩn bị chất vấn. Đại khái là không nghĩ tới đập vào mắt lại là như thế này một bộ làm cho người mơ màng hình ảnh, người nọ sửng sốt một chút, nghe được đồng bạn hỏi thăm, mới khinh thường mà xùy cười một tiếng: "Không có gì, mèo con náo xuân đâu."

Lam Trạm bị Giang Trừng đột nhiên xuất hiện cử động làm cho chân tay luống cuống, liên hương nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp rồi lại bá đạo chiếm cứ hắn sở hữu giác quan, Giang Trừng khí tức quả thực đưa hắn bao phủ, thậm chí cùng hắn hòa làm một thể. Như vậy che giấu nhận thức lại để cho Lam Trạm cả trái tim đều đang run sợ, người lại hồn nhiên thân cứng ngắc không dám nhúc nhích, sợ quấy nhiễu trong lòng Thần Minh.

Trên thực tế, coi như là Hàm Quang Quân không có những cái này không thể nói nói, hắn cũng là không nhúc nhích được đấy.

Đám kia Ôn gia đệ tử vừa đi, Giang Trừng liền thả Lam Trạm, nhập lại nói một câu "Đắc tội", cặp kia hạnh mâu từ đầu đến cuối cũng làm sạch trong suốt thực sự nhìn qua không thấy đáy. Lam Trạm thu hồi tâm tư về sau, lập tức liền phát hiện mình không nhúc nhích được rồi, hắn kinh ngạc mà nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, đã thấy cái kia Trương Lăng Lệ tinh xảo trên mặt không có sóng không lan, cơ hồ là tại thời điểm này, Lam Trạm liền đoán được Giang Trừng muốn làm cái gì.

"Giang Trừng, thả ta ra!" Hàm Quang Quân khó được bối rối, tự cho là nghiêm khắc quát lớn, cẩn thận nghe còn có thể nghe ra ba phần run rẩy.

Giang Trừng tự nhiên sẽ không bị hắn hù sợ, lắc đầu, nói: "Hàm Quang Quân, ly biệt uổng phí khí lực rồi, cái này trói thân thuật hai canh giờ sau sẽ tự động cởi bỏ, trước đó, ngươi trước hết nghỉ ngơi thật tốt đi."

Lam Trạm cũng không để ý đến hắn, hai mắt sung huyết mà chết nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, từng chữ một nói: "Thả, mở, ta."

Giang Trừng thở dài một hơi, khó được thả thấp tư thái, trấn an nói: "Thật có lỗi, hiện tại Vân Mộng cũng không an toàn rồi, ta không thể mang theo ngươi mạo hiểm. Chờ ngươi thương thế nhiều, liền đi tìm đại ca ngươi, sau đó liên hợp Nhiếp thị cùng Kim thị, ngược lại hôm nay." Giang Trừng làm như nghĩ đến cái gì, dừng một cái, thận trọng như là lời thề giống như nói ra: "Nếu ta Giang thị may mắn còn sót lại, nhất định cùng các ngươi cùng nhau Xạ Nhật!"

Giang Trừng nói qua, từ trong lòng rút ra Lam Trạm cái kia bị Ngụy Anh giật xuống mạt ngạch, một vòng một vòng mà quấn ở Lam Trạm tay trái trên cổ tay, sau đó cởi xuống hắn đội ở trên đầu cái kia, động tác tự nhiên mà đã thu vào bản thân trong tay áo, "Cái này mạt ngạch hay là trước ly biệt đeo, miễn cho làm cho người ta liếc liền nhận ra ngươi."

Lam Trạm nhìn xem Giang Trừng động tác, không nói một lời, có lẽ là hắn lúc này ánh mắt lại để cho Giang Trừng nhớ tới Huyền Vũ trong động một màn kia, Giang Trừng nhịn không được thò tay che ở Lam Trạm ánh mắt, suy nghĩ một chút, cuối cùng vẫn còn tiến đến hắn bên tai, nói nhỏ: "Lam Trạm, ta có thể tin người không nhiều lắm, ngàn vạn bảo trọng."

Giang Trừng dứt lời liền cũng không quay đầu lại mà liền xông ra ngoài, lẻ loi một mình đi dẫn dắt rời đi Ôn cẩu đuổi bắt, đem nguy hiểm mang khoảng cách Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm.

Mà Lam Trạm cuối cùng vẫn còn lựa chọn nghe theo Giang Trừng ý kiến, hắn biết rõ hắn cứu không được Giang Trừng, vì vậy hắn duy nhất có thể làm đúng là sống sót, thích thú Giang Trừng ý, ngược lại Ôn thị, mới tính thoáng không phụ lòng Giang Trừng khổ tâm.

Lam gia mạt ngạch hàm nghĩa là ước thúc tự mình, chỉ có tại gặp được tính mạng xác định người lúc, như vậy ước thúc mới được cho phép cởi xuống, không có người so sánh là Song Bích một trong Lam Trạm càng thêm rõ ràng, cởi xuống mạt ngạch đối với Lam gia người mà nói, cuối cùng ý vị như thế nào. Lam Trạm vốn không nên như vậy bỏ mặc bản thân, có thể tại Giang Trừng tự tay cởi xuống hắn mạt ngạch một khắc này bắt đầu, hắn liền bốc đồng quyết định, nếu như người này không tự tay cho hắn đem mạt ngạch trói vào, vậy hắn liền không bao giờ nữa đeo.

Giang Trừng sống chết không rõ, Lam Trạm cũng sống được giống như bộ cái xác không hồn, bên ngoài người không thể từ cái khuôn mặt kia không hề tâm tình trên mặt nhìn ra khác thường, nhưng Lam Hi Thần rồi lại thấy được rõ ràng, cũng là bởi vì này, hắn không dám hỏi thăm Lam Trạm vì sao không mang mạt ngạch, cũng không dám hỏi hắn cuối cùng xảy ra chuyện gì.

Ở phía sau đến một đoạn trong cuộc sống, Lam Trạm một bên hiệp trợ huynh trưởng xây dựng lại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, một bên liên hợp Nhiếp thị cùng Kim thị mưu đồ đối với Ôn gia phản kích. Hắn ý đồ dùng bận rộn đến tê liệt bản thân, không thèm nghĩ nữa hắn trơ mắt nhìn xem Giang Trừng ứng phó cái chết tư thái ly khai, rồi lại vô lực ngăn cản tự mình chán ghét, không đi nghe về Giang Trừng bất cứ tin tức gì, sợ truyền đến chính là hắn không muốn nghe đấy, như vậy không thèm nghĩ nữa không đi nghe, là hắn có thể lừa gạt mình, Giang Trừng chẳng qua là về nhà. Nhưng mà, sự thật nhưng là không được phép hắn trốn tránh.

Lam Hi Thần đại khái có thể đoán được Lam Trạm bộ dáng này, chỉ sợ là bởi vì Vân Mộng cái kia hai người thiếu niên, vì vậy hắn cảm thấy, có chút tin tức Lam Trạm nhất định phải biết rõ.

"Vân Mộng Giang thị bị diệt, Giang tông chủ cùng Ngu phu nhân lấy thân tử vì đạo, Giang công tử cùng Ngụy công tử tung tích không rõ. Vong Cơ, ngươi còn chuẩn bị tinh thần sa sút bao lâu?" Đã là nhất tông đứng đầu Lam Hi Thần thay đổi ngày xưa ôn nhã tác phong, nói vô cùng trắng ra, trắng ra giống như là một thanh sáng loáng lưỡi dao sắc bén, tinh chuẩn mà cắm vào Lam Trạm ngực.

Bất quá Lam Hi Thần là một cái ôn nhu đến tận xương tủy người, đến cùng ngoan không hạ tâm đến buộc Lam Trạm phát triển, suy nghĩ một chút, lại an ủi một câu "Không có tin tức thật là tốt tin tức", mới nhìn đến Lam Trạm hơi chút đã có chút ít người sống khí.

Cũng may Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh bắt đầu trước giờ, Giang Trừng rốt cuộc xuất hiện, mang theo Giang gia còn sót lại bộ hạ cùng một chỗ đi đến. Hắn lúc trước đã từng nói qua, như Giang thị may mắn còn sót lại, hắn nhất định chính tay đâm cừu địch, quản chi Giang gia bị chết liền thừa một mình hắn, những lời này cũng giống nhau giữ lời.

Lam Trạm tự Giang Trừng trở về về sau, đầu rất xa xem qua hắn liếc, tựa như mới gặp gỡ lúc như vậy khoảng cách xa, chẳng qua là khi đó hắn thấy là xinh đẹp kiêu dương, mà bây giờ, hắn ánh sáng bị mây đen che ở.

Có lẽ là ánh trăng quá tốt, cũng có lẽ là lòng có nhận thấy, tóm lại từ trước đến nay làm việc và nghỉ ngơi quy luật Hàm Quang Quân khó được dưới ánh trăng bước chậm, sau đó, hắn đã tìm được ngồi ở nóc phòng uống rượu Giang Trừng.

Nếu như đem Giang Trừng so sánh một thanh lợi kiếm, như vậy từng đã là hắn đem sự sắc sảo đều liễm vào vỏ kiếm, hoặc là nói còn chưa mở lưỡi, nhưng hôm nay, lưỡi dao sắc bén thấy máu, lại mất vỏ kiếm, tất nhiên hại người hại mình.

Chẳng qua là vỏ kiếm này là ai, Lam Trạm không muốn suy nghĩ.

Giang Trừng đại khái là đã có chút ít men say, Lam Trạm vừa mới tới gần đã bị Tử Điện vời đến.

"Là ta." Lam Trạm nghiêng người tránh thoát lăng lệ ác liệt tàn nhẫn một roi, đi đến Giang Trừng bên người ngồi xuống.

Giang Trừng thấy rõ người tới, mới thu liễm đầy người sát ý, ngồi trở lại đi tiếp tục miệng lớn rót rượu. Đây là Giang Trừng mấy ngày này đến nay lần thứ nhất như thế càn rỡ phát tiết, cha mẹ thân vẫn, hắn không kịp bi thương, Ngụy Anh mất tích, hắn không cách nào đi tìm. Trên người hắn vẫn đè nặng một cái Giang thị, đè nặng một cái Vân Mộng, hắn cùng với Lam Trạm tuổi tác tương tự, Lam Trạm còn có Lam Hi Thần che chở, mà hắn rồi lại muốn khởi động toàn bộ Vân Mộng, chỉ có thể nói, thiên đạo có khi chính là như thế bất công.

Giang Trừng vốn tưởng rằng lấy Lam Trạm tính tình, nhất định sẽ ngăn cản hắn tiếp tục uống rượu, kết quả không nghĩ tới người nọ an vị tại bên cạnh hắn, lặng yên nhìn xem hắn uống. Đối đãi các ngươi hai hũ thấy đáy, Lam Trạm rốt cuộc đè xuống Giang Trừng chuẩn bị tiếp tục cầm rượu tay. Giang Trừng liếc Lam Trạm liếc, cười lạnh nói: "Như thế nào? Hàm Quang Quân cũng muốn uống?"

Lam Trạm cũng không để ý tới Giang Trừng trào phúng, chỉ đem thắt ở trên cổ tay hắn cái kia mạt ngạch cởi xuống, đưa tới Giang Trừng trước mặt.

Giang Trừng nhướng mày, "Ngươi đây là ý gì?"

"Ngươi cởi xuống đấy, cho trói vào." Lam Trạm mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem Giang Trừng.

"..." Giang Trừng suy nghĩ một chút, hình như là có cái này việc sự tình, làm chẳng qua là lúc tình huống khẩn cấp, hắn cũng liền không để ý. Hắn chỉ biết là mạt ngạch đối với Lam gia người dự kiến nghĩa trọng đại, nhưng cụ thể có mấy thứ gì đó chú ý nhưng là không rõ ràng lắm đấy, bởi vậy cũng không nghĩ tới chất vấn Lam Trạm mà nói, đầu cho là người ta quy củ, liền làm theo.

Lam Trạm so với Giang Trừng hơi cao một chút, Giang Trừng uống rượu, toàn bộ người đều có điểm chóng mặt, hệ cả buổi cũng không cài lên, vì vậy hắn thập phần không kiên nhẫn mà vịn Lam Trạm đầu, lại để cho hắn hơi chút thấp chút ít. Lam Trạm ngược lại là thập phần nghe lời mặc hắn bài bố, cặp kia màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong ánh mắt ấn đầy Giang Trừng thân ảnh, chăm chú dường như người trước mắt chính là của hắn toàn bộ thế giới.

"Các ngươi Lam gia người chính là phiền toái, nếu không phải lúc ấy sự tình ra khẩn cấp, ta khó hiểu ngươi mạt ngạch, có phải hay không còn phải đối với ngươi chịu trách nhiệm nha?" Giang Trừng bực bội mà sách một tiếng, lại đưa tay cho Lam Trạm sửa sang lại một cái vừa trói vào mạt ngạch.

Lam Trạm bỏ mặc liên hương cùng mùi rượu xâm nhập hắn giác quan, mấp máy môi, sau đó nhẹ nhàng mà lên tiếng. Chẳng qua là, thanh âm quá nhẹ, thế cho nên chỉ có ánh trăng gió êm dịu nghe được. hắn nhìn lấy Giang Trừng ly khai bóng lưng, vuốt ve trên đầu mạt ngạch, cảm giác mình quả thực sắp ép không được khóe môi giơ lên độ cong rồi.

Lam gia mạt ngạch là để cho từng Lam thị đệ tử là thế hệ để ý đạo nghĩa ước thúc tự mình, chỉ có bị tính mạng xác định người cởi xuống về sau, này mạt ngạch mới có thể bộ không có cùng ý nghĩa, làm người yêu lần nữa vì bọn họ trói vào mạt ngạch lúc, liền có nghĩa là này sinh đời này, ta chỉ vì cái này người ước thúc tự mình.

Trạm Trạm: Khó hiểu của ta mạt ngạch ngươi đến chịu trách nhiệm!

Trừng Trừng: Lấy!

【 nói thực ra, nếu chương kế tiếp vẫn vẫn chưa kết thúc, ta thật sự không biết như thế nào cho chương tiết tính toán _(:з" ∠)_

【 Trạm Trừng tín ngưỡng (dưới)

* tấu chương Tiện Trừng sân nhà

* Ngụy ca tấu chương hơ khô thẻ tre, chương kế tiếp hoàn tất

* phế cá ướp muối đã buông tha cho trị liệu 눈_눈

Người tu tiên xa không có thế nhân suy nghĩ như vậy bàng quan, bọn hắn vì bản thân tư dục thậm chí so với phàm nhân càng thêm không từ thủ đoạn. Bởi vì cái gọi là bức tường ngược lại mọi người đẩy, Vân Mộng Giang thị vị trí tiên môn tứ đại gia tộc một trong, đã từng là mọi người không thể đuổi kịp tồn tại. Mà bây giờ, Giang Phong Miên cùng Ngu Tử Diên đã chết, tuy nói có Kim thị cùng Ngu thị giúp đỡ, nhưng Giang Trừng đến cùng hàng năm, lại có thể thành chuyện gì? Không ít người mang như vậy tâm tính, chuẩn bị nhìn Vân Mộng chê cười, còn có chút lòng tham đấy, cố kỵ tướng ăn, muốn mượn Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh thừa dịp loạn kiếm một chén canh.

Lam Trạm tự Giang Trừng sau khi trở về vẫn hữu ý vô ý mà chú ý hắn, vì vậy xung quanh những cái kia nhằm vào Giang Trừng hoặc là Vân Mộng ác ý hắn nhìn phải vô cùng rõ ràng, ngay từ đầu hắn vẫn lo lắng, lấy Giang Trừng như vậy bộc lộ tài năng tính tình, sợ là sẽ phải cùng những người này nổi lên xung đột. Bất quá, ngoài dự liệu của hắn là, Giang Trừng vô cùng thông minh vả lại có thể chịu.

Giang Trừng đúng là cái có thù tất báo người, nhưng hắn thập phần rõ ràng thân phận của mình cùng tình cảnh, hắn đầu tiên là Vân Mộng Giang thị Thiếu chủ, tiếp theo mới là Giang Trừng. Nói đi cũng phải nói lại, kỳ thật Lam Trạm lo lắng cũng không phải là không có đạo lý, bởi vì đây là hắn từ đối với Giang Trừng rất hiểu rõ mà làm ra hợp lý suy đoán, chẳng qua là hắn hiểu rõ là Giang Trừng, không phải là Vân Mộng Thiếu chủ.

Giang Trừng có thể không hỏi nguyên do mà đối với bất kỳ một cái nào dám khiêu khích Vân Mộng người ra tay, nhưng Giang thị Thiếu chủ sẽ không, hắn gặp cân nhắc lợi hại, làm ra sau cùng lợi cho Vân Mộng quyết định, cử động của hắn nhìn như tùy hứng liều lĩnh, kì thực mỗi một bước đều tại hắn khống chế ở trong. Giang Trừng không giống Ngụy Anh, Ngụy Anh phong cách hành sự từ trước đến nay bị Giang Phong Miên tán thưởng, nói hắn am hiểu sâu "Biết rõ không thể làm chi", nói ngược lại là đường hoàng, trên thực tế bất quá là bởi vì Ngụy Anh người này trong tiềm thức căn bản không chỗ cố kỵ mà thôi.

Nhưng Giang Trừng bất đồng, Giang Trừng quan tâm quá nhiều, cố kỵ quá nhiều, cùng hắn nói hắn không hiểu Giang thị gia quy, không bằng nói hắn không dám "Biết rõ không thể làm chi", bởi vì hắn sợ hắn thực tiễn gia quy đại giới là cả Vân Mộng. Vì vậy, nói cho cùng, Giang Trừng có lẽ không phải là hợp cách Giang gia tử tôn, nhưng hắn vẫn là ưu tú nhất tông đứng đầu.

Giang Trừng biết rõ, lấy thực lực của hắn bây giờ, không cách nào làm cho những người này câm miệng, vì vậy hắn mắt lạnh nhìn những người này sắc mặt, đưa bọn chúng từng cái một ghi tạc trong nội tâm, thề một ngày kia muốn khiến cái này người hối hận sinh ra những thứ này tâm tư.

Ở phía sau đến Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh ở bên trong, hắn hiện ra liên tiếp kỳ mà tính, trên chiến trường lăng lệ ác liệt tàn nhẫn một roi một kiếm, làm cho người nghe tin đã sợ mất mật, cùng lúc đó, hắn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó bố cục càng là trợ giúp hắn lấy lôi đình thủ đoạn đã trấn áp sở hữu đối với Vân Mộng không có hảo ý tiên môn thế gia. Từ đó, lại không người dám khinh thường Vân Mộng, mà Tam Độc thánh thủ danh tiếng, cũng vang tận mây xanh.

Ngụy Anh trở về ngày đó, đúng lúc là Giang Trừng cùng Lam Trạm kế hoạch đánh lén ban đêm Ôn Triều ẩn thân giám sát điều tra lều thời gian. Nhưng mà không kịp hai người động thủ, lọt vào trong tầm mắt đều là một mảnh vô cùng thê thảm, làm cho người ta không rét mà run. Giang Trừng tưởng tượng qua vô số loại cùng Ngụy Anh gặp lại tình cảnh, thậm chí nghĩ tới có lẽ không tiếp tục gặp lại ngày, rồi lại duy chỉ có không có tính đến trước mắt một màn này.

Trước mắt người này lạ lẫm làm Giang Trừng khắp cả người phát lạnh, rõ ràng còn là cái kia trương quen thuộc mặt, nhưng trên mặt thần tình nhưng là Giang Trừng chưa bao giờ thấy qua đấy. Thân hình dài nhọn thanh niên một thân hắc y, bên hông ngang lấy một ống cây sáo, cái kia trương đã từng vẻ mặt hưng phấn mặt lúc này lộ ra tuấn mỹ trắng bệch, lúc trước trong sáng vui vẻ hôm nay sát ý lành lạnh, tà khí bốn phía.

Giang Trừng trầm mặt, không nói một lời mà nhìn Ngụy Anh, vung mở Lam Trạm ngăn trở tay của hắn, từng bước một triều Ngụy Anh đi đến. Mà Ngụy Anh tại nhìn thấy Giang Trừng lúc, tự nhiên mà thu liễm quanh thân lạnh lùng khí tức, một đôi hoa đào mắt dần dần dạng lên nhu hòa vui vẻ. Hắn mở ra hai tay, vốn định đem người ôm vào trong ngực, lại không ngờ tới Giang Trừng một quyền vung đến: "Ngươi còn biết đem về? !"

Ngụy Anh nghiêng người hiện lên một kích, thuận thế cầm chặt Giang Trừng cổ tay, một tay lấy hắn kéo vào trong ngực, ôm chặt lấy.

"Hỗn đản! Thả ta ra!" Giang Trừng giận dữ, đều muốn tránh ra Ngụy Anh ôm ấp hoài bão, rồi lại ngược lại bị giam cầm, không chút nào đến nhúc nhích.

Ngụy Anh ôm Giang Trừng, vỗ nhẹ lưng hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn từng lần một thấp giọng nỉ non, "Thực xin lỗi, ta đã trở về. . . Thực xin lỗi, ta đã về trễ rồi..." Động tác rất quen tựa như đã làm trăm ngàn lần.

Giang Trừng tại hắn trấn an dưới dần dần bình tĩnh, nếu như không phải là hai người khoảng cách gần như vậy, có lẽ liền hắn cũng không phát hiện được Giang Trừng rất nhỏ run rẩy, cùng cái kia một tiếng nhẹ đến bất khả tư nghị "Ngươi rốt cuộc đã trở về" .

Ngụy Anh buộc chặt ôm Giang Trừng cánh tay, đưa hắn theo như tại ngực mình, một bên hôn hít lấy tóc của hắn, một bên mắt Hàm khiêu khích mà nhìn về phía một bên trầm mặc không nói Lam Trạm, dường như tuyên thệ tất cả bình thường, cười vô cùng kiêu ngạo. Ngụy Anh chung tình Giang Trừng, thực sự chuyện tình yêu vô số, gió trăng một chuyện không người so với hắn rõ ràng, Lam Trạm trong mắt những cái kia tâm tình, Ngụy Anh chỉ liếc một cái liền rõ ràng.

Về sau, Quỷ đạo đại thành Ngụy Anh đã thành Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh trụ cột vững vàng, hắn dường như làm được hắn đối với Giang Trừng nói: Tương lai ngươi làm gia chủ, ta làm thuộc hạ của ngươi, cả đời nâng đỡ ngươi.

Khi đó Vân Mộng song kiệt quả nhiên là phong quang vô hạn a, Giang Trừng lấy sức một mình xây dựng lại Liên Hoa Ổ, Ngụy Anh liền suất lĩnh vạn quỷ Xạ Nhật là Vân Mộng lập uy, khi đó hắn cùng ở bên cạnh hắn, phối hợp ăn ý, một câu nối khố nói đùa, rồi lại thành tựu một đoạn truyền kỳ.

Mà Lam Trạm, giống như là đoạn này truyền kỳ người chứng kiến, từ đầu tới đuôi hắn đều tại xa xa mà nhìn, nhìn xem Giang Trừng dần dần quật khởi, nhìn xem hắn lần nữa chói mắt chói mắt, nhìn xem hắn triều người bên cạnh cười xinh đẹp, cứ như vậy, đứng xa xa nhìn, nhìn xem hắn ánh sáng một lần nữa đẩy ra mây mù.

Đáng tiếc, thiên đạo như thế buồn cười, nhân tâm như thế đáng ghét.

Cây to đón gió đạo lý, Giang Trừng không phải không hiểu, tiên môn thế gia dã tâm, Giang Trừng không phải không biết, hắn vô số lần muốn khuyên khuyên nhủ Ngụy Anh, có thể hắn cũng biết, Ngụy Anh chung quy là quay về không được đầu. Giang Trừng đến cùng trẻ tuổi, hắn cho rằng tựa như xây dựng lại Vân Mộng giống nhau, hắn cũng có thể bằng sức một mình bảo vệ Ngụy Anh.

Tất cả mọi người đang ép Giang Trừng giao ra Ngụy Anh, kể cả Ngụy Anh bản thân, có thể Giang Trừng đơn giản chỉ cần cắn chặt răng cửa quan, chết chống đỡ. Ngụy Anh đại khái là thật sự đau lòng Giang Trừng, mới có thể một bên làm dịu lấy Giang Trừng, một bên mưu phản Giang thị. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Ngụy Anh quyết định sự tình, cho tới bây giờ không người có thể khuyên ở, Giang Trừng may mà cũng liền theo hắn đi, hắn nghĩ đến, chỉ cần Vân Mộng còn chưa đem Ngụy Anh xoá tên, vậy hắn Ngụy Anh liền thủy chung là Vân Mộng Giang thị người.

Thẳng đến Kim Tử Hiên bỏ mình, Giang Trừng mới giật mình cảm thấy, có một số việc bắt đầu thoát ly nắm trong tay.

Các đại gia tộc tuyên bố muốn xử quyết Ôn thị dư nghiệt, tru sát Di Lăng Lão Tổ. Giang Trừng cười lạnh, nhìn chút ít cái gọi là danh môn chính phái, tự xưng là trừ ma vệ đạo, cuối cùng là, bức giết bất quá là một đám già yếu phụ nữ và trẻ em cùng bọn họ Thủ Hộ Giả mà thôi.

Bãi tha ma trên.

"Nếu như ngươi cố ý muốn giữ ấm nhà người, ta liền không bảo vệ được ngươi!"

"Không cần bảo vệ ta, bỏ quên đi." Ngụy Anh sau khi từ biệt đầu, không đành lòng lại nhìn Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng cắn răng, khí hai mắt đỏ bừng, trầm mặc mà giằng co sau nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn còn phẩy tay áo bỏ đi, "Đồ hỗn trướng, gây chuyện tinh!"

Bất Dạ Thiên thành tuyên thệ trước khi xuất quân đại hội, ngoài ý muốn đến như thế đột nhiên, ai cũng không nghĩ tới Giang Yếm Ly lại đột nhiên nhào đầu về phía trước thay Ngụy Anh đở kiếm. Giang Trừng ôm toàn thân nhuốm máu a tỷ, đầu óc trống rỗng, hắn đã sớm cùng Ngụy Anh đã từng nói qua, hắn không bảo vệ được hắn, có thể tên khốn kia không tin tà, càng muốn khư khư cố chấp. Nhìn, hiện tại hắn ngay cả mình a tỷ đều không bảo vệ được, lại phải như thế nào đi bảo vệ người khác?

Làm Âm Hổ phù hợp cùng một chỗ một khắc này, cơ hồ là ở đây tất cả mọi người không muốn hồi tưởng một cơn ác mộng, cuồng hóa Ngụy Anh như là tránh thoát gông xiềng, muốn cho tất cả mọi người chôn cùng, muốn ngăn người của hắn hữu tâm vô lực, có thể ngăn cản hắn đã có lực lượng vô tâm.

Một mảnh hỗn loạn vô cùng thê thảm được nữa, Lam Trạm xuất hiện, không để ý bản thân sắp khô kiệt linh lực, thái độ cường ngạnh địa mang đi Ngụy Anh.

Lam Trạm đem Ngụy Anh ẩn núp đến một sơn động, nắm tay của hắn cho hắn Truyền Tống linh lực, trong miệng còn không ngừng kêu tên của hắn, mà Ngụy Anh giống như là mất hồn phách tượng người, ngơ ngác ngồi, từ đầu đến cuối, hắn đối với Lam Trạm lặp lại chỉ có một chữ.

"Cút."

"Ngụy Anh, Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi đừng chết..."

Ta đáp ứng qua hắn, muốn cứu ngươi một mạng.

Bất Dạ Thiên tuyên thệ trước khi xuất quân đại hội trước giờ, Giang Trừng một thân một mình tìm được Lam Trạm.

"Hàm Quang Quân, Giang mỗ hôm nay tới đây, có một chuyện muốn nhờ."

"Chuyện gì?"

"Giang mỗ hy vọng Hàm Quang Quân có thể cứu Ngụy Anh một mạng."

"Vì sao?"

"Ngươi cứu hắn một mạng, ta thiếu nợ ngươi một cái nhân tình, đạo nghĩa ở trong, núi đao biển lửa tuyệt không chối từ!"

"Ta cũng không sở cầu." Lam Trạm ngước mắt nhìn qua Giang Trừng, thần sắc nhàn nhạt.

Giang Trừng trầm mặc nhìn Lam Trạm sau nửa ngày, buông lỏng ra bị cắn không có chút huyết sắc nào môi dưới, cúi đầu xuống, làm cho người ta thấy không rõ thần tình, sau đó khó khăn phun ra hai chữ: "Cầu ngươi..."

Giang Trừng đầu gối hơi gấp, đây là một cái chuẩn bị quỳ xuống động tác.

Lam Trạm mãnh liệt đứng dậy, một chút nâng Giang Trừng, sắc mặt hết sức khó coi, lạnh giọng chất vấn Giang Trừng: "Ngươi cứ như vậy quan tâm hắn? Ngươi có thể bảo vệ hắn đến bao lâu?"

Giang Trừng nhìn xem Lam Trạm, nói: "Không nhọc hao tâm tổn trí, ngươi chỉ cần trả lời, có nên cứu hay không?"

Lam Trạm thái dương nổi gân xanh, cắn răng, cả buổi mới từ trong hàm răng bài trừ đi ra một chữ: "Cứu."

"Đa tạ."

Lam Trạm là cứu Ngụy Anh, trọng thương nhà mình hơn ba mươi vị tiền bối tu sĩ, sau đó cam thụ giới cây roi, quỳ thẳng quy huấn đá trước. Thế nhân đều nói, Hàm Quang Quân đối với Di Lăng Lão Tổ, thật đúng dùng tình sâu vô cùng.

Lại về sau, không đều các đại gia tộc cùng lên bãi tha ma vây quét, Ngụy Anh trước hết quyết định muốn hủy diệt Âm Hổ phù. Hắn đại khái là có thể dự thấy mình kết cục đấy, vì vậy hắn muốn cuối cùng gặp lại Giang Trừng một mặt. Từ khi Giang Yếm Ly bỏ mình về sau, Ngụy Anh e ngại đối mặt Giang Trừng, có thể hắn lại điên cuồng mà muốn nhìn Giang Trừng liếc, muốn tâm đều thấy đau rồi.

Vì vậy, hắn mày dạn mặt dày, nói: "Vãn Ngâm sư muội, ngươi đều cho ta nhặt xác nhiều như vậy trở về, cũng không kém lúc này đây."

Một lần cuối cùng, thật sự, lần này không lừa ngươi...

Giang Trừng thu được Ngụy Anh tín về sau, không còn kịp suy tư nữa, liền vội vàng tiến đến bãi tha ma, ngự kiếm tốc độ đã bị thêm đến mức tận cùng, có thể Giang Trừng hay là chê chậm. Lúc này trong đầu hắn muốn ưu sầu tất cả đều là Ngụy Anh trong thư lộ ra không rõ, hắn không dám nhiều hơn suy đoán thâm ý trong đó, sợ suy đoán biến thành sự thật.

A tỷ bởi vì hắn mà chết, Giang Trừng rõ ràng là nên hận Ngụy Anh đấy, có thể đúng vậy a, người thất tình lục dục, có bên nào là mình có thể khống chế đây này?

Giang Trừng hoàn toàn chính xác hận Ngụy Anh, có thể hắn cũng đồng dạng yêu hắn, tại hắn sau cùng tốt đẹp chính là thiếu niên thời gian ở bên trong, khắp nơi đều là thân ảnh của người này, mà tại hắn mộ Thiểu ngải tuổi tác trong, cũng là người này, dẫn hắn mới quen tương tư.

Vì vậy, nên như thế nào hận, lại nên như thế nào yêu? Nhưng vô luận như thế nào, yêu hận đan vào đấy, dù sao vẫn là nhất khắc cốt minh tâm.

Làm Giang Trừng đi đến thời điểm, Ngụy Anh đang bị vạn quỷ cắn trả. Giang Trừng một tay Tử Điện một tay Tam Độc, liều lĩnh mà xông lên, đem Ngụy Anh bảo vệ tại sau lưng, điên cuồng chém giết những cái kia ý đồ tới gần Ngụy Anh tiêu sái thi thể.

Giang Trừng một bên giết, vừa mắng: "Chuyện gì xảy ra! Ngươi không phải nói ngươi có thể khống chế ở, ngươi không phải nói không thành vấn đề sao?"

Ngươi tên hỗn đản này, lại gạt ta!

Ngụy Anh hấp hối mà dựa vào Giang Trừng, nhẹ nhàng mà nở nụ cười một tiếng, nói: "Về sau sẽ không."

Sau đó, Ngụy Anh hủy diệt rồi Âm Hổ phù, cùng vạn quỷ đồng quy vu tận. Tại nhắm mắt trước cuối cùng một khắc, hắn cố hết sức mà kéo qua Giang Trừng, hôn một cái môi của hắn sừng, suy yếu nói đã xong hắn tại này nhân thế lúc giữa câu nói sau cùng: "Trừng Trừng, thực xin lỗi a, muốn lưu lại một mình ngươi rồi..."

Chạy đến bãi tha ma tiễu trừ tiên môn thế gia, cuối cùng chỉ thấy sớm đã khí tuyệt Di Lăng Lão Tổ, cùng đứng ở khắp nơi trong thi thể Tam Độc thánh thủ. Vì vậy, thế nhân nhao nhao tán thưởng Giang tông chủ cao thượng, lại quân pháp bất vị thân, trả thế nhân một cái ban ngày ban mặt.

Giang Trừng nhưng thật ra là không tin Ngụy Anh gặp dễ dàng như vậy sẽ chết mất đấy, vì vậy hắn không ngừng bắt quỷ tu, hơn nữa thủ đoạn càng tàn nhẫn, chính là muốn bức ra Ngụy Anh tên hỗn đản này. Thế nhưng là, Giang Trừng chưa từng thành công qua, thời gian lâu dài, hắn ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ muốn, người kia, chẳng lẽ thật sự không có ở đây?

Giang Trừng đang tìm Ngụy Anh đồng thời, Lam Trạm cũng là gặp loạn nhất định ra, hai người mười lần có tám lần đều có thể đụng với. Thế nhân nói, Hàm Quang Quân đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện tình căn thâm chủng, vì vậy gặp loạn nhất định ra, Vấn Linh mười ba ghi, chỉ vì tìm kiếm người trong lòng một đám tàn hồn.

Giang Trừng phải không quá có thể hiểu được những cái kia "Thế nhân theo như lời", hắn chỉ biết là, Lam Trạm thật là cái vô cùng đắc lực hợp tác, chỉ cần có hắn tại, Giang Trừng tổng có thể làm chơi ăn thật. Vì vậy hắn từ vừa bắt đầu bài xích Lam Trạm hiệp trợ, sau đó dần dần thói quen, càng về sau, hắn và Lam Trạm trong chiến đấu phối hợp càng ngày càng ăn ý, thậm chí không cần ánh mắt trao đổi, đầu muốn nhìn thấy đối phương ra chiêu, thân thể sẽ vô thức mà phối hợp động tác.

Nói thực ra, Lam Trạm kỳ thật mình cũng không cách nào lý giải bản thân cử động, hắn chẳng qua là vô thức mà cảm thấy, không thể để cho Giang Trừng tìm được trước Ngụy Anh.

Thì cứ như vậy, Giang Trừng cầm mười ba năm Quỷ tu, Lam Trạm bắn mười ba năm Vấn Linh, mà hai người này, cũng lẫn nhau làm bạn, hai bên cùng ủng hộ lấy đi qua mười ba ghi xuân thu.

Thẳng đến ngày đó, Giang Trừng tại một cái tên là Mạc Huyền Vũ cấp thấp tu sĩ trên người, thấy được người kia bóng dáng. Giang Trừng xác định, hắn phải tìm được người đã trở về, rốt cuộc đã trở về!

Chọn lẻ

【 Trạm Trừng tín ngưỡng (hoàn tất)

Lam Trạm không rõ ràng lắm cái kia điên điên khùng khùng tu sĩ có phải là ... hay không đoạt xá trở về Ngụy Anh, hắn chỉ biết là, Giang Trừng trong mắt trong nháy mắt sáng lên thần thái làm không phải giả vờ.

Hắn đột nhiên rất sợ hãi, nếu như Ngụy Anh thật sự đã trở về, đó là hay không có nghĩa là, lúc trước hắn làm hết thảy nỗ lực đều muốn nước chảy về biển đông? Không hiểu đấy, hắn không muốn Giang Trừng mang đi người này, thậm chí không muốn Giang Trừng nhìn nhiều người nọ liếc.

Lam Trạm trầm mặc, hắn tại muốn, nên như thế nào ngăn cản Giang Trừng, nhưng thật đáng buồn chính là, hắn tìm không thấy bất kỳ một cái nào thân phận hoặc lý do, có thể ngăn cản Giang Trừng. Hắn chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn, mặt không biểu tình, tâm cũng không có thể ngăn chặn chìm xuống dưới, hắn nhìn chăm chú lên Giang Trừng, mà Giang Trừng trong mắt, tất cả đều là người nọ.

Nhưng sự tình phát triển tựa hồ có chút ngoài dự đoán mọi người, người nọ không muốn cùng Giang Trừng đi, hắn thậm chí trốn được phía sau mình. Lam Trạm có chút muốn cười, hắn một mặt tại nội tâm phỉ nhổ bản thân ti tiện, một mặt thuận lý thành chương mang đi cái kia có thể là Ngụy Anh người.

Giang Trừng nguyên bản có vô số loại phương pháp, có thể mang đi Ngụy Anh, nhưng lại đang nhìn đến người nọ trong mắt áy náy cùng sợ hãi lúc, trong nháy mắt tắt làm cho có tâm tư, giống như là bị một chậu nước lạnh quay đầu dội xuống, lạnh thấu xương máu.

Về sau, đã xảy ra rất nhiều bừa bãi lộn xộn sự tình, Ngụy Anh thân phận còn là bại lộ, Lam Trạm nhìn xem Ngụy Anh cùng Giang Trừng giữa càng chạy càng xa, hắn là nên cao hứng đấy, thế nhưng là Giang Trừng trong mắt địch ý, lại làm cho tâm hắn đau nhức không chịu nổi.

Kim Quang Dao âm mưu bại lộ, Ôn Ninh cũng nói ra năm đó Ngụy Anh mổ đan chân tướng, Quan Âm miếu đêm hôm đó, tiếng mưa rơi quá lớn, suýt nữa lấn át những cái kia đau nhức triệt nội tâm khóc hô.

"Dựa vào cái gì, Ngụy Vô Tiện, con mẹ nó ngươi dựa vào cái gì. . ." Giang Trừng khóc mặt đầy nước mắt.

"Cái gì dựa vào cái gì?"

Giang Trừng nghẹn ngào, một bên rơi lệ, một bên trừng mắt Ngụy Anh, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà hỏi thăm: ". . . Dựa vào cái gì. . . Ngươi dựa vào cái gì không nói cho ta!"

"Năm đó là ai nói, tương lai ta làm gia chủ, ngươi làm thuộc hạ của ta, cả đời nâng đỡ ta, vĩnh viễn sẽ không phản bội Vân Mộng Giang thị, ai nói đấy, ta hỏi ngươi. . . Lời này đều là ai nói đấy!" Giang Trừng triều Ngụy Anh quát.

"Thực xin lỗi, ta nuốt lời rồi. . ."

Giang Trừng lắc đầu, đem mặt vùi sâu vào lòng bàn tay, xùy cười một tiếng: "Đều loại này lúc sau, còn muốn ngươi tới nói xin lỗi với ta, ta là cỡ nào quý giá một người a."

"Thực xin lỗi, cái này viên kim đan, coi như là ta còn Giang gia đấy. . ."

"Vẫn Giang gia hay sao?" Giang Trừng sững sờ nhìn Ngụy Anh một lát, đột nhiên phá lên cười, "Ha ha ha ha. . . Ngươi vẫn Giang gia đấy. . . Ha ha ha. . . Phốc!"

"Đã đủ rồi!" Thấy Giang Trừng vậy mà phun ra một cái trong lòng máu, Lam Trạm rốt cuộc không thể nhịn được nữa mà phẫn nộ quát một tiếng, một chưởng đánh ngất xỉu Giang Trừng, sau đó cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà ôm lấy hắn lạnh như băng thân hình, thay hắn lau khô lệ trên mặt cùng máu.

Lam Trạm từ chưa thấy qua như vậy Giang Trừng, khóc chật vật như vậy, như vậy thê lương, người này, rõ ràng là kiêu ngạo nhất bất quá đấy, cuối cùng phải có nhiều đau nhức, mới có thể để cho hắn trước mặt mọi người khóc khó coi như vậy? Lam Trạm cảm thấy, hắn chỉ là nhớ tới, sẽ phải khống chế không nổi trong cơ thể bạo động linh lực rồi.

Hắn ôm Giang Trừng, đối xử lạnh nhạt nhìn về phía Ngụy Anh, hỏi: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, Giang Trừng cuối cùng thiếu ngươi cái gì?"

Năm đó Giang Trừng vì sao mất đan, hắn so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, chưa nói tới trách ai, chẳng qua là như đều muốn Giang Trừng đến lưng đeo, không khỏi bất công. Lam Trạm muốn vì Giang Trừng giải thích, thế nhưng là lời nói đến bên miệng, lại nuốt xuống, hắn muốn, Giang Trừng là khinh thường tại giải thích đấy, biết hắn người tự nhiên minh hắn.

"Không. . . Không phải, là ta. . ." Ngụy Vô Tiện há to miệng, muốn giải thích, lại bị Lam Trạm lạnh giọng cắt ngang.

"Nếu như ngươi cho rằng ngươi đám đã hai không thiếu nợ nhau, vậy sau này liền xin không cần lại tới quấy rầy hắn!" Dứt lời, liền cũng không quay đầu lại mà ôm Giang Trừng đã đi ra.

Giang Trừng tỉnh lại thì, vốn là nghe thấy được một hồi mát lạnh mùi rượu, trí nhớ của hắn vẫn lưu lại tại Quan Âm trong miếu, hắn triều Ngụy Anh cười to một màn kia, cho nên khi hắn nhìn đến ngồi ở cuối giường Lam Trạm lúc, còn có chút không có hồi phục tinh thần.

Lam Trạm thấy Giang Trừng tỉnh lại, liền để ly rượu trong tay xuống, đưa thay sờ sờ trán của hắn. Vốn là thăm dò nhiệt độ cơ thể động tác, Lam Trạm rồi lại càng làm càng lưu luyến, ngón tay thon dài vuốt ve sang sông Trừng mặt mày, sau đó nhìn theo khuôn mặt, trượt đến cái kia trương hắn ngấp nghé đã lâu môi mỏng trên.

Mắt thấy Lam Trạm động tác càng phát ra được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, Giang Trừng bắt lấy hắn tại chính mình trên mặt làm loạn tay, cau mày dò xét thần sắc của hắn, một lát sau, thăm dò tính hỏi: "Lam Trạm? Ngươi uống rượu rồi hả?"

"Không có." Lam Trạm mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem Giang Trừng, trên tay động tác chút nào nghiêm túc mà bắt đầu bóc lột y phục của hắn.

Giang Trừng mãnh liệt đẩy ra hắn, Tử Điện một roi người vung qua, "Thối lắm! Không uống rượu, vậy ngươi cái này bức đức hạnh?"

Lam Trạm bị Tử Điện đầu roi gió quét đến, trên mặt hơn nhiều một đạo nho nhỏ vết máu, đơn giản chỉ cần cho cái này trương trắng Ngọc Vô Hà khuôn mặt tuấn tú thêm một tia làm nhục đẹp. Thấy được Giang Trừng lắc đầu liên tục, thầm than: Gương mặt này quả nhiên là hại nước hại dân!

Giang Trừng cũng không có chú ý tới Lam Trạm khác thường, đầu khi hắn là uống rượu say, thẳng đến hắn vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị mà bị Lam Trạm trói lại, mới giật mình cặp kia màu ngọc lưu ly xanh biếc trong ánh mắt đang nổi lên lấy một trận sóng to gió lớn.

Bị thương Giang Trừng ở đâu là Lam Trạm đối thủ, hắn giãy giụa tức giận mắng lấy, thế nhưng là tại trên người hắn càn rỡ người nọ rồi lại mắt điếc tai ngơ.

"Lam Trạm! Con mẹ nó ngươi thả ta ra!"

"Không." Lam Trạm hốc mắt màu đỏ màu đỏ đấy, trong thần sắc mang theo một chút ủy khuất, dường như hắn mới là bị khi phụ sỉ nhục chính là cái kia.

Lam Trạm hôn một cái Giang Trừng khóe mắt, động tác ôn nhu vuốt ve trói lại Giang Trừng mạt ngạch, nói: "Này mạt ngạch, ngươi lúc trước giúp ta trói vào đấy. . ."

"Vì vậy con mẹ nó ngươi hiện tại liền lấy đến trói ta?" Giang Trừng gào thét.

Lam Trạm mấp máy môi, không nói chuyện, chẳng qua là dưới tay động tác càng thêm hung ác. Hắn một bên xé mở Giang Trừng quần áo, một bên dùng sức hôn cái kia trương môi mỏng.

Làm mềm mại lời lẽ lẫn tiếp xúc thời điểm, Giang Trừng trong đầu phản ứng đầu tiên, không phải là đẩy ra, mà là cái thằng này vậy mà thật sự không uống rượu!

Lam Trạm đè nặng Giang Trừng, hôn qua trên người hắn mỗi một tấc da thịt, lưu lại một cái mập mờ dấu vết, hít sâu lấy Giang Trừng trên người làm hắn mê luyến liên hương, đem đã từng trong mộng cảnh những cái kia không thể nói nói, từng cái thay đổi thực tế.

Ngón tay thon dài thăm dò vào cái nào đó che giấu chỗ, nhu hòa mà kìm lấy, sau đó một tấc một tấc xâm nhập. hắn nhìn lấy Giang Trừng sắc mặt tái nhợt cùng phẫn hận ánh mắt, đột nhiên cảm thấy thập phần ủy khuất, hắn dưới chôn đầu, tựa ở Giang Trừng bên cổ, thấp giọng nói: "Vì cái gì? Ngươi vì cái gì không nhìn ta?"

"Ta một mực ở phía sau ngươi, ngươi vì cái gì chưa bao giờ xem ta?" Lam Trạm ngữ khí có bao nhiêu ôn nhu, dưới thân nghiệt cột xỏ xuyên qua thì có nhiều hung ác.

Giang Trừng đau kêu lên một tiếng buồn bực, rồi lại cắn răng không chịu yếu thế.

Lam Trạm thật sự nửa điểm không nỡ bỏ ủy khuất Giang Trừng, nghe xong Giang Trừng kêu đau, liền ngoan ngoãn dừng lại động tác, sau đó cẩn thận mà quan sát thần sắc của hắn, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà điều chỉnh động tác, dù là bản thân khó chịu đầu đầy mồ hôi, cũng muốn các loại Giang Trừng chậm rãi thích ứng.

Lam Trạm đại khái là đưa hắn tất cả lý trí đều đổi thành đối với Giang Trừng sâu tận xương tủy yêu say đắm, cuối cùng, yêu say đắm đã thành chấp niệm, làm cho người nhập ma.

Lam Trạm tại Giang Trừng trên người ra sức cày cấy, ý đồ tìm được cái kia có thể làm Giang Trừng vui thích điểm, hắn càng không ngừng hôn hít lấy Giang Trừng, sau đó buông lỏng đối với hắn áp chế.

Giang Trừng hai tay bị trói ở, hắn liền cái tư thế này, nhốt chặt Lam Trạm cái cổ, Lam Trạm cho là hắn rốt cuộc đã nhận được Giang Trừng đáp lại, vẫn không kịp cao hứng, đã thấy Giang Trừng rút ra trên đầu của hắn trâm gài tóc, sau đó, đầu đầy tóc xanh tán lạc tại Giang Trừng trắng nõn làn da trên.

Làm lạnh buốt bén nhọn trâm gài tóc va chạm vào Lam Trạm phần gáy Long cốt huyệt lúc, hắn sửng sốt một chút, tựa hồ là không nghĩ tới, Giang Trừng thật sự đều muốn mạng của hắn. Một đôi màu sáng trong ánh mắt chứa đầy nước mắt, óng ánh nước mắt theo hắn lắc lư biên độ lung lay sắp đổ. Lam Trạm mở lớn thảo phạt mà địt làm lấy Giang Trừng, một cái so với một cái mãnh liệt, một cái so với một cái sâu, hắn đụng lên đi, bên cạnh hôn Giang Trừng, bên cạnh nói: "Đâm xuống, sẽ khiến ta chết ở trên người của ngươi."

Mà Giang Trừng cứ như vậy mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem hắn, nắm trâm gài tóc tay không tiến cũng không lùi. Đã sớm nói, Lam Trạm là không nỡ bỏ khó xử Giang Trừng đấy, hắn cởi bỏ trói lại Giang Trừng mạt ngạch, sau đó nắm tay của hắn, chậm rãi hạ thấp xuống, hắn thành kính mà hôn lên Giang Trừng môi, sau đó ánh mắt chuyên chú nhìn xem hắn, dùng trầm thấp khí âm tại Giang Trừng bên tai nói: "Đâm xuống, không đâm xuống đi, đời này cũng đừng nghĩ thoát khỏi ta."

Tại trâm gài tóc sắp đâm rách làn da một khắc này, Giang Trừng mãnh liệt bỏ qua trâm gài tóc, cam chịu số phận giống như mà co quắp ngã xuống giường. Sau đó, Lam Trạm nở nụ cười, nước mắt còn treo tại hắn khóe mắt, hắn rồi lại cười đến làm thiên địa đều chịu biến sắc, hắn như một đã nhận được âu yếm chi vật tiểu cẩu, thè lưỡi ra liếm hôn Giang Trừng cổ tay, thỉnh thoảng tại hắn bên cổ thân mật mà đi từ từ, ôn nhu nhu thuận hư không tưởng nổi.

Giang Trừng từ từ nhắm hai mắt, trầm mặc mà bất luận cái gì Lam Trạm động tác, không đón ý nói hùa cũng không chống cự. Đột nhiên, hắn mở hai mắt ra, mờ mịt mà nhìn về ngoài cửa, Lam Trạm cũng đình chỉ dưới thân động tác.

Lam Trạm nhìn xem Giang Trừng ánh mắt từ mờ mịt biến thành tuyệt vọng, sau đó, hắn đem Giang Trừng mặt chuyển hướng bản thân, bắt buộc hắn chỉ có thể nhìn bản thân.

Giang Trừng khóc, im lặng mà chảy nước mắt, hắn dường như đang dùng loại phương thức này cáo biệt, đưa đi hắn không cách nào lặp lại thiếu niên thời gian, cùng đoạn này thời gian trong, cái kia lại để cho hắn yêu khắc cốt minh tâm người.

Lam Trạm ôm Giang Trừng, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ rơi lệ, "Ngươi đừng thương hắn rồi, lại để cho ta yêu ngươi, được không. . ." Lam Trạm nước mắt rơi vào Giang Trừng trong mắt, Giang Trừng nháy một cái mắt, hai người nước mắt liền lăn lộn lại với nhau chảy xuống.

Giang Trừng không có trả lời Lam Trạm, hắn chẳng qua là nhìn xem hắn cười, cười cười, liền nôn ọe ra một miệng lớn máu. Lam Trạm bị hắn hù đến rồi, khuôn mặt khẩn trương lo lắng, vội vàng muốn rời khỏi thân thể của hắn, lại bị Giang Trừng kéo lại.

Giang Trừng giữ chặt Lam Trạm, hung hăng mà hôn lên, mùi máu tươi tại hai người trong miệng lan tràn, rồi lại người nào cũng không muốn dừng lại, hai người hung hăng ôm ấp lấy đối phương, một đêm mây mưa thất thường, liều chết triền miên.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, Giang Trừng tại Lam Trạm trong ngực khó khăn giật giật, rồi lại cảm giác được sau lưng dị vật, sau đó phong vân một cõi Tam Độc thánh thủ đỏ lên mặt mo, nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà mắng,chửi sau lưng cái kia không biết xấu hổ người: "Cút ra ngoài!"

Lam Trạm hôn một chút Giang Trừng phiếm hồng tai nhọn, ngoan ngoãn lui ra ngoài, thay Giang Trừng rửa mặt mặc quần áo.

Hai người nếm qua điểm tâm, Giang Trừng liền nhìn xem Lam Trạm không nói lời nào, Lam Trạm đại khái có thể đoán được Giang Trừng muốn nói gì. Vì vậy, không đều Giang Trừng mở miệng, Lam Trạm liền đối với hắn nói: "Ly biệt đuổi ta đi. . ." Một đôi xinh đẹp ánh mắt cứ như vậy nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, trong ánh mắt vẫn lộ ra một tia cầu khẩn, quả thực cực kỳ giống hắn đã từng dưỡng tiểu sữa con chó.

Giang Trừng tránh đi Lam Trạm ánh mắt, khẽ cắn môi, vứt bỏ một câu "Tùy ngươi", liền xoay người rời đi, đương nhiên, sau lưng vẫn theo cái cái đuôi nhỏ.

Ngày đó, Giang Trừng đối với Lam Trạm nói: "Ta muốn đi thấy một vị cố nhân, làm một kiện chuyện trọng yếu. Ngươi có thể cùng ta cùng đi, nếu như ở đằng kia sau đó, ngươi hoàn nguyện ý ngốc ở bên cạnh ta, ta cự tuyệt không ngăn trở ... nữa dừng lại."

Sau đó, Giang Trừng mang theo Lam Trạm, xuyên qua trùng trùng điệp điệp mê trận, tại một chỗ tựa như thế ngoại đào nguyên chỗ, đã tìm được vị này cố nhân.

Năm tháng không có ở vị nữ tử này trên mặt lưu lại quá nhiều dấu vết, lại làm cho nàng lộ ra càng thêm điềm tĩnh ôn nhuận, tựa như một khối ngọc ấm.

"A Trừng nha, ngươi mạnh khỏe lâu cũng không có đến xem qua ta á." Nữ tử cười đến ôn nhu, "Bên cạnh vị này chính là Hàm Quang Quân?"

Giang Trừng nhẹ gật đầu, hướng Lam Trạm giới thiệu: "Nàng là Ôn Tình."

Lam Trạm kinh ngạc mà nhìn về phía nữ tử, vị này chính là lúc trước bị Kim Quang Thiện nghiền xương thành tro Ôn thị "Dư nghiệt" ? Hắn nhìn nhìn Giang Trừng thần sắc, rõ ràng, đại khái là năm đó bị Giang Trừng cứu.

Ôn Tình đúng là Giang Trừng cứu không sai, năm đó hắn tuy rằng ngoài miệng mắng,chửi Ngụy Anh, vẫn còn là nghĩ hết biện pháp đến giúp hắn, Ôn Ninh đã biến thành hung thi thể, hắn cứu không được, nhưng muốn cứu những cái kia già yếu phụ nữ và trẻ em, Giang Trừng vẫn có thể muốn nghĩ biện pháp.

Ngụy Anh ly khai mười ba trong thời kỳ, Giang Trừng cũng có trọng thương lâm nguy thời điểm, nhưng đều bị Ôn Tình lần lượt chữa cho tốt. Thời gian dài, Ôn Tình tự nhiên cũng liền đem cái này mạnh miệng mềm lòng hài tử, trở thành đệ đệ của mình đến đau.

Năm đó chân tướng ngoại trừ Lam Trạm cùng Giang Trừng bản thân, đại khái liền thuộc Ôn Tình rõ ràng nhất rồi. Cho nên khi nàng nghe được Giang Trừng muốn đem Kim Đan mổ ra lúc, nàng là không tán thành đấy, chẳng qua là nàng vẫn không kịp phản đối, đã bị Lam Trạm cắt ngang.

"Không được!" Lam Trạm ngoan cường giữ chặt Giang Trừng, gắt gao theo dõi hắn, sợ hắn làm ra thương tổn tới mình cử động.

Giang Trừng nhìn Lam Trạm liếc, rút về bị giữ chặt ống tay áo, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Hoặc là câm miệng, hoặc là cút!"

"A Trừng, ngươi vì sao phải mổ ra Kim Đan?" Ôn Tình hỏi hắn.

"Vân Mộng Giang Vãn Ngâm, có cừu oán tất báo, có ân nhất định trả." Giang Trừng nhíu mày, thần sắc bễ nghễ.

Ôn Tình khẽ cười một tiếng, lắc đầu, nói: "Giống như đúc, ngươi năm đó cũng là nói như vậy. Ngươi khi đó cứu ta, vẫn là cái gì Hả?"

"Ngươi đã cứu ta cùng Ngụy Anh."

"Vậy bây giờ đây? Ngươi lại vẫn cái gì Hả?"

Giang Trừng trầm mặc một lát, nói: "Cái này viên kim đan vốn là Ngụy Anh đấy, nên trả."

Ôn Tình lắc đầu: "Thật vậy chăng? Năm đó chân tướng cuối cùng như thế nào?"

Giang Trừng há to miệng, không nói chuyện, Ôn Tình bất đắc dĩ cười, nhẹ nhẹ gật gật trán của hắn, "Ngươi à. . ."

Dứt lời, Ôn Tình hướng Lam Trạm thi lễ một cái, "Sau này sẽ phải làm phiền Hàm Quang Quân, nhiều hơn chiếu cố ta đây cái không nghe lời đệ đệ."

Về sau, Lam Trạm làm được hắn chỗ hứa hẹn đấy, tại Giang Trừng sinh thời trong, hắn lại không có rời đi Giang Trừng nửa bước, cả đời đều như bóng với hình.

Mọi người đều nói, Tam Độc ra khỏi vỏ, chắc chắn Tị Trần Tướng đi theo.

Giang Trừng khát vọng đấy, kỳ thật lại đơn giản bất quá, hắn cho rằng Ngụy Anh có thể làm được, kết quả hắn thất ước rồi, về sau hắn cho rằng không ai có thể làm được, kết quả Lam Trạm lại giữ im lặng mà hoàn thành hắn chờ đợi, cái này ước chừng chính là tạo hóa trêu người đi.

Bất quá, hắn cả đời này a, nửa trước đoạn có Ngụy Anh cho hắn khắc cốt minh tâm yêu say đắm, phần sau đoạn có Lam Trạm cho hắn tế thủy trường lưu (*sử dụng tiết kiệm thì dùng được lâu) làm bạn, nói đến, cũng thật sự không có gì hay tiếc nuối.

Ngày xuân sau giờ ngọ ánh mặt trời phơi nắng người ấm áp đấy, Giang Trừng gối lên Lam Trạm trên đùi, giang hai tay che khuất có chút chói mắt ánh mặt trời, ban bác quang ảnh phóng ở đằng kia trương bị năm tháng chiếu cố trên mặt, nhắm trúng cặp kia hạnh mâu híp lại, như mèo con bình thường.

Lam Trạm thấy được động tình, vươn tay cùng Giang Trừng mười ngón đan xen, sau đó hôn một cái đầu ngón tay của hắn.

Giang Trừng có lẽ là bị thân có chút ngứa, hắn tránh ra Lam Trạm ôm ấp hoài bão, ngồi xuống, híp mắt nhìn xem trên tay Tử Điện, ngón cái nhẹ nhàng vuốt phẳng.

Tử Điện là mẫu thân hắn Ngu Tử Diên lưu lại, để thay thế nàng thủ hộ Giang Trừng Tiên Khí, mà hôm nay, Giang Trừng nhìn nhìn Lam Trạm, Tử Điện tựa hồ không phải sử dụng đến rồi. . .

Lam Trạm không rõ Giang Trừng ý tứ, tưởng rằng bản thân lại để cho hắn không thoải mái, vì vậy vô thức đã nghĩ xin lỗi.

Chẳng qua là hắn lời nói còn chưa nói ra miệng, Giang Trừng liền chấp nổi lên tay trái của hắn, đem Tử Điện đeo tại hắn trên ngón vô danh, màu bạc hào quang chợt lóe lên, chiếc nhẫn cùng ngón tay của hắn trong nháy mắt kín kẽ, vô cùng phù hợp,

Kinh hỉ đến quá đột ngột, Lam Trạm còn có chút sững sờ đấy, không thể tin được.

Giang Trừng nhìn xem hắn bộ dáng này, cười khẽ một tiếng, nói: "Ta không có vàng đan, không dùng được Tử Điện, ngươi giữ đi. . ."

Sau đó vỗ vỗ vạt áo, chuẩn bị quay người rời đi, tại Giang Trừng quay người trong nháy mắt đó, Lam Trạm rất xác định, bản thân rõ ràng đã nghe được một tiếng dễ nghe chuông bạc âm thanh.

Hắn mãnh liệt đứng người lên, kéo lại Giang Trừng: "Ngươi. . . Vừa rồi nở nụ cười."

Giang Trừng nhíu mày nhìn xem hắn, không nói.

"Có thể cười nữa một lần, cho ta xem sao?"

Lam Trạm khó được có như vậy co quắp xấu hổ bộ dáng, Giang Trừng nhìn xem thú vị, thò tay nhéo nhéo hắn phiếm hồng tai nhọn, hỏi: "Muốn nhìn?"

Lam Trạm gật gật đầu, trước mắt chân thành mà nhìn Giang Trừng.

Lần này Giang Trừng thật sự nở nụ cười, không phải là giễu cợt không phải là cười lạnh, là cái loại này so với kiêu dương càng thêm chói mắt dáng tươi cười, lần này hắn đáp ứng rất sảng khoái: "Tốt, cho ngươi cười cả đời."

Lam Trạm nắm tay của hắn: "Kiếp sau cũng muốn."

"Ừ."


	4. Chapter 4

巜 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 một (dài hơn ghi tụ tập)

Tân thủ hành văn, ghi không tốt xin thứ lỗi. Lúc trước thời gian tuyến có sai xác nhận Quan Âm miếu hai năm sau mới có đến tiếp sau phát triển. Quan Âm miếu một năm sau hẳn là Kim Lăng cùng hắn cậu tan vỡ, các loại tứ đại gia tộc đại khái phát triển.

Chính văn

Tự Quan Âm miếu nhất dịch về sau, Trạch Vu Quân Lam Hi Thần bế quan không xuất ra, Ngụy Anh cùng hắn đạo lữ Lam Vong Cơ cũng cuối cùng tu thành chính quả. Tiên môn Bách gia mặc dù đối với cái này đều nghị luận, nhưng nhìn hai người như thế ân ái, Cô Tô Lam thị cũng ra mặt bảo vệ cái này đã từng thanh danh bừa bãi Di Lăng Lão Tổ, lời đồn đãi cũng là ngày càng giảm bớt.

Chẳng qua là từng đã là Nhiếp thị gia chủ Xích Phong Tôn cùng Liễm Phương Tôn Kim Quang Dao trong lúc nhất thời cũng lời đồn đãi phần đông, người phía trước tất nhiên là thở dài Xích Phong Tôn bất hạnh, rồi sau đó người nhưng là một đám bêu danh. Mọi người tựa hồ đã quên Liễm Phương Tôn cũng từng sửa phòng quan sát tạo phúc ngàn vạn phàm nhân. Bọn hắn chỉ nhớ rõ Kim Quang Dao làm ác sự tình, dường như khi bọn hắn xem ra Liễm Phương Tôn chính là một cái thập ác không hiển hách, lang tâm cẩu phế đồ. Như thế tao ngộ ngược lại cùng kiếp trước Ngụy Vô Tiện ngược lại là như ra luôn luôn. ài! Cái này chính là thế hệ bụi ngôn luận a! Nhân sinh trên đời, ai có thể tránh thoát.

Mà Thanh Hà gia chủ Nhiếp Hoài Tang tại phong hòm quan tài đại điển trên thay đổi ngày xưa hình tượng, biểu hiện cũng là kinh sợ rất nhiều Tiên gia người trong, cơ trí người cảm thấy thán nhưng: Chỉ sợ cái này Thanh Hà phải đổi rồi.

Quan Âm miếu sự tình mọi người cũng đều biết, đầu thán từng đã là Vân Mộng song kiệt cuối cùng tản, lưu lại chỉ có Cô Tô Lam thị Ngụy Vô Tiện, cùng Vân Mộng Tam Độc thánh thủ Giang Vãn Ngâm. Đã từng tốt nhất bọn hắn cũng cuối cùng hình cùng người lạ, không còn nữa lúc trước.

Như Thanh Hà gia chủ Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói "Tất cả đều là tính mạng, nửa điểm không do người "Nói cho cùng Vân Mộng song kiệt tại sao lại tản ra, bọn hắn há biết một chút sai đều không có.

Chẳng qua là chuyện cũ như khói, đã mình qua cần gì phải tiếp qua xoắn xuýt!

Lan Lăng Kim thị kinh này một chuyện thanh danh giảm nhiều, ngoại giới nói nhao nhao đánh tới, có dã tâm chi tiên môn xưng Lan Lăng Kim thị không xứng là tứ đại gia tộc một trong. Mà Kim Lân Đài Trưởng lão bất mãn hàng năm Kim Lăng kế tông chủ vị, muốn đem kéo xuống, trong lúc nhất thời toàn bộ Kim Lân Đài coi như là loạn trong giặc ngoài, lại để cho thiếu niên tông chủ áp lực quá nhiều.

May mắn, kia cậu Giang Vãn Ngâm mang theo Tử Điện gõ một phen Lan Lăng Trưởng lão, sử dụng Trưởng lão ý thức được vị thiếu niên kia tông chủ sau lưng còn có toàn bộ Vân Mộng.

Bên trong ưu sầu tạm thời áp chế, nhưng Kim Lăng biết rõ Vân Mộng không có khả năng nâng đỡ hắn cả đời, tại tựa hồ vị này thiếu niên tông chủ đã ở phần đông dưới áp lực nhanh chóng lớn lên. Áp lực tuy lớn, nhưng là phát triển nhất định kính đường.

Cô Tô Lam thị gia chủ mặc dù lấy bế quan, nhưng trong tộc Trưởng lão phần đông, sự vụ các loại khóa sự tình ngược lại cũng có người giúp đỡ, vả lại Cô Tô Lam thị còn có Hàm Quang Quân cùng Di Lăng Lão Tổ tương trợ, nhưng chiếm cứ tứ đại gia tộc xếp hạng phía trên. Chẳng qua là gia chủ bởi vì Liễm Phương Tôn bế quan một chuyện ngoại giới tất nhiên là nói bay tán loạn, có người nói: "Cái này Trạch Vu Quân yêu say đắm Kim Quang Dao rồi lại giết người thương, bi thống phía dưới bế quan lại ra" cũng có "Trạch Vu Quân gián tiếp hại chết đại ca của mình, nội tâm không cách nào tiếp nhận" "Trạch Vu Quân quá mức tinh khiết thiện, căn bản cũng không thích hợp làm gia chủ" các loại các loại ngôn luận thật ra khiến Cô Tô mọi người u buồn mấy ngày, nhưng rất nhanh liền lại để cho kia thúc phụ ép áp xuống tới.

Tại đây phong hòm quan tài đại điển thượng biểu hiện kinh người Nhiếp thị gia chủ quay về đến Thanh Hà sau cũng không quá lớn cải biến, nhưng Thanh Hà như trước chiếm kia tứ đại gia tộc tên trên không tiếp tục mặt trời lặn phía dưới, mọi người cảm thấy hiểu rõ, chẳng qua là kinh phong hòm quan tài đại điển một chuyện về sau, lại có ai dám xem thường cái kia giấu dốt Nhiếp Hoài Tang. Nghĩ đến lúc trước hỏi gì cũng không biết cũng là giả vờ đi!

Mà đổi thành một tứ đại gia tộc Vân Mộng Giang thị cũng không nhiều biến hóa lớn, chẳng qua là gia chủ Giang Trừng tính tình càng phát ra âm lãnh vô tình, Tử Điện sử dụng đó là làm cho lòng người kinh sợ không thôi. Âm lãnh, ngoan độc tựa hồ đã trở thành người gia chủ này nhãn hiệu...

... Quan Âm miếu một năm sau

Một năm thời gian có thể phát sinh rất nhiều sự tình, ngoại giới lời đồn đãi càng ngày càng nhiều, nhao nhao hỗn loạn, như Ngụy Anh Lam Trạm tại trong lúc này mình cử hành đạo lữ đại điển, việc này ngược lại là kinh ngạc không ít người, nguyên lai tưởng rằng Cô Tô Lam thị thừa nhận Ngụy Anh lấy là cực hạn, rồi lại không ngờ cạnh gặp cử hành đạo lữ đại điển, đại sự như thế cũng cũng khiến cho không phong ba nhỏ, nhưng làm tiên môn Bách gia dự tiệc lúc trông thấy cái kia quanh năm lạnh màu trắng Hàm Quang Quân đang nhìn hướng Ngụy Anh lúc cái kia trong mắt ôn nhu, độc nhất vô nhị ôn nhu lại để cho không ít Tiên Tử sinh ra hâm mộ, có lẽ tất cả mọi người biết rõ Cô Tô vì sao nguyện là hai người này cử hành đại điển. Một cái trong mắt đều là người của hắn, như thế nào lại lại để cho hắn thụ nửa điểm ủy khuất.

Một cái khác sự tình cũng là khiến cho phần đông tranh luận, cũng chẳng biết tại sao Kim Lăng gia chủ trong lúc đó, đối với kia cậu nói năng lỗ mãng do đó cùng Giang Trừng tan vỡ, tuyên bố cùng Vân Mộng tái vô quan hệ, cậu cháu giữa quan hệ càng phát ra hờ hững. Tục truyền nghe thấy là bởi vì Ngụy Vô Tiện dựng lên, nhưng sự thật là cái gì cũng không người biết được, chỉ biết tại Kim Lăng tuyên bố sau ngày thứ ba, Vân Mộng Giang thị môn sinh hướng Lan Lăng Kim thị tiễn đưa kim tông chủ sở hữu vật, tiên môn Bách gia gì thường không phải người tinh. Cảm thấy thán nhưng: "Theo Giang tông chủ tính tình chỉ sợ lần này tan vỡ là sự thật

" quả nhiên là thế sự không ràng buộc a!

Lan Lăng Trưởng lão thừa cơ đối với Kim Lăng tạo áp lực, thiếu đi Vân Mộng trợ lực Kim Lăng áp lực tăng gấp đôi, nhưng may mắn Cô Tô xuất thủ tương trợ, lại sử dụng Lan Lăng tạm thời an ổn. Trong lúc nhất thời thế cục biến ảo mạc trắc, mọi người vây xem Vân Mộng Giang thị lúc này trong thời kỳ phát triển nhanh chóng mơ hồ có tứ đại gia tộc xếp hạng đệ nhất xu thế. Lại như Thanh Hà Nhiếp Hoài Tang cùng Vân Mộng Giang Trừng giao hảo, khiến cho bao nhiêu tiên môn thầm than cái này tiên môn sự tình, thay đổi thất thường, làm cho lòng người kinh sợ.

《 vãn đến Ngâm Phong lên 》 nhị

# nói rõ: Hành văn vượt qua kém, học sinh tiểu học hành văn,

2, Nhiếp tổng xuất hiện nhiều (không thích chớ vào)

3\. Bài này thiết lập song kiệt không hề, từ nay về sau tuy có nói, nhưng hình cùng người lạ

4\. A Trừng tính tình gặp biến, không là trước kia như vậy, bởi vì muốn cho hắn làm chính thức bản thân

5\. Có nguyên sang [bản gốc] nhân vật xuất hiện, nhưng đúng, đúng vì xúc tiến Giang Trừng trở thành chính hắn tình tiết phát triển.

Chính văn

Cô Tô ___ Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử

Lam Vong Cơ từ không cảm thấy vận mệnh của mình không có nhiều công, dù cho hàng năm lúc trải qua phần đông, hắn cũng chưa từng oán qua trời đạo tàn nhẫn. Nhưng bây giờ hắn rồi lại cảm thấy vận mệnh là như thế bất công.

Hàng năm lúc, người nam kia hài như ánh mặt trời giống nhau, cho hắn một vòng ánh sáng . Khiến cho hắn phát hiện lúc đầu được một người có thể như vậy sáng sủa như vậy không giống nhau, vì vậy, hắn bắt đầu chậm rãi chú ý thiếu niên này.

Về sau, tại thúc phụ học đường lên, hắn đã biết tên của hắn, Ngụy Anh, Ngụy Vô Tiện. Khi đó trong lòng của hắn thầm nghĩ, tên cũng không tệ, chỉ tiếc toàn bộ người quá mức chơi kém. Về sau Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử bị đốt, mình cũng đứt gãy một chân.

"Đi lên, ta cõng ngươi" tại Kỳ Sơn, làm Ngụy Anh nói ra lời nói này thời điểm, hắn không biết hắn cho Lam Vong Cơ đã tạo thành lớn cỡ nào ảnh hưởng. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, ngoại trừ huynh trưởng đối với chính mình ân cần, hắn là một người duy nhất. Có lẽ, hắn cũng không có như vậy chơi kém.

Về sau bọn hắn cùng một chỗ đã trải qua tàn sát Huyền Vũ, tại bị nhốt mấy ngày nay, hắn lần thứ nhất vì hắn hát một ca khúc, bài hát này chỉ thuộc về hắn.

Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh hắn biến mất ba tháng, hắn liền tìm hắn ba tháng, tại cái kia trong vòng ba tháng, hắn nhìn thấy mình là tông chủ Giang Vãn Ngâm, có lẽ hắn cũng là oán qua Giang Vãn Ngâm đấy. Oán hắn vì cái gì không có bảo vệ tốt hắn. Nhưng hắn trong lòng mình cũng rõ ràng, Ngụy Anh biến mất một chuyện cũng không thể quái dị tại Giang Vãn Ngâm trên người. Vì vậy hắn cũng chỉ có thể dốc sức liều mạng tìm kiếm, hy vọng có thể tìm được tin tức của hắn.

Khi đó hắn cũng chỉ có thể lấy loại phương thức này đến giảm bớt bản thân nội tâm vô cùng lo lắng, may mắn hắn đã trở về. Có thể hắn trở nên không giống nhau, hắn không có ở đây giống như trước như vậy ánh mặt trời, nhưng mà, không sao, chỉ cần hắn đem về thuận tiện.

Hắn đã chết. . .

Đã bị chết ở tại Giang Vãn Ngâm trên tay, biết được tin tức trong nháy mắt đó, hắn có loại muốn giết Giang Vãn Ngâm xúc động, nhưng hắn không thể. . Không thể

Hắn không thể tin được, người kia mạnh như vậy a, làm sao lại có thể như vậy chết. Sao có thể. . . hắn đi bãi tha ma, chỉ đem trở về Ôn Uyển, lại không mang về hắn.

Hắn không tin hắn liền như vậy chết, vì vậy mỗi ngày Vấn Linh mỗi ngày hỏi, tựa hồ cũng đã trở thành thói quen. Có thể kết quả thật là không hề tin tức. . . Mười ba trong thời kỳ, hắn cẩn thận dạy bảo hắn bảo hộ qua đứa bé kia. Cũng nghe nghe thấy Vân Mộng Tông chủ như thế nào thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn, âm tàn sắc bén, đối với Giang Vãn Ngâm, hắn là oán đấy. Vấn Linh mười ba năm, rồi lại cuối cùng không có kết quả.

Rốt cuộc hắn đã trở về. . .

(ta lại cũng sẽ không phóng khai hắn)

Bọn hắn ở cùng một chỗ. Nguyên lai tưởng rằng cả đời đều có thể như vậy người già mà đi, có thể sự thật rồi lại cho hắn trùng trùng điệp điệp một kích.

Tĩnh Thất

"Nhị ca. . . Ca" nội thất truyền đến thanh âm tỉnh lại trầm tư Lam Trạm, hắn vội vàng thu liễm tâm thần, vội vàng đi đến cái thanh âm kia bên người.

"Ngụy Anh "

"Nhị. . . Ca ca, ngươi vừa rồi đi đâu, . . . Tiện. . . Tiện tỉnh lại không phát hiện. . . Ngươi" trên giường, Ngụy Anh lấy một trắng màu áo sơ mi, tóc rơi lả tả sau lưng, đôi mắt nửa mở sắc mặt trắng bệch, nghiêng nghiêng nằm, khẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn qua cái kia như sao tháng giống như nam tử.

"Ngụy. . . Anh, ta tại" cho dù Lam Vong Cơ mặt ngoài tại trấn định, có thể vừa chống lại Ngụy Anh cái kia sắc mặt trắng bệch, những lời kia như ngạnh tại cổ họng, nói như thế nào cũng nói không nên lời!

Trên giường, Ngụy Anh nhìn xem Lam Trạm cái kia như trước mặt không biểu tình mặt, cảm thấy cười cười, tốt xấu quen biết lâu rồi, lại có may mắn trở thành đạo lữ, mặc dù không giống Lam đại ca như vậy có thể chuẩn xác đoán đúng Lam Trạm tâm chỗ muốn, nhưng, ở chung lâu rồi, Ngụy Anh cũng có thể đoán đúng bảy tám phần.

"Ngụy Anh "

"Lam Trạm, không nên lo lắng, . . . Ngươi xem, ta không phải là tỉnh đi! Không có chuyện gì đâu. . ."

Lam Trạm lời nói không ra khỏi cửa, liền bị cắt đứt. Ngưng Thần một lát, là xong đến trước giường đem cái kia, mình gầy ra xương cốt bộ dáng ôm lấy.

Hai người rúc vào với nhau, khí lực to lớn dường như có thể dung nhập lẫn nhau cốt nhục, tuy hai mà một.

"Hàm Quang Quân" ngoài cửa, một môn sinh chính nhẹ khấu trừ cửa gỗ, khẩu khí trong mang theo không dễ dàng phát giác cẩn thận từng li từng tí

"Chuyện gì "

Lúc này Lam Trạm thanh âm cự tuyệt không tính là tốt. Trên khuôn mặt hiện lên không nhanh.

"Hàm Quang Quân, Vân Mộng Giang thị tới chơi, cố ý gặp ngươi, hiện mình tại đại đường chờ đợi "

"Không thấy "

"Có thể. . . Vân Mộng mình chờ đợi đã lâu, nếu không cách nhìn, há tại để ý không hợp "

"Không thấy "

"Cái này. . ." Môn sinh mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, như Hàm Quang Quân này không thể được, há thế tất sẽ để cho vốn cũng không cùng hai đại gia tộc kinh này một chuyện, đều bất hòa

...

"Ngươi. . . Trước rời đi, Hàm Quang Quân một hồi liền đi. . . Khục khục "

". . . Là, công tử "

Đối đãi các ngươi ngoài cửa truyền đến môn sinh rời đi tiếng bước chân, Lam Trạm nhìn về phía trong ngực người, hơi biệt lông mày.

"Vì sao "

"Lam Trạm, đi đi, gia quy cấm: Hắn người tới thăm. . . Khục khục không thể không có thấy" còn dư lại, Ngụy Anh không có có nói rõ, hôm nay Vân Mộng Giang thị cùng Thanh Hà Nhiếp thị giao hảo, song phương phụ thuộc gia tộc cũng cũng càng nhiều, mặc dù Lan Lăng cùng Cô Tô giao hảo, nhưng nếu là bởi vì Lam Trạm nguyên nhân, khiến cho truyền ra không chào đón Vân Mộng nói như vậy, há, không chỉ ngoại giới chỉ trích, còn có thể sử dụng vốn cũng không cùng Lam thị cùng Giang thị trực tiếp lâm vào băng điểm. Quan trọng nhất là, đó là Vân Mộng.

"Không sao, tự đi lĩnh phạt" Lam Trạm nghe trong ngực người có khục thở gấp xu thế, vỗ nhè nhẹ tại Ngụy Anh phía sau lưng, có thể vỗ chỉ có mình xông ra xương cốt, không một chút da thịt.

"Đi đi! Ta vô sự, chớ để Vân Mộng người đợi lâu "

Nhìn xem Ngụy Anh kiên trì bộ dáng, Lam Trạm tay không khỏi buông, hai mắt thẳng tắp nhìn qua giống như hắn, Lam Trạm gì thường không rõ Ngụy Anh làm như thế đạo lý, chẳng qua là hôm nay Ngụy Anh mới tỉnh, hắn, không thể ly khai!

"Nhị ca ca. . . Đi đi! Ta sẽ không rời đi ngươi, nhất định sẽ không" Ngụy Anh nói chỉ tốt ở bề ngoài, ý vị của nó rất nhiều hắn nhị người biết được.

"Ngụy Anh, chờ ta "

Lam Trạm dùng sức ôm lấy Ngụy Anh, sau đó rất nhanh rời đi, ngày xưa quy phạm đều không có, như là đang trốn tránh lấy cái gì.

"Tốt, . . . Thế nhưng là có thể chứ?"

Nhìn qua Lam Trạm bóng lưng rời đi, Ngụy Anh màu xanh nhạt lời nói.

Ngoài cửa, có tiếng chân ngừng lại một trận, sau đó rời đi, phiêu tán nghiền nát "Có thể. . . Lấy "

Cô Tô đại đường

"Công tử thứ lỗi, bởi vì Hàm Quang Quân tạm có khóa sự tình xử lý, lễ tạ thần công tử chờ một chốc một lát "

Đại đường lên, một Cô Tô môn sinh đối với một thanh y nam tử, cung kính tay hành lễ, ngữ khí không chậm không nhanh, nhưng là thật sự là dáng vẻ vừa vặn.

Thanh y nam tử đánh giá trước mắt môn sinh, trắng noãn Cô Tô nhà bào, tinh xảo tướng mạo cực trên trán cuốn mây văn mạt ngạch thầm nghĩ: Cô Tô Lam thị thật không hổ là tiên môn lễ nghi nhà, nhìn một cái, khí này tốc độ. Cái này nói, thật đúng cùng Vân Mộng cái kia đám hài tử có thể phần hai loại cực đoan.

"Không sao, chuyến này ta vốn là tiếp nhận tông chủ chi mệnh đến về phần này "

"A a nguyên lai. . . Là Giang tông chủ chi. . . Tính mạng "

Thanh y nam tử thấy vậy môn sinh lời nói đột nhiên run rẩy, nói, hiện nay thú vị, Giang Trừng cái thằng kia cái gì tính tình, hắn từ rõ ràng bất quá. Bất quá dù cho Giang Trừng uy danh bên ngoài, cũng không đến mức tại lại để cho vị này cửa nhỏ sinh như thế sợ hãi đi! Xem ra, có chút ý tứ.

Thanh y nam tử thu hồi dò xét, uống một hớp trà, thiếu chút nữa nhổ ra, ép mình cứng rắn nuốt vào, treo làm ra một bộ trà này quá mức tốt biểu lộ " "Tại hạ Vân Mộng Liễu Vấn Ngôn, không biết tiểu công tử xưng hô như thế nào?"

"Liễu công tử tốt, tại hạ Cô Tô Lam thị Lam Tư Truy" Lam Tư Truy chắp tay nói. Nhìn cái này Liễu công tử biểu lộ nghĩ đến Cô Tô nước trà rất tốt.

Cái này Liễu công tử ngày thường cũng là cực kỳ tuấn lãng, cái kia cười cười, khiến cho cái kia một đôi hoa đào mắt bằng thêm vài phần mị hoặc.

Phì, không uống qua khó như vậy uống trà, cái quỷ gì? Hương trà ngược lại là hương, nhưng này nước vì sao khác nhau rất lớn, đau khổ trong mang chát, khó uống đến cực điểm! Khá lắm Giang Trừng, sạch gặp tra tấn hắn.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn có chút tưởng niệm Vân Mộng rồi.

Liễm quyết tâm suy nghĩ, nhìn trước mắt Lam Tư Truy, híp lại đôi mắt, không biết từ chỗ nào xuất ra nhất phẩm chất vô cùng tốt huyền cánh nhẹ lay động đứng lên!

"Liễu công tử, có thể có vấn đề?" Không khẩn trương là không thể nào đấy, bị một nam tử như thế nhìn xem, gặp may mắn là lễ nghi vừa vặn Lam Tư Truy, cũng không khỏi cảm thấy sợ hãi.

"Vô sự, chẳng qua là nhìn Lam công tử dáng vẻ quá mức tốt không khỏi trong lòng cảm khái" dĩ nhiên là cái kia Lam Tư Truy, ài! Cái này vận khí.

"Lam công tử thật đúng là tốt!"

Lam Tư Truy bản năng tính phát giác được cái này trước mắt Liễu công tử trong lời nói có chuyện, rồi lại cũng không biết hiểu là cái gì, đành phải trước nhận lời xuống "Liễu công tử quá khen "

Đối với trả lời như vậy, Liễu Vấn Ngôn cũng chẳng suy nghĩ gì nữa, chẳng qua là trong lòng mỉa mai cười một tiếng. Rồi sau đó lại từ từ dao động lên cây quạt, có thể ánh mắt rồi lại đặt ở bàn kia trên hộp gỗ.

Ước chừng qua một hơi thời gian, đường truyền ra bên ngoài đến nhẹ giọng tiếng bước chân.

A! Đã đến

Liễu Vấn Ngôn thu hồi huyền cánh, trêu tức nhìn về phía người tới.

"Hàm Quang Quân" Lam Tư Truy chắp tay hành lễ

"Ừ ." Ngươi đi xuống trước" Lam Trạm quét một bên trêu tức nam tử, lông mày hơi nhíu.

Lam Tư Truy hành lễ lui ra, : Hôm nay Hàm Quang Quân tựa hồ tâm tình rất hỏng bét, bất quá cũng thế, hôm nay Ngụy tiền bối tình cảnh như thế, mặc cho ai cũng sẽ không được rồi! Mà thôi. Mà thôi

"Vân Mộng Liễu Vấn Ngôn bái kiến Hàm Quang Quân, Hàm Quang Quân thật đúng là như đồn đại bình thường, không một nhị gây nên" tuy là hành lễ, có thể ngữ khí rồi lại quả thực kỳ quái đến nhanh.

Lam Trạm mặc dù đối với Vân Mộng bất mãn, nhưng lễ nghi như trước làm xong, chắp tay đáp lễ, lặng im sau mới mở lời "Không biết Vân Mộng lần này tới, chuyện gì?"

Ngụ ý có việc nói mau. Vô sự mời khoảng cách, loại ý tứ này Liễu Vấn Ngôn tự nhiên cũng hiểu, bất quá cái này Lam Vong Cơ cũng có có điểm ý tứ.

"Liễu mỗ nghe nói Hàm Quang Quân đạo lữ bởi vì bảo vệ trong tộc tiểu bối thụ Thị Hồn thú vật công kích, hôm nay bị bệnh liệt giường "

Hôm nay toàn bộ tiên môn mọi người đều biết, Di Lăng Lão Tổ là bảo vệ Lam gia tiểu bối. Bị Thị Hồn thú vật Thị Hồn, hiện bị bệnh liệt giường, sợ ngày giờ không nhiều.

Nhớ ngày đó tin tức truyền ra lúc, tiên môn người trong còn không tin, có thể theo Lan Lăng Kim thị cùng Cô Tô Lam thị lần lượt phái đa số môn sinh tìm kiếm đó là hồn thú vật lúc, mọi người mới tỉnh nhưng, nghĩ đến cái này đồn đại dĩ nhiên là thật sự. Cái này Di Lăng Lão Tổ quả nhiên là bị thị hồn, Thị Hồn lúc, lâm vào mê man, hồn phách toàn bộ tản ra thời điểm chính là mất mạng thời điểm, nghĩ đến cái này thật đúng là ngày giờ không nhiều rồi, trong lúc nhất thời phần đông nhao nhao. Có người hy vọng cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện tốt, có người tức thì hy vọng cái này Di Lăng Lão Tổ sớm ngày hồn thuộc về, còn có người liền hoàn toàn xem cuộc vui lập trường, như sau cùng xông ra thì là Thanh Hà Nhiếp thị.

"Im ngay" thanh âm ngoan lệ, nghĩ đến cái này Lam Trạm là khó thở rồi, cũng đúng, dù sao người nào sẽ thích người khác ở trước mặt mình nhấp lên đạo của chính mình lữ tính mạng không lâu vậy.

"Hàm Quang Quân trước đừng tức giận đi! Tuy nói cái này Ngụy công tử thụ cái loại này cao cấp phẩm giai Thị Hồn thụ gây thương tích, hồn phách đối đãi các ngươi tản ra, nhưng cũng không phải là không có biện pháp đi! Thiệt là, xin bớt giận a, xin bớt giận! ! !"

"Ngươi. . . Có biện pháp?" Nguyên bản ở vào chứa thứ cho Lam Vong Cơ nghe xong lời ấy, đột nhiên trừng lớn mắt nhìn về phía Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Ngụy Anh thụ cũng không bình thường Thị Hồn thú vật, mà là một cái gần được bán yêu thân thể đẳng cấp cao Thị Hồn, tháng 3 trước, Lam gia đệ tử tiến vào hoài sơn dạ săn, lại trong lúc vô tình quấy nhiễu con thú này, khiến cho hung tính đại phát, Ngụy Anh là cứu môn sinh đệ tử liền bị thị hồn.

Sau đó, Thị Hồn thú vật không thấy bóng dáng, vô luận Lan Lăng cùng Cô Tô như thế nào tìm kiếm đều tìm không thấy kia bóng dáng. Bởi vì chuyện này, dạ săn đệ tử trọng phạt 300 thước, mà Ngụy Anh tức thì lâm vào ngủ say mấy ngày vừa tỉnh, thẳng đến cuối cùng hầu như cả ngày mê man, liền tỉnh lại đều cực kỳ khó khăn. Vì thế Cô Tô Lam thị coi như là không được an bình, liền mình bế quan Lam Hi Thần đều bị quấy nhiễu.

Sau nghe nói linh liên có thể tạm củng cố kia hồn phách, nhưng này linh liên đã sớm có linh trí, mấy trăm năm trước mình không biết làm cho tông, cái này như thế nào tìm kiếm!

Nhưng Kim Lăng tông chủ bộc Xuất Vân mộng Liên Hoa Ổ có một hồ chuyên dưỡng dục kia linh liên, mọi người đại hỉ, nhưng lại vừa lo buồn đứng lên, cái này Cô Tô cùng Vân Mộng tự Quan Âm miếu sau có thể nói là thủy hỏa bất dung, mà duy nhất khả năng bắt được Kim Lăng rồi lại mình Vân Mộng đứt gãy quan hệ. Linh liên tung tích đã có, nhưng này có thể so với không có, huống chi Giang gia cùng Lam gia coi như là công nhận bất hòa.

Lo nghĩ phía dưới gia chủ Lam Hi Thần quyết định tự mình tiến về trước Vân Mộng, nhìn qua Giang tông chủ rộng lòng tha thứ, tặng cho một đóa, ngày đó xác định hậu lễ đáp tạ, có ai nghĩ được Lam Hi Thần đến Vân Mộng về sau, đúng lúc Giang tông chủ mang trong tộc đệ tử dạ săn đi, hướng đi không biết.

Linh liên không được đến, cũng chỉ có thể mỗi ngày vận chuyển linh lực, trì hoãn thời gian, mà Lam thị tức thì phái môn sinh tìm kiếm Giang tông chủ. Lấy cầu một đóa linh liên.

"Hặc hặc, bản thân tiếp nhận tông chủ chi mệnh đến đây tất nhiên là có pháp" Liễu Vấn Ngôn nhìn xem lớn như thế phản ứng Hàm Quang Quân, cảm thấy cười cười: Xem ra cái này Hàm Quang Quân thật đúng là yêu cực kỳ cái này Di Lăng Lão Tổ.

"Giang Vãn Ngâm?"

Liễu Vấn Ngôn khẽ nhíu mày thần tình quái dị nhìn Lam Vong Cơ liếc. Sau đó thu hồi ánh mắt nói: "Đúng là tông chủ chi mệnh, Di Lăng Lão Tổ bị Thị Hồn thú vật thị hồn, mà dù sao không còn sống đi! Đầu phải tìm được kia hồn phách dùng Kim Đan luyện hóa, mặc dù, mạnh khỏe, trước đó vài ngày nhà ta tông chủ vừa vặn săn đến đó bán yêu Thị Hồn thú vật, Ngụy công tử hồn phách chính ở trong đó "

"Làm. . . Thực?" Lam Vong Cơ áo bào ra tay mình đang run rẩy, hồn phách tìm được, liền đại biểu cái này hoàn sinh tỷ lệ mình có một nửa, chẳng qua là kim đan này... Nếu như không sai lầm kim đan này phải là mất hồn người đấy. . . Cái kia. . . Chẳng lẽ. . . Lam Vong Cơ màu xanh nhạt ly màu con mắt hơi hơi lập loè, rất nhanh liền che xuống dưới. Trên mặt lại khôi phục hắn ngày xưa thần tình

Liễu Vấn Ngôn như là biết được Lam Vong Cơ trong lòng suy nghĩ, xùy cười một tiếng, huyền cánh mà mở "Hàm Quang Quân yên tâm, đã Liễu mỗ đã đến, nhất định có thể sử dụng Ngụy công tử hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì "

Dứt lời Liễu Vấn Ngôn cầm lấy trên bàn hộp gỗ giao cho hắn làm Lam Vong Cơ, "Hàm Quang Quân, đi thôi!"

Lam Vong Cơ xấu hổ và giận dữ tại trong lòng suy nghĩ bị kia phát hiện, nhưng hôm nay Ngụy Anh làm trọng, không khỏi hắn suy nghĩ nhiều, chẳng qua là Giang Vãn Ngâm. . .

Nói cho cùng Lam Vong Cơ là oán Giang Vãn Ngâm đấy, oán hắn khó hiểu Ngụy Anh, oán hắn lại để cho Ngụy Anh mổ đan, oán hắn đối với Ngụy Anh ác ngôn Tướng hướng, mặt lạnh tương đối. Nhưng hôm nay, hắn lại không biết làm cảm tưởng gì!

Một đường không nói gì đến Tĩnh Thất, Tĩnh Thất bên ngoài Lam Khải Nhân, cùng gần gia chủ Lam Hi Thần lại cũng tại, một đoàn người sau khi hành lễ, tiến vào Tĩnh Thất, khổng lồ linh lực từ Tĩnh Thất tuôn ra.

Đối đãi các ngươi hết thảy chấm dứt mình là mặt trời lặn hoàng hôn. Đều tốt rồi, cuối cùng kết thúc. . .

Trong tĩnh thất Lam Vong Cơ nhìn mê man Ngụy Anh cái kia khuôn mặt tái nhợt mình khôi phục huyết sắc, lúc này đối với Liễu Vấn Ngôn đi một lớn lễ, Lam Khải Nhân cùng Lam Hi Thần cũng như thế.

"Ài, đừng như vậy a! Ta có thể không chịu nổi!" Liễu Vấn Ngôn đong đưa cây quạt ngăn trở bọn hắn,

Kỳ thật các ngươi nên tạ đấy, không phải là ta.

Nhìn ngoài cửa sổ trời chiều hơi dưới rặng mây đỏ dần dần sinh, Liễu Vấn Ngôn cười cười.

"Cô Tô Lam thị lúc này đa tạ Vân Mộng tương trợ, hôm nay Vô Tiện dẹp an, không biết Giang tông chủ?" Trong lời nói ý tứ ở đây mọi người hiểu, Ngụy Anh mổ đan mọi người đều biết, luyện hồn cần bản thân Kim Đan mới có thể thành công, cái kia Giang tông chủ. . .

"Trạch Vu Quân yên tâm, Giang tông chủ ra không là cái gì đại sự" Liễu Vấn Ngôn cười khẽ, cái này Lam Hi Thần thật đúng là tao nhã, ừ lo chu toàn, chẳng qua là đáng tiếc.

"Như thế, thuận tiện" có thể. . . Thật sự vô sự? Lam Hi Thần dấu quyết tâm suy nghĩ. Đồng tử tĩnh mịch.

"Lão phu lúc này đa tạ Vân Mộng tương trợ" Lam Khải Nhân không nói cảm tạ đó là giả dối, từ vừa rồi luyện hóa, hoàn đan ở bên trong, là được nhìn ra Vân Mộng tương trợ tình cảnh, chỉ sợ, đến cũng đến nơi này. . .

"Đa tạ" Lam Vong Cơ

"Lam Nhị công tử "

Liễu Vấn Ngôn thu hồi dáng tươi cười, nghiêm chỉnh lại, đối với ba người đi một lớn lễ nói:

"Lam Nhị công tử, lần này tông chủ sẽ khiến ta đến đây có chứa một lời nói muốn chuyển giao tại Di Lăng Lão Tổ ."." "

"Tông chủ nói: Kim Đan mình vẫn, từ nay về sau trước kia đoạn toàn bộ, Giang thị không tiếp tục Vân Mộng Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngày rằm về sau, riêng phần mình mạnh khỏe, lại gặp nhau như người lạ, chớ tại, ràng buộc. . ."

Lặng im một lát

"Chư vị, lời nói mình đưa đến, Vân Mộng Liễu Vấn Ngôn cáo từ "

Trời chiều phía dưới nửa đời trước số mệnh đến đây là kết thúc. . .

Nói thật ghi cái này chương vượt qua kẹt, bởi vì là không thích nhân vật ." Ta thật sự thực đã hết sức không có bôi đen quá mức, hậu thiên khai giảng. Tạm không càng, vì vậy lần này viết rất khá nhiều. Trông thấy lượng. Các loại đi học bổ canh.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn, nguyên sang [bản gốc] nhân vật, cùng cây dâu, Trừng hảo hữu, bề ngoài phong nhã, nội tâm bệnh tâm thần, (này văn trong huyền cánh cũng đã đoạt Hoài Tang).

———————— đường ranh giới, "Quyết định rồi?"

"Quyết định rồi "

"Không hối hận "

"Gì hối hận "

"Ngươi ứng với khi biết cái này với ta mà nói là loại giải thoát "

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 ba (hứa hẹn)

# nói rõ: Hành văn vượt qua kém, học sinh tiểu học hành văn,

2, Nhiếp tổng xuất hiện nhiều (không thích chớ vào)

3\. Bài này thiết lập song kiệt không hề, từ nay về sau tuy có nói, nhưng hình cùng người lạ

4\. A Trừng tính tình gặp biến, không là trước kia như vậy, bởi vì muốn cho hắn làm chính thức bản thân

5\. Có nguyên sang [bản gốc] nhân vật xuất hiện, nhưng đúng, đúng vì xúc tiến Giang Trừng trở thành chính hắn tình tiết phát triển

Chính văn

Ở vào Thanh Hà cùng Vân Mộng chỗ giao giới trong một quán trà nhỏ, tiên môn một chút người tu đạo đang tại này thưởng thức trà, thảo luận gần nhất cùng luận trung tâm Di Lăng Lão Tổ, thật sự là rất náo nhiệt.

"Ài ài, nghe nói chưa, cái kia bệnh nặng Di Lăng Lão Tổ tốt rồi! ! !

"Đã sớm nghe nói, không nghĩ tới bị Thị Hồn thú vật Thị Hồn sau lại vẫn còn sống! Thật sự đủ tính mạng cứng rắn."

"Đi mạng của hắn cứng rắn, theo ta được biết, cái kia Di Lăng Lão Tổ là bị người Giang gia cứu sống đấy, không chỉ như vậy, nghe nói cái kia Ngụy Vô Tiện bởi vậy nhân họa đắc phúc, ngưng Kim Đan nữa nha!"

"Giang gia? Có thể Giang gia không phải là cùng cái kia Ngụy Vô Tiện là cừu nhân sao? Sao vẫn xuất thủ cứu giúp?"

"Bất quá cái này Giang gia lại còn có thể cứu sống Thị Hồn người, cũng khó trách Giang gia Quan Âm miếu đi sau triển càng ngày càng tốt ( "

"Cũng thế, khoảng cách Quan Âm miếu đều nhanh hai năm, hôm nay Giang thị nhanh trèo lên tứ đại gia tộc đứng đầu rồi"

"Cái gì gọi là nhanh trèo lên tứ đại gia tộc đứng đầu? Muốn ta nói đây đã là Kim gia suy bại. Lam gia" đạo cùng Lam gia lúc, nói chuyện tu sĩ hơi có dừng lại, nhưng lại rất nhanh tiếp tục nói "Lam gia không nói cũng được, về phần Nhiếp gia hiện cùng Giang gia giao hảo vị kia Nhiếp tông chủ mặc dù thích văn phong, nhưng không chịu nổi hôm nay Nhiếp gia mặc dù dần dần chuyển biến tốt đẹp, nhưng là so ra kém lúc trước Nhiếp gia."

Lời của nam tử rất nhanh đã nhận được phần đông người đồng ý. Trà lâu dần dần không còn tiếng thảo luận, khá nhiều ánh mắt tụ tập ở đằng kia nói chuyện nam tử trên người.

Thấy vậy một cảnh, nam tử cũng không kéo dài, tại ánh mắt của mọi người trong nam tử cười nói: "Mười mấy năm trước Giang gia bị diệt, Giang Trừng cơ hồ là tại Xạ Nhật trong loạn thế xây dựng lại Giang gia Giang Trừng năng lực không cần ta nhiều lời, chắc hẳn mọi người đều biết đi." Thấy không ít người nhao nhao gật đầu. Nam tử lại nói: "Hôm nay đều vài chục năm rồi, ngoại trừ Giang Trừng người này cho bên ngoài thanh danh bất hảo. Nhưng Giang gia nhưng là càng ngày càng tăng cường lớn, muốn ta nói theo Giang gia hôm nay thực lực này cùng với phụ dong gia tộc mà nói, cái này Vân Mộng Giang thị sớm đã là gia tộc đệ nhất "

Nam tử nói liền uống trà đứng lên, cũng không nhìn những người khác biểu lộ.

Mọi người yên tĩnh mấy phần, liền lại nhao nhao thảo luận, thảo luận nội dung không khỏi là nhận thức cái này tu sĩ quan điểm, chúng tu sĩ thảo luận trong nội tâm cũng càng phát ra đồng ý những lời này lời nói.

"Chưa nói xong thật sự là như thế."

"Liền mấy ngày trước đây vẫn thu phục một cái trăm năm thế gia."

"Cái này Giang tông chủ cũng ngược lại là một cái người có thực lực."

"Bất quá, ách. . . Hắn cả đời này cũng là so sánh thảm rồi. . . ."

"Lại nói tiếp cái này Giang gia vẫn là là thảm, lúc trước cả nhà bị diệt, chỉ còn Giang tông chủ bọn hắn, ài "

"Cái này Giang tông chủ cũng là đau khổ, mười bảy tuổi liền muốn khởi động Giang gia! !"

"Như này, cái kia Giang thị vì sao còn muốn cứu Ngụy Vô Tiện?"

Có người đưa ra nghi vấn.

"Ai biết được? Cái này Ngụy Vô Tiện làm hại Giang gia cả nhà chết thảm, nhưng này Giang Vãn Ngâm lại nguyện ý cứu hắn, nếu ta, đã sớm khoanh tay đứng nhìn rồi!"

"Ai biết cái kia Giang Vãn Ngâm đang suy nghĩ gì?"

...

"Ài. Chỉ sợ kinh này Thị Hồn một chuyện, Vân Mộng cùng cái kia Di Lăng Lão Tổ chỉ sợ cũng chính thức đứt gãy, đáng tiếc a, đáng tiếc. . ."

"Cũng là có chút đáng tiếc."

Lời này vừa nói ra, toàn trường lặng im, sau một lúc lâu mới khôi phục vừa rồi thảo luận, mọi người mặc dù trên mặt không nói, nhưng là biết rõ vừa rồi người nọ nói đúng.

Cái này Vân Mộng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện triệt để coi như là đã xong, có thể nói như thế nào? Chỉ nói, thế sự không ràng buộc a! Ài, đáng tiếc cái kia đã từng làm cho người ta Tiện tươi đẹp Vân Mộng song kiệt.

"Giang huynh, ngươi thấy thế nào?" Lầu các trên một mực quần áo nam tử tay cầm quạt xếp nhẹ nhàng lay động, diện mạo tinh xảo, đôi mắt khép hờ, khóe miệng câu dẫn ra, tốt một bộ thích ý bộ dáng.

"A, câm miệng đi! Nhiếp Hoài Tang" mực quần áo nam tử đối diện, tử y luồng tay áo nam tử uống một ngụm trà chậm rì rì ngẩng đầu liếc qua dao động cánh Nhiếp Hoài Tang "Cười khó coi như vậy, các ngươi trong tộc người không chê chướng mắt sao?"

Lời nói vừa ra, cái kia cười đến sáng lạn khóe miệng chậm cứng ngắc, Nhiếp Hoài Tang rung 揺 trong tay cây quạt thầm than, cái này Giang huynh miệng thật đúng là trước sau như một sắc bén a! Chậc chậc! Đến cho hắn sửa sửa.

"Giang huynh a! Lời này thật là khó nghe, bổn công tử cười thế nhưng là bị của ta môn sinh nhận thức thật là bình dị gần gũi, nào có khó coi như vậy? , sách, thiệt là!"

Nói dứt lời, Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẫn thở dài lắc đầu.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang dầu gì cũng là một công tử văn nhã, cười rộ lên như thế nào lại giống như Giang Trừng nói. Làm cho người ta chướng mắt, mặc dù Nhiếp Hoài Tang lớn lên không bằng Giang Trừng, có thể cái kia dung mạo cũng là cực kỳ tuấn tú lãng đấy, đặc biệt là cười rộ lên, như tắm gió xuân, ấm áp không thôi.

"Hừ, tự luyến "

"Đúng rồi Giang huynh, Liễu huynh đây? Như thế nào không thấy hắn?" Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng không cố chấp tại cười vấn đề này, dù sao cái này Giang huynh từ trước đến nay khẩu thị tâm phi. Hà tất tích cực!

"Không biết, đến nơi này, hắn liền rời đi, nói là tìm vẽ "

"Xem ra cái này Liễu huynh thật đúng là tâm tính như lúc ban đầu làm cho người ta Tiện tươi đẹp "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang ra vẻ thở dài. Trên mí mắt hơi hơi rủ xuống che khuất trong đó tâm tình.

Đúng vậy a, tâm tính kinh nhiều năm không thay đổi, không giống bọn hắn. . .

"Hừ, trong ba người cũng liền hắn thập phần tản ra lười, có thể không hâm mộ!" Giang Trừng hừ một tiếng, giống như đáp không phải đáp, có thể không hâm mộ? Thiếu niên tâm tính, ai không hi cầu.

Nửa ngày trầm mặc lúc giữa

". . . A..."

Giang Trừng đột nhiên nhướng mày, quen thuộc đau đớn quyển tịch mà đến. Trà nước trà trong chén thiếu chút nữa nghiêng rơi vãi mà ra ." Một chút ngừng liền giãn ra lông mày, sắc mặt không biến thành tiếp tục uống trà, nếu như xem nhẹ cái kia sắc mặt hơi trắng gương mặt, cũng là giống như vô sự phát sinh.

...

"Hối hận sao? Giang Vãn Ngâm "

Giang Trừng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang lấy thu hồi dáng tươi cười, chau mày, như vậy hắn ngược lại có vài phần tông chủ khí thế.

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

"Giang Vãn Ngâm, ta đang nói cái gì ngươi tự rõ ràng "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngữ khí trì trệ.

"Ngươi vì Ngụy Vô Tiện mổ Kim Đan, ăn hỏa liên, bị kia lấy hỏa thiêu hồn phách, lại thụ moi tim đoạn đau tới xương, ngươi cái này hà tất, ngươi làm như vậy, Giang Vãn Ngâm, ngươi cho là hắn sẽ biết sao? Hắn gặp biết được dụng ý của ngươi? hắn sẽ không." Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn qua sắc mặt trắng bệch hảo hữu, nội tâm một hồi không cam lòng.

Rốt cuộc đem nội tâm lời muốn nói nói ra ."

Chẳng qua là nội tâm vô cùng kích động đến cuối cùng lại rống lên, đem Giang Trừng sợ tới mức một kích linh, hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên trông thấy như vậy Nhiếp Hoài Tang, không có lúc trước ôn hòa nói là phẫn nộ nói cũng coi như lên hay không lên, có lẽ là bất đắc dĩ đi.

Lặng im nửa ngày, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hoàn hồn lúng túng một chút, bề bộn cầm lấy quạt xếp cánh...mà bắt đầu, muốn thổi tan cái này lúng túng bầu không khí.

Giang Trừng đặt chén trà xuống nhìn về phía cái kia thất thố hảo hữu. Nhiếp Hoài Tang trong lòng suy nghĩ làm cho gánh nhiễu sự tình hắn gì thường không biết, Chỉ là. . .

"Nhiếp huynh, ngươi ứng với biết được, ta cũng không phải tại giúp hắn, ta chỉ là ở giúp mình, năm gần đây ta mình cảm thấy tu vi nhanh tiến thêm tầng một, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao, tu vi dù sao vẫn là trệ tiết lúc này, nghĩ đến là trong nội tâm của ta áp lực mới không cách nào đột phá, hôm nay tâm cảnh lấy minh, nghĩ đến nhanh, ta không phải là giúp hắn, ta chỉ là muốn có một chấm dứt, mà cái này moi tim gãy xương ta còn là chịu đựng nổi."

"Vả lại, hắn có biết không hiểu, ta cũng không thèm để ý "

"Vậy ngươi cũng biết ngươi gặp mất đi cái gì?" Mặc dù nghe nói Giang Trừng buông qua lại vả lại tu vi cũng đem đột phá rất tốt, vốn lấy cái loại này thê thảm đau đớn đại giới, thật sự giá trị sao?

Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhắm hai mắt lại, ngữ khí run rẩy. Hỏa liên trăm ngày đốt hồn là phạt, mặc dù ngưng Kim Đan, moi tim đoạn đau tới xương nghìn mặt trời mặc dù ngừng, đây là nghiệt, tam hồn tình chỗ tản ra được gọi là tội. Giá trị sao?

"Biết, nhưng ta nguyện "

"Ngươi cũng biết theo ngươi tu vi đột phá, ngươi ba hồn bảy vía trong tình ý nhận thức đem càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, chẳng lẽ ngươi không phát hiện, ngươi bây giờ mình đã bắt đầu biến hóa."

Nếu nói là trước kia nhấp lên Ngụy Vô Tiện hoặc Kim Lăng, Giang Trừng tự sẽ để ý một chút, có thể tự ăn hỏa liên, nặng ngưng Kim Đan sau hắn cũng không thèm để ý rồi, có khi nhấp lên cũng có thể cùng người trò chuyện với nhau như mạch người, là buông còn là quên đi kia tình không thể nào biết được.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhíu mày, chấp cánh rơi xuống đất.

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang điểm ấy ta muốn thanh minh, cũng không phải là hỏa liên sự tình, mà là mình buông, ngươi biết ta bướng bỉnh vài chục năm có thể kết quả đây?"

Giang Trừng đem chấp cánh đưa cho hắn.

"Ta đây dây dưa vài chục năm thì có ích lợi gì? Huống hồ Kim Lăng sự tình không phải hắn sai lầm, hắn cuối cùng là Kim gia người, Kim tông chủ, ta đừng để ý đến, không bằng buông tay, "

"Cái kia đoạn thân đây? Ngươi nuôi dưỡng hắn lớn lên, mặc dù lạnh nói, nhưng ai chẳng biết ngươi thập phần chăm sóc hắn, có thể hắn đây?"

Tiếp nhận cây quạt Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn xem phía trên sơn thủy phong quang. Nguyên bản còn có chút bất bình tâm tình cũng dần dần thở bình thường lại.

"" đều đi qua, hà tất nhắc lại, cái này, có lẽ là tốt nhất, không phải sao? Về phần ngươi nói tình cảm đạm mạc một chuyện, ta lấy là một người, còn sợ sao?"

Giang Trừng chuyển Tử Điện, chịu đựng trên người đau đớn, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ phương xa

"Độc thân mình lâu, thì sợ gì" như là đang nhắc nhở chính hắn đã sớm một thân một mình, không thủ Liên Hoa Ổ.

"Giang Vãn Ngâm "

Lạnh lùng mà trịnh trọng

Giang Trừng nhìn lại chỉ thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghênh đón ánh sáng mà đứng,

Nói ra hắn đã từng tôn sùng là tín niệm lời nói, lại là cỡ nào tương tự. . .

"Ta nghĩ nói, ngươi cũng không phải là một người, ngươi quãng đời còn lại sẽ có Nhiếp Hoài Tang cùng Liễu Vấn Ngôn,

Ngươi, là ta Nhiếp Hoài Tang cùng Liễu Vấn Ngôn thân nhân, Thanh Hà Nhiếp thị môn sinh phó tông chủ ." ."

"Giang Vãn Ngâm, ngươi nhớ kỹ, ngươi không phải là một người, dù cho Thiên Hoang, ngươi còn có chúng ta "

"Coi như là thế gian người khoảng cách ngươi, vứt bỏ ngươi, oán ngươi ." Chúng ta một mực ở."

Liễu Vấn Ngôn đẩy cửa vào, tay cầm họa quyển, thần sắc đoan chính, Thanh y di động. Như mùa xuân phồn vinh mạnh mẽ sinh mệnh, tại Giang Trừng trong lòng rắc khắp nơi một viên hạt giống, chỉ đợi phá sinh.

Có lẽ lần này là thật sự. Giang Trừng trong lòng suy nghĩ.

"Tốt "

Hai người quay đầu nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Giang Trừng đón gió mà cười, trên trán sợi tóc nhẹ phẩy, trên mặt vui vẻ ." Đây không phải là quanh năm giễu cợt, cười lạnh, mà là phát ra từ nội tâm. Như gió xuân ấm áp, lướt nhẹ qua vào trong con mắt của bọn họ. Khó có thể quên.

Giang Trừng cười rất đẹp, cười rộ lên lông mày nhỏ nhắn hơi ngoặt, môi mỏng trên chọn, cặp kia quanh năm tràn ngập ngoan lệ mắt hạnh, lúc này giống như trong bọc ngàn vạn Tinh Hà, ngôi sao trọc, làm cho người ta không dời được mắt. . .

Giống như Trừng không phải Trừng. Làm xưng tuyệt thế.

Gió nhẹ từ cửa sổ bên cạnh thổi vào, xoáy lên ba người quần áo, dưới ánh mặt trời, ba người bèn nhìn nhau cười, trong mắt mang theo hứa hẹn, mang theo ôn nhu.

Ba người đối lập, một mực quần áo chấp cánh, Thanh y chấp vẽ, tử y cầm kiếm, là đẹp nhất hứa hẹn, là quãng đời còn lại làm bạn, cái kia cười nhẹ nhàng trong mắt đều có lẫn nhau. .

Trong lúc này tâm rắc khắp nơi hạt giống đang tại chui từ dưới đất lên, nảy mầm. . .

Họa quyển hơi triển, trên giấy người đúng là hắn đám. . .

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 bốn

———— hắn cười rộ lên, thế giới của ta đều sáng!

—— Nhiếp Hoài Tang

Đối với Nhiếp Hoài Tang mà nói Giang Trừng là một cái tồn tại đặc thù, là một vòng mới hy vọng sống sót.

Hàng năm lúc, tại đại ca cánh chim xuống, hắn có thể tùy tâm sở dục theo như mình muốn sinh hoạt còn sống .".", thẳng đến đại ca chết rồi, cuối cùng thân nhân cũng không còn ." Hắn chính là cái kia ô dù cũng không còn. Bất đắc dĩ, hắn ngồi trên tông chủ vị. , về sau hắn vì tìm ra đại ca chết đi chân tướng, bố cục 13 năm, hắn nhớ hắn cuối cùng sống ra đại ca ghét nhất bộ dạng. Cuối cùng, Kim Quang Dao chết rồi, hắn Tam ca chết rồi, đại thù đến báo, có thể hắn nhập lại không vui. Hắn rốt cuộc có thể nhàn nhã đi chơi, qua bản thân đã từng muốn sinh hoạt, có thể hắn rồi lại đã không có thiếu niên lúc tâm tính.

Thẳng đến Giang tông chủ xuất hiện. Mới đầu, hắn là chán ghét bản thân đấy, cho là mình tâm cơ thâm trầm, không thích hợp kết giao, nhưng chung đụng từ lâu rồi. Song phương cũng càng ngày càng hiểu rõ lẫn nhau, Giang Trừng coi như là chấp nhận hắn người bạn này

Hắn tựa như một nhúm ánh sáng, đem bản thân đã sớm yên lặng tâm, một lần nữa chiếu sáng, trùng sinh nhảy lên. . .

"Giang huynh, Giang huynh, cười một cái cười một cái nha, ngươi cười lên thật là đẹp mắt ^ω^ "

"Chính là chính là, Giang huynh ngươi lớn lên thật là tốt nhìn, cười một cái, cười một cái, lại để cho các huynh đệ của ngươi nhìn một chút quá, tốt xấu chúng ta nhận thức đã lâu như vậy, ly biệt như vậy bất cận nhân tình đi! Có phải hay không a, a nói?"

"Cái đó là. . ."

"Hai ngươi cho ta đem miệng ngậm lại" Liễu Vấn Ngôn còn chưa đem còn lại lời nói nói ra, đã bị phía trước hành tẩu Giang Trừng liếc trừng ở. Trên tay Tử Điện lóe lên hào quang. Dường như sau một khắc liền đánh lên

Bức bách tại áp lực, hắn rất tốt đấy, không có đem còn lại lời nói nói ra. Nhất định lại, còn có thể là còn muốn mạng sống đấy.

Hừ hừ, thật sự là muốn hù chết Bảo Bảo

"Ai, ai, Giang huynh không mang theo như vậy đấy! Ngươi tại sao có thể cầm Tử Điện làm ta sợ đám đây? Chúng ta dù sao cũng là nói lời nói thật nha, dù sao lúc trước ngươi cười lên thật sự "

"Câm miệng! !"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang chính đong đưa cây quạt ý định hảo hảo giáo dục một cái đang tại phát giận Giang Trừng, mà khi ánh mắt của hắn nhìn về phía Giang Trừng tay kia trong lóe lên Tử Điện lúc, Nhiếp Hoài Tang rất là không có nghĩa khí đem cái kia "Ngươi cười lên thiệt tình đẹp mắt" nói ra. Có thể nói ra tới sao? Đây chính là Tử Điện a! Tuy rằng biết được Giang huynh sẽ không đánh ra, thế nhưng là hắn còn là sợ nha!

Đối mặt Giang Trừng nhanh ánh mắt muốn giết người, Nhiếp Hoài Tang sẽ cực kỳ nhanh lắc lư cây quạt cùng bên cạnh Liễu Vấn Ngôn nhanh chóng truyền liếc thần: Cái này Giang huynh tính khí thật là không tốt, đến sửa sửa!

: Ngươi có thể thay đổi động tính tình của hắn?

: Cái kia là. . . Đương nhiên không thể nào, ta cũng không có lá gan kia

: Vậy ngươi còn nói!

Nhanh chóng giao tiếp xong trong đó sắc mặt, song phương liền dời đi mắt.

"Hừ! Còn không mau đi" Giang Trừng cau mày, nhìn về phía ánh mắt giao tiếp hai người, hừ lạnh một tiếng, sau đó hướng xa xa đi đến.

"Chậc chậc, xem ra muốn đợi Giang huynh cười nữa một lần khó khăn! ! !" Nhìn xem Giang Trừng đi xa thân ảnh, Nhiếp Hoài Tang, yên lặng lắc đầu, ngữ khí đều là tiếc hận.

"Còn nói, đi nhanh đi! . . . Bất quá cái này Giang Trừng cười rộ lên cũng thật sự là quá hắn dễ nhìn" Liễu Vấn Ngôn lấy tay đập bên cạnh người một nện. Nhắm trúng Nhiếp Hoài Tang hô to đứng lên.

Tự ba người tại trà lâu bị Giang Trừng cái kia cười cười kinh diễm đến về sau, hai người có thể một mực là lưu luyến không quên a! Có lẽ bản thân hắn cũng không biết hắn cười rộ lên có bao nhiêu kinh diễm, nhưng hắn hai người nhưng là biết được!

Tiên môn người trong nếu bàn về mong đợi nhất người nào cười, vô tình ý tại, vừa là cái kia gặp loạn nhất định ra Hàm Quang Quân Lam Vong Cơ, nhị chính là cái kia quanh năm mặt lạnh Tam Độc thánh thủ Giang Vãn Ngâm!

Tại Quan Âm miếu cái kia nhất dịch, Nhiếp Hoài Tang là bái kiến Lam Vong Cơ cười, lúc ấy hắn vẫn thầm nghĩ: Cái này lạnh lùng lạnh nhạt Lam Vong Cơ cười rộ lên lại không thể so với Trạch Vu Quân thua kém bao nhiêu.

Mà khi hắn bái kiến Giang Trừng cười về sau, mới phát hiện, lúc trước bái kiến đều là đồ chơi cho con nít.

Giang Trừng cười rộ lên lúc toàn bộ thế giới đều tốt giống như sáng, lông mày nhỏ nhắn cong cong đã không có trước kia ngoan lệ, thay vào đó chính là mặt mày ôn nhu, hắn mặt mày cực kỳ giống trước kia Giang tông chủ, Giang Trừng ánh mắt là ngày thường cực đẹp đấy, một đôi mắt hạnh cười rộ lên, trong mắt đều là cái kia đã từng hàng năm ngây thơ chất phác. Môi mỏng giơ lên, như tắm gió xuân, như vậy Giang Trừng thật sự là khiến người tâm động a!

Nhiếp Hoài Tang hàng năm lúc, mặc dù thấy Giang Trừng cười qua, nhưng là cái loại này là một loại gượng ép cười, đó là đầu là một loại lễ nghi, hoàn toàn không thể cùng ngày ấy đánh đồng.

Kết quả là trải qua ngày ấy một chuyện sau Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người liền có một cái mới phát thú, chính là dốc lòng muốn cho Giang đại tông chủ cười rộ lên.

Rõ ràng, một tháng mình qua bọn hắn như cũ không hề hiệu quả, nhưng cái này cũng không ảnh hưởng bọn họ hùng vĩ chí khí.

. . .

"Hống hống hống" xa xa một tiếng thú vật rống truyền tới, phía trước lá cây khoảng cách lướt qua lóe lên ánh sáng tím.

Là Giang Trừng Tử Điện

Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người thu liễm lên vừa rồi dáng tươi cười, thần sắc ngưng trọng hướng Giang Trừng rời đi phương hướng rất nhanh chạy đi, Giang Trừng hôm nay vẫn thừa nhận thiên đạo chi tội, tuyệt đối không thể gặp chuyện không may. . .

. . . Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử

"Nhị ca ca, Nhị ca ca, ngươi xem cái này con thỏ tốt béo giống như khối cầu tựa như" cùng một tháng trước bệnh nặng Ngụy Anh bất đồng, Ngụy Anh làm tại con thỏ bình lên, ôm lấy một viên cầu con thỏ giơ triều bên ngoài bãi cỏ như trước trong mắt hắn cho rằng "" khoác trên vai chập choạng mang tồn tại" Lam Vong Cơ nói.

"Ừ "

"Xem ra cái này con thỏ thức ăn thật tốt quá, so với ta đều tốt, đôn" Ngụy Anh đem con thỏ ôm vào trong ngực đùa bỡn một phen, chỉ tiếc cái này con thỏ coi như không thích hắn, dốc sức liều mạng đều muốn từ Ngụy Anh trong ngực chạy trốn.

"Không có" Lam Trạm nhìn xem Ngụy Anh, trong mắt hiện lên một tia nhu tình, may mắn, hắn vẫn còn.

"Hả? Phốc ." Ha ha ha ha, Lam Trạm, ngươi thật là quá thú vị "

Đối mặt Ngụy Anh trêu chọc, Lam Trạm bất vi sở động, chẳng qua là nhìn xem Ngụy Anh tại bụi cỏ trên lật tới lật lui, khiến cho một đoàn trắng nắm chạy trốn, mà Ngụy Anh trong tay cái kia kỷ bị Ngụy Anh khiến cho ỉu xìu ỉu xìu bi trắng, cũng rốt cuộc chạy ra độc thủ. Lam Trạm hơi câu khóe môi

"Nấc. . . Lam Trạm ngươi thật là đáng yêu, ha ha ha. . ." Ngụy Anh nguyên lai chỉ là muốn trêu chọc một cái Lam Trạm, lại không nghĩ rằng Lam Trạm càng như thế tích cực. Chậc chậc, mặc dù hiện tại ở tại Vân Thâm, nhưng thời gian nhưng là nhàn nhã tự tại rất, cái kia mấy nghìn gia quy chưa bao giờ tuân theo qua. Vả lại Vân Thâm thức ăn tuy khó ăn, nhưng hắn vẫn cực ít nếm qua, bởi vì mỗi lần Lam Trạm đều mở cho hắn trận nhỏ. Có loại này săn sóc như thế đạo lữ, đời này đáng giá.

Lam Trạm thay Ngụy Anh vỗ phía sau lưng, cũng không nói, lực đạo ôn nhu phù hợp.

"Hừ, ta nói cậu cả, ngươi thật là đi, cười thành như vậy, thật sự là xấu hổ chết rồi, hừ hừ "

Ngụy Anh ngẩng đầu theo tiếng nhìn lại, quả nhiên cái này ngạo kiều ngữ khí còn có thể là ai, không phải là cái kia ngạo kiều như mạng Kim Lăng Kim tông chủ quá!

Hành lang gấp khúc bên ngoài một Kim gia tông chủ ăn mặc Kim Lăng chính đứng ở đó chỗ, một chút chu sa, đỉnh đầu quan trâm gài tóc .", thật đúng là kim quang lóng lánh, ngược lại hô ứng này Lan Lăng tiêu tiền như nước trận thế.

Kim Lăng bên cạnh đứng đấy chính là một Lam thị tông chủ trang phục đích Lam Hi Thần, tự hoàn đan một chuyện về sau, Lam Hi Thần liền cũng không đang bế quan, một là thúc phụ lớn tuổi, trong tộc sự vụ quá nhiều, không thể lại làm phiền thúc phụ quan tâm. Hai là Lam thị Thanh Đàm Hội buông xuống, hắn cái này tông chủ không thể không có tại. . .

Mặc dù lấy xuất quan, Lam Hi Thần hơi là gầy một ít, một bạch y nhà bào, mặt mày nhu hòa, khóe môi mang cười, giống như đón gió mà đi Tiên Nhân. Thanh nhã xuất trần, tao nhã.

"Ôi!!!, cái này người nào nha! Nguyên lai là Kim đại tông chủ a! Như thế nào không có đi tìm suy nghĩ đuổi theo?"

Ngụy Anh đứng dậy nhìn về phía hành lang gấp khúc hai người.

"Ngụy công tử, ta ở chỗ này đây!" Lam Hi Thần sau lưng, đi ra lấy một trắng màu quần áo và trang sức. Suy nghĩ đuổi theo trước một bước thi lễ một cái "Hàm Quang Quân "

"Ài ài, còn có ta, còn có ta đâu! Ta nhưng cũng là tại đây rất" Lam Cảnh Nghi từ Kim Lăng sau lưng nhảy ra ngoài, không một chút quy phạm, nếu không phải mặc Lam thị nhà bào, đầu đội mạt ngạch, không biết còn tưởng rằng là trộm Lam gia quần áo và trang sức tiểu công tử đâu!

"Ôi!!!, còn có Cảnh Nghi a! Đến đến đến, tới đây cùng nhau chơi đùa con thỏ "

Ngụy Anh vẫy vẫy tay vẻ mặt vui vẻ

"Hừ, ai muốn chơi" Lam Cảnh Nghi vừa nói xong một câu, liền nhận được lạnh lẽo mạc ánh mắt, hắn là tay của mình buồn bã lặng yên quả nhiên "Cảnh Nghi, gia quy một lần "

". . . Là, Hàm Quang Quân" Cảnh Nghi khóc không ra nước mắt nhìn về phía hảo hữu, chỉ tiếc Lam Tư Truy chính gì bên cạnh Kim Lăng nói qua lặng lẽ lời nói, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới bên này.

Quay đầu nhìn về Trạch Vu Quân nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Trạch Vu Quân cười mỉm đang nhìn mình, cũng không mở miệng ." .

Được rồi!

"Huynh trưởng" Lam Vong Cơ thi lễ

"Cảnh Nghi, suy nghĩ đuổi theo. Các ngươi đi đầu lui ra, ta cùng với Kim chủ tông cùng Vong Cơ có việc muốn nghị" Lam Hi Thần đi đến Lam Vong Cơ trước người, hơi hơi đưa tay ý bảo Lam Vong Cơ đứng dậy.

"Đúng, tông chủ "

Hai người chào từ biệt mà đi, lúc gần đi Lam Tư Truy nhìn một cái bên cạnh Kim Lăng, trong mắt đều là không muốn, cũng làm cho Kim Lăng đỏ mặt, một bên Ngụy Anh thấy vậy ăn ăn mà cười cười. Bị Kim Lăng một cái bạch nhãn.

"Vong Cơ, Vô Tiện gần đây thân thể tốt chứ?"

Tự hoàn đan một chuyện về sau, mọi người đều gánh nhiễu Ngụy Anh thân thể có hay không chuyển biến tốt đẹp. Mặc dù hoàn đan, nhưng hung hiểm trình độ cũng vẫn phải có.

"Lam đại ca yên tâm đi! Ta thân người rất tốt, ngươi xem hiện tại ta đều lên cân thật nhiều."

Một bên Lam Vong Cơ gật đầu kèm theo hợp

"Vậy thì tốt rồi" Lam Hi Thần khẽ cười một tiếng, yên tâm trong lo lắng, chẳng qua là lập tức một cái khác sự tình ngược lại lại nổi lên trong lòng.

"Coi như ngươi còn biết chiếu cố bản thân, nếu có lần sau nữa, xem ai cứu ngươi "

Ngụy Anh nhìn xem cái kia ôm tay thiếu niên cười cười. Kim Lăng mặc dù lạnh nói ngạo kiều, nhưng bên trong còn là bao vây lấy nồng đậm quan tâm, lại để cho Ngụy Anh cảm thấy không khỏi cảm động.

Chẳng qua là lời này vừa nói ra, mọi người ở đây ngược lại lặng im một phen. Lá cây rơi xuống, làm cho này trầm mặc mấy người mang đến một tia hoạt khí.

Hồi lâu sau Ngụy Anh mở miệng, thanh âm mình khàn khàn "Lam đại ca, Kim Lăng, Giang Trừng như thế nào? Còn có sự tình?"

"Ngụy Anh" Lam Vong Cơ mở miệng khẽ nhíu mày. Tựa hồ nhập lại không rõ đạo của chính mình lữ tại sao phải hỏi người nọ

"Ta không sao, Lam Trạm, ta chỉ muốn hỏi một chút, hỏi. . . Hỏi "

Ngụy Anh thái độ kiên quyết. Thấy vậy Lam Vong Cơ cũng chỉ có khẽ mím môi môi mỏng, không có ở đây mở miệng.

. . .

"Tạm thời không biết" Lam Hi Thần thu liễm dáng tươi cười, thần sắc ngưng trọng "Tại ngươi mạnh khỏe sau ta đi bái phỏng qua Vân Mộng. Bất quá khi đó Vân Mộng đệ tử nói Giang tông chủ không thấy bất luận kẻ nào." Khi đó Ngụy Anh vừa vặn không bao lâu

"Cho đến nửa tháng trước, ta lại tiến về trước Vân Mộng, nhưng cũng chưa từng nhìn thấy Giang tông chủ, theo môn sinh nói, Giang tông chủ tại ta rời đi ba ngày sau liền mình ly khai Vân Mộng đi Thanh Hà. Về sau cùng hoài. . . Tang hướng đi không biết "

Như môn sinh nói là thật, cái kia Giang Trừng chính là tại hắn rời đi mấy ngày sau ly khai Giang gia, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đồng hành, vậy bọn họ cuối cùng đi đâu?

"Ài, lo lắng như vậy làm chi, cậu. . . Khục, cái kia Giang gia ngày gần đây thế lực nhanh chóng mở rộng, phụ thuộc gia tộc cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, mấy ngày trước đây có một trăm năm thế gia cũng chủ động quy thuận Vân Mộng, nghĩ đến cậu. . . Giang tông chủ ứng với không có. . . Sự tình "

Kim Lăng thần sắc hơi trầm, sau một lúc lâu mới ngẩng đầu nhìn qua phương xa "Có lẽ, vô sự "

Nhưng thật sự vô sự? Giang Trừng Kim Đan một thời kỳ nào đó trở về sau, hình như phế nhân, như vậy hắn còn có thể đi đâu, dù là có Nhiếp Hoài Tang tại, lại thật đúng vô sự?

Suy nghĩ điểm chỗ, Ngụy Anh sắc mặt trắng nhợt, phun ra một ngụm máu tươi, về phía trước ngược lại đi.

"Ngụy Anh "

"Vô Tiện "

"Cậu cả, Ngụy Vô Tiện "

Đôi mắt hợp bế lúc, Ngụy Anh trông thấy Lam đại ca cùng Kim Lăng kinh hoảng thần sắc, cùng với triều bản thân chạy tới áo trắng thân ảnh, hắn biết rõ, đó là Lam Trạm. . .

. . . Giang Trừng. . .

# nói rõ: Hành văn vượt qua kém, học sinh tiểu học hành văn,

2, Nhiếp tổng xuất hiện nhiều (không thích chớ vào)

3\. Bài này thiết lập song kiệt không hề, từ nay về sau tuy có nói, nhưng hình cùng người lạ

4\. A Trừng tính tình gặp biến, không là trước kia như vậy, bởi vì muốn cho hắn làm chính thức bản thân

5\. Có nguyên sang [bản gốc] nhân vật xuất hiện, nhưng đúng, đúng vì xúc tiến Giang Trừng trở thành chính hắn tình tiết phát triển.

6\. Gặp có quan hệ với Ngụy Anh đọc thân thể, sau đó cũng sẽ có Giang Trừng đấy.

Chính văn

Đối đãi các ngươi Ngụy Vô Tiện tỉnh lại, thấy chỉ có một sương mù màu trắng, sương mù mịt mờ đấy. Hắn giữ vững tinh thần ngóng nhìn bốn phía: Nơi đây không phải là Vân Thâm.

Trên tay linh lực để lên, màu đỏ hào quang tại trong sương mù khói trắng lộ ra diêm dúa lẳng lơ. Chính Ngưng Thần quan sát bốn phía.

"Ngụy Anh "

Lành lạnh như lúc ban đầu tiếng nói âm thanh truyền đến, Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn lại, phía trước sương mù dày đặc đang dần dần tiêu tán, Lam Vong Cơ từ bên trong đi ra. Áo trắng bồng bềnh, vì ngươi cầm kiếm mà đến.

Ngụy Vô Tiện trầm tĩnh lại.

"Nhị ca ca, Nhị ca ca, ngươi nói đây là đâu?" Ngụy Anh trên mặt vui vẻ, triều Lam Trạm đánh tới, "Nhị ca ca, ta đã đến "

", không biết" Lam Trạm thò tay ôm lấy Ngụy Anh, hơi hơi dùng sức.

Vừa rồi thổ huyết té xỉu, chắc hẳn Lam Nhị ca ca thật là lo lắng, Ngụy Vô Tiện suy nghĩ điểm chỗ nói, "Nhị ca ca, đừng lo lắng, Tiện Tiện không có việc gì "

"Ừ" mặc dù nói, nhưng há nói vô sự.

"Đúng rồi, Lam đại ca bọn hắn đây?"

"Không biết "

Vừa rồi Ngụy Anh té xỉu về sau, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử nổi lên sương trắng, chờ ở trợn mắt lúc, quanh thân mình trắng xoá một mảnh, nhưng, không phải là tại Vân Thâm.

"Sách, xem ra lần này có thú vị rồi!"

Nhìn chung quanh chung quanh một vòng, chẳng qua là không biết là ai quỷ kế, Ngụy Vô Tiện đồng tử lập loè, đem ý nghĩ trong lòng toàn bộ dấu xuống.

"Không thể lỗ mãng "

"Ừ ừ "

Ước chừng một khắc đồng hồ về sau, sương trắng dần dần tản đi, Vong Tiện hai người cũng phải mình thấy rõ vị trí hoàn cảnh.

"Nhị ca ca cái này. . . Đây là đâu a!"

Tầm mắt đạt tới chỗ đều là một đám mây sương mù chi khí, dưới chân là như nước sông bình thường thanh tịnh vằn nước, ước hẹn hai ba mươi mét sau lại là một đoàn sương trắng nhìn không tới phần cuối, cũng không biết phía trước như thế nào cảnh sắc!

"Không biết "

Lam Vong Cơ cùng Ngụy Anh trước mặt màu ngưng trọng lên, như không sai, đương kim tiên môn Bách gia không có nhà ai giống như này chi cảnh.

Chỉ sợ lần này sẽ không đơn giản như vậy.

. . . Phân giới

. . . Làm Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người đi đến Giang Trừng chỗ lúc, phát hiện Giang Trừng đang cùng tối sầm con rắn quần chiến, cái này màu đen con rắn mặc dù tu hành cao thâm nhưng cái này Giang Trừng cũng không phải ngồi không, chống lại màu đen con rắn tự chiếm thêm vài phần hướng đầu gió, hai người vây xem một hồi, thấy nhập lại không có nguy hiểm liền trốn ở một lớn phía sau cây, là đơn đả độc đấu Giang Trừng Giang tông chủ cao giọng hò hét

"Giang Trừng cố gắng lên, Giang Trừng cố gắng lên, xuất ra ngươi Tử Điện, rút nó, rút nó "

"Giang huynh, cố gắng lên ngươi cũng được, Giang huynh",

Giang Trừng quay đầu lại liền thấy phía sau cây thoát ra hai cái đầu, đang theo hắn phất tay.

"Câm miệng "

Màu đen con rắn thừa cơ kéo tới, Giang Trừng vội vàng vung roi cùng hắn đánh nhau, Tử Điện chỗ đều lưu lại phỏng và lở loét huyết nhục.

"Giang Trừng cố gắng lên, rút nó, quất chết nó "

. . .

, "A a a, Giang huynh cứu mạng a, Giang huynh" được phép hai người thanh âm quá lớn, đưa tới cái kia màu đen con rắn chú ý

"Rống ~ tê tê...ê...eeee ~ hí...iiiiii" màu đen con rắn dựng thẳng lấy đồng tử triều phía sau cây hai người lè ra màu đỏ tươi lưỡi rắn.

"Hai ngươi câm miệng cho ta, đều cho cút sang một bên."

Vui sướng trong trộn lẫn kia kêu cứu thanh âm tại rừng 'Trong vang lên, nương theo là đến từ Giang Trừng gào thét cùng Tử Điện chói mắt tia chớp.

"Hống hống hống. . . Tê tê...ê...eeee" một tiếng cùng là phẫn nộ thú vật gào to vang tận mây xanh, âm thanh nguyên chỗ, một dài mấy chục thước màu đen xà yêu chính triều Nhiếp Hoài Tang tháo chạy, bồn máu mở lớn, lộ ra bên trong cái kia hai cái trắng trong mang vàng được rồi răng, vâng lớn thú vật đồng tử thẳng tắp nhìn thẳng Nhiếp Hoài Tang.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này mình sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ. Thẳng tắp nhìn qua cái kia làm cho người nhút nhát xà yêu.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn Nhiếp Hoài Tang có thể tính gan lớn đi, ẩn núp đông cung. Sao cuộc thi, vi phạm lệnh cấm các loại hơn nhiều đi, lần đó không bị nhà mình đại ca đánh một trận hoặc mắng ngừng lại một trận, sau đó lại nguyên do nẩy mầm lại thái, tên gọi tắt: Tính chết

Nhiếp Hoài Tang từ nhỏ có thể tính chơi tính khá lớn, cái gì đồ chơi hắn đều minh bạch vài phần. Có thể chỉ có con rắn cái này một vật loại, hắn là tránh không kịp.

Tại hắn tuổi nhỏ lúc, bởi vì chết tiệt...nọ lòng hiếu kỳ, hầu như đem trọn cái không tịnh thế lật ra cái trời, cái gì tạp nham động vật đều chơi đùa một phen, vì vậy liền dẫn đến có một lần đại ca của hắn nắm một con rắn, vô ý bị tiểu Hoài Tang trông thấy, đối đãi các ngươi đại ca đi rồi, hắn liền vụng trộm chạy đến giam giữ con rắn trong lồng, đem con rắn kia trực tiếp bắt hết, quăng vài vòng.

Vài vòng hậu quả chính là hắn cùng với con rắn kia đã đến cái tiếp xúc thân mật, hắn bị cắn. Cả khuôn mặt sưng lên trọn vẹn một vòng. Từ đó về sau Nhiếp Hoài Tang liền đối với con rắn loại này giống đứng xa mà trông.

Vì vậy làm xà yêu xông lại lúc, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đã sớm ngây người, nhìn qua âm lãnh kia được rồi răng, dường như lại trở về lúc trước cái kia con rắn mở ra răng triều bản thân bờ môi táp tới tình cảnh. . .

"Phốc. . ." Nhiếp Hoài Tang té trên mặt đất ngược lại né qua xà yêu một kích.

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngươi có bệnh a! Còn không trốn "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang hoàn hồn, mới vừa rồi là Liễu Vấn Ngôn đẩy hắn ra. Đối mặt Liễu Vấn Ngôn phẫn nộ ánh mắt, Nhiếp Hoài Tang xin lỗi cười cười, chính muốn nói chuyện, ánh mắt xéo qua lóe lên thấy màu đen con rắn còn có công kích chi ý, liền lôi kéo Liễu Vấn Ngôn chạy.

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang đại gia mày đấy! !"

Thấy liễu Nhiếp hai người né tránh màu đen con rắn công kích, Giang Trừng cảm thấy hơi thả lỏng, vung roi triều truy kích liễu Nhiếp hai người màu đen con rắn vung đi, tại kia con rắn trên lưng lại lưu lại một vết cháy.

Màu đen con rắn bị đánh, lúc này buông tha cho truy kích hai người này mục tiêu, thay đổi thân rắn triều Giang Trừng đánh tới. . . Giang Trừng tự nhiên chống lại

. . . Đường ranh giới

Lúc này Ngụy Anh đang cùng mọi người mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ, chẳng biết tại sao vừa rồi Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Vong Cơ đi phía trước phương hướng sương trắng đi đến, tới gần, liền nghe được đủ loại thanh âm, ở giữa hình như có Kim Lăng.

"Không biết đây là nơi nào, như thế nào phàm là tiên môn người trong, đều mình lúc này "

"Ai biết, không biết là người nào giở trò quỷ "

"Khó chưa từng là cái kia Di Lăng Lão Tổ, ta xem chính là hắn "

"Không phải là hắn còn có thể là ai vậy? Cái này Ngụy Anh thật đúng là tính chết a!"

"Đúng đấy, chính là, "

Nghe nói như thế lúc, Ngụy Vô Tiện lật ra một cái bạch nhãn, thật đúng là cái gì đều do hắn a! Cái này tiên môn người thật coi hắn có loại năng lực này? Chậc chậc

Lam Trạm dù chưa nói, chẳng qua là nắm Tị Trần chuôi kiếm nhanh thêm vài phần.

"Câm miệng, ta cậu cả sự tình há lại cho các ngươi đoán mò trắc" Kim Lăng đứng ở Kim thị phương trận, đối với những cái kia tiểu gia tộc quát "Hiện tại kết luận chưa định, như thế nào các ngươi là muốn cùng Bổn tông chủ đối nghịch?"

"A Lăng, chớ xúc động .", "

"Hừ, om sòm người mà thôi "

Kim Lăng hừ lạnh một tiếng, cũng không tại có nói,

Lời này vừa nói ra vừa rồi thảo luận sục sôi tiên môn ngược lại dừng lại thảo luận, bất mãn trừng mắt thiếu niên tông chủ. Thần sắc khác nhau.

"Không nghe thấy đến sự thật các ngươi liền đoán mò trắc, như thế nào các ngươi là không có đầu óc sao?" Trong ngôn ngữ, Lam Cảnh Nghi đứng ở Lam Hi Thần bên cạnh rống to, khiến cho phần đông nhìn chăm chú

Cái này thật sự là Lam gia đệ tử? Không phải là ôm?

Tiếp nhận phần đông ánh mắt Lam Cảnh Nghi, khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ lên yên lặng trốn ở nhà mình tông chủ sau lưng.

Lam Hi Thần mất cười một tiếng, "Chư vị, không biết toàn cảnh, không đáng đưa bình luận "

"Mong rằng chư vị Thận Ngôn" yên lặng hồi lâu Lam Khải Nhân mở ra giả che giấu hai mắt nhìn chung quanh một vòng, định trụ trốn ở Lam Hi Thần sau lưng cái kia xóa sạch màu trắng "Lam Cảnh Nghi, gia quy một lần "

"Đúng,, tiên sinh" yếu ớt hồi âm từ Lam Hi Thần sau vang lên. . .

. . . Mây mù bên ngoài, Vong Tiện hai người Tướng liếc mắt nhìn sau đó thử bước vào mây mù. Tại bước vào được nữa, xung quanh mây mù đều tản ra.

Tiên môn mọi người cũng cũng đi vào ánh mắt nhìn về phía mây mù tiêu tán chỗ, trong lúc nhất thời, vừa bước vào này giới Vong Tiện hai người liền đụng phải bốn phương tám hướng ánh mắt

Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc này không nói kinh dị là giả đấy, đối diện trùng trùng điệp điệp bóng người như thiên quân vạn mã, đếm đều đếm không rõ, rất nhiều là tiên môn Bách gia đều đã đến nơi đây.

Cái này. . . Đến tột cùng là sao?

Tại quỷ dị trong trầm mặc, Lam Hi Thần đi về hướng Vong Tiện "Vong Cơ, Vô Tiện "

"Huynh trưởng" trầm xuống lặng yên tỉnh táo

"Này, Lam đại ca" một chơi đùa nhảy náo

Hai người tươi sáng rõ nét đối lập.

"Vong Cơ, ngươi cũng biết đây là chỗ nào?"

"Không biết "

Vừa rồi Ngụy Vô Tiện hôn mê về sau, Lam Hi Thần đám người cũng đã đến nơi đây, trợn mắt sau đó phát hiện cái này bốn phía đều là tiên môn người trong, hỏi chi, ngu ngốc. Khó giải.

Ngụy Anh nhìn quanh một vòng. Nhìn qua nói chuyện không đâu, xem ra phần lớn tiên môn đều đến đông đủ, Chỉ là. . .

"Chẳng biết tại sao, đợi điều tra hỏi ý kiến sau mới phát hiện cái này tiên môn, chỉ có Giang, Nhiếp Lưỡng Giang không biết bóng dáng "

Được phép nhìn ra Ngụy Anh nghi hoặc, Lam Hi Thần lạnh nhạt lên tiếng.

Người tu tiên vốn là tai thính mắt tinh, ba người lời nói tự cũng tận vào nhiều người trong tai người.

"Chẳng lẽ là Giang Nhiếp hai nhà?"

"Không thể nào, "

"Như thế nào sẽ không, Giang gia hôm nay phát triển nhanh chóng, lại thu phần đông phụ thuộc chi tộc, chẳng lẽ tựu cũng không có xưng bá tiên môn ý tưởng?"

"Ai biết được! Ta xem chính là kia Giang Nhiếp hai nhà, như không phải là bọn hắn gây nên, cái kia Giang Nhiếp người trong như thế nào không có ở đây?"

. . . Mọi người nhiều cách nói mây, tóm lại trong lòng bọn họ mình nhận định việc này người giật dây, chính là Giang gia cùng Nhiếp gia gây nên, không bằng nói là Giang Trừng cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang gây nên.

"Chư vị, Thận Ngôn "

Chẳng biết tại sao nguyên do, nhìn xem mọi người đối với Giang tông chủ ác ngôn, Lam Hi Thần nội tâm so sánh phức tạp hơn, mặc dù cùng Giang tông chủ cũng không quá nhiều ở chung, nhưng theo hắn giải, Giang Trừng thực sự không phải là người như thế, huống chi Giang Trừng hoàn đan một chuyện. . .

Lời này vừa nói ra, mọi người đều nhưng, cái này Lam Hi Thần thuở nhỏ đối xử mọi người ôn hòa, trèo lên tông chủ vị sau cũng là cũng thế.

Lần này nói không còn ngày xưa ôn nhu, ngược lại nhiều thêm vài phần lãnh ý.

Ngụy Vô Tiện mặc dù kinh ngạc nhưng chưa từng suy nghĩ nhiều, chẳng qua là một bên Lam Vong Cơ rồi lại nhìn về phía nhà mình huynh trưởng, trầm tư. . .

"Lam tông chủ, cũng không phải là chúng ta đối với Giang Nhiếp hai tông bất kính, chẳng qua là hôm nay tiên môn đều tại, mà cái này Giang Nhiếp hai nhà cũng không biết kia bóng dáng, cái này. . ."

"Đúng vậy, Lam tông chủ "

"Câm miệng" chính đang lúc mọi người thảo luận được nữa, không còn linh thanh âm vang vọng không gian. Mọi người tìm theo tiếng nhìn lại, không thấy kia bóng dáng.

"Người nào, người nào tại chỗ nào? Còn không mau đi ra "

"Người phương nào lúc này giả thần giả quỷ, đem chúng ta mọi người làm cho tới nơi này, lá gan cũng không nhỏ "

"Còn không mau đi ra, nếu không đừng trách ta vô tình "

. . .

"Vị cô nương này có thể hay không đi ra theo chúng ta giải thích một cái, đem chúng ta tiên môn Bách gia lấy tới chỗ nào, cuối cùng có mục đích gì? Muốn phải làm những gì?"

. . . Nhiều người nói nhiều nhao nhao, nhưng dù là nhiều như thế, cũng chưa thấy kia bóng dáng, kiên trì tình huống, mọi người cảm thấy xiết chặt, âm thầm nắm chặt trong tay Tiên Kiếm.

"Vị cô nương này, tại hạ Lam Hi Thần, không biết cô nương có thể đi ra vừa thấy "

Lam Hi Thần mới lời nói bế, liền thấy phía trước một cái khác khu vực sương trắng dần dần tiêu tán, mọi người thần sắc ngưng trọng, nhanh chằm chằm mây mù thay đổi dần chỗ.

"A, nguyên lai là Lam gia người, ha ha ha ha! !" Mây mù tiêu tán, đang lúc mọi người thần sắc khác nhau dưới dần dần đi ra một cô gái áo tím, nữ tử sau lưng đúng là vừa rồi đàm luận không thấy kia bóng dáng Giang Nhiếp môn sinh. Bất quá có khác nhau chính là hắn đám là đang ngồi đấy, chẳng qua là hai nhà có chút yên tĩnh, thấy vậy cảnh cũng không kinh ngạc liền như vậy ngồi ở đó, vô cùng an tĩnh.

Thảo luận sang sông Nhiếp hai nhà tiên môn mọi người ngược lại lúng túng.

Ai biết cái này Giang Nhiếp hai nhà đã ở đâu!

Thật đúng lúng túng! ! !

"Ha ha, ha ha "

Ngụy Anh mọi người lại càng hoảng sợ

Cô gái này ngược lại là sinh cực kỳ xinh đẹp, cái trán đốt một cực mây liên, một túm tịnh lệ mái tóc hơi hơi bay múa, dài nhỏ chân mày lá liễu, một đôi mắt đảo mắt vũ mị, thanh tú rất mũi ngọc, ngọc mang hơi hơi phiếm hồng, kiều diễm ướt át môi, trắng noãn như tuyết lúm đồng tiền đẹp trong suốt như ngọc, như ngọc loại da trắng màu da kỳ đẹp, dáng người nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, ôn nhu yểu điệu.

(bản thân không thế nào gặp ghi người bên ngoài miêu tả, những thứ này đều là tại trên mạng sao)

Vị cô nương này tựa hồ đối với Lam gia có phần bất mãn a!

Muốn nói nàng này thật đúng là có thể nói nhất tuyệt màu Tiên Tử a! Chẳng qua là cô gái này mặc dù kinh diễm xinh đẹp, nhưng tiên môn Bách gia Tiên Tử cảm giác không phải là mỹ nữ như mây đây? Đối với cái này, ngược lại cũng không phải rất kinh diễm! Huống chi, nàng này lai lịch thành mê. Không thể không phòng

Ngay cả như vậy, nhưng là còn là đưa tới, tiên môn Bách gia coi trọng, bởi vì nàng mặc chính là Giang gia nữ kiểu đồng phục. Bội có thanh tâm linh.

Cái này Giang gia tự trọng xây dựng sau liền cực ít thu qua nữ môn sinh. . . .

Lúc này Kim Lăng cũng là mộng đấy, bản thân tốt xấu tại Vân Mộng sinh sống vài chục năm, như thế nào lại không biết Vân Mộng nhiều thiếu nữ đấy! ! ! !

"Cô nương?" Ngụy Anh mặc dù hiếu kỳ Giang gia có nữ môn sinh, nhưng càng nghi hoặc chính là nàng này trên người thanh tâm linh.

"Xin hỏi cô nương vì sao có mây Mộng Giang thị dòng chính thanh tâm linh?"

Lời này vừa nói ra, liền nguyên bản giả che giấu Lam Khải Nhân đều mở mắt ra xẹt qua một tia khiếp sợ.

Cái này Vân Mộng cùng Cô Tô bất đồng, Cô Tô chỉ cần là nội thất đệ tử đều có một cuốn mây văn mạt ngạch. Không quan hệ huyết mạch, đầu trùng tu đi cùng hắn đạo đức, mà Vân Mộng mặc dù hiệp sĩ xuất thân nhưng là rất nặng huyết mạch, mấy trăm năm qua Vân Mộng có thể đeo chẳng qua là dòng chính người thừa kế hoặc đối với Vân Mộng có ân người, năm đó Ngụy Anh còn là Vân Mộng Đại đệ tử lúc, đeo cũng là loại này thanh tâm linh, chẳng qua là năm đó Giang tông chủ cưỡng ép vì hắn mang theo đấy. Hôm nay như vậy xem ra, nghĩ đến cô gái này thân phận nhập lại không đơn giản.

Mọi người đều biết Vân Mộng thanh tâm linh nơi phát ra, tự nhiên đối với cái này các loại hiện tượng có chút kinh ngạc, cô gái này rút cuộc là thần thánh phương nào, vậy mà có thể cho uy phong lẫm lẫm Tam Độc thánh thủ cho Giang gia thanh tâm linh.

"Ài ài, ta nói các ngươi những thứ này tiên môn Bách gia, ly biệt tại đó đoán mò trắc, cái gì cũng không biết, đã biết rõ bằng suy đoán của mình đến định tội một người, năm đó Ngụy Anh như thế, như thế nào hôm nay, các ngươi cũng muốn định tội tại Giang Nhiếp hai tông sao?" Nữ tử lời nói nhẹ nhàng mở miệng, trong giọng nói mang có vài phần tàn khốc, ngược lại cùng Giang Trừng có vài phần giống nhau.

"Ta nói ngươi cô nương này là làm sao nói chuyện? Chẳng lẽ sẽ không hiểu lễ nghi sao? Cái này Vân Mộng Giang thị chính là như vậy dạy bảo ngươi hay sao?"

"Chính là chính là cô nương là Giang thị người như thế nào như thế không biết lễ nghi "

"Còn ngươi nữa đem chúng ta mang tới nơi này, làm mấy thứ gì đó, ta đã nói là Vân Mộng giở trò quỷ, còn không tin "

. . .

"Đều cho ta đem miệng ngậm lại, còn có ai nói ta là Vân Mộng người! Tốt một cái tiên môn Bách gia nguyên lai chỉ biết làm một ít vu oan người khác sự tình" tử y nhẹ phẩy, cường đại linh lực đánh thẳng vào bốn phía trong như gương giống nhau vách tường,

Cô nương này lại không phải là Vân Mộng người? Lam Hi Thần cùng Vong Tiện hai người lâm vào trầm tư, thật đúng là là. . . Trắng ra

"Ta cũng không nói nhảm, tóm lại, lúc này đây là xứng đáng nhân tâm nguyện mà đến, liền mời các ngươi đơn giản đến quan sát một người cuộc đời sự tích, sau khi xem xong có thể rời đi "

. . . Quan sát cuộc đời? Xem người nào?

"Xin hỏi cô nương, không biết là cửa quan người phương nào cuộc đời?" Lam Hi Thần mỉm cười, như tắm gió xuân

Tiên môn mọi người cũng đều dựng thẳng lấy lỗ tai muốn nghe rút cuộc là xem người phương nào cuộc đời.

"Còn có thể là ai? Không chính là các ngươi cái kia Cô Tô Lam thị Ngụy Vô Tiện "

Ngụy Vô Tiện "Ta. . ."

Nghe được Ngụy Vô Tiện tên, Lam Khải Nhân ngược lại vẫn nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, dường như hắn lại muốn náo xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Hừ "

Chẳng biết tại sao, làm nữ tử nói lên Ngụy Vô Tiện lúc mang có vài phần bất mãn, Lam Trạm nhíu mày, lạnh lùng nhìn về phía nữ tử.

"Xem ta làm gì vậy? Dù sao chính là nhìn Ngụy Vô Tiện, nếu không phải người nọ có chuyện trong lòng, ta há lại sẽ lãng phí lớn như thế công phu" nữ tử không e dè cùng Lam Trạm đối mặt "Thật coi ta nhàn rỗi nha ngày từng ngày "

Lam Trạm trong tay Tị Trần hơi ra.

Tiên môn Bách gia ngược lại là rất muốn nhìn trận này trò khôi hài, dù sao cái này cũng không là chuyện thường xảy ra.

"Quên không thể không lễ, vị cô nương này, ta nghĩ biết được Vân Mộng Giang tông chủ cùng Nhiếp tông chủ chỗ "

Lam Hi Thần ra tay ngăn lại sắp cầm kiếm đệ đệ, đối với nàng kia thi lễ một cái.

"Chính là chính là, uy, nhà của chúng ta tông chủ đâu rồi, như thế nào không phát hiện hắn "

Mọi người nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Giang gia người nhao nhao mở miệng nói

"Ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi tranh thủ thời gian thả chúng ta, bằng không thì chúng ta tông chủ gặp tức giận, hắn tức giận, chúng ta liền thảm rồi "

"Chính là chính là, tuy rằng nhà của chúng ta Nhiếp tông chủ tương đối bất hảo, nhưng hắn vẫn là là gặp rất tức giận "

. . .

Trán! Tiên môn Bách gia nhìn xem trầm mặc Giang gia mọi người cùng Nhiếp gia mọi người đột nhiên phấn khởi đứng lên, nội tâm một hồi im lặng, nguyên lai bọn hắn không lo lắng chỗ chỗ nào, nhưng chính là sợ tông chủ của bọn hắn! !

"Ách trán, ai, đừng nóng giận, đừng nóng giận nha, cái kia, ta cũng không phải không đem bọn họ mang đến, chẳng qua là bây giờ còn không tốt mang đến "

, cô gái áo tím chuyển hướng Giang gia mọi người, mặt lộ vẻ bất đắc dĩ "Huống hồ, lần này ta còn mang các ngươi rồi muốn gặp người đâu?" Hừ hừ, hung phạm. .

Muốn gặp người. . .

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn chằm chằm cô gái áo tím, ý đồ từ nàng trong thần sắc nhìn ra cái gì!

Bỗng nhiên, phía trước nữ tử chung quanh ánh sáng tím tràn ngập, cường đại linh lực mang đến uy áp sử dụng tiên môn còn chưa Kết Đan người nhao nhao nước miếng máu tươi, Lam Vong Cơ lập tức đem Ngụy Anh bảo vệ trong ngực, Kim Lam hai nhà thấy vậy lập tức mở ra phòng ngự trận pháp, mặt khác tiên môn thấy kia cũng nhao nhao kết trận dựng lên.

Chỉ có Giang gia cùng Nhiếp gia như cũ ngồi, cường đại linh lực cũng không tổn thương đến bọn hắn. Thấy vậy không ít tiên môn thầm nghĩ bất công.

Đối đãi các ngươi màu tím linh lực tản đi, nàng kia mình không thấy kia bóng dáng, linh lực trong trận đi ra người lại để cho Ngụy Anh hoặc là những người khác đều mở to mắt, là Giang thúc thúc, Ngu phu nhân đám người. Ngụy Anh đại não cảm giác trống rỗng.

Tiên môn Bách gia đều khiếp sợ nhìn về phía đi ra người, liền Lam Khải Nhân cũng không ngoại lệ, Giang Phong Miên, Ngu Tử Diên. Đem Yếm Ly, Kim Tử Hiên, Thanh Hành Quân, Lam phu nhân, Hiểu Tinh Trần, A Tinh, lại vẫn có lấy phong hòm quan tài Nhiếp Minh Quyết.

"Đại ca" Lam Hi Thần thanh âm run rẩy, sau đó hướng về sau phương hướng nhìn lại, không có người nọ

"Giang thúc thúc, Ngu phu nhân, sư tỷ! !" Ngụy Anh giãy giụa ra Lam Trạm ôm ấp hoài bão chạy hướng cái kia trong trí nhớ ba người "Thực xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi" Ngụy Anh lời ấy chuyến này ngược lại là dọa ba người nhảy dựng.

"A Tiện lại lớn lên nữa nha!"

"Hừ, xin lỗi làm chi."

"A Tiện "

Nàng kia thì cứ như vậy mắt lạnh nhìn bọn hắn nhận thân. Câu dẫn ra khóe môi ý trào phúng rõ ràng.

Đối đãi các ngươi mọi người nhận thân chấm dứt, nữ tử cũng thu hồi ánh mắt hướng Giang gia đi đến. Mà Giang gia môn sinh cũng đứng dậy triều cái kia nhận thân trong đám người thi lễ một cái.

"Giang tiên sinh, Ngu phu nhân, Giang tiểu thư "

"Ừ" Giang gia người ngược lại đối với Giang thị làm cho xưng xưng hô không giống, ngược lại là Ngụy Anh nhìn xem nhíu nhíu mày.

"Tốt rồi trước ly biệt hàn huyên, trước đọc sách đi!"

Nữ tử thanh âm truyền đến, mọi người cũng không khỏi dừng lại tiếng nói.

"Cô nương, tại hạ. . ."

"Các ngươi yên tâm, chỉ cần là quyển sách có người đến lúc đó thì sẽ hiện thân "

Lam Hi Thần lời nói còn chưa nói liền bị cắt đứt cũng không giận, chẳng qua là nghe thấy nữ tử theo như lời nói về sau, dáng tươi cười cũng sâu thêm vài phần.

Nữ tử lời nói một cương rơi liền thấy bốn phía xuất hiện rất nhiều chỗ ngồi, khắc nổi danh kiêng kị, chúng nhân ngồi xuống sau mới phát hiện lúc này thế cục có chút không hiểu ." .

Qua đời người cùng Kim Lam cùng phần lớn tiên môn đều tại một chỗ, kia Giang Nhiếp hai nhà phụ thuộc gia tộc đều tại một phương khác đấy, cũng đúng lúc này chúng tiên cửa mới biết hiểu hôm nay Giang thị cùng Nhiếp thị cuối cùng phát triển đến loại nào làm cho người khủng bố như vậy thế lực. Thấy vậy tiên môn người trong lại nghị luận không phải lên, liền Kim Lam hai nhà cũng hơi thần sắc vi diệu.

Mà Vân Mộng Giang thị cùng Thanh Hà Nhiếp thị cũng không tại trong cái này, mà là đang một cái khác khu vực. Chẳng qua là hai tông chủ vị nhập lại không có người.

Tông môn lúc giữa ba phương hướng lẫn nhau đứng.

"Cái này là chuyện gì xảy ra? A Tiện, A Trừng đây?" Giang Phong Miên thấy tình cảnh này, ngắm nhìn bốn phía, không thấy thân ảnh của hắn.

"Đúng rồi, Ngụy Anh, Giang Trừng đây?" Ngu Tử Diên vừa nghĩ tới bản thân đem về liền nhi tử cũng không nhìn thấy, không khỏi tức giận, nhất thời không có khống chế được ngữ khí, liền hơi có vài phần tàn khốc.

"Cùng hắn không quan hệ" Lam Trạm đột nhiên xuất hiện cầm chặt Ngụy Anh tay, ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn về phía Ngu phu nhân

"A nương, không bằng chúng ta trước tạm thời chờ một lát, được phép, A Trừng đợi lát nữa liền đến" Giang Yếm Ly giữ chặt nhà mình a nương tay. Kim Tử Hiên đứng một bên gây dựng lại ba xem: Như thế nào lúc trước rõ là thủy hỏa bất dung hai người này gặp cùng một chỗ đây? Người nào nói cho ta biết là giả đấy! ! !

"Tổ mẫu, không trách cậu cả cậu" Kim Lăng một bên khuyên nhủ "Vừa rồi cô nương kia nói, đợi lát nữa sẽ đến đấy, không bằng trước hết chờ một chút đi!"

"Hừ" thấy bề ngoài tôn tại kia khuyên nhủ, cũng không đang nói cái gì, dù sao nàng cũng không phải là thật sự sinh Ngụy Anh khí (`Δ´)! Không nghĩ tới đứa nhỏ này đã vừa được lớn như vậy! Ngu Tử Diên trong lòng hơi ấm liền quay đầu đi, Giang Phong Miên mỉm cười.

"A Tiện, nghĩ đến Lam công tử là đúng ngươi vô cùng tốt a" Giang Yếm Ly nhìn về phía Vong Tiện hai người, nội tâm mềm xuống, lúc trước tiểu công tử, hôm nay cũng thành nhà nha!

"Sư tỷ, hắn dẫn ta rất là tốt" Ngụy Anh khó được đỏ mặt, thấy vậy Kim Tử Hiên ba xem lại nát: Ai có thể nói cho ta biết? Cái này đỏ mặt gia hỏa là ai? Là cái kia tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Di Lăng Lão Tổ? Cái này cái quỷ gì! ! !

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang, hắn đi nơi nào?"

"Trước tông chủ, tông chủ dạ săn đi "

Trả lời chính là Thanh Hà chủ sự, chẳng qua là loại lý do này liền hắn đều tin không rồi, Nhiếp Minh Quyết há lại sẽ tin tưởng.

"Tốt rồi, ly biệt tại đó nói, nói, hay là trước đọc sách đi, đại khái Giang Trừng đợi lát nữa sẽ tới "

Nữ tử thanh âm đột nhiên xuất hiện, đã cắt đứt giữa bọn họ trao đổi, sau đó, chúng nhân ngồi xuống, bốn phía linh lực chợt hiện xung quanh kính vách tường bắt đầu thả cùng một chỗ hình ảnh.

Chẳng qua là hình ảnh không hiện lại nghe nàng này nói ". Được rồi, hay là trước đem Giang Trừng bọn hắn làm ra đi, không tránh khỏi, đợi chút nữa đã quên "

. . . Như vậy thật sao! Cô nương

Vân Mộng Giang thị ba người thấy Giang Trừng tương lai, trên mặt hơi có vẻ chờ mong. Mà Ngụy Anh tức thì trong mắt phức tạp. Lam Trạm cầm chặt Ngụy Anh tay hơi dùng sức

"Lam Trạm "

"Thật có lỗi "

"Ta nghĩ nói ta không sao "

Mà lúc này Kim Lăng cùng Lam Tư Truy cũng sắc mặt phức tạp, thấy vậy Kim Tử Hiên ngắm nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện Lam Hi Thần, cùng Lam lão tiên sinh thần sắc cũng có chút phức tạp, dấu quyết tâm suy nghĩ ." : Cái này Giang Trừng cuối cùng là thế nào?

"Hi Thần" Lam Khải Nhân nhìn về phía một bên ngồi cháu trai, hình như có lại nói.

"Thúc phụ, đối đãi các ngươi Giang tông chủ đi ra sau liền biết "

Lúc này Lam Hi Thần cũng không biết là cùng tâm tư, được phép mang cảm ơn đi! Dù sao Giang tông chủ đối với Lam thị có đại ân.

Một bên Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn trái nhìn nhìn phải nhìn, không có minh bạch, xoa xoa đầu, chạy đi,

Cái này đại nhân nói mà nói còn thật là khó khăn hiểu!

"A a a! ! ! ! Giang huynh, Liễu huynh cứu mạng a! ! !"

"Cứu mạng "

Là Nhiếp Hoài Tang.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang cái này một rống, thanh âm khá lớn, Nhiếp gia cùng Nhiếp Minh Quyết đều nhíu mày, chớ nói chi là mặt khác mọi người.

Nhiếp Minh Quyết: Cái này Nhiếp Hoài Tang lại đang chơi cái gì? ?

Nhiếp gia: Lại tới nữa! ! !

Tiên môn Bách gia: Cái này Nhiếp tông chủ thanh âm khá lớn a!

"Cái này Nhiếp huynh thanh âm thật đúng là lớn a!" Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm ngồi chung một trên mặt ghế, cười nói "Thực là cũng được "

"Ừ "

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang, câm miệng "

Trả lời không phải là Giang Trừng mà là một cái khác giọng nam, nghĩ đến chính là Nhiếp Hoài Tang nói Liễu huynh đi! !

Nhiếp Minh Quyết ngược lại híp híp mắt, hơi có không nhanh, nói như thế nào Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng là nhất tông đứng đầu, người bên ngoài có thể nào nói như thế hắn.

Nhiếp gia tỏ vẻ" : Chúng ta thói quen

Là Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Lam gia ba người thầm than: Nguyên lai chuyến này còn có hắn.

"Khải Nhân, các ngươi làm sao vậy?" Mở miệng chính là Thanh Hành Quân, từ vừa rồi bắt đầu hắn liền phát hiện nhà mình đệ đệ cùng nhi tử trong lòng hoài sự tình. Này âm thanh xuất hiện, một mực quan sát Thanh Hành Quân thấy bọn họ phức tạp càng lớn.

"Huynh trưởng, mà thôi "

Lam Khải Nhân thở dài, cũng không nói:

Tự nhiên Thanh Hành Quân phát hiện, một mực âm thầm chú ý Kim Tử Hiên cũng tự nhiên phát hiện: Cái này người, là ai? Lại khiến cho nhiều người như vậy chấn động?

"A a a, Liễu huynh, Liễu huynh "

Nhiếp Minh Quyết: Không có tiền đồ

Nhiếp gia: Lần này tốt hơn nhiều

. . .

Nghiêm trọng thanh minh, này đọc nhận thức có riêng thiết lập, rất nhiều riêng thiết lập.

Nghiêm trọng thanh minh, bản thân ưa thích Giang Trừng ra phong thái, hạ thiên sẽ có, không thích chớ vào

Đọc nhận thức rất nhanh chấm dứt, dù sao chủ ghi Giang Trừng

Hy vọng mọi người ly biệt chịu không nổi, mọi người cũng có thể xách ý kiến, ý tưởng, nếu có dùng gặp tiếp thu

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 sáu

# nói rõ: Hành văn vượt qua kém, học sinh tiểu học hành văn,

2, Nhiếp dẫn xuất hiện nhiều (không thích chớ vào)

3\. Bài này thiết lập song kiệt không hề, từ nay về sau tuy có nói, nhưng hình cùng người lạ

4\. A Trừng tính tình gặp biến, không là trước kia như vậy, bởi vì muốn cho hắn làm chính thức bản thân

5\. Có nguyên sang [bản gốc] nhân vật xuất hiện, nhưng đúng, đúng vì xúc tiến Giang Trừng trở thành chính hắn tình tiết phát triển.

6, bài này đọc nhận thức rất nhanh chấm dứt, sau đó liền chuyên giảng nhân vật chủ yếu

Chính văn

"A a a, Liễu huynh, Liễu huynh "

Nhiếp Minh Quyết: Không có tiền đồ

Nhiếp gia: Lần này tốt hơn nhiều

. . . Thượng thiên phần cuối chỗ

"Cô nương, mời hỏi bọn hắn ở nơi nào, vì sao còn chưa tới?" Giang Phong Miên chỉ nghe kia âm thanh không thấy bóng người, lúc này đứng dậy hành lễ.

Ngụy Anh thấy Giang thúc thúc đứng dậy, cũng lập tức đứng dậy hành lễ. Một cử động kia ngược lại kinh ngạc không ít người.

Cái này Ngụy Anh không phải là bị xoá tên sao?

"A! Ta nhìn ha ha, ồ, chậc chậc, ôi chao nha xấu hổ a! Ta vừa rồi lại đã quên, bất quá bây giờ ba người kia hoàn cảnh không tốt hoạt động, không bằng liền hiện trường xem bọn hắn? Một hồi lại đọc sách!"

Tuy nói lấy xấu hổ, nhưng giọng nói kia nhưng là thập phần ngạo kiều, tiên môn mọi người đều im lặng: Có như vậy người?

Lam Hi Thần ngược lại cười cười, cô nương này cũng có thú, bất quá coi như cùng Giang tông chủ rất là quen thuộc.

"Cái kia vậy làm phiền cô nương rồi" nói chuyện chính là Ngu Tử Diên, nàng mình có bao nhiêu năm không thấy con hắn, cũng không biết hôm nay hắn có khỏe không? Tu hành như thế nào, Giang gia thì như thế nào rồi hả?

"Ừ ừ, vậy được rồi "

Giang Phong Miên cùng Ngụy Anh quay về chỗ ngồi.

Nữ tử vừa dứt lời liền thấy bốn phía như nước trước mặt vách tường biến hóa đứng lên, bốn phía đều có hình ảnh chậm rãi hiển hiện, cũng không lo lắng có người gặp nhìn không thấy.

Mọi người riêng phần mình nhìn lại, chỉ thấy vào màn chính là một rừng rậm chỗ. Bốn phía mây mù tràn ngập, mang đến bình thường điềm xấu khí tức. Quỷ dị vô cùng,

Bọn hắn chạy cái kia đi làm cái gì?

"Cái kia. . . Đó là Minh Sâm, là Minh Sâm, Quỷ Vực chi đô" không biết là người nào đối với một phương kính vách tường kêu to lên, thanh âm tràn đầy sợ hãi.

Lời này vừa nói ra, mọi người ở đây đều mở to mắt, liền đoan chính quy phạm Lam gia cũng tự lên tiếng kinh hô.

Minh Sâm, số Quỷ Vực chi đô, không có ai biết lai lịch của nó cùng khi nào tồn tại, Minh Sâm cùng bãi tha ma nổi danh, thậm chí càng lớn vài phần. Gần ngàn năm đến không người dám tiến, nó cùng bãi tha ma bất đồng, bãi tha ma là quỷ hồn cùng oán khí ngút trời, mà Minh Sâm nhưng là trên đời cường hãn hung thú, Yêu thú tập kết chi địa, càng lớn người sẽ có Thượng Cổ oán thú vật, nếu tiến vào, chính là có đi không về.

Giang Phong Miên ba người mình trừng lớn suy nghĩ, nhanh chằm chằm kính vách tường, trên mặt một hồi vô cùng lo lắng.

Ngụy Anh Lam Trạm cũng không khỏi thất thố, Minh Sâm, một cái có thể nói một vực chi địa Yêu thú tập hợp.

Bọn hắn vì sao đi chỗ đó?

Mọi người đều trầm lúc này ba người tại Minh Sâm chỗ. Rồi lại không chú ý lúc này Giang Nhiếp hai nhà cạnh sắc mặt như thường, không hề bối rối.

Lúc này Nhiếp Minh Quyết mình mau đem chỗ ngồi bóp đoạn ."." Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngươi tốt nhất vô sự, nếu không. . .

"A nương? ?" Giang Yếm Ly mình mang theo khóc nức nở, nhìn về phía trầm tư Ngu Tử Diên, một bên Kim Tử Hiên, Kim Lăng thấy vậy cũng bất chấp kinh ngạc, vội vàng an ủi nhanh khóc Giang Yếm Ly.

"Thầy. . . Sư tỷ, Giang Trừng, không có việc gì. . . Sẽ không!" Ngụy Anh vội vàng an ủi sư tỷ của mình, ngữ khí mang theo run rẩy

Giang Trừng mất đan, Nhiếp Hoài Tang tu vi không cao, mà Liễu Vấn Ngôn là thầy thuốc, linh lực không biết, thật là vô sự?

Ở đây biết được mổ đan một chuyện mấy người đều sắc mặt trắng bệch, thần sắc có giấu không được lo lắng.

【 "Nhiếp Hoài Tang, đại gia mày đấy! ! ! !"

Một bén nhọn thanh âm sử dụng tiên môn Bách gia một lần nữa nhìn về phía kính vách tường, chỉ thấy

【 một thanh y nam tử, sợi tóc lộn xộn chính chạy như điên lấy một bên chạy một bên kêu to "Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi chờ đó cho ta "

"Ta cho ngươi biết, sau khi ra ngoài ta muốn đánh gãy chân của ngươi "

Liễu Vấn Ngôn lúc này hơi có vẻ ngoan bái, mới vừa rồi bị xà yêu công kích lúc, bị Nhiếp Hoài Tang lôi kéo chạy, kết quả lại gặp cái này quái vật. Hết lần này tới lần khác không đuổi theo Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngược lại một mực đuổi theo bản thân.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn phía sau là một cái 3 mét cao Viên Hầu, lục lạc chuông giống như đồng tử mắt lộ ra hung quang, thẳng tắp nhìn thẳng phía trước chính chạy trốn thanh y nam tử.

Mọi người không nghĩ tới một mở màn liền cho lớn như vậy cái kinh hãi, tiên môn trong mình có lá gan nho nhỏ Tiên Tử bị sợ quá khóc, liền Giang Yếm Ly đều quay đầu, Kim Tử Hiên lập tức nắm ở ái thê, nho nhỏ an ủi.

Cái này Viên Hầu lớn lên là cực xấu đấy, thật dài màu đen bộ lông, nắm đấm giống như lớn tinh nhãn hơn nữa cái này Viên Hầu thật dài răng, chảy nước miếng thật đúng buồn nôn đến nhanh.

"Nhị ca ca, cái con khỉ này cũng quá xấu rồi"

"Đừng nhìn "

Lam Khải Nhân thấy Lam Trạm che Ngụy Anh hai mắt, nghiêng đầu lại thấy suy nghĩ đuổi theo Kim Lăng cũng là như thế, hô to không có mắt thấy.

【 "Liễu huynh, Liễu huynh, không có biện pháp, cái con khỉ này thích ngươi đi! Ngươi xem, hắn đuổi theo ngươi, nhiều hữu ái a!"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngồi ở một phương khác hướng thương mây trên cây, gõ chân bắt chéo, đong đưa cây quạt rất thích ý.

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi lợi hại, ngươi đợi đấy. Các loại lão tử đào thoát, lão tử giết chết ngươi "

Liễu Vấn Ngôn ánh mắt xéo qua thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngồi trên tàng cây, nội tâm cắn răng: Khá lắm Nhiếp Hoài Tang, không phải là vừa rồi trêu đùa hí lộng hắn, hắn thì cứ như vậy! ! ! Mình bị xấu Hầu Tử đuổi theo, trên đường đi cũng khiến cho không ít Yêu thú truy đuổi, cái này Nhiếp Hoài Tang tuy rằng ra tay đuổi đi mặt khác Yêu thú, nhưng này xấu Hầu Tử cũng không đuổi. Trở lại mà vẫn nhìn bản thân đùa giỡn. . . Nhiếp Hoài Tang

Xấu Hầu Tử? ? Tiên môn mọi người thấy nhìn thật đúng là a!

"Cái này Nhiếp tông chủ không khỏi cũng quá máu lạnh đi! Tốt xấu là nhất môn chi chủ a "

"Đúng đấy, cũng bởi vì người khác trêu đùa hí lộng hắn, hắn sẽ phải đưa người khác vào chỗ chết sao?"

"Lãnh huyết "

. . . Không biết là người nào trước đưa tới chủ đề, lời này vừa nói ra, lúc này đưa tới thật lớn kèm theo hợp. Bọn hắn trực tiếp cho rằng Nhiếp Hoài Tang gặp đưa người vào chỗ chết.

"Câm miệng" giọng nữ đột nhiên xuất hiện "Xem các ngươi đấy, nói cái gì nói nhảm "

"Chư vị, Hoài Tang tính tình ta biết, Thận Ngôn" một bên Nhiếp Minh Quyết cuối cùng nhịn không được lên tiếng, không thể không nói Nhiếp Minh Quyết mặc dù mất đi nhiều năm, nhưng hắn lưu cho người sợ hãi hoặc là bá đạo còn là rất làm cho người khác sâu tận xương tủy đấy, tại hắn một phen lời nói Hậu Chu vây thanh âm lập tức không còn bao nhiêu.

"Được rồi được rồi, đừng cãi a! Tiếp tục xem tiếp, sẽ biết được" nhìn xem một ít tiên môn Bách gia sảo lai sảo khứ, Ngụy Anh uốn tại Lam Trạm trong ngực chơi đùa. Chẳng qua là nghe được Xích Phong cỗ nói ra những lời này thời điểm, nội tâm thở dài hy vọng trông thấy ngày sau Hoài Tang lúc, Xích Phong cỗ còn là cho rằng như vậy đệ đệ của hắn vô tâm cơ không lãnh huyết tình cảnh.

【 nếu như bị Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghe thấy lời này, đoán chừng hai người này gặp hiện trường đánh nhau.

? ? ? ? Có lớn xoay ngược lại?

【 ngồi trên tàng cây Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghe vậy nở nụ cười một cái, sau đó không biết từ đâu cầm ra một chút hạt dưa gặm...mà bắt đầu.

"Ta nói Liễu huynh a, làm người cũng không thể giống như ngươi vậy, hơn nữa ta đây là có cừu oán báo thù không đúng sao "

"Ta có thể nhớ kỹ ngươi là như thế nào đối với ta đấy, ta đây chỉ là đối với ngươi một loại quan tâm đúng không?"

Nhiếp hoài núi ngồi trên tàng cây nói một chút đạo đạo, một cái, ăn đồ vật một cái cầm lấy cây quạt lúc ẩn lúc hiện, liền lẳng lặng nhìn Liễu Vấn Ngôn chạy tới chạy lui. Trên mặt vui vẻ rõ ràng.

Chậc chậc, thật tốt, hắn thế nhưng là nhớ kỹ vừa rồi cái kia vị trí hảo huynh đệ đối với hắn làm những chuyện như vậy a! Ài,

Ai kêu vừa rồi hai người bọn họ đang lẩn trốn xà yêu thời điểm, gặp phải một cái nghìn năm Lang Yêu, vốn là truy kích lấy hai người kia mà, kết quả hắn vị này hảo huynh đệ đem bản thân để lại cho Lang Yêu. Bản thân chạy xem cuộc vui, hôm nay thật vất vả có cơ hội, có thể nào không báo đáp hắn đâu! !

"Ai, Liễu huynh ngươi cần phải cảm tạ ta nha, dù sao ta còn là giúp ngươi dẫn rời đi những Yêu thú khác"

Tiên môn mọi người: Còn có thể như vậy, tại như thế địa phương nguy hiểm chơi đùa thật sao!

Nhiếp Minh Quyết: Cái này là đệ đệ của ta? , chớ không phải là bị đoạt xá rồi hả?

"Ha ha ha, Lam Trạm ngươi xem, Nhiếp huynh quá thú vị" Ngụy Anh lúc này đã cười đáp lật về phía trước ngửa ra sau, một bên Lam Trạm, yên lặng đưa hắn đỡ lấy, cũng không đáp lời

Mà Giang gia mấy người tức thì nhìn chăm chú lên kính vách tường, cũng không nói. Mà Kim Lăng cùng Lam Cảnh Nghi một cái nén cười, một cái tức thì cười lên ha hả "Ha ha ha, cái này Nhiếp tông chủ quá thú vị "

Vì vậy

"Lam Cảnh Nghi gia quy một lần "

Lam Cảnh Nghi: Vì cái gì đối với ta như vậy! ! ! "Đúng, tiên sinh "

【 Liễu Vấn Ngôn quay đầu lại, phát hiện Nhiếp Hoài Tang dáng tươi cười nát rực rỡ, vì vậy dưới chân phương hướng chuyển một cái thẳng triều Nhiếp Hoài Tang mà đi, nhưng nửa đường rồi lại vòng phương hướng, cái này biến đổi nguyên do lại để cho Nhiếp Hoài Tang sững sờ.

Tự Liễu Vấn Ngôn hướng hắn mà đến, hắn từ là minh bạch hắn muốn làm cái gì. Thế nhưng là vì cái gì lại nửa đường chuyển hướng, như thế vậy hắn ngẩn ngơ.

Ồ, như thế nào có chút lạnh? ?

Nhiếp Hoài Tang lắc đầu.

"Nhiếp huynh a! Hảo huynh đệ của ngươi đã đến, ta trước mang kẻ tiểu nhân hầu rời đi, bye bye "

Liễu Vấn Ngôn thanh âm từ phía trước truyền đến, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hiếu kỳ, hảo huynh đệ? Giang huynh, không phải là Giang huynh đã đến hắn chạy cái gì a?

Lắc cây quạt, vân vân, hảo huynh đệ! ! !

Dao động cây quạt tay bỗng nhiên dừng lại, Ặc. . . Như thế nào phía sau lưng có chút phát lạnh, cứng ngắc quay đầu nhìn lại đột nhiên cùng một tông Lục sắc mắt to chống lại. . . . Tốt. . Hảo huynh đệ là đầu kia Sói! !

Đầu kia tu hành cao thâm, lớn lên cực kỳ xinh đẹp đầu kia Sói?

Cái kia Sói được phép chưa từng gặp nghĩ đến cái này nhân loại gặp quay người, bốn mắt nhìn nhau, có chút yên tĩnh, sau một lúc lâu cái kia Sói toét ra miệng, hình thành một cái kỳ quái đường cong,

Đang cười?

Tốt. . . , hảo huynh đệ, ngươi đừng cười, ta thận đến sợ! !

Nhất Lang một người đối với mắt, tại bậc này tình cảnh trong lộ ra thập phần quỷ dị

Tiên môn Bách gia. . .

Tiên môn mọi người cũng bị cái này đột nhiên xuất hiện Sói sợ hãi kêu lên một cái, khó trách không được vừa rồi cái kia Liễu Vấn Ngôn muốn chạy, nguyên lai là nghiêng mắt nhìn thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang sau lưng Sói.

Bất quá cái này hảo huynh đệ một từ, thật đúng là là. . . Tốt

Nhiếp Minh Quyết chau mày nhìn xem kính trong vách cứng ngắc Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng là tức giận vô cùng: Còn không chạy!

"Đây là trong truyền thuyết sóc Sói đi!" Lam Khải Nhân thản nhiên mở miệng "Cái này Sói hình thể to lớn như thế nghĩ đến mình có trăm ngàn năm đi!"

Trăm ngàn năm! ! ! Lời này vừa nói ra, tiên môn đều chấn. Sóc Sói, trong truyền thuyết thần bí giống một trong, truyền thuyết này Sói từng là Tiên Giới Linh Thú, sau chẳng biết tại sao, tan biến tại này. Nghìn năm qua tìm kiếm người nhiều không kể xiết, nhưng không một thất vọng mà về, hôm nay xuất hiện ở Minh Sâm cuối cùng. . . Cái gì.

Chẳng lẽ kính trong vách ba người chính là tới tìm này Sói hay sao?

Tiên môn tâm tư khác nhau, nhưng cũng không tốt nói thẳng, vì vậy liền dấu quyết tâm suy nghĩ, lại nhìn hướng kính vách tường.

【 "A a a a! ! ! ! Liễu Vấn Ngôn "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang coi như cuối cùng lấy lại tinh thần, rất nhanh nhảy xuống cây, nhanh chóng triều Liễu Vấn Ngôn rời đi phương hướng chạy tới.

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn, ta giết ngươi "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang mặc dù tu vi không được, nhưng dù sao đầu óc dễ dùng, suy đoán Liễu Vấn Ngôn muốn trở về chạy, cũng tùy theo nhanh chóng chạy tới.

Ngược lại là cái kia Sói thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang đột nhiên chạy, sửng sốt một cái chớp mắt sau cũng tùy theo nhảy xuống hướng Nhiếp Hoài Tang đuổi theo.

"Ách, lại nói cái này Liễu công tử cùng Nhiếp huynh vì sao không ngự kiếm đây?" Ngụy Anh nghi hoặc "Nếu như bọn hắn ngự kiếm mà nói, chẳng phải là càng có thể chạy trốn "

Kinh Ngụy Anh một lời, mọi người mới phát hiện chạy trốn hai người cũng không ngự kiếm! !

Không có ngự kiếm chẳng lẽ không phải tự tìm đường chết! !

Mọi người tựa hồ mình có thể dự thấy hai người chết thảm tình cảnh. Đều thầm than

Mà Lam gia tông chủ Lam Hi Thần rồi lại híp híp cái kia đẹp mắt đôi mắt.

【 rất nhanh, tại Nhiếp Hoài Tang đuổi theo xuống, một viên một Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhất Lang một Nhiếp Hoài Tang rất nhanh liền gặp nhau.

"Ài, Nhiếp huynh tới rất nhanh a!" Lúc này Liễu Vấn Ngôn, sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt mình đã không có lúc ban đầu chật vật. Đương nhiên nếu như xem nhẹ hắn như cũ chạy trốn bước chân.

"Cũng vậy a, Liễu huynh, ngươi cũng rất là không tệ a!"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang vận linh lực vừa chạy vừa cùng Liễu Vấn Ngôn nói chuyện với nhau "Liễu huynh, lần này ngươi có thể không có phúc hậu a!"

"Nào có, nào có, luận phúc hậu ta tự không sánh bằng Nhiếp huynh ngươi."

"Liễu huynh ngươi quá khiêm nhường "

"Nhiếp huynh, ngươi mới quá khiêm nhường"

Tiên môn mọi người: Vì vậy các ngươi tại sinh mệnh trước mắt lẫn nhau khoa trương lẫn nhau tổn hại được không nào?

Nhiếp gia: Cái này tông chủ thật đúng là khiêm tốn a! !

【 hai người chạy trước chạy trước tốc độ cũng dần dần chậm lại, thấy sau lưng truy đuổi Yêu thú không thấy bóng dáng, không khỏi cảm thấy buông lỏng. Đều dừng lại thở phì phò

"Đúng rồi, Giang huynh đây?"

"Không biết a?"

"A? Nguy rồi nguy rồi, người vứt bỏ, Liễu huynh, làm sao bây giờ Giang huynh ném đi! !" Nhiếp Hoài Tang đỏ mặt, lo lắng nhìn qua Liễu Vấn Ngôn

"Ném đi? Không có việc gì không có việc gì, hắn gặp tới tìm chúng ta" Liễu Vấn Ngôn lạnh nhạt, gọi là hướng phải ly khai Nhiếp Hoài Tang "Ngươi đã quên? Giang huynh tại đối phó cái kia xà yêu đâu!"

"Đúng vậy! Nhìn trí nhớ của ta, chậc chậc" Nhiếp Hoài Tang dừng bước, quay đầu lại nhìn xem Liễu Vấn Ngôn, "Đúng rồi vừa rồi vì sao không ngự kiếm?"

"Kiếm a? Lại để cho ta suy nghĩ" Liễu Vấn Ngôn nắm tóc, ý đồ nhớ tới kiếm của mình ở đâu? ? Ở chỗ nào? Vân Mộng, Thanh Hà, khách sạn, còn là ném đi?

Đúng rồi kiếm của mình tên gì? Phù Sinh, ánh trăng, còn là trăng rằm?

Được rồi được rồi không muốn, đau đầu "Không biết, ta đều vài năm chưa từng bội kiếm, làm sao biết?"

"Đúng rồi, đao của ngươi đây?"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghe xong đao cái này chữ không khỏi run rẩy, "Đao a, đao a, đoán chừng tại Thanh Hà đi!"

Lúc này tiên môn Bách gia xem như không lời nào để nói

Nói cái gì? Một cái vài năm không bội kiếm, liền phương nào chỗ tên gì đều đã quên, mà cái khác tức thì thấy đao kinh sợ, cũng không biết đao ở nơi nào.

Như vậy đấy, còn có thể nói cái gì

"Hoang đường, hoang đường, một ... không ... Bội kiếm, một ... không ... Bội đao, hoang đường" Lam Khải Nhân lúc này mình sắc mặt trắng bệch. Thấy vậy, mới trở về đến không lâu Ôn Tình là xong đến Lam Khải Nhân trước mặt, chui vào một châm.

"Đa tạ" Lam Hi Thần đi gây nên thi lễ

"Không cần, thầy thuốc như thế" Ôn Tình nói xong liền trở lại nhà mình đệ đệ bên người, sờ lên đầu của hắn

"Tỷ tỷ "

"

. . .

【 khục khục, liễu. . . Liễu huynh, ngươi xem sau. . . Đằng sau! !"

"Nhiếp huynh, phía sau ngươi "

Tướng đứng hai người đồng thời mở to mắt, nhanh chóng quay đầu, ha ha, cái này hai hàng ngươi tới vào lúc nào!

Liễu Vấn Ngôn đứng phía sau đứng thẳng cái kia kẻ tiểu nhân hầu, mà Nhiếp Hoài Tang đằng sau đứng chính là cái kia hảo huynh đệ.

Song phương cứng ngắc quay đầu trở lại .".", lại đây. .

Một giây sau, hai người lập tức nhanh chân bỏ chạy

"Đánh sao? Nhiếp huynh "

"Đánh thắng được?"

"Đánh không lại!"

"Vậy còn nói `, làm cho người đi!"

Vì vậy một giây sau hai đạo rung trời gào to từ dày đặc trong vang lên, hù dọa không ít phi cầm.

"Giang Trừng, Giang huynh, Giang ca ca, cứu mạng a!"

"Giang huynh, Giang huynh, nhanh tới cứu ta nha!"

. . .

"Cái này Nhiếp tông chủ cùng Liễu công tử thật đúng là thảm a!" Lam Cảnh Nghi ăn cười nói.

"Cảnh Nghi "

"Làm sao vậy, không phải sao?" Chuyển biến tốt bạn bè sắc mặt khác thường. Lam Cảnh Nghi cho là hắn phải không nhận thức ý nghĩ của hắn cười mở miệng "Không sai nha, hai người bọn họ hoàn toàn chính xác rất thảm."

Lam Tư Truy: Thật có lỗi, quấy rầy.

"Cảnh Nghi, gia quy nhị lượt "

Nghe thấy thanh âm quen thuộc. Nguyên bản vẫn cười Lam Cảnh Nghi sịu mặt ứng lên tiếng, hắn rốt cuộc biết vì cái gì hảo hữu sẽ có như vậy biểu lộ rồi. Chẳng qua là hắn lý giải có chút muộn.

"Đúng, . . . Tiên sinh "

. . ."Không có tiền đồ" Nhiếp Minh Quyết, tuy nói nhưng cũng là minh bạch, hôm nay loại tình hình này cũng chỉ có thể dựa vào Giang tông chủ rồi! !

【 "Giang huynh, Giang huynh" lúc này Nhiếp Hoài Tang mình nhanh tan vỡ, ai biết cái này hảo huynh đệ Sói làm sao vậy, trong lúc đó luống cuống đứng lên, như là tìm tìm cái gì không có kết quả, bay thẳng hắn mà đến.

Lúc này Liễu Vấn Ngôn cũng không được khá lắm, cái kia Sói đột phát điên cuồng, đã cũng đem kẻ tiểu nhân hầu cũng mang...mà bắt đầu, tính mạng đau khổ,

"Giang huynh, Giang huynh "

Lúc này mình tiến vào luống cuống trạng thái hai Yêu thú mình thẳng triều hai người đánh tới

Tiên môn Bách gia cũng cảm thấy xiết chặt: Như Giang Trừng sẽ không đến, chỉ sợ thật sự đã muộn!

【 "Đùng "

Tại hai người mặc dù bị bổ nhào vào lúc, màu tím hào quang nhanh chóng lập loè triều Viên Hầu cùng sóc Sói đánh tới

Nhiếp Minh Quyết cảm thấy buông lỏng, Giang gia ba người thần sắc hơi động "Tử Hiên, là A Trừng sao?" Giang Yếm Ly thần sắc kích động

"Là hắn "

Làm sao sẽ! Giang Trừng không phải là mình mất đan sao?

Ngụy Anh năm người có thể tính nội tâm sóng cả mãnh liệt, Giang Trừng như thế nào. . . Còn có Kim Đan.

【 "Giang huynh, Giang huynh "

"Giang Trừng, "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang Liễu Vấn Ngôn thấy Tử Điện, liền biết Giang Trừng đã tới, vui sướng trong lòng, ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, là Giang Trừng, Tam Độc thánh thủ. Giang Trừng đứng trên Tam Độc trên thân kiếm, nhảy lên cao không trung, trong tay Tử Điện lập loè, tử y bồng bềnh, làm thật là đẹp mắt.

Làm Giang Trừng xuất hiện lúc, Giang gia ba người đều thần sắc kích động, trong đó Ngu Tử Diên là sau cùng, đó là nàng nhi tử a! Vài chục năm không thấy, nguyên lai hắn lớn đến từng này rồi.

Ngụy Anh cùng Lam Trạm tức thì hơi nhíu lông mày.

Kim Lăng âm thầm nắm chặt tay.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn về phía kính trong vách người, rơi vào trầm tư

Mà Lam Khải Nhân cũng trên mặt kinh ngạc, nhưng rất nhanh che giấu, cũng không quá mức bị quan sát đã lâu Kim Tử Hiên làm cho bắt.

【 Giang Trừng cũng không ứng với lời nói, chẳng qua là nhìn xem bị Tử Điện đánh trúng hai đầu Yêu thú,

Như thế nào, có chút nhìn quen mắt?

"Hống hống hống" Viên Hầu bị kích một roi càng thêm hung hăng, gào thét rống triều Giang Trừng dùng yêu lực đánh tới.

Chẳng biết tại sao cái kia Sói ngược lại an tĩnh vài phần, nhưng rất nhanh cũng nặng mới gia nhập công kích.

"Cái này nguy hiểm "

"Đúng vậy a!"

. . .

【 "Càn rỡ "

Phát lạnh băng vả lại bộ uy áp lời của từ Giang Trừng trong miệng mà ra lời nói như hàn băng, hai đầu Yêu thú lại dừng lại công kích, ô ô kêu, giống như biểu đạt cái gì!

Một bên Nhiếp Liễu Nhị người khiếp sợ nhìn qua như thế hiện tượng.

Chỉ thấy Giang Trừng ngừng ở giữa không trung, tử y nhẹ nhàng, quanh thân khí thế uy nghiêm vô cùng, cầm trong tay Tử Điện, eo treo thanh tâm linh, thoáng như Cửu Thiên thần chi, khả quan không thể ô.

Giang Trừng tùy ý thoáng nhìn, yêu thú kia lại cụp xuống đầu, sau một lúc lâu.

"Kêu kêu" sóc trong miệng sói nức nở nghẹn ngào, nhìn thoáng qua không trung người sau đó rời đi, mà cái kia Viên Hầu cũng cùng sóc Sói giống nhau nức nở nghẹn ngào rời đi.

Giang Trừng một tiếng kinh sợ đến không chỉ là Nhiếp Liễu Nhị người, mà là cả tiên môn, liền Giang gia ba người đều bị kinh sợ đến. Như vậy Giang Trừng là bọn hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua đấy. Khí thế tràn đầy, không người có thể so với. Trong mắt của hắn dường như sẽ không sắp xếp bất luận cái gì tình cảm, như vậy hắn thật là Giang gia tông chủ Giang Vãn Ngâm đi! ! ! !

Hắn tựa như như Thần, nghiêm túc, không để cho làm bẩn.

@ khắc cốt Tam Độc

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 bảy

Hắn tựa như như Thần, nghiêm túc, không để cho làm bẩn.

———— câu trên phần cuối chỗ.

1\. Ta nghĩ nói, kỳ thật ta sẽ không miêu tả một người bên ngoài dung nhan, sau đó khả năng có đôi khi có nhiều chỗ sự tình liền biểu đạt không phải là rất rõ ràng, vì vậy tiếp theo muốn dựa vào chính mình, mọi người sức tưởng tượng rồi, thật có lỗi m(. _. )m

2\. Kỳ thật đâu rồi, của ta hành văn thật không phải là rất tốt, ta đôi khi tiếp theo thuộc về loạn ghi cái chủng loại kia đi, lúc hiếu học hỏng.

3, khả năng rất nhiều thích xem ta viết tiểu thuyết tiểu khả ái đám đều là nói sẽ khiến ta, thường xuyên càng, nhưng mà ta muốn nói là bởi vì ta trước mắt là đệ tử, có đôi khi thường xuyên càng là rất không có khả năng đấy, hơn nữa thời gian của ta cũng không nhiều. Cho mọi người mang đến không tiện, hy vọng mọi người tha thứ. Thật có lỗi

Chính văn

【 "Giang huynh, Giang huynh, ngươi vừa rồi thật sự là quá đẹp trai xuất sắc rồi, đẹp trai ngây người."

Đối đãi các ngươi Giang Trừng ngự kiếm sau khi hạ xuống, một bên Nhiếp Hoài Tang vội vàng chạy lên trước, cười hì hì đấy, triển khai trong tay quạt giấy đối với Giang Trừng điên cuồng cánh.

"Giang huynh a! Nếu không phải ngươi tới kịp lúc, chúng ta có thể đã thảm rồi "

Giảng thật sự, Nhiếp Hoài Tang nếu không phải ngày thường đẹp mắt, sợ người khác nhìn như vậy tố chất thần kinh cười sẽ cảm thấy người này đầu óc có bệnh.

"Đừng cười, xấu" Giang Trừng bỏ qua Nhiếp Hoài Tang cái kia thân cận dáng điệu siểm nịnh, thu hồi bội kiếm, nhìn về phía một bên sửa sang lại quần áo Liễu Vấn Ngôn.

"Đúng không? Ta có thể không cho là như vậy."

... Trán

Nhiếp Hoài Tang yên lặng thu hồi cây quạt, "Hì hì, Giang huynh, Giang huynh ." "

"Ta nói Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngươi có thể hay không yên tĩnh điểm, ngươi xem ngươi cười giống như cái kẻ ngu tựa như." Liễu Vấn Ngôn tựa ở một gốc cây lên, đối với Giang Trừng bên người mặt muốn cười đến cùng đóa hoa tựa như Nhiếp Hoài Tang lời nói "Ngươi cười như vậy vui mừng làm quá mức, xấu hổ chết rồi "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang khóe môi cứng ngắc, xấu sao? Không xấu đi!

Bất quá. Giống như một mực cười, là có điểm ngốc, suy nghĩ này Nhiếp Hoài Tang thu liễm dáng tươi cười, nhìn về phía ỷ trên tàng cây Liễu Vấn Ngôn.

: Liễu huynh, ngươi có thể quá độc

: Cám ơn khích lệ, bất quá Nhiếp huynh, luận độc Liễu mỗ có thể không sánh bằng ngươi.

: Nào có, nào có, là Liễu huynh quá khen.

: Không dám, không dám.

Sách, xem ra Liễu Vấn Ngôn vẫn đang tức giận đâu!

: Liễu huynh, ta cười rộ lên rất xấu?

: Xấu, giống như cái kẻ ngu

: Cũng thế, ai kêu Giang huynh có phía trước đâu!

: Hừ

Ánh mắt nói chuyện với nhau một phen, Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Liễu Vấn Ngôn đồng thời dời ánh mắt, trong mắt có không thể che hết chịu không nổi.

"Ách... Vì vậy hai cái này lẫn nhau chịu không nổi người rút cuộc là như thế nào làm thành huynh đệ" Kim Tử Hiên nhìn xem kính trên vách đá ảnh hưởng lẫn nhau, tác động qua lại, có chút nghi hoặc.

Tiên môn Bách gia: Chúng ta cũng muốn biết

"Kim Khổng Tước, ngươi có phải hay không ngốc nha!"

"Ngụy Vô Tiện, không được kêu ta Kim Khổng Tước! !"

"Hừ, Kim Khổng Tước "

Ngụy Vô Tiện là thập phần không thích Kim Tử Hiên đấy, tại hắn xem ra hắn sư tỷ là đáng giá tốt nhất. Ai biết cuối cùng bị Kim Tử Hiên gia hỏa này cưới.

"Hoài Tang mặc dù Liễu công tử lẫn nhau chịu không nổi, nhưng ở vừa rồi một chuyện ở bên trong, là được biểu đạt ra bọn họ tình bạn, nghĩ đến hai người quan hệ cũng là vô cùng tốt "

Giang Yếm Ly giữ chặt nhà mình phu quân, trên mặt cười cười."Tốt rồi, đều đừng làm rộn "

"Ừ" Kim Tử Hiên là cực nghe nhà mình ái thê mà nói đấy.

Ngụy Anh cũng thế.

【 "Đi thôi "

Giang Trừng thấy hai người âm thầm phân cao thấp về sau, độc hành đi tại phía trước.

"Đi? Đi cái nào a! Giang huynh" Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này vẻ mặt mộng, vừa rồi cái kia Hầu Tử cùng hảo huynh đệ đều giải quyết xong, còn muốn đi sao?

"Xà yêu "

"Xà yêu? Giang huynh, xà yêu kia ngươi còn không có giết chết a?" Liễu Vấn Ngôn tranh thủ thời gian đuổi theo Giang Trừng, không nên a! Theo Giang huynh hôm nay tu vi muốn giết một con rắn yêu lại đơn giản bất quá, như thế nào còn chưa giải quyết.

Con rắn... Con rắn. Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngừng chân tại chỗ. Nguyên lai Giang huynh muốn đi xà yêu chỗ đó, làm sao bây giờ? Ta... Ta có thể không đi sao?

Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn nhìn chung quanh, người thực đã không còn, bốn phía yên tĩnh, mây mù lượn quanh, được rồi, đi... Đi thôi! Nơi đây giống như nguy hiểm hơn.

Nghĩ đến Nhiếp Hoài Tang lập tức triều Giang Trừng đuổi theo.

Tại Nhiếp Hoài Tang sau khi rời đi, trong rừng thoát ra một trắng Sói, tông Lục sắc mắt to thẳng tắp nhìn qua hướng tiền phương.

Là vừa mới đầu kia sóc Sói.

Ngóng nhìn sau một lúc lâu, sóc Sói quay người triều trong rừng ở chỗ sâu trong đi đến. Một dính bông tuyết chậm rãi biến mất.

Xà yêu? Tiên môn mọi người trầm tư. Giang tông chủ muốn xà yêu làm quá mức!

Xà yêu loại này thú vật coi như là đẳng cấp tương đối cao một loại Yêu thú, nhưng xà yêu từ trước đến nay âm lãnh, vả lại thiên tính hung tàn, càng chớ nói sinh ra ở Minh Sâm xà yêu. Nếu như Giang tông chủ chỉ là muốn cao hơn cấp Yêu thú, như vậy vừa rồi cái kia nghìn năm khó gặp sóc Sói cùng cái kia Viên Hầu lúc đó chẳng phải tốt hơn lựa chọn sao?

Giang tông chủ đây là ý gì?

【 "Con rắn kia tại Độ Kiếp" Giang Trừng nhạt nói, vừa rồi đang cùng xà yêu kia đánh nhau lúc, con rắn kia đột nhiên quanh thân lên màu đen sương mù, ở giữa lóe ra lôi quang.

Suy nghĩ cùng một phen liền kịp phản ứng kia bởi vì, Yêu thú Độ Kiếp ngoại giới công kích đều có quanh thân sương mù chống đỡ, không cách nào công kích kia thân thể, đúng lúc Giang Trừng nghe thấy Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người tiếng kêu gọi, liền ngự kiếm chạy tới. Muốn đến thời gian dài như vậy con rắn kia ứng với Độ Kiếp đã xong đi!

"Độ Kiếp!" Liễu Vấn Ngôn cau mày, Yêu thú Độ Kiếp, nghìn năm qua có Yêu thú Độ Kiếp sự tình bất quá hai lệ, hai lệ Độ Kiếp Yêu thú tại Độ Kiếp sau đều yêu lực đại tăng, có thể xưng là chúa tể một phương ." Nhưng lịch sử Yêu thú Độ Kiếp sau khi thành công mang đến không khỏi là thế gian gió tanh mưa máu. Hôm nay có xà yêu Độ Kiếp, cái kia đại biểu thì là cái này một phương thế giới đem nghênh đón là đến từ Độ Kiếp Yêu thú áp lực.

Vừa chạy tới Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng vẻ mặt ngưng trọng, Độ Kiếp xà yêu, nếu không bỏ, chỉ sợ thế gian này phải đổi rồi. . .

"Cái này Độ Kiếp Yêu thú, đến tột cùng là cái gì? Lại có thể đưa tới Thiên Lôi?" Lệ đến hữu duyên Độ Kiếp Yêu thú không khỏi là huyết mạch cao quý, tu hành cao thâm. Này Yêu thú có thể đưa tới Thiên Lôi, cái kia đại biểu này Yêu thú thân phận nhất định không phải không phàm trần.

"Là Yêu Tộc đời sau "

" yêu "

" yêu "

Điều đó không có khả năng, yêu nhất tộc tám trăm năm trước liền kỷ bị chúng tiên cửa xoắn giết, như thế nào còn có yêu tồn tại ở thế hệ. Điều đó không có khả năng.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn nhìn về phía Giang Trừng "Giang Trừng, có phải hay không là nhìn lầm rồi, yêu như thế nào vẫn tồn tại hậu thế! !"

"Đúng vậy! Giang huynh, đây chính là yêu a! ! !" Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này mình ngữ khí run rẩy

Vạn nhất, Giang huynh nhìn lầm rồi đâu! Nhất định là, nhất định.

"Sẽ không, bụng nó có một hồng sắc phù chú, " Giang Trừng mặc dù cũng không muốn tin tưởng, có thể cái kia thật sự.

Giang Trừng một câu trực tiếp đem liễu Nhiếp trong lòng hai người hi vọng cuối cùng giội tắt, màu đỏ phù chú, phải... yêu.

" yêu? yêu là cái gì? Không phải là xà yêu sao?" Lam Cảnh Nghi thấy hoàn toàn yên tĩnh mọi người hỏi thăm lên tiếng "Này, các ngươi làm sao vậy nói chuyện a!"

Lúc này thực đã không có người lại đi quản cái kia nhảy lên Lam Cảnh Nghi, tiên môn người trong có kín người mắt mê mang có người tức thì sắc mặt trắng bệch.

"Nhị ca ca, ngươi biết yêu sao?" Ngụy Anh hỏi ý kiến nhìn qua một vòng mọi người, thái độ khác thường khí tức làm cho lòng người phát lạnh ý.

"Không biết" Lam Trạm nhìn qua nhà mình huynh trưởng sắc mặt hơi trắng khuôn mặt. Lại vừa nhìn đi chỉ thấy phụ thân, thúc phụ cùng nhiều vị trí Trưởng lão cũng là như thế.

Như thế dị thường Ngụy Anh các loại kia tiểu bối cũng cũng phát hiện. Đều bắt đầu trầm mặc

"Huynh trưởng" Lam Trạm mở miệng hỏi thăm, cho dù bản thân lịch duyệt rộng hơn, nhưng về yêu một chuyện nhưng lại chưa bao giờ nghe nói

"Thúc phụ, phụ thân" Lam Hi Thần không hồi Lam Trạm mà là nhìn về phía chính thì thào nhỏ nhẹ Lam Khải Nhân, Thanh Hành Quân hai người.

"Cái này, đây rốt cuộc là cái gì?"

"Đúng vậy, đây là cái gì, Lam tiên sinh "

"Cái gì là yêu a?"

Tiên môn người trong gặp được vị trí mấy người đều sắc mặt trắng bệch, đều kinh hãi, nghĩ đến có thể làm cho mấy vị này sợ hãi người, hẳn là bất phàm

"Chư vị, hôm nay yêu vật gì chúng ta không biết, nhưng hôm nay sự tình nghiêm trọng mong rằng báo chi" nói chuyện chính là một cái tiên môn tiểu gia tộc tông chủ, hắn đứng dậy triều tứ đại gia tộc nhìn lại, hành lễ, mặt khác tiên môn thấy chi. Nhao nhao hiệu quả nhưng.

Mấy vị hiểu rõ tình hình gia chủ nhao nhao lắc đầu, nhập lại không nói chuyện.

"Mà thôi" Lam Khải Nhân lắc đầu, nói ra " yêu, cũng xưng xà yêu, này yêu không giống với bình thường xà yêu, loại này xà yêu, trong cơ thể có huyết mạch "

Nói ra lúc này Lam Khải Nhân như nhớ tới cái gì! Thở dài lắc đầu!

Long mạch, mọi người kinh hãi, liền Ngụy Anh Lam Trạm đều cả kinh, con rắn trong có long mạch, đây rốt cuộc là cái gì?

Làm sao là chưa từng nghe qua.

Ngụy Anh triều Giang thúc thúc phương hướng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Giang thúc thúc trầm mặt, có vài phần mưa gió sắp đến xu thế.

"Vật ấy loại chính là cùng con rắn kết hợp, bởi vì trong cơ thể có long mạch, vì vậy con thú này tính tình thập phần tàn bạo, không có ai biết bọn họ là khi nào xuất hiện, chỉ biết là lần thứ nhất Độ Kiếp Yêu thú chính là yêu, yêu Độ Kiếp sau khi thành công, trong Thiên Địa một lần gió tanh mưa máu. Về sau bị ngay lúc đó tiên môn hao tổn Bách gia lực lượng mới có thể diệt tộc, mặc dù diệt tộc thành công, nhưng tiên môn Bách gia cũng tổn thất vô cùng nghiêm trọng, kia này trong thời kỳ có bao nhiêu tiên môn bị hủy bởi cái kia nhất dịch, mình không biết bao nhiêu! Bởi vì bị diệt quá nhiều, mình không thể nào tìm lên "

"Về sau, làm còn có Yêu thú Độ Kiếp lúc, nếu không tiêu diệt sẽ gặp khiến người lúc giữa đại loạn, máu nhuộm nhân gian "

"Chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới yêu cạnh vẫn tồn tại hậu thế vả lại Độ Kiếp "

Làm Lam Khải Nhân nói xong, toàn bộ tiên môn mình kinh hoảng không thôi, nếu thật như thế, chỉ sợ lần này tiên môn đại loạn gần. Có long mạch xà yêu, để cho bọn họ nếu như ứng đối. Như yêu ra, như vậy lúc này đây lại đem trả giá cái gì cực lớn đại giới.

"Thúc phụ, vì sao lúc trước chưa từng nghe nghe thấy" Lam Trạm theo tiếng

"Bởi vì, chuyện này từ trước đến nay chỉ có tứ đại gia tộc tông chủ hoặc chức cao người cũng biết "

Như thế nói đến, cũng là giải thích vị kia Liễu công tử biết chi hoặc.

Chẳng qua là hắn đến tột cùng là người phương nào?

【 "Đi thôi "

Giang Trừng cắt ngang trầm tư hai người. Nhìn qua hướng tiền phương nồng đậm Hắc Vụ thần sắc không rõ.

"Sẽ đi gặp cái này yêu đi!" yêu chưa trừ diệt thế gian này đã định trước không cách nào an bình. Giang Trừng ma sát trong tay Tử Điện, thần sắc âm lãnh. Sắc mặt phát lạnh.

Đây là, Tam Độc thánh thủ Giang Vãn Ngâm.

"Vâng"

"Vâng"

Lúc này Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Liễu Vấn Ngôn cũng trước mặt sắc mặt ngưng trọng, . Tự biết tính nghiêm trọng của sự việc, cũng không còn ngày xưa vui đùa ầm ĩ.

Bởi vì bọn họ là tông chủ, nhất tông đứng đầu, là người tu tiên.

Không có khả năng lui

Một đoàn người vận hành linh lực rời đi, sắc mặt nghiêm túc, thanh âm kiên định.

Mặc dù chẳng biết có được không bỏ, nhưng phải hết sức thử một lần.

yêu, đã sớm không cần tồn tại ở thế hệ.

Lúc này tiên môn mình không phải nói cái gì, nói cái gì đó? Giống như không có gì có thể nói đấy.

yêu một chuyện, ảnh hưởng khá lớn, chỉ là không có nghĩ đến Giang Trừng ba người sẽ đi diệt yêu, dù cho biết đạo lực lượng nhỏ bé, nhưng là muốn hết sức thử một lần.

Chỉ vì câu kia.

yêu không cần tồn tại ở thế hệ. ? ? ? Cũng bởi vì câu kia: Nhất tông đứng đầu

Vì vậy bọn hắn phải gánh nhận trách nhiệm, dù là không cách nào vãng sinh.

So với kính vách tường trong ba người bọn hắn.

Những thứ này ngồi ở này không gian người quan sát lại có tư cách gì đang nói cái gì.

【 ba người đi đến yêu chỗ, quả nhiên, yêu mình Độ Kiếp thành công, chính bàn tại nguyên chỗ. Mở to dựng thẳng đồng tử, nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm.

Giang Trừng vi mô yêu, Độ Kiếp sau yêu quanh thân lân phiến từ màu đen biến thành màu vàng, trên lân phiến dùng Tử Điện đánh ra dấu vết mình biến mất không thấy gì nữa, yêu quanh thân đều tràn ngập Hắc Vụ, tại đây trong rừng ở chỗ sâu trong càng hiểm quỷ dị. Đầu rồng thân rắn, màu đỏ phù chú quấn quanh thân rắn.

Cái này thực đã không phải là đơn giản Độ Kiếp yêu thú!

"Giang... Giang huynh, cái này yêu như thế nào xấu như vậy" Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn qua phía trước bàn cư trú yêu, thấp hỏi ra thanh âm, thật sự, so với kia xấu Hầu Tử đều xấu.

Nguyên bản ngưng trọng bầu không khí bị Nhiếp Hoài Tang đánh tan không ít, mọi người nhìn lại, ồ! Thật đúng là rất xấu đấy. Cảm thấy thán: Cái này Nhiếp tông chủ thật đúng là gặp hủy bầu không khí, bất quá cử động lần này dụng ý cũng cái này rất tốt.

Tiên môn trong một ít tiểu bối âm thầm nén cười, thứ cho bọn hắn thật sự không nghĩ tới Nhiếp tông chủ sẽ có như thế nói như vậy, không tốt bật cười, nhiều người tiểu bối đến mức đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, trong đó lấy Lam Cảnh Nghi nhất xông ra.

Lam Hi Thần rồi lại nhìn về phía yêu: Không đúng

【 "Giang huynh, cái này yêu nhìn xem có chút không đúng?" Liễu Vấn Ngôn dò xét một phen vẫn không nhúc nhích yêu, cảm thấy hơi nghi.

"Cái này đầu yêu không phải là bình thường yêu" Giang Trừng lạnh nhạt nói ra, trên mặt bình thản như thường, chẳng qua là bên người như ẩn như hiện Tử Điện lực lượng, biểu hiện nó chủ nhân sát ý

"Hả? Cái gì, có ý tứ gì?"

"Giang huynh?"

"Cái này, là một cái Độ Kiếp thành công còn có thành ma hiện tượng yêu" còn có Giang Trừng không.

Con yêu thú này hiện mình nhanh hóa thành Ma thú, Ma thú đầu sống ở trong truyền thuyết, tục truyền nghe thấy như Yêu thú hóa ma cái này yêu thực lực sẽ gặp đột nhiên tăng mạnh vả lại tương đương với mọi người Nguyên Anh Đại viên mãn, tuy nhập Ma Hậu đầu óc không bằng bình thường dễ dùng, nhưng có thực lực cường đại hộ thể. Nếu như như vậy, cái kia lần này một trận chiến đã định trước khó chiến.

"Cái gì! Hóa ma" Liễu Vấn Ngôn kinh ngạc. Cảm thấy hơi lạnh, nếu như yêu sẽ thành công hóa ma, cái kia trận chiến này khó a!

Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng không nói chẳng qua là cúi đầu, hắn từ biết được trong đó lợi hại. Chẳng qua là hôm nay trong ba người mình cùng Liễu huynh tu vi cũng không như Giang huynh, vả lại lại không bội đao bội kiếm, Giang huynh mặc dù năm gần đây tu vi càng ngày càng cao sâu, mặc dù kinh lúc trước một chuyện, tu vi... , như thế tính ra, trong ba người cũng cũng chỉ có Giang huynh có thể đánh cuộc, chỉ hy vọng không nên...

Nhập ma một từ như tìm đến vào trong nước tảng đá, đưa tới gợn sóng như hồng thủy quyển tịch mà đến. Yêu thú nhập ma như vậy...

Tiên môn người trong không dám nghĩ giống như.

Ngu Tử Diên ba người lúc này mình sắc mặt trắng bệch. Giang Trừng...

Kim Lăng nắm chặt nắm đấm, âm thầm cắn môi, thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm vào kính trên vách đá tử y, liền Lam Tư Truy lo lắng ánh mắt cũng mình bỏ qua: Không nên...

Ngụy Anh cũng thần sắc ngưng trọng, như thế ba người như thế nào đấu thắng nhập ma yêu. Giang Trừng, ngàn vạn không cần có sự tình, ngàn vạn.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang! ! !

Nhiếp Minh Quyết luôn luôn mặt nghiêm túc lần trước lúc mình sắc mặt trắng bệch, đệ đệ của hắn a...

Vừa rồi mọi người từ biết yêu sự tình về sau đều lấy thử qua có thể hay không từ nay về sau không gian đi ra ngoài, chẳng qua là vô luận dùng hết biện pháp gì cũng không cách nào ly khai, còn nữ kia người cũng lấy biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Bọn hắn ra không được...

Chỉ có thể nhìn kính vách tường, không cách nào làm một chuyện gì!

【 "Tê tê...ê...eeee ︿ tê tê...ê...eeee" con rắn tiếng vang lên, ba người nhìn lại chỉ thấy cái kia yêu mắt đồng cũng biến thành huyết hồng, thấy vậy, ba người đều biết yêu thành công nhập ma rồi.

"Động thủ" Giang Trừng lạnh nói một tiếng, Tử Điện hóa hình, tử y bay vút lên, Giang Trừng như chẻ tre bình thường triều yêu công tới

"Vâng"

"Vâng"

Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng đồng thời đáp lời, vận hành linh lực đi theo Giang Trừng sau lưng.

Tử y phía trước, Thanh y, mực quần áo ở phía sau, quần áo phiêu dật, khuôn mặt trầm tĩnh, ba người đều trong tay vận khởi linh lực, hướng phía trước công tới.

Đây là một trận chiến dịch, một trận ma cùng linh chiến dịch, một trận cuộc chiến sinh tử lao dịch...

Tiên môn không có người nghĩ đến hình ảnh ba người sẽ như thế kiên nghị, nhập ma yêu, Nguyên Anh kỳ linh lực, này một trận chiến có thể nói cửu tử nhất sinh.

Âm lãnh sắc bén Tam Độc thánh thủ, hỏi gì cũng không biết Nhiếp Hoài Tang, còn có cái kia chơi đùa chơi đùa Liễu công tử.

Nhất dịch như thế nào, không người có thể biết, thực sự giống như biết được...

Lam Khải Nhân thở dài: ...

Giang gia người trong mình không đành lòng quay đầu.

Nhiếp gia người yên tĩnh như vậy. Không nói một lời

Trầm thấp tiếng khóc vang lên, một ít Tiên Tử mình khóc thút thít, không người quái dị chi, bởi vì này trận kết cục giống như mình đã định trước.

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 tám

Trầm thấp tiếng khóc vang lên, một ít Tiên Tử mình khóc thút thít, không người quái dị chi, bởi vì này trận kết cục giống như mình đã định trước.

—— trên chương hoàn tất chỗ

Chính văn

【 Tử Điện triều yêu mà đi, đánh vào Hắc Vụ phía trên. Cường đại linh lực dư linh cùng Hắc Vụ lẫn nhau tranh đoạt thôn phệ.

yêu thấy ba người hướng nó kéo tới, nguyên bản liền hung tàn thiên tính cũng tận số bị câu dẫn ra. Triển khai chiếm giữ thân thể, quanh thân Hắc Vụ tùy theo mà động, tiếp theo trong nháy mắt, triều cầm đầu Giang Trừng đánh tới.

Giang Trừng nhanh chóng né tránh, chỉ nhìn vừa rồi Hắc Vụ đánh vào một cổ thụ lên, một giây sau, cổ thụ bị kích chỗ nhanh chóng hư thối, đồ lưu lại một trống rỗng thân thể.

"Cẩn thận Hắc Vụ" Giang Trừng nói xong lập tức giơ lên trong tay Tử Điện triều yêu đánh tới. Tiên pháp tinh xảo, âm lãnh sắc bén.

Là thế nhân đối với hắn hình dung.

yêu mới nhập ma thực lực tuy mạnh, nhưng tính tình thô bạo, không thích hợp đối diện, hôm nay sợi râu đánh trước tản ra Hắc Vụ, tài năng công kia bản thể.

Giang Trừng suy nghĩ điểm chỗ, trong tay Tử Điện ánh sáng tím đại trán, cường đại lôi điện ánh sáng triều yêu mà đi. phải tốc chiến tốc thắng.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người mặc dù tu vi không bằng Giang Trừng cao thâm, nhưng cũng là cao thủ cấp bậc tồn tại, đặc biệt là Nhiếp Hoài Tang, mặc dù Kết Đan muộn, tâm tư vô dụng tại trên tu hành, nhưng ai bảo hắn huynh đệ là Giang Trừng, vì vậy tại Giang Trừng đả kích xuống, nhưng là chăm chú tu hành đứng lên. Hơn nữa đầu óc dễ dùng, tu vi cũng là cao...mà bắt đầu.

Hai người thấy Giang Trừng động tác như thế, tự cũng hiểu rõ kia trong lòng suy nghĩ. Lúc này phối hợp lại, Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang trả giá trách kiềm chế, Giang Trừng chủ công.

Mọi người Ngưng Thần xem thế nào, ở trong chứa mong đợi, tại minh bạch ba người ở giữa phối hợp về sau, thầm than ba người lợi hại, thực sự lo lắng, phối hợp mặc dù tốt, nhưng này dù sao cũng là Nguyên Anh thực lực, không dễ a!

"Ba người này phối hợp thật sự là ăn ý, cũng khó trách là hảo hữu chí giao rồi"

"Đúng đấy, bạn tri kỉ, ứng với lẫn nhau tin tưởng, dắt tay mà đi "

"Như thế sự tình, cũng khó trách bọn hắn lẫn nhau là bạn tri kỉ rồi"

Tiên môn buổi nói chuyện vốn cũng không quá nhiều ý chỉ, nhưng không chịu nổi người nói vô tâm, người nghe cố tình.

Ngụy Anh nhìn qua phía trên phối hợp ăn ý ba người, nội tâm đắng chát: Chưa từng bao lâu, hắn cùng với Giang Trừng cũng là như thế, chẳng qua là thời gian qua đi cảnh vật thay đổi, nên tản ra cuối cùng cũng là tản.

Nhìn qua trong ngực người chìm xuống khuôn mặt, Lam Trạm không nói, chẳng qua là yên lặng ôm chặt trong ngực người.

Kim Tử Hiên nhìn xem cái này một mộ, không biết nên nói như thế nào: Nối khố Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng cảm tình mọi người đều biết, liền hắn đã từng hâm mộ qua. Nguyên lai tưởng rằng hai người vĩnh viễn không tiêu tan, có thể cuối cùng là cũng cuối cùng tất cả đi một bên.

Lam Hi Thần, Nhiếp Minh Quyết hai người thần sắc cũng không phải thật tốt, dù sao lúc trước ba người kết nghĩa, đều là trong lòng vui vẻ. Nhưng, cũng là như thế, ba cỗ kết nghĩa, mà thôi... Mà thôi!

【 ba người phân công rõ ràng, rất nhanh tại hai người kiềm chế xuống, Giang Trừng cũng là đánh tan tầng một Hắc Vụ, nhưng còn chưa đủ.

Được phép xung quanh Hắc Vụ bị đánh tan đi một tí, yêu lúc này giận dữ, đưa đầu triều Giang Trừng đánh tới. Đồng thời cũng đong đưa phần đuôi triều Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người bỏ qua.

Giang Trừng tránh thoát yêu công kích, đứng ở không trung ngược lại bỏ một roi triều yêu đầu đánh tới.

"Đùng" Tử Điện đánh vào yêu đầu Hắc Vụ chỗ, một giây sau Hắc Vụ tiêu tán. Lộ ra yêu dữ tợn bộ mặt

Nguyên lai muốn đánh đầu. . . Giang Trừng mắt hạnh híp lại

Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người cũng rất nhanh tránh thoát đuôi rắn công kích, thấy Giang Trừng đánh tan yêu đầu chỗ Hắc Vụ, cũng là vui vẻ. Xem ra tìm được công kích Hắc Vụ phương pháp xử lý rồi.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang suy nghĩ một phen trong lòng kế hoạch, lúc này chủ động xuất kích, triều yêu phần bụng đánh tới, màu xanh lá cây linh lực triều yêu phần bụng đánh tới, không cái gì hiệu quả

Quả là thế...

"Liễu huynh, công kích đuôi rắn "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang một hô Liễu Vấn Ngôn liền biết Nhiếp Hoài Tang tại đánh cái gì chủ ý, lập tức ngưng tụ linh lực triều đuôi rắn đánh tới, linh lực rơi xuống chỉ thấy đuôi rắn chỗ Hắc Vụ lập tức tiêu tán, Nhiếp Hoài Tang làm cùng lại ngưng linh lực triều mình bại lộ đuôi rắn đánh tới, nhất thời đuôi rắn lân phiến tróc ra, lộ ra bên trong huyết nhục.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn tại lân phiến tróc ra được nữa lại vung linh lực.

"Rống... Tê tê...ê...eeee" yêu bi phẫn lên tiếng, lúc này, hắn đuôi rắn mình vô cùng lo lắng một mảnh.

Giang Trừng thấy vậy lại giơ roi mà đi, cái này một roi trực tiếp đánh tới yêu đầu dựng thẳng đồng tử bên cạnh chỗ, Tử Điện uy lực còn lại tại yêu mắt bên cạnh chỗ, lóe ra hào quang, lại để cho yêu càng thêm hung tàn đứng lên, ánh sáng tím lập loè tại mắt bên cạnh chỗ lưu lại một đầu máu đen.

"Oa! Giang huynh, Giang huynh, ngươi thật lợi hại" Nhiếp Hoài Tang trốn tránh đuôi rắn công kích, giơ lên trong tay cây quạt, trên mặt cười hì hì đấy, đánh tan nguyên bản ngưng trọng bầu không khí.

"Câm miệng" Giang Trừng duy trì lấy trong tay công kích, một bên nhìn phía dưới trốn tránh đuôi rắn hai người, thấy cũng không nhiều vấn đề lớn đang định thu về ánh mắt, rồi lại nghiêng mắt nhìn thấy hai người cách đó không xa một hổ chính triều hai người đánh tới.

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đằng sau" nói qua, liền rút ra bên hông giắt Tam Độc, đem Tam Độc bỏ đi ngăn trở cái kia điểm trắng hổ công kích.

"Giang huynh đa tạ, " Liễu Vấn Ngôn quay đầu lại, bị cái này điểm trắng hổ lại càng hoảng sợ, sách, một cái chưa hiểu, thế nào vẫn lại đây một cái này ." Muốn xong

Không đánh lén thành công hổ phẫn nộ một rống, sau đó triều Liễu Vấn Ngôn đánh tới.

Thấy vậy, Liễu Vấn Ngôn đón đánh.

yêu bên này chỉ còn Giang Trừng, Nhiếp Hoài Tang.

"Cái này... Tại sao lại tới một người" thấy Liễu Vấn Ngôn khoảng cách đi đối phó điểm trắng Hổ, mọi người cảm thấy hốt hoảng. Hôm nay Liễu Vấn Ngôn rời đi, như vậy liền đại biểu sức chiến đấu thiếu đi một phần. Lại để cho còn lại hai người như thế nào ứng đối.

"Cái này, Nhiếp tông chủ thật đúng là thông minh, bằng Giang tông chủ một roi liền cũng hiểu biết lại để cho này Yêu vật Hắc Vụ nhược điểm "

"Cái này Giang tông chủ cũng không tệ a, thực lực đột nhiên tăng mạnh, cũng biết nên gì ứng đối. Quả nhiên là nhất tông đứng đầu a!"

"Liễu công tử cũng thế, thông minh lanh lợi, vả lại tu vi khá cao "

"Đúng vậy a! Đúng a!"

... trước mặt đi tiên môn mọi người tán dương, Giang Nhiếp hai nhà cũng không đáp lại, chẳng qua là nhanh chằm chằm màn hình, lo lắng tình cảnh mình lơ lửng ở trên mặt, không cách nào bỏ qua.

Mà nhiều người vợ con thế hệ cũng thần sắc khẩn trương: Dù sao bực này sự vật, thế nhưng là không dễ nhìn thấy đấy. Hai tông đứng đầu hợp tay, khó được.

【 thiếu đi Liễu Vấn Ngôn kiềm chế, Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này xem như thập phần khó khăn đấy. Giang Trừng chuyên tâm cùng yêu đối với chi, mà Nhiếp Hoài Tang muốn kiềm chế yêu, thiếu đi một người, nửa bước khó đi.

Mà Liễu Vấn Ngôn tức thì chuyên tâm cùng hổ đối chiến, hy vọng sớm chút giải quyết, nhưng cái này hổ cũng thật sự là khó chơi rất, vả lại tu vi cũng là cao thâm, nếu muốn triệt để giải quyết, chỉ sợ vẫn cần không ít thời gian.

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang, đi Liễu Vấn Ngôn cái kia, nơi đây ta, cút" Giang Trừng triều bản thân mang mấy tổn thương, quần áo hơi rách nát Nhiếp Hoài Tang quát.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này cũng biết nếu như mình lại lưu lại sợ sẽ trở thành liên lụy, còn nữa trải qua vừa rồi một trận chiến bản thân linh lực cũng lấy còn thừa không có mấy. Vả lại yêu hôm nay quanh thân Hắc Vụ mình tản ra, nghĩ đến Giang huynh chống lại cũng hơi nhẹ nhõm.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang rời đi, Giang Trừng cảm thấy buông lỏng, bực này nhập ma chi vật không phải bọn hắn nhưng đối với, bọn hắn cho rằng Hắc Vụ là kỳ thật thực lực, nhưng bọn hắn không biết chính là, cái này yêu phần bụng phù chú mới là thực lực chân chính, hôm nay bọn hắn đều rời đi, mình cũng có thể không dùng tại bận tâm cái gì!

Giang Trừng độc chống lại màu vàng yêu, cảm thấy lạnh lùng. Trong tay vung roi tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh. Vung roi tàn nhẫn, kích khởi một hồi kình phong.

yêu trốn rồi lại, nhưng chẳng biết tại sao cái kia cây roi mỗi một roi đều rút lên kia phần bụng, Tử Điện nổ tuy có lân phiến hộ thể, nhưng như thời gian dài như thế, cũng là kiên trì không được bao lâu đấy.

yêu phát ra thanh âm tức giận, dựng thẳng đồng tử nhìn về phía người mặc áo tím, tràn đầy tàn bạo, một giây sau đã sớm vô cùng lo lắng đuôi rắn triều Giang Trừng đánh tới.

Giang Trừng tránh thoát nhưng vẫn là bị đuôi rắn trên bén nhọn lân phiến quẹt làm bị thương trước ngực, Giang Trừng tùy ý nhìn một chút, liền lại công kích.

Nguyên lai Giang tông chủ sợ Liễu công tử, Nhiếp tông chủ gặp nguy hiểm mới để cho bọn họ rời đi.

Mọi người trầm mặc, Tam Độc thánh thủ, thật là cái kia Tam Độc thánh thủ sao?

Nhiếp Minh Quyết lúc này nội tâm phức tạp đã là đau lòng nhà mình đệ đệ, lại là thưởng thức Giang Trừng làm việc làm gió, lại là cảm tạ Giang Trừng cứu nhà mình đệ đệ. . . Đối đãi các ngươi có thời gian vẫn cần hướng Giang tông chủ nói lời cảm tạ.

"A Trừng" Giang Yếm Ly lúc này mình khóc không thành tiếng, đó là đệ đệ của nàng a! ...

Kim Tử Hiên yên lặng ôm chặt thê tử. Đối với Giang Trừng cảm thán ngàn vạn.

Ngu Tử Diên đôi mắt đỏ lên, nhưng như trước đình chỉ muốn khóc xúc động. Nàng, là đường đường Mi Sơn Tử Tri Chu, không thể khóc, không thể.

Ngụy Anh nhìn qua kính trên vách đá Giang Trừng, nội tâm một hồi hoảng hốt: Hắn... Giống như từ không biết hắn.

【 "Liễu huynh "

Làm Nhiếp Hoài Tang đi đến lúc, Liễu Vấn Ngôn bản thân cõng nhiều tổn thương, Thanh y nhuốm máu, sợi tóc lộn xộn.

"Ngươi... Làm sao tới rồi hả?" Liễu Vấn Ngôn ngẩng đầu thấy cùng là chật vật Nhiếp Hoài Tang, câu dẫn ra một vòng cười, "Giang huynh đây?"

Dứt lời lại khởi linh lực triều hổ đánh tới, mới vừa cùng hổ nhất dịch mặc dù bị thương nhiều, Hổ khó chơi, thế nhưng Hổ cũng không có chiếm được chỗ tốt, phế đi một chân, mù liếc.

"Hắn để cho ta tới giúp ngươi" nói qua, màu xanh lá cây linh lực liền triều mình thứ cho Mãnh Hổ đánh tới.

"Ai muốn ngươi trợ?"

"Ngươi nha!"

Hai người vừa nói vừa đánh, rất nhanh hổ cũng bị thương phần đông, hắn hai người cũng thế, nhưng đã có Nhiếp Hoài Tang tương trợ, Liễu Vấn Ngôn cũng coi như nhẹ nhõm rất nhiều

"Hai người này thật đúng là vẽ phong thanh kỳ "

"Ừ ừ. Chưa bao giờ thấy qua như thế, cùng Yêu thú là địch, còn nói đến vui vẻ như vậy "

...

"Cái này Nhiếp tông chủ thật sự là anh hào a!"

"Cái này Liễu công tử cũng không như thế đi!"

Rất nhiều ngôn luận quyển tịch lao thẳng tới Thanh Hà, Nhiếp Minh Quyết mặc dù cao hứng nhà mình đệ đệ vô sự, nhưng đối với hắn cũng trên chiến trường nói chuyện tính tình có vài phần bất mãn. Xem ra, muốn hảo hảo cùng hắn nói ra nói ra rồi.

【 Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Liễu Vấn Ngôn bên này tạm thời vô sự, nhưng Giang Trừng bên này nhưng là tình hình hơi thảm.

Bởi vì đối phó chính là vừa vào ma Yêu thú, vì vậy Giang Trừng không thể không toàn lực chiến đấu hăng hái, một lúc sau song phương cũng không có lấy thật tốt.

Giang Trừng bên này tử y nhuốm máu, quần áo đã thành tối màu, máu nhìn theo hắn vạt áo nhỏ giọt rơi xuống.

Mà yêu thì là đầy thân thể máu nhuộm, lân phiến mất hết, cái kia màu đỏ phù chú như ẩn như hiện.

Song phương đối lập, trong lúc nhất thời bầu không khí ngưng trọng

Đối với kết quả này vô luận là ai cũng là không nghĩ tới đấy, lúc trước Nhiếp Hoài Tang. Liễu Vấn Ngôn đều nói Giang Trừng tu vi cao thâm, bọn họ là không chú ý đấy.

Nhưng hôm nay tình hình nhưng lại làm cho bọn họ chấn động, không nghĩ tới Giang Trừng cùng Nguyên Anh kỳ yêu chống lại cạnh không chia trên dưới.

Cái này Giang Trừng tu vi đến cùng đã đến nơi nào, cạnh lợi hại như thế! !

Xem ra sau khi ra ngoài phải hảo hảo tìm hiểu một phen!

Giang gia ba người mặc dù đối với Giang Trừng thực lực cảm thấy giật mình, nhưng nhìn đầy người máu đen bộ dạng, cái gì ý tưởng cũng không còn.

Kim Lăng nắm tay, nguyên lai hắn lợi hại như vậy... Cái kia lúc trước...

Lúc này Lam Cảnh Nghi trong mắt đều là cái kia tử y nam tử: Quá đẹp trai xuất sắc rồi, Giang tông chủ, quá đẹp trai xuất sắc rồi, về sau Giang tông chủ liền là thần tượng của ta rồi! ! ! !

Thanh Hành Quân ngược lại là cười đáp "Cái này Giang tông chủ tu vi thành công, nghĩ đến là tâm không chỗ nào trói rồi a!"

Lam Khải Nhân cũng là đồng ý chuyện đó "Trước sớm bái kiến Giang tông chủ vài lần, khi đó Giang tông chủ tu vi mặc dù cao, nhưng giống như lòng có làm phức tạp. Hôm nay nghĩ đến cũng đúng vô cùng tốt đấy."

Vong Tiện hai người ngược lại là cả kinh: Như thế thực lực cuối cùng từ đâu mà đến, không phải là mổ đan sao? Như thế nào...

Bất quá vô sự thuận tiện.

Một bên

Lam Hi Thần nhìn về phía kính trong vách Giang Trừng, mỉm cười: Giang tông chủ, hắn, rất là không giống vậy.

Hắn cùng với nghe đồn, nhập lại không giống nhau.

【 Giang Trừng cùng yêu đối mặt nửa ngày, tại yêu hiện lên màu đỏ phù chú lúc, cười lạnh một tiếng, tùy ý phù chú vây quanh mình.

"Không biết ngươi cũng biết tiên môn trong có một câu là nói rất đúng"

Lời nói? Nói cái gì?

Tiên môn Bách gia: Ta như thế nào không biết?

【 Giang Trừng nhìn qua quanh thân phù chú càng ngày càng nhiều, càng ngày càng màu đỏ, tuy biết đụng với phù chú chi hiểm, nhưng nhìn yêu đã là cường cung mạt nỏ được nữa, trên mặt cười nhạo càng phát ra hiển nhiên,

"Cái kia chính là..."

"Đắc tội nhà ai đều ly biệt đắc tội Giang gia, đắc tội ai cũng ly biệt đắc tội Giang Trừng "

"Vì vậy, ngươi bây giờ có thể đi đã chết"

Đắc tội nhà ai đều ly biệt đắc tội Giang gia, đắc tội ai cũng ly biệt đắc tội Giang Trừng

Thật đúng là như thế.

【 Giang Trừng nói xong. Quanh thân tuôn ra tràn đầy linh lực, không phải là hắn từng đã là màu tím linh lực, mà là nồng đậm tím màu bạc linh lực.

Cùng lúc đó Giang Trừng xung quanh phù chú cũng đột nhiên nổ bung, Giang Trừng triệu hồi Tam Độc, màu đỏ yêu lực cùng tím màu bạc linh lực chạm vào nhau, phát ra cực lớn âm thanh, linh lực hào quang đem Giang Trừng cùng yêu bao ở trong đó

Cực lớn hào quang từ kính vách tường xuất hiện, tiên môn mọi người nhao nhao sau khi từ biệt mắt, cái này ánh sáng quá đâm, hoàn toàn không cách nào nhìn thẳng.

Nhưng cũng hiểu biết này một trận chiến đã định trước rơi xuống màn che, là hơn hẳn còn là thất bại? Là còn sống là chết?

Đang mang tương lai muôn dân trăm họ sự tình cũng đem cho ra kết quả!

@ khắc cốt Tam Độc

Cái này vốn còn chưa viết xong, bản thân lại muốn đã đến hắn tiếp theo bộ, điên rồi điên rồi! ! ! Hai ngày này trường học có nhiều việc, vả lại Trung thu nhanh nghỉ.

Hừ, ta muốn xin phép nghỉ, tạm không canh, nghỉ đem về càng!

Sớm chúc mọi người Trung thu vui vẻ (✪▽✪)

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 chín

Nhưng cũng hiểu biết này một trận chiến đã định trước rơi xuống màn che, là hơn hẳn còn là thất bại? Là còn sống là chết?

Đang mang tương lai muôn dân trăm họ sự tình cũng đem cho ra kết quả!

———— trên chương hoàn tất chỗ

Linh lực chấn động hào quang giằng co rất dài thời gian, các loại hào quang lần nữa tản đi thời gian. Hình ảnh mình chuyển. Kính trên vách đá xuất hiện không là trước kia dốc sức chiến đấu yêu hình ảnh.

【 "Giang Trừng, ta phải đi "

"Ngươi tìm được người kia?"

"Không có, hắn đã chết, hồn phi phách tán, ta muốn đi cùng hắn! Giang Trừng, cám ơn ngươi, thiếu nợ ngươi đấy, lần này rốt cuộc có thể trả lại ngươi rồi"

Hồn phi phách tán?

Giang Trừng?

Còn cái gì?

Còn có cái kia không biết tên giọng nữ?

Cuối cùng chuyện gì xảy ra?

【 "Từ đó trở đi, ta liền biết được, ta phải nhớ kỹ chỉ có các ngươi mà thôi!"

Là Giang Trừng! ! !

Giang Trừng lời này vừa nói ra cũng làm cho mọi người kinh ngạc! Phải nhớ kỹ người nào? Đường đường Tam Độc thánh thủ lại vì sao phải nhớ kỹ bọn hắn?

Giang Phong Miên ba người có thể nói thần sắc hay thay đổi. Nhớ kỹ?

【 "Thở ra, thở ra, " Nhiếp Hoài Tang vịn thân cây, thở hổn hển "Ta... trời, ... Cái này hổ cũng quá khó chơi rồi a! ... Thở ra "

"Sao... Như thế nào, không được" Liễu Vấn Ngôn sắc mặt hồng nhuận phơn phớt, đứng ở cách đó không xa, xiên eo nhìn xem cái này chật vật Nhiếp Hoài Tang.

"Liễu huynh, người nào... Không được? Rõ ràng là ngươi sử lừa gạt!"

Vừa nhắc tới việc này Nhiếp Hoài Tang liền không nhịn được bốc hỏa, cái gì gọi là không được? Nếu như ngươi mang theo một cái muốn ăn ngươi hổ chạy trước chơi, ngươi gặp không bốc hỏa? . Cái này Liễu Vấn Ngôn một ngày đều sai khiến. . . Thật coi ta dễ khi dễ a!

Không được, lần sau nhất định phải khi dễ đem về.

"Cái gì gọi là sử lừa gạt? Nhiếp huynh đây chính là công bằng quyết định không phải sao?"

Này Hổ khó chơi, coi như là hai người liên thủ cũng so sánh khó trừ đi, vì vậy Nhiếp Hoài Tang đưa ra một người hấp dẫn Mãnh Hổ, tên còn lại lấy gián tiếp đánh chết.

Nguyên lai hai người là ý định oẳn tù tì quyết định, ai ngờ còn không có quyết định. Liễu Vấn Ngôn liền triều Nhiếp Hoài Tang đạp một cước, một cước này liền trực tiếp đem Nhiếp Hoài Tang đạp đến Mãnh Hổ trước mặt, hấp dẫn lực chú ý. Rồi sau đó Liễu Vấn Ngôn chịu trách nhiệm đánh chết.

"Cái gì! Cái này Liễu công tử lại lại để cho Nhiếp tông chủ đi dẫn Mãnh Hổ "

"Hừ! Xem ra cái này Liễu công tử cũng không phải tốt. Dù sao Nhiếp tông chủ còn giúp hắn đâu!"

"Hừ, tiểu nhân hành vi!"

... Rất nhiều thảo phạt âm thanh lúc này không gian vang lên.

Nhiếp Minh Quyết không để ý, mặc dù Hoài Tang tương đối chơi kém, nhưng nhận thức người cũng không tệ lắm, không giống hắn...

Có thể nếu thật bàn về đến có thể trách người kia sao? Không thể...

"Cái gì đi! Ta xem cái kia Liễu công tử cũng không phải loại người như vậy!" Lam Cảnh Nghi thấp giọng triều Lam Tư Truy nói ra "Đều là một đám người nào a!"

"... Cảnh Nghi" Lam Tư Truy mặc dù nhận thức Cảnh Nghi lời nói, nhưng nhưng cũng là thiệt tình cảm thấy Cảnh Nghi đối với chính mình âm lượng hiểu lầm.

"Chư vị, Lam mỗ cho rằng không biết toàn bộ luận, không đáng đưa bình luận" Lam Hi Thần cười khẻ, lộ ra toàn bộ người đều tao nhã, nhưng nói ra nhưng là mang theo quyết đoán, cùng một hướng không hợp.

"Cảnh Nghi, lớn tiếng huyên náo ." Gia quy một lần "

Cảnh Nghi người này vẫn cần nhiều hơn dạy bảo, mặc dù nói chính xác, nhưng làm việc còn là xúc động rồi một chút!

"Vâng... Trạch Vu Quân "

【 "" hừ" Nhiếp Hoài Tang tỏ vẻ hắn không muốn nói chuyện, nhưng là trong lòng biết, cái kia Hổ không giống bình thường chi Hổ, dù sao cũng là xuất từ Minh Sâm như thế nào lại như thế đơn giản. Nhưng, dù cho hiểu rõ tình hình, thực sự không hy vọng Giang huynh cùng Liễu huynh quá mức bảo vệ mình.

"Được rồi, được rồi, nghĩ gì thế? Rời đi, đi giúp Giang huynh" Liễu Vấn Ngôn đi đến Nhiếp Hoài Tang bên người triều xa xa hơi yếu tím ngân quang sắc quang mang nhìn lại.

"Ừ" đề cập Giang Trừng, Nhiếp Hoài Tang cũng vứt bỏ trong đầu suy nghĩ. Liếc qua mình chết đi Mãnh Hổ. mình cùng Liễu huynh đã đến bên này, cũng không biết Giang huynh như thế nào.

Phương xa đột phá xẹt qua một màu bạc lôi điện. Triều Giang Trừng cùng yêu phương vị mà đi.

Nguy rồi...

Liễu Vấn Ngôn cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang rất nhanh mắt nhìn đối phương, đồng thời vận hành lên mình tiếp cận cô kiệt linh lực, chạy về phương xa.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người chưa bao giờ hối hận qua không bội kiếm bội đao, nhưng lúc này, nhưng là hối hận chi cùng.

Tràn đầy máu đen hai người biến mất lúc này, vẻn vẹn lưu lại bản thân cái chết Mãnh Hổ, cùng Mãnh Hổ máu chảy chỗ kỷ bị ăn mòn cây cối...

... Ặc. . Nguyên lai Liễu công tử là muốn bảo hộ Nhiếp tông chủ

"Suy nghĩ đuổi theo, ngươi xem đi! Ta đã nói Liễu công tử không phải là người như vậy" Lam Cảnh Nghi thấy phán đoán của mình là chính xác, lúc ấy liền hưng phấn lên. Thanh âm cực lớn. Mọi người ở đây đều có thể nghe thấy.

Lam Tư Truy: Cầu ngươi chớ nói chuyện.

"Phốc xuy, ha ha ha, Cảnh Nghi ngươi quá thú vị, ha ha ha" Ngụy Anh hí kịch tính nhìn xem một màn này, nguyên bản cảm thấy không có gì! Nhưng vừa nhìn thấy Lam Cảnh Nghi đang hút dẫn toàn trường ánh mắt sau mà không biết thần tình, lại để cho hắn không khỏi cất tiếng cười to.

"Lam Cảnh Nghi, . Quy phạm tụ tập một lần" Lam Khải Nhân đỏ mặt đối với Lam Cảnh Nghi quát "Sau khi trở về, quét dọn Tàng Thư Các một tháng "

"A... Không, cái gì, một tháng "

Các loại Lam Cảnh Nghi lấy lại tinh thần, biết mình nói gì đó sau. Hận không thể tại chỗ mất trí nhớ. Cẩn thận từng li từng tí triều Lam Khải Nhân nhìn lại, quả nhiên, Lam Khải Nhân sắc mặt mình xanh mét một mảnh.

Ha ha... Muốn xong! !

"Lam Cảnh Nghi, Tàng Thư Các nửa năm "

"... Là, tiên sinh "

Một bên Lam Tư Truy làm hảo hữu tỏ vẻ đồng tình.

"Ha ha ha "

Đến từ Kim Lăng đại tiểu thư hưng tai nhạc họa(*).

【 các loại Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người lảo đảo đi đến lúc hết thảy đều lấy chấm dứt

Muốn tới rồi. . . Mọi người thu hồi tâm thần nhìn chằm chằm vào kính vách tường.

Cửa quan khắp thiên hạ tương lai cũng cuối cùng rơi xuống màn che. Như có thể giải quyết tất nhiên là vô cùng tốt, nếu không thể. Cái này Tam Độc thánh thủ cũng liền...

Lúc này không ai là không khẩn trương đấy. Liền bình thường cực kỳ tỉnh táo Lam Trạm đều Hàm có vài phần khẩn trương.

Càng huống, những người khác.

【 bốn phía đều là Tử Điện dấu vết lưu lại, nguyên bản lúc này sinh trưởng cây cối lúc này cũng mình đều bẻ gãy ngược lại ở một bên. Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người phía trước thổ địa lúc này cũng là một cái hố to.

Giang Trừng nửa quỳ trên mặt đất, tay cầm Tam Độc, quanh thân chỗ tất cả đều là vết máu. Tử y tối trầm, quần áo tơ lụa vỡ tan chỗ lộ ra chính là đỏ tươi áo sơ mi. Luồng phát lộn xộn, một chút sợi tóc quấn ở hắn nhuốm máu trên mặt.

Tại hắn đối diện nhập ma yêu kia thân thể mình tất cả đều là kiếm lỗ thủng, Ám Hắc màu máu tranh nhau chảy ra, tản mát ra từng cỗ một dày đặc mùi tanh! Dựng thẳng đồng tử ảm đạm không ánh sáng, không còn lúc trước hung tàn thô bạo. Lưu lại chính là vô tận tĩnh mịch.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Liễu Vấn Ngôn nhìn qua cái này vô cùng thê thảm một màn, không phải nói cái gì? Trong đầu đều không, chỉ có cái kia nửa quỳ tử y nam tử thẳng tắp xông vào trong mắt.

"Khục... Khục" Giang Trừng vô lực chèo chống tại Tam Độc trên chuôi kiếm, hơi hơi ngửa đầu triều Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người nhìn lại, còn được, bọn hắn không có việc gì.

"Giang Trừng, Giang Trừng "

"Giang Trừng "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai người lấy lại tinh thần, vội vàng triều Giang Trừng phương hướng chạy tới. Tới gần được nữa, bọn hắn cũng là cả kinh, lúc này Giang Trừng sắc mặt mình không một chút huyết sắc, trước ngực quần áo rách rưới, ngực chỗ chính không ngừng lưu lại máu tươi.

"Giang Trừng, ngươi thế nào?"

"Rống cái gì rống, làm ta chết rồi!"

Bị Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Liễu Vấn Ngôn nâng dậy Giang Trừng. Lạnh nói.

"Thắng, thắng... Rồi" không biết là ai kêu ra một tiếng, giống như đưa vào nước sông tảng đá, lập tức khiến cho gợn sóng.

Thắng! . . Giang Trừng đánh bại nhập ma Yêu thú, thắng, thật sự thắng! ! !

Tiên môn Bách gia đều nghị luận, Giang Trừng thắng, cái kia đại biểu thì là tiên môn nguy cơ biến mất. Bình thường liền chú trọng nhất lễ tiết Cô Tô Lam thị cũng hơi huyên náo, nhưng lần này rồi lại không có bất kỳ người nào ngăn trở.

Giang gia chủ chiến hơn hẳn yêu. . . Đây là một cái mọi người chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới kết quả, dù sao yêu thực lực cường đại lại thêm vào Ma Hậu thẳng đến Nguyên Anh Đại viên mãn. Mạnh như thế hung hãn thực lực hôm nay cạnh bị Giang tông chủ đánh bại, đây là một cái cỡ nào kinh ngạc nhận thức! !

Lam Khải Nhân cũng là kích động, yêu chết rồi, nguy cơ không còn. Không thể tưởng được Giang tông chủ cạnh giống như này thực lực, hôm nay bực này thực lực nghĩ đến cũng cũng chỉ có lúc trước Ôn Nhược Hàn có thể vồ hơn mấy phần đi! ! ! Ôn Nhược Hàn, như thế nào... Lại muốn... Được hắn.

Giang gia ba người thở dài một hơi

"Coi như tiểu tử này có tiền đồ" Ngu Tử Diên thả lỏng trong lòng trong tảng đá lớn. Dù sao là con của mình lại có thể nào không quan tâm.

"A Trừng không sao, không sao" Giang Yếm Ly mắt đỏ triều Giang Phong Miên nhìn lại "A cha, A Trừng vô sự!"

"Ừ, chẳng qua là A Trừng lần này thoáng xúc động một chút!"

"Giang Phong Miên, ngươi có ý tứ gì, Giang Trừng giết hết yêu, ngươi không khoa trương coi như xong, lại vẫn chỉ trích đứng lên" Ngu Tử Diên nghe xong lời này liền nổ. Tốt! Giang Phong Miên!

"Tam nương, ta không phải là ý tứ kia" Giang Phong Miên triều Ngu Tử Diên nhìn lại, mím môi, vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ.

"A nương, a cha không phải là ý tứ kia "

Thấy hai người chiến hỏa đem thăng cấp, Giang Yếm Ly giữ chặt Ngu Tử Diên tay, nhỏ giọng khuyên nhủ "A nương, ngươi không bằng ngồi xuống trước, nghĩ đến A Trừng một hồi đã tới rồi "

"Hừ" Ngu Tử Diên ngồi xuống, nàng đương nhiên biết được Giang Phong Miên ý tứ, chẳng qua là nàng không có cam lòng mà thôi, đều đã nhiều năm như vậy, Giang Phong Miên cạnh còn không nguyện khoa trương Giang Trừng một câu.

Kim Lăng ngồi ở Kim gia chủ vị trí lên, chau mày... Cậu. . . Không. . . Hắn, chưa bao giờ chật vật như thế qua.

Lúc này Lam Cảnh Nghi mình thành công đã trở thành Giang Trừng tiểu mê đệ, quá đẹp trai xuất sắc rồi, soái.

Lam Tư Truy khẽ cười khổ: Thì ra là thế...

Có một số việc mình có đáp án. Chuyện cũ cũng tản a!

"Oa, tông chủ thắng, thắng, thật tốt quá "

"Cái kia tự nhiên nhà ta tông chủ tự cũng là lợi hại "

"Nhiếp gia lúc này chúc mừng Giang tông chủ rồi" Nhiếp gia môn sinh đứng dậy ôm quyền triều Giang gia hành lễ, trên mặt cũng là vui mừng một mảnh, không hổ là Thanh Hà phó tông chủ quả nhiên lợi hại.

"Nào có, Giang gia đã ở này chúc mừng Nhiếp gia rồi!" Thấy Nhiếp gia đứng dậy Giang gia môn sinh cũng đứng dậy đáp lễ, hai nhà trên mặt cười không ngớt. Vui sướng tình cảnh không hề ngụy trang.

"Ở đâu, đâu có!"

"Khách khí, khách khí "

Thấy hai nhà quan hệ hài hòa, tiên môn đều biết: Hôm nay cái này Vân Mộng cùng Thanh Hà thân như một nhà, hai nhà tông chủ quan hệ cũng tất nhiên là vô cùng tốt. Hôm nay Giang tông chủ giết yêu đã diệt nguy cơ, Nhiếp tông chủ cùng Liễu công tử Tề tay đã diệt Mãnh Hổ.

Sợ, kinh này một chuyện sau cái này hai nhà cũng sẽ càng thêm thân mật đi!

Tứ đại gia tộc mặc dù vẫn duy trì lấy mặt ngoài hài hòa, nhưng ai chẳng biết hôm nay Giang gia phát triển thế mạnh nhất, tiếp theo là Kim thị, mặc dù Kim Quang Dao một chuyện gây nên Kim gia thanh danh trượt không ít, nhưng chết gầy lạc đà cuối cùng so với ngựa lớn. Sau đó Cô Tô cùng Thanh Hà không tiến không lùi, ai biết bọn hắn nghĩ như thế nào hay sao? ? ? Huống hôm nay Kim Lam hai nhà liên minh, Vân Mộng Thanh Hà cũng thế. Tương lai sẽ phát sinh cái gì, ai cũng không biết. Đành phải yên lặng theo dõi kỳ biến!

Giang Nhiếp hai tộc cao hứng, tự nhiên thân là kia phụ thuộc gia tộc cũng là lẫn nhau chắp tay chúc mừng, tiếng người huyên náo. Bởi vì bọn họ biết rõ bọn hắn không có làm sai lựa chọn!

Lam Hi Thần nhìn về phía kính trong vách bản thân bị trọng thương Giang Trừng, nhíu mày. Trên mặt hơi có vài phần lo lắng.

Vô luận tiên môn thảo luận đến có bao nhiêu kịch liệt, mọi người trong lòng đều mình biết được.

Tương lai Giang gia đã định trước dẫn tiên môn ánh mắt. Không chỉ vì cái khác, càng làm như vậy là để Tam Độc thánh thủ cái kia thực lực kinh người.

@ khắc cốt Tam Độc

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 mười

Tương lai Giang gia đã định trước dẫn tiên môn ánh mắt. Không chỉ vì cái khác, càng làm như vậy là để Tam Độc thánh thủ cái kia thực lực kinh người.

———— câu trên hoàn tất chỗ

【 nếu là đặt ở bình thường, Liễu Vấn Ngôn cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang đích thị là gặp vui đùa ầm ĩ vài phần. Nhưng, hôm nay Giang Trừng thương thế quả thực vô cùng thê thảm. Hai người đâu còn dám ở cho chơi đùa.

"" Giang Trừng, ngươi như thế nào đây? Có khỏe không?" Liễu Nhiếp hai người đem Giang Trừng đỡ đến một bên. Liễu Vấn Ngôn vội vàng xem xét Giang Trừng thương thế. Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn qua toàn thân là máu Giang Trừng gấp đến độ gọi thẳng tên, liền ngày xưa yêu gọi là Giang huynh một từ đều lấy quên sau đó não.

Hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua như vậy Giang Trừng. Tại hắn trong ấn tượng Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ đều là tử y run sợ, gọn gàng. Dù cho có khi cùng đi dạ săn. Giang Trừng cũng chưa từng như thế qua. Dáng vẻ này hiện tại, một thân tử y máu tươi đầm đìa, sắc mặt trắng bệch, hấp hối.

(thật có lỗi, bản thân thật sự bút tàn phế, sẽ không viết cái gì bên ngoài miêu tả)

Ngụy Anh nhìn qua cái kia toàn thân là máu ngày xưa hảo hữu nội tâm phức tạp: Giang Trừng từ nhỏ áo mũy quan trọn vẹn, hiểu chuyện thông minh, không giống hắn mỗi ngày hái đài sen đánh gà rừng. Hàng năm lúc cảm giác, cảm thấy Giang Trừng người này quá mức hiểu chuyện, xử sự dứt khoát mặc dù cũng có thiếu niên tâm tính, nhưng bởi vì Giang thúc thúc cùng Ngu phu nhân nguyên nhân. Cái kia vài phần thiếu niên tâm tính cũng bị cọ sát mất một chút!

【 "Câm miệng, om sòm" Giang Trừng ngẩng đầu nhìn qua quần áo lộn xộn Nhiếp Hoài Tang, hơi biệt lông mày "Ngươi đi đem cái kia yêu Nội Đan mổ đi ra "

"A? Mổ yêu" Nhiếp Hoài Tang run lên, tuy rằng yêu mình chết, nhưng hắn... Hắn sợ nha! Ai kêu yêu lớn lên cái kia... Giống như vậy con rắn.

"Giang... Giang huynh "

"Khục... Còn không mau đi "

Giang Trừng mắt hạnh nhếch lên, Nhiếp Hoài Tang đành phải nhăn nhăn nhó nhó triều cái kia yêu mà đi.

Anh anh... Liền khi dễ ta!

"Giang Trừng, từ vừa mới bắt đầu ngươi tiến Minh Sâm mục tiêu chính là xà yêu đúng không?" Liễu Vấn Ngôn lên tiếng hỏi thăm, hai tay rất nhanh ấn lên Giang Trừng huyệt vị vì kia ngực chỗ cầm máu. Tuy là nghi vấn lên tiếng nhưng Giang Trừng như cũ nghe được trong miệng hắn thâm ý.

"Quản nhiều như vậy làm quá mức!"

Liễu Vấn Ngôn ngẩng đầu nở nụ cười một cái, hẹp dài hoa đào mắt vẽ ra vài phong tình "Giang Trừng, ngươi không cần giấu giếm ta "

"Người nào giấu giếm ngươi rồi! Còn có đừng cười đến nhiều như vậy tình "

Giang Trừng nghiêng đầu nhìn qua Nhiếp Hoài Tang run rẩy lấy thân thể đi đến yêu bên cạnh, từ trong lòng móc ra một chút tinh xảo Chủy thủ, lưỡi đao đứng ở không trung, run nhè nhẹ.

"Cái này Nhiếp huynh cũng quá nhát gan đi. Bất quá... Trên người hắn Chủy thủ chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Liễu Vấn Ngôn quên lấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang dao găm trong tay hiếu kỳ, ở đâu ra? Vì sao vừa rồi giết Mãnh Hổ không gặp hắn lấy ra?

"Giang Trừng a! Kỳ thật từ chúng ta gặp được xà yêu lúc, ngươi liền đối với này truy đuổi, từ đó trở đi ta sử dụng nghi hoặc ngươi đường đường nhất tông đứng đầu muốn xà yêu làm quá mức! Thẳng đến trông thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang! Nếu không phải xà yêu kia đột biến yêu vả lại mình nhập ma, chỉ sợ ngươi sớm sẽ giết nó đi!"

"Hừ "

Giang Trừng chút nào không kinh ngạc Liễu Vấn Ngôn biết được. Chẳng qua là "Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi có thể hay không nhanh một chút, lầm bà lầm bầm "

Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này nhanh coi như là khóc không ra nước mắt. Cái này Giang huynh biết rõ ta sợ con rắn. Cạnh còn gọi ta tới lấy đan, đây không phải rõ ràng khi dễ người đi!

"Ta nói Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi có thể hay không nhanh nhẹn điểm!"

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn ngươi câm miệng, có bản lĩnh ngươi tới a!"

"Ồ! ! Không đến, không đến, không thấy được ta tự cấp Giang huynh băng bó sao?" Liễu Vấn Ngôn ngoài miệng liên tục, tay cũng cũng liên tục rất nhanh đem Giang Trừng trên người so sánh nghiêm trọng miệng vết thương cầm máu.

Chậc chậc, cái này Giang Trừng tổn thương thật đúng là nghiêm trọng a!

"Hừ, hỗn đản" Nhiếp Hoài Tang triều Liễu Vấn Ngôn rống lên một tiếng, quay người đi đến yêu phần bụng chỗ, thần sắc khó coi, làm sao bây giờ! Thật muốn lấy? Xấu như vậy!

Giang Trừng thấy liễu Nhiếp hai người lẫn nhau đỗi cũng không nói, từ khi biết lên hai người này tựa như cừu nhân bình thường, không làm khó xảy ra chuyện gì bọn hắn sẽ không gọi là Liễu Vấn Ngôn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang.

Ngay từ đầu còn sẽ có môn sinh khuyên giải, nhưng hai người như trước như thế gặp mặt liền rùm beng, không nhao nhao nhất định đánh, từ lâu rồi môn sinh cũng không khuyên giải rồi, ngược lại sẽ cho hai người trợ trận hò hét. Tóm lại hai người này chính là một ngày một ít nhao nhao, ba ngày một lớn nhao nhao, năm ngày trực tiếp động thủ.

Người khác là càng nhao nhao càng kẻ thù, có thể hai người này nhưng là càng nhao nhao càng tốt, thời gian lâu dài không ít người ngược lại cũng hiểu rõ hai người này Tướng bên ngoài chi đạo.

Loại này ở chung cũng là giống như hàng năm lúc mình cùng Ngụy công tử.

Được rồi, được rồi, chết thì chết đi! Nhiếp Hoài Tang hai mắt khép lại giơ lên cao cao Chủy thủ, mãnh liệt triều yêu phần bụng mà đi, "A a a! ! !"

"A a a... A a a! ! ! !"

Giang Trừng cùng Liễu Vấn Ngôn có chút bất đắc dĩ nhìn qua bên kia cái kia tay nâng lưỡi dao sắc bén, một bên mổ đan một bên hò hét Nhiếp Hoài Tang.

Ặc... Hắn là tại mổ đan mà không phải tại giết địch?

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn đi giúp hắn" Giang Trừng nhìn nhìn một bên cười không ngớt Liễu Vấn Ngôn lại nhìn một chút lên tiếng kêu to Nhiếp Hoài Tang.

A. Khó trách hắn lưỡng chung đụng được như vậy... Thú vị?

"Được rồi! Người nhát gan Nhiếp Hoài Tang, sách, vẫn phải là dựa vào ta xuất mã!"

Liễu hỏi liễu phủi tay đứng dậy triều Nhiếp Hoài Tang đi đến, dù sao Giang Trừng tổn thương đã ngừng lại, chính dễ dàng nhìn xem Nhiếp Hoài Tang chê cười.

Nhìn... Chê cười? ? ?

Hảo huynh đệ nhìn một cái khác hảo huynh đệ chê cười? có loại này ở chung?

"Ha ha ha, suy nghĩ đuổi theo ngươi xem, Liễu công tử tốt thú vị a!" Nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái cười tiếng vang lên, mọi người nhìn lại? ? Lam gia người? Quy phạm? Đoan chính!

Người nọ là Lam gia đệ tử?

Lam Tư Truy yên lặng ly khai Lam Cảnh Nghi bên người: Thật có lỗi, Cảnh Nghi.

"Lam Cảnh Nghi... Gia quy năm lượt! ! ! !" Lam Khải Nhân nghẹn đỏ mặt, rốt cuộc nhịn không được triều Lam Cảnh Nghi rống đi. . . .

Lam Cảnh Nghi bất ngờ.

"A Tiện?" Giang Yếm Ly nhìn về phía nhà mình sư đệ, đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì? Như thế nào A Trừng gặp gọi A Tiện là Ngụy công tử? A Trừng ngữ khí đạm mạc, nói cùng A Tiện vì sao như là một cái không quan trọng người qua đường?

Giang Yếm Ly phát hiện, Giang Phong Miên Ngu Tử Diên cũng thế.

Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện nối khố cảm tình có bao nhiêu tốt, mọi người đều biết! Như thế nào biến thành như vậy?

"Sư tỷ..." Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng không phải nói cái gì. Quan Âm miếu sau hai người liền lại không gặp nhau, Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng nghĩ qua gặp lại Giang Trừng Hậu Giang Trừng gặp nói lời, là phiền chán, là hận? Rất nhiều phỏng đoán đều từng nghĩ tới, có thể Ngụy Vô Tiện chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới Giang Trừng nói cùng hắn lúc sẽ như thế lạnh lùng, không có trước kia hận, phiền, thích, ác. Trái lại là như người qua đường giống như đạm mạc.

Người qua đường?

Đây là Giang Trừng trả lời thuyết phục sao?

Ngụy Vô Tiện không dám ở nghĩ tiếp.

"Ngụy Anh" Lam Trạm cúi đầu nhìn qua trong ngực tâm thần không yên động lòng người, tay theo bản năng co lại.

"Lam Trạm. Ta vô sự "

Thực vô sự? Làm sao có thể. Giang Trừng hôm nay cử động như vậy Ngụy Anh thật đúng có thể không chỗ nào động?

【 Giang Trừng ngồi tại nguyên chỗ nhìn xem bên kia cãi nhau hai người lại nhìn một chút trên người mình lộn xộn quần áo.

Đáng giá!

Hắn từ nhận thức hắn không phải là lòng mang thiên hạ người, lòng của hắn rất nhỏ, nhỏ đến đầu dung hạ được hắn muốn bảo hộ người, lúc trước muốn bảo vệ cha mẹ, a tỷ còn có Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Hôm nay hắn muốn bảo vệ chỉ có Giang gia. Liễu Vấn Ngôn cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang, cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang sau lưng Nhiếp gia.

... Vốn cho là Giang tông chủ là là thiên hạ mà Đồ Long yêu, có thể sự thật lại lớn lớn đánh cho bọn hắn một bạt tai. Vô tâm hoài thiên hạ chi niệm, có chỉ là muốn bảo vệ người.

Là bảo vệ Giang Nhiếp hai nhà là bảo vệ liễu Nhiếp hai người vì vậy Giang Trừng mới nguyện độc Chiến Long yêu, nếu không bọn hắn. Sợ Giang Trừng mới sẽ không quản yêu một chuyện.

Mọi người lòng dạ biết rõ, không nói.

Vân Mộng cùng Thanh Hà ngược lại cảm xúc rất sâu: Không muốn tông chủ (phó tông chủ) lại là vì chúng ta.

Giang Nhiếp Nhị gia cảm động, có thể Giang gia ba người bên này rồi lại cũng không phải như thế, bảo vệ chi, vì sao không bảo vệ Kim Lăng?

Kim Lăng không nói, tĩnh tọa Kim gia chủ vị trí phía trên.

【 các loại Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người khi đi tới, Giang Trừng mình thu hồi tâm thần.

"Giang huynh, Giang huynh ngươi xem, cái này yêu lại có 3 khối Nội Đan "

Giang Trừng nhìn lại, chỉ nhìn Nhiếp Hoài Tang trong tay cầm 2 khối màu vàng Nội Đan, màu vàng rạng rỡ ngược lại là cực kỳ đẹp mắt.

"Giang Trừng, ngươi xem viên này." Liễu Vấn Ngôn cầm trong tay một màu bạc Nội Đan đưa cho hắn. Sau đó đem ánh mắt chuyển dời đến Nhiếp Hoài Tang trên người."Ngươi cái kia Chủy thủ như thế nào đến hay sao?"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang nhìn nhìn dao găm trong tay. Chế tác tinh xảo, chém sắt như chém bùn lúc này Chủy thủ trên vẫn lưu lại lấy yêu máu "Ta một mực để lại tại trên thân thể a."

Một mực để lại tại trên thân thể?

"Trong chốc lát trên vậy ngươi vừa rồi giết Hổ thời điểm vì cái gì không lấy ra?" Cảm tình hắn đã nói vì cái gì trên người hắn còn có thanh dao găm kia mà.

Đối mặt Liễu Vấn Ngôn chất vấn, Nhiếp Hoài Tang sửng sốt dưới sau đó đem Chủy thủ trên vết máu lau đi, vẻ mặt xấu hổ "Ta có thể nói ta vừa rồi đã quên sao?"

Hắn thật sự đã quên nha, khi đó tình huống khẩn cấp, ai còn nghĩ đến trên người hắn còn có cây chủy thủ này.

"Hừ!" Liễu Vấn Ngôn quay đầu, kỳ thật tại còn chưa hỏi lúc trước, hắn cũng đã đoán được loại ý nghĩ này. Cái này Nhiếp Hoài Tang quả thật bệnh hay quên lớn.

Một bên Giang Trừng tiếp nhận Liễu Vấn Ngôn đưa tới Nội Đan, tường tận xem xét sau một lúc cũng là có vài phần kinh dị.

"Giang huynh, như thế nào đây? Như thế nào đây?"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang từ nhỏ kỳ văn dị sự thấy cũng nhiều, đối với phần lớn đồ vật sự vật đều đã có giải. Làm tông chủ sau đó càng phải như vậy, nhưng này màu bạc Nội Đan ngược lại là chưa từng nghe nói qua! Vẫn quả nhiên là kỳ lạ quý hiếm a!

"Màu bạc Nội Đan! Làm sao có thể "

"Đúng vậy! Từ xưa đến nay, tất cả mọi người, yêu chi thú vật Kim Đan, Nội Đan đều là màu vàng, vì sao lại có màu bạc Nội Đan?"

"Quái tai, thật sự là kỳ văn a!"

...

Lam Khải Nhân, Thanh Hành Quân thấy màu bạc Nội Đan cũng là hiếu kỳ đến nhanh, chưa bao giờ, nghe nói từng có màu bạc chi đan.

Giang tông chủ, chớ không phải là biết được ngân quang đan bí mật?

Lam Hi Thần từ trước đến nay quan sát cẩn thận, thấy Giang Trừng đối với ngân quang đan thần sắc, trong lòng thầm nghĩ: Cô Tô Tàng Thư Các xem như thu toàn bộ thiên hạ các loại sách tạ, vô luận là trận pháp, bí thuật vẫn là cái gì kỳ văn đều thu thập chi có, nhưng này ngân quang đan một chuyện ngược lại chưa bao giờ ở đâu trong quyển sách biết được. Cái này Giang tông chủ là từ cùng biết?

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 mười một

Suy nghĩ điểm chỗ, Lam Hi Thần không khỏi đối với Giang Trừng tò mò: Giang tông chủ, tựa hồ có rất nhiều bí mật!

———— câu trên hoàn tất chỗ

【 "Các ngươi có thể có chưa từng nghe qua bán yêu?"

Bán yêu? ?

Nhiếp Hoài Tang lắc đầu, bán yêu là cái gì quỷ? Yêu thú.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn cũng thế.

"Bán yêu, Yêu thú nhập ma biến thành, ta từng thấy qua một quyển cổ tạ, phía trên ghi chép bán yêu chi thành. Đạo nói, nếu có Yêu thú là toàn bộ yêu, thì là Yêu Vương đản chi, thế giới tẩy trừ, nếu vì bán yêu thì là thụ thiên địa làm cho xua đuổi chi. Cái này hai khỏa màu vàng Nội Đan chính là bán yêu làm cho sinh "

Bán yêu? Thụ thiên địa làm cho xua đuổi? ? ?

"Vì sao chưa từng nghe nghe thấy?" Vô luận là gia tộc bí mật văn còn là sách sử đều không ghi chép, Giang huynh rốt cuộc từ đâu biết được, nếu là bởi vì sự kiện kia...

Cái kia thật đúng là ngu xuẩn! ! !

Nhiếp Hoài Tang mãnh liệt vỗ một cái cây quạt, hai con ngươi thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang như thế, cũng phỏng đoán đến sẽ không có cái gì tốt sự tình, trong đầu chuyển một cái cũng phản ánh tới đây

"Giang Trừng, ngươi thật đúng..." Liễu Vấn Ngôn ngữ khí phẫn nộ, giống như một giây sau sẽ gặp triều Giang Trừng đánh tới.

Kẻ đần! ! !

Thấy hai người thần sắc đột biến Giang Trừng cũng biết bọn hắn lo lắng cái gì "Cùng chuyện này không quan hệ "

"Cái này bán yêu ghi chép chi thư là ta Giang gia sách cấm!"

Sách cấm! ! Giang gia đấy! ! !

Tức khắc đa số ánh mắt triều Giang Phong Miên mà đi, Giang Phong Miên nhưng tiền nhiệm Giang gia tông chủ, muốn nhất định là biết được cuốn sách này.

Ngụy Anh kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Giang thúc thúc. . Giang gia, sẽ có loại sách này?

"Chư vị, Giang gia cũng không sách cấm!" Giang Phong Miên lúc này cũng là mộng đấy, Giang gia có sách cấm? Hắn như thế nào không biết?

"Giang tiên sinh, như Giang gia không sách cấm cái kia Giang tông chủ như thế nào lại nói là Giang gia chi thư?"

"Liền đúng a! Giang tiên sinh, nếu có cuốn sách này, không bằng xuất ra lại để cho mọi người tìm tòi cuối cùng "

"Bán yêu sự tình, không thể qua loa a!"

Trong ngôn ngữ đều là đối với Giang Phong Miên, đối với cùng Giang gia hoài nghi. Cho rằng Giang gia cố tình nuốt riêng, không đáng công khai.

"Câm miệng! ! Có nói hay chưa sẽ không có" Ngu Tử Diên tính khí vốn là táo bạo, hôm nay thấy tiên môn trong ngôn ngữ đều là hoài nghi, không khỏi một mạch. Giang Phong Miên khi nào luân đạo bọn hắn thuyết giáo!

Bởi vì Ngu Tử Diên nguyên nhân, ở đây bầu không khí đột phá làm lạnh xuống.

Mọi người hai mặt nhìn nhau.

"Chư vị, không bằng trước xem cuốn sách này sau lại làm phán đoán, có thể!"

Lam Khải Nhân sắc mặt hơi hờn, hôm nay sự tình không có quả, tiên môn lại chỉ trích nhao nhao, tự nhận kết quả. Cái này tiên môn Bách gia như thế nào biến thành như thế...

【 "Sách cấm? Giang gia hay sao? Giang huynh sao chưa từng nghe nghe thấy Giang gia có này sách cấm "

Giang Trừng mà nói ngược lại là kinh sợ đến Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người, Giang gia nhưng hiệp sĩ sinh ra, các thời kỳ đến nay không giống Cô Tô chú trọng sách điển vui cười tịch, cũng cũng không yêu duyệt sách người, vì sao lại có này sách cấm?

"Không biết, ta chỉ biết tại Ôn thị huyết tẩy Liên Hoa Ổ về sau, thuộc về lúc, có một phương đình hạ xuống Vân Mộng trong nước, phái người xem qua, không người có thể qua, về sau ta đi này, mới phát hiện trong đình viết Giang gia sách cấm bốn chữ, ta vốn tưởng rằng không cách nào tiến đình, có thể cũng là tiến vào, về sau liền phát hiện cái kia vốn cổ tạ."

"Giang Trừng, cái kia sách đây?" Nếu là người bên ngoài hỏi Giang Trừng nhất định sẽ cho rằng người này có nghi, nhưng nếu như là Liễu Vấn Ngôn đó chính là tại bình thường bất quá.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn người này từ nhỏ thích xem chút ít cổ lịch sử bí mật văn, vẫn thường thường nghe nói nào có cái gì cổ lịch sử liền cố ý đi tìm, có thể thường thường không khỏi là nháy mắt vũ mà về, vì thế Nhiếp Hoài Tang vẫn thường thường mượn này cười nhạo Liễu Vấn Ngôn.

"Bị Tử Điện nát bấy rồi"

"Cái gì! ! !"

Ặc... Nói như thế nào đây? lúc ấy Vân Mộng xây dựng lại, Giang Trừng mỗi ngày mang lý mang ngoại đối với loại sự tình này tự không có hứng thú, vì vậy hắn rất nhanh đọc qua một lần về sau, phát hiện không cái gì tác dụng.

Thiếu niên đi! Dù sao vẫn là tính khí hơi táo bạo, đoạn thời gian kia Giang Trừng tính khí bởi vì xây dựng lại Vân Mộng mà không thể không đều đè xuống. Tính tình của hắn giống như cất rượu càng cất thuần, càng cất tác dụng chậm càng chân.

Vả lại lại chưa từng nghe nghe thấy Giang gia có sách cấm. Tự nhận là là người khác trêu đùa hí lộng Giang thị, vì vậy quyển sách kia liền thành hắn cho hả giận cớ, trực tiếp lại để cho Tử Điện nát bấy thành tro.

Nhiều năm về sau, Giang Trừng đã từng hoài nghi quyển sách kia đến cùng phải hay không Giang gia chi vật, nhưng không biết làm sao mình hủy đành phải được rồi...

"Giang huynh a!" Nhiếp Hoài Tang lúc này không phản bác được, hảo hảo một quyển kỳ thư đã bị Giang huynh hủy, vẫn... Thật đúng là phung phí của trời a!

"Giang Trừng! !"

Liễu Vấn Ngôn quả thực nhanh khóc, hắn luôn luôn yêu thích cái này một loại sách, năm gần đây tìm này không có kết quả, hôm nay thật vất vả biết được Giang Trừng có cuốn sách này, vốn định hảo hảo đọc một cái, có thể tuyệt đối không nghĩ tới, Giang Trừng cạnh nhưng dùng Tử Điện đem sách hủy. . Hủy

Thiếu niên tâm tính? Hủy. ?

Tiên môn Bách gia vốn tưởng rằng Giang thị là muốn nuốt một mình cuốn sách này, nội tâm đối với cái này rất có trơ trẽn ." Có thể không ngờ tới cạnh là bị Giang Trừng làm hỏng.

Suy nghĩ cùng vừa rồi đối với Giang gia gây nên, mọi người không khỏi sinh ra lúng túng!

Một quyển kỳ văn bị phát giận Giang Trừng hủy!

Thật đúng là tùy hứng a...

Lam Khải Nhân cũng là im lặng, trước bất luận cái kia sách có phải hay không Giang gia sách cấm, mà dù sao là một kỳ thư, lại có thể nào như thế đối đãi. Quả nhiên là tức chết ta đấy! ! !

"Giang Trừng, tính khí thật đúng là lớn a!" Có thể không lớn? Giang Trừng từ nhỏ liền là một bộ ngạo kiều bộ dáng, tâm tính tính khí cũng không che giấu. Có thể tại Giang gia xây dựng lại trong lúc lại không thể không áp lực bản tính của mình, kết quả là làm cái này vốn không rời đầu sách xuất hiện lúc, tự nhiên mà vậy cũng đã thành hắn cho hả giận mục tiêu.

Ngụy Anh nghĩ đến cũng không trải qua quái dị đến trên người mình: Lúc trước tu quỷ đạo sợ liên quan đến Giang gia vì vậy có một đoạn thời gian mỗi ngày lăn lộn tại tửu quán, đi sớm về trễ, do đó không để ý đến Giang Trừng xây dựng lại Giang gia gian khổ. mình cũng là có sai a!

"Ngụy Anh, cùng ngươi không quan hệ "

Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng Giang Trừng giữa nói không rõ, đoạn không rõ, làm sao đến đúng sai. Giữa bọn họ cuối cùng một trận sửa chữa hòa nhã, không thể nào phân biệt rõ.

【 "Hừ" Giang Trừng không có nói gì nhiều, dù sao lúc trước mình cũng là có sai.

"Được rồi, được rồi, không bằng chúng ta rời đi trước cái chỗ này. Màn đêm buông xuống, cái này Minh Sâm chỉ sợ gặp càng thêm nguy hiểm."

Nhiếp dụ dỗ nhìn xem Liễu Vấn Ngôn khóc không ra nước mắt biểu lộ, cười đến thoải mái: Giang huynh, làm tốt lắm!

"Đi thôi! Đi thôi!" Liễu Vấn Ngôn quan sát bốn phía, mình toàn bộ hoàng hôn, nhiều hơn nữa đối đãi các ngươi xuống dưới, không biết gặp được cái gì. Về phần Giang Trừng đi! ! ! Ha ha, rất lâu không cùng Giang huynh đến một trận hữu hảo trao đổi.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn dấu quyết tâm suy nghĩ, một đôi hoa đào mắt bốn phía loạn chuyển.

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngươi cười cái gì?" Thấy Nhiếp Hoài Tang cười đến thoải mái. Liễu Vấn Ngôn không khỏi một mạch, quả nhiên, không hảo hảo huấn hắn, hắn sẽ phải phiêu.

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn, ngươi muốn làm gì? Ngươi đừng tới đây" Nhiếp Hoài Tang thấy Liễu Vấn Ngôn trầm mặt đi tới, lúc này thu liễm vui vẻ, chạy về phía trước, hay nói giỡn, không chạy chờ chết a!

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi chạy cái gì! ! !"

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn, ngươi không đuổi theo ta liền không chạy quá! ! !"

Phía trước hai người chạy xa, Giang Trừng đứng tại nguyên chỗ thấp con mắt nhìn qua vừa rồi Nhiếp Hoài Tang lần lượt cho hắn hai khỏa Nội Đan, tay vô ý thức buộc chặt.

"Giang huynh Giang huynh, ngươi không đi sao?" Nhiếp Hoài Tang quay đầu lại phát hiện Giang Trừng chính ngừng chân tại chỗ, dừng lại đi phía trước bước thế hệ.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn cũng quay đầu, mặt lộ vẻ khó hiểu.

"Các ngươi nhất định phải như vậy đi ra ngoài?" Giang Trừng ánh mắt rơi vào liễu Nhiếp hai người lộn xộn nhuốm máu trên mặt quần áo.

Giang Trừng một lời, thật ra khiến Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người chú ý tới mình lúc này rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu chật vật.

Nếu như vậy đi ra ngoài? Đánh chết ta đi!

Liễu Nhiếp hai người đồng thời đi trở về

"Giang huynh, ngươi có quần áo chưa?"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang là cực kỳ tín nhiệm hắn nhà Giang huynh đấy,

Giang Trừng ai!

Tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Tam Độc thánh thủ.

Ai dám không tin!

Dù sao người khác tin hay không Giang Trừng, Nhiếp Hoài Tang không biết. Nhưng hắn là cực kỳ tín nhiệm đấy.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang cảm thấy Giang Trừng có thể nói ra những lời này cũng nhất định là có chuẩn bị.

Ừ hắc! ! Giang huynh thật sự là tốt!

Một bên Liễu Vấn Ngôn ngược lại nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Trừng, nhếch miệng lên cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

"" không có, các ngươi. . . Không có?"

"A?" Nhiếp Hoài Tang cúi đầu, Giang huynh không có! Chúng ta đây làm sao bây giờ! Chẳng lẽ lại thực muốn như thế đi ra ngoài? Không được, không được, hắn cùng với Giang huynh dầu gì cũng là nhất tông đứng đầu, có thể nào chật vật như thế.

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn ngươi xem ta làm quá mức!"

Giang Trừng triều Liễu Vấn Ngôn nhìn lại, cảm thấy nghi hoặc: Liễu Vấn Ngôn, muốn đảo cái quỷ gì? từ vừa rồi lên Liễu Vấn Ngôn liền một mực nhìn về phía bản thân, hả? Trên người mình có cái gì sao?

Giang Trừng thấp con mắt nhìn nhìn bản thân quần áo, được rồi! Đã biết!

"Không có, không có, ta chỉ là đột nhiên nghĩ đến ta Túi Càn Khôn trong ngược lại là có quần áo" Liễu Vấn Ngôn thu hồi ánh mắt, thở ra! nguy hiểm thật nguy hiểm thật.

"Thật sự!" Nhiếp Hoài Tang kinh hỉ ngẩng đầu, thật tốt quá có quần áo rồi. Nhiếp Hoài Tang lần thứ nhất phát hiện Liễu Vấn Ngôn vẫn có chút dùng đấy.

"Đương nhiên "

Liễu Vấn Ngôn từ trong lòng móc ra hai cái Túi Càn Khôn đưa cho một cái cho Giang Trừng "Giang huynh, cho ngươi, "

Giang Trừng tiếp nhận nhìn thoáng qua Liễu Vấn Ngôn, gia hỏa này mỗi lần gọi hắn Giang huynh nhất định không có chuyện tốt. Như thế nào lần này...

"Giang huynh, yên tâm, yên tâm, sẽ không hại ngươi" Liễu Vấn Ngôn tay nắm cả Nhiếp Hoài Tang đi phía trước phương hướng đi ra ngoài "Phía trước có một sơn động" nói qua lại thuận tiện mang đi Giang Trừng kiếm.

Giang Trừng mắt hạnh híp lại, nhìn phía trước hai người liếc, cũng là đi theo.

"Ô ô "

Giang Trừng ba người đi rồi, rừng cây ở chỗ sâu trong thoát ra một trắng màu vật thể, lục màu rám nắng hai con ngươi nhìn chằm chằm vào thân cận hoàng hôn bầu trời, nức nở nghẹn ngào một chút.

Nhiếp Minh Quyết nhìn qua nhà mình đệ đệ nội tâm có chút vi diệu: Hoài Tang cạnh như vậy tin tưởng Giang tông chủ?

Hoài Tang khi còn bé mặc dù nghịch ngợm gây sự, cực yêu cùng một ít thế gia công tử du ngoạn một bộ ca lưỡng tốt biểu lộ. Nhưng Nhiếp Minh Quyết nhưng là nhìn phải hiểu, hắn cái này cực mê náo đệ đệ đối với người khác cảnh giác rất nặng, mặc dù mặt ngoài không hiện nhưng nội tâm nhưng là cực kỳ đề phòng đấy.

Nhiếp Minh Quyết đã từng còn tưởng là tâm qua lấy nhà mình đệ đệ tính tình như thế nào có thể thả người vào tâm. Không nghĩ tới cái này Giang tông chủ, Liễu công tử lại đạt được Hoài Tang tín nhiệm.

Nghĩ đến bọn hắn đối với Hoài Tang là vô cùng tốt a!

Bất quá lần thứ nhất cảm thấy Liễu công tử có ích!

Hoài Tang, ngươi rất nghiêm túc sao?

Lam Hi Thần nhìn qua mình xuất hiện nhiều lần nghìn năm sóc Sói, nội tâm phát nghi: Chẳng lẽ này Sói cũng không ly khai, mà là một mực cùng theo Giang tông chủ bọn hắn? Này Sói đến cùng có mục đích gì?

【 "Này! Ta nói Liễu huynh ngươi vừa rồi vì sao kéo ta đi a?"

"Ngươi cũng biết ta cho Giang Trừng quần áo là cái gì?"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang cùng Liễu Vấn Ngôn triều yêu chỗ đi tới. Nhiếp Hoài Tang không được tự nhiên run rẩy trên người quần áo, hắn thực đã rất nhiều năm chưa từng xuyên qua loại này quần áo rồi. Trước đó lần thứ nhất mặc loại này quần áo còn là mười mấy năm trước đi! vẫn... Thật sự là hoài niệm a!

Nhiếp Hoài Tang đang mặc mặt đen áo dài cùng Liễu Vấn Ngôn kề vai sát cánh mà đi, bên trong lấy rộng thùng thình mềm mại mực quần áo bên ngoài miêu tả vải mỏng, ống tay áo chỗ thêu lên thiếp vàng lưu vân văn, vạt áo chỗ thêu lên tơ vàng hoa văn. Mực quần áo Kim tuyến, cũng là rất là phù hợp Nhiếp Hoài Tang quanh thân khí chất, Nhiếp Hoài Tang sợi tóc nửa luồng, trên trán mấy sợi tóc rủ xuống, tay cầm huyền cánh, rất giống một tiêu sái công tử. Mình toàn bộ hoàng hôn ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên người hắn, hiện ra vài phần tôn quý chi khí.

"Cái gì quần áo? Chẳng lẽ không phải Giang gia tông chủ phục sao?"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Liễu Vấn Ngôn, : Ách. Gia hỏa này còn rất dài đến thực là yêu nghiệt!

Nhiếp Hoài Tang trong lòng suy nghĩ cũng không khuyếch đại nói như vậy Liễu Vấn Ngôn vốn là ngày thường cực kỳ tuấn lãng, hoa đào giống như hẹp dài đôi mắt mang theo vài phần như có như không tà mị ." Hơi mỏng môi màu sắc chuyển lệch nhạt, Liễu Vấn Ngôn khóe miệng hơi hơi câu dẫn ra, một Thanh y lấy thân, lụa mỏng xanh lục vẽ, càng lộ ra kia phong lưu không câu.

Thật đúng là đẹp mắt a!

"Giang gia tông chủ phục? Làm sao có thể! Đương nhiên không phải là" Liễu Vấn Ngôn vỗ vỗ bên cạnh người vai, cười đến yêu mỵ "Đợi lấy xem đi! Tuyệt đối là một kinh hỉ "

Nghe Liễu Vấn Ngôn nói như thế, Nhiếp Hoài Tang nổi hứng tò mò, nghe Liễu Vấn Ngôn ý tứ, Giang huynh làm cho lấy quần áo không phải là ngày thường mặc. Tự quen biết, Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngoại trừ thấy Giang Trừng mặc Giang gia tông chủ chi phục cũng chưa từng thấy mặt khác quần áo. Hôm nay Liễu Vấn Ngôn gây nên, trong lòng tất nhiên là hiếu kỳ đến nhanh.

Vả lại Liễu Vấn Ngôn tính tình luôn luôn làm trời làm đấy, nghĩ đến lần này vẫn có chút ý tứ.

"Đây chính là thiên hạ độc nhất vô nhị quần áo a! Vẫn, thật sự là hiếu kỳ a!"

Liễu Vấn Ngôn cũng là kích động tràn đầy, cái kia quần áo thế nhưng là hắn chuẩn bị một năm có thừa, tài lực nhân lực không biết hao tổn bao nhiêu ." Chế thành sau vẫn muốn lại để cho cái này thế gia công tử thứ năm Giang Trừng mặc vào, có thể không biết làm sao lúc trước một mực không có cơ hội, nguyên bản nhanh đã quên cái này quần áo, thật không nghĩ đến cái này có sẵn cơ hội đã tới rồi, như không hảo hảo nắm chắc, hắn có thể gọi Liễu Vấn Ngôn!

Nhiếp Hoài Tang nghe xong lời ấy, 揺 cánh. Suy nghĩ một phen sau cũng là nhớ tới bản thân cùng Liễu Vấn Ngôn bái kiến một bộ quần áo, khi đó liền cảm giác vật ấy phi phàm, không phải bình thường người có thể mặc đấy. . . Nguyên lai, là vì Giang huynh chuẩn bị! ! ! Chậc chậc! Nhược quả đúng như này vậy càng làm cho người ta chờ đợi.

Hai người trông mong lấy trông mong, đầu trông mong cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc thân cận nhanh xuất hiện ở này!

@ khắc cốt Tam Độc

(đề nghị chư vị chương kế tiếp đừng nhìn, quá làm náo động rồi, : Nhưng ta thích. Chịu không được có thể đừng nhìn a)

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 mười hai

Hai người trông mong lấy trông mong, đầu trông mong cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc thân cận nhanh xuất hiện ở này!

—— câu trên hoàn tất chỗ

【 anh chiều tà lẳng lặng chiếu vào trên người của hai người, mực quần áo như bút, Thanh y như vẽ, mỉm cười mà đứng

Làm cho lòng người say trầm mê.

"Cái này... Nhiếp tông chủ ngày thường cũng là tuấn lãng a!"

Ngụy Anh bị kính trong vách Nhiếp Hoài Tang kinh diễm một cái chớp mắt. Trong ấn tượng Nhiếp Hoài Tang dù sao vẫn là trên mặt nhát gan, hàng năm bây giờ là cũng tốt nhìn nhưng bị cái kia nhát gan thần tình cũng toàn bộ che giấu.

Không nghĩ tới hôm nay Nhiếp Hoài Tang không còn nữa nhát gan. Mực quần áo bồng bềnh, chấp cánh đón gió. Thật sự là rất có du sơn ngoạn thủy tư thái.

"Hí...iiiiii..." Ngụy Anh chợt cảm thấy dưới lưng xiết chặt. Lam Vong Cơ màu xanh nhạt ly màu đồng lỗ bình tĩnh nhìn qua phía trên kính bích!

"Nhị ca ca, ta không có ý tứ gì khác!"

"Ừ "

Phía dưới tiên môn nữ tử cũng đều nghị luận, càng lớn người tức thì xấu hổ đỏ mặt: Các nàng sao chưa bao giờ phát hiện Nhiếp tông chủ cạnh như thế tuấn lãng. . . Cái kia Liễu Vấn Ngôn Liễu công tử cũng là như thế!

Hôm nay hai vị công tử phong thái mọi người đều lãnh hội, không biết cái kia bài danh thứ năm Giang tông chủ lại gặp là bực nào phong thái a!

【 "Sàn sạt" gió nhẹ thổi bay, che lấp người tới bộ pháp.

Tại liễu Nhiếp hai người trong chờ mong, Giang Trừng vung lên trước sơn động lá cây, chậm rãi triều cái kia phương hướng hai người mà đi.

Nhiếp Hoài Tang vô ý thức dừng lại đong đưa huyền cánh. Thẳng tắp định trụ cái kia chậm rãi mà đi người.

Giang Trừng lấy không phải là cái kia Liễu Vấn Ngôn cho quần áo, cũng không phải hắn trước sau như một tông chủ quần áo và trang sức.

【 màu xanh nhạt áo màu tím lấy thân sờ giày cùng chi, tử y bao vây lấy Giang Trừng cao gầy Tú Nhã dáng người. Rộng tay áo ven thêu lên lịch sự tao nhã mây liên. Tím ngân quang đai lưng đai lưng. Kia thắt lưng giắt Vân Mộng thanh tâm linh. Áo khoác một màu sáng sa y, tử y sương mù lung.

Giang Trừng lấy xuống ngày xưa luồng phát dùng phát quan, đen như mực sợi tóc chỉ dùng một màu tím trâm gài tóc nửa kéo, thừa tại mực phát đều tán ở sau lưng. Tử y, tím trâm hoà lẫn. Cực kỳ đẹp mắt. Giang Trừng quanh năm ngoan lệ lông mày nhỏ nhắn lúc này cũng là nhu hòa hiển thị rõ, sâu sắc mắt hạnh lúc giữa là bình thản, cũng là tại Tinh Hà rạng rỡ giống như sáng chói.

Hắn dạo chơi mà đến, tử y bồng bềnh, sợi tóc giương nhẹ, phảng phất giống như Tiên Nhân.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn trong tay quạt lông rơi xuống đất. Mà không biết.

Tại đây truyền bá rầm rĩ thế tục ." Hắn như cứu rỗi phản quang mà đến

Đây là Nhiếp Hoài Tang thấy Giang Trừng về sau, trong đầu đệ nhất ý tưởng.

Bị kinh diễm đến há chỉ có có Nhiếp Hoài Tang Liễu Vấn Ngôn hai người!

Tiên môn đều thần sắc khác nhau: Đây là Giang Trừng? Cái kia âm tàn sắc bén Tam Độc thánh thủ?

"Suy nghĩ... Suy nghĩ đuổi theo, đó là Giang tông chủ?" Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn qua phía trên cái kia hoảng như tiên tử tử y nam nhân, trong mắt tràn đầy kinh diễm

"Vâng... Đúng không!" Lam Tư Truy khó khăn đáp lời. Ngữ khí tràn ngập không tin. Giang tông chủ, bọn họ là bái kiến đấy. Tử y luồng phát, âm trầm ngoan lệ, nói cay nghiệt. nhưng này cái Giang tông chủ nhưng là mặt mày nhu hòa, khí chất thanh nhã, lãnh ngạo. bọn hắn, quả nhiên là cùng một người sao?

Giang Yếm Ly nhìn xem nhà mình đệ đệ, giật mình nhớ lại bản thân đã nói: A Tiện thích hợp rộng tay áo tóc dài, A Trừng thích hợp kiếm tay áo luồng phát.

Nhưng là bây giờ, Giang Yếm Ly mới phát hiện ." A Trừng mặc rộng tay áo nửa kéo mực phát cũng là cực kỳ đẹp mắt đấy.

Thích hợp nhất A Trừng nguyên lai là rộng tay áo mà không phải luồng Tụ Kiếm bào.

Ngụy Anh cũng kinh diễm một chút, từ nhỏ đến lớn Giang Trừng cho tới bây giờ đều là kiếm tay áo luồng phát, cũng không giống như hiện tại dùng tím trâm kéo phát, tử y rộng tay áo, lãnh ngạo như tuyết. Hơi có vẻ ôn nhu.

Tiên môn nữ tu mình nhao nhao đỏ mặt. Vốn tưởng rằng Nhiếp công tử Liễu công tử mình được cho tuấn mỹ phi phàm, thật không nghĩ đến cái này Giang tông chủ quả thực coi như là giật nảy mình, nam sinh nữ tướng, mắt hạnh mê ly. Khiến người tâm động không thôi.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn qua phía dưới chúng nữ tu đỏ bừng mặt, nhu hòa cười cười. Giang tông chủ như thế ăn mặc thật đúng là đẹp mắt cực kỳ!

【 "Giang Trừng, ngươi thật đúng là đẹp mắt" Liễu Vấn Ngôn hoàn hồn, giơ lên chân triều Giang Trừng mà đi rồi lại trông thấy Giang Trừng trong ngực một đoàn trắng như tuyết "Ngươi trong ngực ôm là cái gì?"

Giang Trừng không nói chẳng qua là đưa tay sờ lên ỷ lại tại trong lòng ngực của hắn tuyết cầu.

Loại này quần áo hắn thật đúng là lần thứ nhất mặc! Rất không thói quen đấy...

"Giang huynh, cái này có phải hay không con chó a?" Nhiếp Hoài Tang cúi đầu nhìn nhìn Giang Trừng trong ngực chi vật,

Ừ, vẫn thật đáng yêu đấy, trắng như tuyết trắng như tuyết đấy. Bất quá ngay cả có chút ít.

Trán tốt nảy sinh muốn ăn

Nhiếp Hoài Tang vội vàng thu hồi ánh mắt thu liễm tâm tư. Điềm nhiên như không có việc gì lắc cây quạt.

Khục khục! Nhiếp Hoài Tang ngươi suy nghĩ cái gì!

"Không biết "

Trong ngực vật nhỏ vẫn quá nhỏ, nhìn không ra là vật gì. Dù sao là cái gì cũng không biết là con chó, cái này Minh Sâm sản xuất như thế nào là phàm vật.

Giang Trừng tròng mắt, lông mi thật dài che khuất trong mắt tâm tình.

"Giang Trừng, ngươi từ chỗ nào lấy được? Quái dị đáng yêu" Liễu Vấn Ngôn cầm một chút tuyết cầu da lông. Ừ. . . Thật mềm

"Nhặt "

Giang Trừng đổi xong quần áo đi ra lúc liền tại rừng cây bên cạnh trông thấy một đoàn trắng như tuyết, lạnh run, đi qua sau thấy tuyết cầu một số gần như tử vong. Liền sang vài tia linh lực, vật nhỏ hình như có Linh tính, tại Giang Trừng dẫn độ linh lực lúc, dùng móng vuốt khuấy động ở Giang Trừng tay, đơn giản chỉ cần không tha.

Giang Trừng không cách nào, đợi chờ sau một hồi thấy xung quanh hoàn toàn yên tĩnh không bất cứ sinh vật nào. Suy nghĩ một phen: Nghĩ đến cái vật nhỏ này là bị ném bỏ rồi.

Lập tức, Giang Trừng liền đem vật nhỏ ôm đi, : Dù sao Liên Hoa Ổ từ trước đến nay yên tĩnh, dưỡng cái vật nhỏ vui đùa một chút cũng là tốt!

"Giang Trừng, ngươi muốn dưỡng?"

Liễu Vấn Ngôn lời nói có chút là cái vật nhỏ kia lo lắng, Giang Trừng tính khí không tốt, mặc dù ưa thích động vật, nhưng thực tế đối với dưỡng động vật một loại cũng không để tâm.

Liễu Vấn Ngôn nhớ tới Giang Trừng khi còn bé dưỡng chính là cái kia. Tên gì Phỉ Phỉ tiểu cẩu bởi vì Giang Trừng không hiểu nuôi dưỡng, thế cho nên cái kia Phỉ Phỉ thiếu chút nữa bị Giang Trừng cứng rắn đút lấy ăn hoa sen ăn đài sen. . Nếu không phải Ngu phu nhân xuất hiện, kết quả kia... . . . Ừ...

"Ừ "

Nhìn xem Giang Trừng nhu hòa thần sắc, Liễu Vấn Ngôn quan sát Giang Trừng trong ngực mình nghỉ ngơi vật nhỏ.

Ặc... Vật nhỏ, cố gắng lên! ! ! Ngươi cũng được!

"Giang huynh, đây là Liễu huynh cho quần áo?"

Không đúng nha! Cái kia quần áo không phải là màu trắng đấy sao? Như thế nào biến sắc? Chẳng lẽ hắn nhớ lộn? Nhiếp Hoài Tang gõ đầu, không có a?

"Không phải là món đó" liễu nói lên tiếng, hơi có tiếc nuối, dù sao cơ hội khó được, thật không nghĩ đến cạnh bị Giang Trừng ngược lại đem một quân.

"A? Giang huynh ngươi gạt ta?" Nhiếp Hoài Tang quay đầu lại

"Không có "

Giang Trừng nhìn sang Nhiếp Hoài Tang, hướng phía trước đi đến, quanh thân khí chất lành lạnh "Rời đi "

Lúc ban đầu Nhiếp Hoài Tang hỏi kia có không có quần áo vật lúc, Giang Trừng vốn định quay về Nhiếp Hoài Tang có chi quần áo, nhưng thấy Liễu Vấn Ngôn vẫn nhìn bản thân, trong lòng cảm thấy không đúng vì vậy lời nói xoay chuyển "Các ngươi, không có?"

Giang Trừng hỏi chi thực sự cũng tất nhiên là có chứa quần áo, Giang Trừng cái này người từ nhỏ chịu không được trên người áo mũy quan không cả, hàng năm lúc như thế, hôm nay cũng cũng như thế.

"A?"

Rời đi? Đi đâu?

"Rời đi, Nhiếp Hoài Tang" Liễu Vấn Ngôn vỗ vỗ ngu ngơ Nhiếp Hoài Tang, hớn hở cười cười, triều Giang Trừng mà đi, Thanh y lượn vòng, đẹp mắt chói mắt!

"Ài! Ài! Giang huynh, Liễu huynh, chờ ta một chút a!"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang hoàn hồn, nhìn qua hướng tiền phương cố ý chạy chầm chậm hai người, vui vẻ nổi lên khuôn mặt, ngược lại có vài phần hàng năm lúc ngây thơ chất phác.

"Nhanh lên "

"Đã đến, đã đến" với lên thả trên mặt đất Tam Độc, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hướng bọn họ chạy tới.

Hắn từ sẽ không thả bọn hắn, sẽ không quên, sẽ không khoảng cách. Tự nhiên, bọn hắn cũng là như thế.

Ba người đi, trời không hủy, cũng không tản ra.

Là bọn hắn trải qua Thiên Phàm ánh sáng nhạt a! Có thể nào không tiếc.

Tiên môn Bách gia: A a! ! Nguyên lai Giang tông chủ cũng là bụng màu đen đấy.

Cho ăn tiểu cẩu ăn hoa sen?

Giang tông chủ, ngươi lợi hại...

"Cái này Liễu công tử đến tột cùng là người phương nào?" Giang Phong Miên biệt lông mày, A Trừng lúc nhỏ tựa hồ cũng không nhận ra Liễu công tử đi

"Hừ" Ngu Tử Diên hừ lạnh, Phỉ Phỉ một chuyện nàng tất nhiên là biết được, nhưng này Liễu Vấn Ngôn cuối cùng lai lịch gì! Liền Giang Trừng khi còn bé sự tình đều biết rõ ràng.

Giang gia vợ chồng thần sắc ngưng trọng, không tỳ vết bận tâm mặt khác. Có thể bên kia rồi lại là ngừng lại một trận kinh ngạc

Ba người đi, trời không hủy, cũng không tản ra

Đây là cỡ nào trầm trọng lời hứa a! Ba người đi thế gian, xem thế gian, không quên, không rời.

Lại có bao nhiêu người có thể làm được.

Nhiếp Minh Quyết nhìn qua nhà mình đệ đệ ngây thơ chất phác dáng tươi cười, mình biết được,

Hoài Tang thật sự quyết định rồi. Kiên trì lựa chọn của mình, không hối hận, không quên...

Như thế cũng là tốt.

Trong đầu một mò màu vàng thân ảnh đột nhiên xuất hiện, Nhiếp Minh Quyết sững sờ, mất cười một tiếng: Mà thôi, mà thôi...

"Ha ha ha, ha... Hặc hặc..."

Ngụy Anh chẳng biết tại sao cũng là cười ra tiếng, khiến cho không ít người chú ý. Thanh âm bi thương, tiếng cười giống như có tiếng khóc.

Giang Trừng a! ... ... Giang Trừng.

Không có người đi nói cái gì đó, có lẽ tất cả mọi người rõ ràng, có lẽ không rõ.

Thế nhưng lại có quan hệ như thế nào?

Người trong cuộc rõ ràng, không được sao...

【 "Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi như thế nào chậm như vậy "

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn, ngươi nói cái gì đó?"

"Liền nói ngươi, thế nào "

Liễu Vấn Ngôn nhíu mày cười cười, bày làm ra một bộ ngươi tới đánh bộ dáng của ta. Thấy được Nhiếp Hoài Tang nổi giận.

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn! ! !"

Nhịn không được rồi, Nhiếp Hoài Tang hét lớn một tiếng, lúc này giơ tay lên trong Tam Độc, sử dụng kiếm chuôi triều đắc chí Liễu Vấn Ngôn đánh tới, không dùng linh lực.

"Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ngươi tới thật sự! ! ! ! ! !" Liễu Vấn Ngôn hướng phía trước chạy tới, nhập lại không lo lắng Tam Độc đánh tới bản thân, dù sao Nhiếp Hoài Tang kiếm không xuất ra vỏ kiếm, cũng không cần linh lực, sợ cái gì.

Ừ, rất lâu không có buông lỏng qua...

"Liễu Vấn Ngôn, đứng lại" Nhiếp Hoài Tang đuổi theo. Thanh âm tuy lớn, nhưng không thứ cho. Vui vẻ nhuộm nhuộm, toàn bộ thiên hạ vẻ mặt.

Giang Trừng nhìn về phía trước chơi đùa hai người, lại thấp con mắt nhìn nhìn Liễu Vấn Ngôn cho hắn ngân quang đan. Hoàng hôn mình xuống, đồ lưu lại mây tàn. . Phồn Tinh không trên...

"Giang huynh, Giang huynh, mau tới "

"Giang Trừng, nhanh lên "

. Giang Trừng nhìn qua đánh nhảy hai người, Thanh y, mực quần áo lẫn nhau quấn giao, chia lìa, làm cho này mây tàn vẽ ra đẹp nhất họa quyển.

Hơi câu môi, mặt mày nhu hòa, con mắt như tinh quang, mực phát áo choàng, tử y bồng bềnh...

"Đã đến" Giang Trừng xách chân hướng phía trước hai người bước đi. Hắn cười là nhàn nhạt đấy, nhẹ mây giống nhau, bóp tại hoàng hôn xuống, cũng bóp tiến bọn hắn trong nội tâm.

Mây tàn mình màu đỏ, ánh rơi đầy trời...

... Đây là Giang Trừng lần thứ hai đối với bọn họ cười.

Đầu đối với bọn họ...

Tại Giang Trừng mà nói, hoàng hôn là bờ bên kia, là bắt đầu .", mà bọn hắn

Thì là hắn tới hạn.

Hắn đường về tới hạn

(không biết nên viết cái gì)

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 mười ba

Bản thân có chuyện nói

1\. Nghiêm trọng thanh minh, bản thân hành văn rất kém cỏi, lớn kém

2\. Về bên ngoài, hoàn cảnh, bản thân cũng không ghi

3\. A Trừng có Bàn Tay Vàng (Trộm) (không thích chớ vào)

【 tại Giang Trừng mà nói, hoàng hôn là bờ bên kia, là bắt đầu .", mà bọn hắn

Thì là hắn tới hạn.

Hắn đường về tới hạn

———— trên chương hoàn tất chỗ!

Đường về tới hạn!

Trải qua Thiên Phàm sau tới hạn.

Đây là đối với bọn họ có bao nhiêu tín nhiệm a? ? ?

Giang Nhiếp hai nhà môn sinh thần sắc vui sướng, vui vẻ ba người tín nhiệm lẫn nhau, nhị thích ba người hỗ trợ, đồng ý, ba thích ba người thiệt tình đối đãi.

Bọn họ đều là trải qua quá nhiều người đáng thương a!

Tại Giang gia ba người trong trí nhớ, Giang Trừng là một cái rất ít mặt giản ra người. Từ nhỏ đến lớn Giang Trừng dù sao vẫn là ngạo lấy khuôn mặt. Không đáng nét mặt tươi cười. Thời gian dần qua tất cả mọi người cho rằng Giang Trừng không thương cười, nhưng bây giờ, mọi người thấy Giang Trừng hơi câu khóe môi, quanh thân nhu hòa bầu không khí. Lại không phải nói cái gì. Bọn hắn tựa hồ từ không hiểu hắn.

Giang Yếm Ly sững sờ. A Trừng từ nhỏ không thể so với A Tiện yêu cười, về sau bởi vì cha mẹ duyên phận, A Trừng càng phát ra không thích cười vui.

Khi còn bé cũng không phải chưa thấy qua A Trừng cười qua, chẳng qua là cái kia cười giống như đè nặng rất nhiều đồ vật, mỏi mệt. Gượng ép. Không phải thật tâm.

Hôm nay như vậy nét mặt tươi cười ngược lại là lung lay mắt.

"Giang tông chủ, cười đến cũng quá ôn nhu đi!" Lam Cảnh Nghi kinh hô. Hai mắt bốc lên bong bóng. Giang tông chủ tại tiên môn trong cho tới bây giờ đều là âm lãnh sắc bén, không thích nét mặt tươi cười hình tượng. Loại này hình tượng có thể nói xâm nhập nhân tâm. Nhưng hôm nay cái này nét mặt tươi cười ôn nhu Giang tông chủ, hạnh mâu hình như có tinh quang, làm cho người ta không trải qua trầm mê tại ôn nhu trên biển.

Kim Lăng hé miệng. Hắn. . . Chưa bao giờ đối với hắn như vậy.

Lam Khải Nhân mò lấy chòm râu. Tại hắn trong ấn tượng Giang Trừng là một vị không thích cười rồi lại nỗ lực thiếu niên, lúc trước Vân Thâm học ở trường lúc, hắn liền đối với Giang Trừng hơi có thưởng thức chi ý.

Về sau Giang gia đã diệt, Ngụy Vô Tiện chết rồi, gặp lại lúc, Giang Trừng mình cùng ngoại giới đồn đại cũng không một chút. Lam Khải Nhân vẫn còn nhớ kỹ lúc trước đối với Giang Trừng thở dài.

Nhưng hôm nay, Lam Khải Nhân tựa hồ lại nhìn thấy cái kia Vân Thâm lúc tử y thiếu niên. Cái kia hăng hái thiếu niên Giang Trừng.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn xem Giang Trừng hai con ngươi, tựa hồ nhớ lại mấy năm trước Vân Thâm Thanh Đàm Hội lúc, Giang Trừng tử y lạnh thấu xương, sắc mặt âm trầm, cặp kia vốn nên tràn đầy Tinh Hà hạnh mâu chỉ có chết yên tĩnh. Như đêm khuya bình thường, nhìn không thấy nửa điểm hào quang. Lúc ấy hơi giống tiếc. Thầm nghĩ cặp kia hạnh mâu cuối cùng không ánh sáng, không tình.

Tiên môn mọi người thấp giọng sợ hãi thán phục, líu ríu thanh âm khắp nơi vang lên, thảo luận không khỏi là Giang gia tông chủ cái này ôn nhu cười cười. Được phép Giang Trừng ngoan lệ bên ngoài hình tượng mình tại tiên môn trong thâm căn cố đế. Hôm nay Giang Trừng nụ cười này tất nhiên là khiến cho không ít thảo luận.

Giang Trừng vốn là ngày thường rất giống Ngu phu nhân, lông mày nhỏ nhắn mắt hạnh, nam sinh nữ tướng, lớn lên cực kỳ đẹp mắt, Giang Trừng cười rộ lên có chứa Giang Phong Miên vài phần thường có ôn nhu. Tiên môn nữ tu vẻ mặt tràn đầy đỏ bừng, nguyên lai tưởng rằng Lam gia Đại công tử cười rộ lên mình là tuyệt sắc, nhưng không nghĩ tới cái này Giang tông chủ cũng là tuyệt sắc như thế.

Giang Trừng dung mạo hơi nữ tướng, hôm nay cười cười, không chỉ có nữ tu đỏ mặt, tiên môn trong không ít nam tử cũng là đỏ mặt. Cũng là lúng túng đến cực điểm. Ai có thể nghĩ vậy Giang tông chủ cười rộ lên cạnh như thế giống như nữ tử. Cũng quái dị bọn họ không được xấu hổ làm quá mức.

Ngụy Anh muốn như thế ôn nhu Giang Trừng hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua, từ nhỏ đến lớn Giang Trừng cười qua số lần, đếm đều đếm đến thanh, nhưng cự tuyệt phần lớn là giả cười, chính thức cười hắn chỉ thấy qua ba lượt, chỉ có ba lượt, không một ôn nhu.

"Chậc chậc! Giang Trừng cười đến còn rất đẹp mắt đi!" Nói chuyện chính là mình biến mất thật lâu cô gái áo tím "Tốt rồi, tiến vào chính đề đi!"

Nữ tử thanh âm đột nhiên xuất hiện ngược lại là dọa không ít người, chính đề?

Tức khắc, phần đông ánh mắt nhìn thẳng phía trước người.

Bị nhìn thẳng Ngụy Vô Tiện: Ha ha, lại đây!

Lam Trạm dời đi thân thể thay trong ngực người ngăn trở bộ phận ánh mắt.

"Cô nương, Giang Trừng vì sao chưa tới?"

Ngu Tử Diên lên tiếng, kính vách tường đêm đen đi có một đoạn thời gian, có thể Giang Trừng bọn hắn chậm chạp không hiện.

Chẳng lẽ, là đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Suy nghĩ điểm chỗ, Ngu Tử Diên không khỏi lo lắng.

"Yên tâm, sẽ tới đấy, tốt rồi nhìn chính sự đi!"

Giọng nữ biến mất, tùy theo sáng lên chính là bốn phía kính bích.

Ngụy Anh có dự cảm. Hắn làm dễ dàng sự tình sẽ truyền tin.

【 "Thế gian này Vạn Vật đều có định luật, không người có thể nghịch, ngươi đến cùng hiểu hay không?"

"Hiểu thì như thế nào không hiểu thì như thế nào, ngươi nói Vạn Vật chi quy, ta đây liền phá cái này quy! ! !"

". . . Giang Trừng! ! !"

Cái này. . . Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy? Không phải nói chuyện Ngụy Vô Tiện sao? Tại sao có thể có Giang Trừng thanh âm?

Phá quy? Giang Trừng làm cái gì!

Tiếng nghị luận lên.

Làm trái thiên quy Giang tông chủ cuối cùng muốn làm cái gì?

"Khục khục, làm sai rồi"

Giọng nữ nhớ tới.

Là vừa mới âm tần trong thanh âm! ! ! Cũng chính là cô gái này biết được Giang Trừng gây nên! ! ! Mọi người cảm thấy có phần nghi, nhưng bốn phía hình ảnh mình lên, mọi người đành phải thu hồi nghi hoặc chuyên tâm triều kính vách tường nhìn lại. Về phần phá quy một chuyện không bằng đi ra ngoài lại tìm.

【 "Di Lăng Lão Tổ Ngụy Vô Tiện chết rồi! !"

Ngụy Vô Tiện: Ta có thể cám ơn còn ngươi! Vừa mở đầu đã nói ta chết!

【 bãi tha ma lớn vây quét vừa mới chấm dứt, chưa kịp ngày hôm sau, tin tức này liền chắp cánh bình thường bay khắp toàn bộ Tu Chân Giới, so với lúc trước chiến hỏa lan tràn tốc độ chỉ có hơn chứ không kém.

Trong khoảng thời gian ngắn, vô luận là thế gia danh môn, còn là sơn dã tu sĩ, người người đều đang nghị luận lần này từ tứ đại Huyền Môn thế gia liên dẫn đầu, tất cả lớn nhỏ Bách gia tham dự hỗn chiến vây quét hành động.

"Di Lăng Lão Tổ đã chết? Ai có thể giết hắn!"

"Còn có thể là ai. Hắn sư đệ Giang Trừng quân pháp bất vị thân, mang Vân Mộng Giang thị, Lan Lăng Kim thị, Cô Tô Lam thị, Thanh Hà Nhiếp thị tứ đại gia tộc xung phong, đem hắn hang ổ 'Bãi tha ma' tận diệt rồi."

"Ta được nói, giết được tốt."

"Đúng vậy, giết được tốt! Cuối cùng là đem cái này tai họa trừ tận gốc lấy hết."

"A Tiện "

Giang Yếm Ly nhìn về phía Ngụy Vô Tiện, thần tình lo lắng, A Trừng sao sẽ giết A Tiện.

Kim Tử Hiên cũng là sững sờ

Giang Trừng giết Ngụy Vô Tiện? làm sao có thể! ! Kim Tử Hiên mặc dù khó hiểu giữa bọn họ đến cùng xảy ra chuyện gì. Nhưng hàng năm Vân Thâm học ở trường, ai chẳng biết Giang Trừng cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện quan hệ. Cuối cùng là nguyên nhân gì lại lại để cho Giang Trừng đối với Ngụy Vô Tiện hạ tử thủ?

"Sư tỷ, . . . Không phải là hắn. . ."

Quả nhiên hắn dự cảm là chính xác.

Giang Trừng. . .

Ngụy Vô Tiện thở dài một hơi, có lẽ hắn đã sớm nên biết được, từ Giang Trừng trong miệng Ngụy công tử một từ ở bên trong, hắn liền mình rõ ràng, hắn cùng với Giang Trừng cái này mấy chục năm gút mắc, cũng cuối cùng tản.

【 nếu không phải Vân Mộng Giang thị thu dưỡng hắn, tài bồi hắn, Ngụy Vô Tiện đời này chính là cái trà trộn hương dã phố phường dung đồ, ở đâu nhấc lên được rất tốt hôm nay như vậy sóng gió. . . ."

. . .

"Giang Trừng vậy mà lại để cho cái thằng này kiêu ngạo lâu như vậy, thay đổi là ta, lúc trước Ngụy mỗ người phản bội chạy trốn lúc cũng không phải là chọc hắn một đao, mà là trực tiếp thanh lý môn hộ, nếu không cũng sẽ không khiến hắn làm ra về sau những cái kia phát rồ sự tình. Vẫn nói cái gì đồng môn đồng tu thanh mai trúc mã tình cảm."

"Các ngươi chỗ nào chỉ nghe đồ sách tranh đến tin tức? Ngụy Vô Tiện không phải là Giang Trừng giết đấy, Giang Trừng chẳng qua là bức giết chủ lực một trong. Là Ngụy Vô Tiện bản thân tu luyện tà thuật gặp cắn trả, thụ dưới tay Quỷ Tướng cắn xé xơi tái, tươi sống bị cắn bể bột mịn."

"Ha ha ha ha. . . Báo ứng, hắn dưỡng cái đám kia Quỷ Tướng tựa như một đám không có buộc tốt chó điên khắp nơi cắn người. Cuối cùng cắn chết bản thân, đáng đời!"

Cắn thành bột mịn! ! ! !

Đây là nhiều thảm a!

Giang Yếm Ly thất tha thất thểu chạy đến Ngụy Vô Tiện trước mặt. Đưa hắn từ Lam Trạm trong ngực lôi ra từ trên xuống dưới nhìn một lần, hai mắt phiếm hồng.

"Sư tỷ, ta không sao "

"A. . . Tiện "

Đó là đệ đệ của nàng a! Cắn thành bột mịn. . .

Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn qua hướng tiền phương áo đen nam tử, không khỏi run lên. Ngụy công tử ." Thật đáng thương a!

"Còn có Nhị ca ca, ta vô sự đấy, ngươi xem ta bây giờ không phải là hảo hảo đấy sao?"

Ngụy Vô Tiện nặng dựa vào Lam Trạm trong ngực, thấp giọng thì thào.

"Ừ "

Lam Trạm cúi đầu, nhìn qua Ngụy Anh, sắc mặt lành lạnh, nhìn không ra cái gì,

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhưng nhìn ra Lam Trạm bất an, cảm thấy chua xót, đưa tay ôm lấy Lam Trạm.

"Yên tâm, ta sẽ không rời đi "

【. . .

"" ai. . . Nhắc tới Ngụy Vô Tiện, năm đó cũng là tiên môn bên trong cực phú nổi danh thế gia công tử, cũng không phải là chưa từng từng có tốt dấu vết. Hàng năm thành danh, hạng gì phong quang bừa bãi. . ."

"Quả nhiên là thế sự vô thường, thiên ý khó dò a. . ."

. . .

Thân sau khi chết, che hòm quan tài kết luận. Làm cho luận nội dung cơ bản giống nhau, chợt có hơi yếu dị thanh, cũng lập tức bị ép xuống.

Chẳng qua là lòng của mỗi người đầu đều đè nặng cùng một cái không có dám nói ra ý niệm trong đầu. Ngụy Vô Tiện tàn hồn không cách nào triệu hoán.

Nói cách khác, tìm không thấy hồn phách của hắn. Có lẽ là tại bị vạn quỷ thôn phệ thời điểm cùng nhau bị xé xác ăn rồi. Có lẽ là bỏ trốn rồi.

Nếu là người phía trước, tự nhiên tất cả đều vui vẻ. Nhưng mà, Di Lăng Lão Tổ có dữ dội diệt địa, di sơn đảo hải khả năng, không có người hoài nghi điểm này. Nếu là người sau, một khi hắn cái nào Nhật nguyên thần trở lại vị trí cũ, đoạt xá trùng sinh, đến lúc đó, Tu Chân Giới thậm chí toàn bộ nhân gian chắc chắn nghênh đón càng thêm phát rồ trả thù cùng nguyền rủa, lâm vào tối tăm không mặt trời cùng gió tanh mưa máu bên trong.

Đem một trăm hai mươi chỗ ngồi trấn sơn Thạch Thú đặt ở bãi tha ma đỉnh, các đại gia tộc bắt đầu tiến hành nhiều lần gọi hồn nghi thức, nghiêm điều tra đoạt xá, sưu tập các nơi dị tượng, độ cao đề phòng.

"Này, ta nói các ngươi có muốn hay không khoa trương như vậy!"

Ngụy Vô Tiện kinh ngạc, một trăm hai mươi chỗ ngồi trấn sơn Thạch Thú. Thật lớn thủ bút.

Sách! Có chút ghê răng.

Tiên môn Bách gia: Có thể không khoa trương! ! Ngươi thế nhưng là Di Lăng Lão Tổ! ! ! !

Giang Phong Miên, Ngu Tử Diên cũng không ngờ tới Ngụy Vô Tiện sau khi chết, tiên môn Bách gia cạnh như thế gây nên.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cuối cùng ta đã làm gì?

Kim Lăng cùng tất cả gia tiểu bối đều là thần sắc kích động, Di Lăng Lão Tổ Ngụy Vô Tiện chuyện xưa từ nhỏ nghe thấy, phiên bản rất nhiều, vô cùng chân thật. Không nghĩ tới hôm nay lại có may mắn cũng biết chuyện cũ!

【 Ngụy Vô Tiện vừa mở to mắt đã bị người đạp một cước.

Một đạo sấm sét nổ tại bên tai: "Ngươi giả bộ cái gì chết?"

Hắn bị cái này làm ngực một cước đạp phải gần muốn thổ huyết, cái ót chạm đất ngửa mặt chỉ lên trời, mông lung lúc giữa muốn: Dám đạp vốn lão tổ, lá gan không nhỏ.

"Ngụy Anh, ngươi ngày thường không phải là rất có thể làm sao? Như thế nào cạnh biến thành bộ dạng này quỷ bộ dạng?" Ngu Tử Diên giận dữ mở miệng, Ngụy Anh tiểu tử này dầu gì cũng là người Giang gia, như thế nào cái này hình dáng làm cho người ta chịu nhục! !

"Ách Ặc. . ." Ngụy Vô Tiện không biết phải trả lời như thế nào, lúc trước hiến xá phương hướng thuộc về, không biết kia tình. . Bất quá. . . Nhị ca ca ngươi. Có thể hay không thu liễm ngươi một chút hàn khí.

Ngụy Vô Tiện luôn luôn biết được Ngu phu nhân lời nói ác độc, chuyện đó mặc dù độc, thế nhưng che giấu quan tâm là che không được đấy. Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng ấm áp, vui vẻ bên ngoài.

(bản thân gặp mau chóng cũng xong đọc thân thể, bởi vì chủ giảng Giang Trừng)

【. . .

Vị công tử kia rất là thoả mãn, ngón trỏ hận không thể đem cái mũi của hắn đâm tiến cái ót trong: "Có lá gan đi cáo trạng, hiện tại giả chết cho ai nhìn? Giống như ai mà thèm ngươi những thứ này đồng nát sắt vụn giấy lộn mảnh tựa như, ta đều cho ngươi nện sạch sẽ rồi, nhìn ngươi sau này lấy cái gì cáo trạng! Đi qua vài năm tiên môn rất rất giỏi? Còn không phải một cái chó nhà có tang giống nhau bị người gấp trở về!"

Ngụy Vô Tiện sống dở chết dở mà suy tư: Bản thân qua đời nhiều năm, thật không phải là giả bộ.

Cái này người nào? Cái này sao? Hắn lúc nào trải qua đoạt người khác bỏ loại sự tình này

"Không phải là đoạt xá còn có thể là cái gì?"

"Đúng đấy, chính là, Ngụy Vô Tiện chính là đoạt xá "

. . .

"Này, các ngươi đã đủ rồi, người ta Ngụy công tử tốt như vậy, gặp đoạt xá, thật sự là man không nói đạo lý!" Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn xem một ít tự xưng là chính nghĩa chi sĩ không khỏi cảm thấy một phẫn, Ngụy công tử tốt như vậy người có thể nào đi theo sử dụng vu oan "Không biết không biết toàn cảnh, không đáng đưa bình luận, những lời này sao?"

"Đúng đấy, chính là người ta Ngụy công tử vẫn đã cứu ta đây?"

"Đúng đấy, Ngụy tiền bối tốt như vậy người như thế nào đoạt xá!"

"Ừ ừ, đồng ý "

Có Lam Cảnh Nghi mở đầu, tức khắc rất nhiều thanh âm vang lên, Ngụy Anh tìm theo tiếng mà đi, là hắn tại Nghĩa Thành hoặc dạ săn lúc cứu những hài tử kia,

Những hài tử kia trên mặt có không thể che hết phẫn nộ, cho bọn hắn mà nói, Ngụy tiền bối là một người tốt, nhiều lần xuất thủ cứu giúp thực sự không phải là theo như đồn đãi hung thần Tà Thần.

Hài tử hàng năm, từng câu từng chữ trùng tiên môn mà đi, không một chút khách khí chi ý, tiên môn nhiều rất nhiều mặt người màu đỏ bừng, muốn mở miệng phản bác, nhưng xem không Thiểu, thiếu niên cùng hắn cha mẹ đỗi...mà bắt đầu, cũng không khỏi câm miệng. . Hừ, ngu ngốc tiểu nhi so đo cái gì!

"Âu Dương Tử Chân! ! Quay lại đây "

"Không đến, cha, đại nhân các ngươi quá đáng ghét" Âu Dương Tử Chân chạy đến Ngụy Vô Tiện bên người "Ngụy tiền bối, ngươi yên tâm ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi "

Ngụy Vô Tiện nhìn trước mắt áo đỏ thiếu niên lang, cảm thán đứa nhỏ này thật đúng là không có phí công mang. Nhếch miệng cười cười "Tốt! Tiểu kiết thực "

"Ngụy tiền bối, ta tin tưởng ngươi "

Âu Dương Tử Chân phụ thân tỏ vẻ không có mắt thấy, tức giận thu hồi ánh mắt.

"Vong Cơ, không thể" Lam Hi Thần ngồi ở Lam gia chủ vị triều một bên hơi sau Lam Trạm cười cười.

Lam Vong Cơ. . . "Đúng, huynh trưởng "

"Chư vị, Thận Ngôn, A Tiện tính tình ta biết" Giang Phong Miên đứng dậy, sắc mặt nghiêm túc mình không ngày xưa cùng rộn ràng chi ý.

"Hừ" Ngu Tử Diên lạnh đôn một tiếng, cũng không phản bác.

Kim Lăng hướng về sau phương hướng Kim gia môn sinh nhìn thoáng qua, mặt lộ vẻ ý cảnh cáo.

Nguyên bản huyên náo Kim gia cũng yên tĩnh trở lại, thấy vậy, tiên môn không ít người cũng yên tĩnh chi, hôm nay cái này Di Lăng Lão Tổ có Kim Lam hai nhà kịp thời Giang tông chủ che chở, như sẽ tìm không nhanh, chẳng lẽ không phải là tự tìm đường chết.

Vân Mộng, Thanh Hà hai nhà nhìn xem cái này một trò khôi hài, không đáng nói, chẳng qua là ngồi tại nguyên chỗ lạnh nhạt cười. Một cử động kia cũng là khiến cho phần đông nhìn chăm chú, cái này Giang Nhiếp hai nhà sao sẽ như thế an phận? Chẳng lẽ lại sợ cái này Di Lăng Lão Tổ?

Không nên a!

【 người này công tử người cũng đạp, phòng cũng đập phá, ra đã đủ rồi khí, mang theo hai gã gia phó nghênh ngang bước đi ra cửa, loảng xoảng đóng cửa lại, cao giọng mệnh lệnh: "Nhìn lao rồi, tháng này đừng để cho hắn đi ra mất mặt xấu hổ!"

. . .

Một bên có một mặt bị ném mà gương đồng, Ngụy Vô Tiện thuận tay sờ đến nhìn qua, một trương được không thần kỳ gương mặt xuất hiện ở trong kính, hai đống đỏ thẫm không đều đều cũng không đúng xưng mà đống tại hai gò má một trái một phải, chỉ cần duỗi ra một cái đỏ tươi lưỡi dài, tươi sống chính là cái quỷ thắt cổ.

Hắn ném bấm máy người, vừa lau mặt, xóa sạch tiếp theo tay trắng | phấn. Vạn hạnh, cỗ thân thể này cũng không phải là trời sinh hình dạng thanh kỳ, chẳng qua là thưởng thức thanh kỳ. Một đại nam nhân, rõ ràng đồ khuôn mặt son phấn phấn trang điểm, vẫn bôi đến như thế chi xấu, y, làm sao có thể chịu đựng!

Thụ này cả kinh, kinh sợ trở về thêm chút sức khí, hắn cuối cùng ngồi dậy, lúc này mới chú ý tới, dưới thân có một cái vòng tròn chú trận.

Xấu quá.

Cái này là tiên môn người trong phản ứng đầu tiên, trán trán! Thật sự xấu, chẳng lẽ cái này Di Lăng Lão Tổ thưởng thức càng như thế đặc biệt.

Tại thu được phần đông ánh mắt Ngụy Vô Tiện: . . . Trán, tin tưởng ta đây không phải là của ta thưởng thức. Thật sự. Tuy rằng cái này trang còn không mượn.

(gặp mau chóng chấm dứt, kỳ thật ghi đến một nửa lúc, ta cũng không muốn ghi cái này, nhưng vẫn là cũng tạm được ghi xuống dưới. Ta coi như là một cái tương đối người kỳ quái, ta viết đồ vật không thích cho tới bây giờ sẽ hành văn vượt qua kém! Báo động trước còn dư lại mấy chương làm tốt chuẩn bị, thật sự, hành văn gặp vượt qua nát)

《 muộn Ngâm Phong lên 》 mười bốn

Bản thân có chuyện nói

1\. Nghiêm trọng thanh minh, bản thân hành văn rất kém cỏi, lớn kém

2\. Về bên ngoài, hoàn cảnh, bản thân cũng không ghi

3\. A Trừng có Bàn Tay Vàng (Trộm) (không thích chớ vào)

4\. Về Ngụy Vô Tiện đọc nhận thức mau chóng chấm dứt. Bởi vì chủ giảng Giang Trừng, vì vậy có 【 nguyên văn sẽ có tỉnh lược

Tại thu được phần đông ánh mắt Ngụy Vô Tiện: ... Trán, tin tưởng ta đây không phải là của ta thưởng thức. Thật sự. tuy rằng cái này trang còn không mượn.

... Câu trên hoàn tất chỗ.

Phần đông tiểu bối: Ngụy tiền bối quả nhiên rất Ngụy tiền bối.

"Nhị ca ca, Tiện Tiện xấu không!" Ngụy Vô Tiện quay đầu hỏi thăm nhà mình đạo lữ, giảng thật sự hắn vẫn thật thích cái này trang đấy, nhiều có ý tứ a!

"Không xấu" chỉ cần là hắn, đều rất tốt!

Tiên môn mọi người: Hàm Quang Quân, ngươi như vậy thật sao!

Lam Khải Nhân mình không đành lòng nhìn thẳng, một bên Thanh Hành Quân ngược lại là mỉm cười, A Trạm cuối cùng đã tìm được tâm, tính mạng xác định người, không phải sao?

Lam Hi Thần nhìn qua nhà mình đệ đệ hơi vui vẻ thần tình. Như ngọc mà trên mặt cũng là cười không ngớt, Vong Cơ đợi nhiều năm như vậy cũng cuối cùng chờ đến cái kia muốn người. Vong Cơ cùng Vô Tiện coi như là khổ tận cam lai rồi.

"Tiểu Lục, ngươi nhanh lên, chúng ta muốn đi thấy Đại sư huynh á!"

"Đã đến, đã đến, Lam phu nhân ngươi chậm một chút đi, không cần để ý Tam sư huynh "

"Không sao" nói chuyện chính là thoáng nhu hòa giọng nữ kính vách tường đột phá ánh sáng phát ra rực rỡ, mặc dù sáng lại cũng không chói mắt ngược lại hơi nhu hòa có người muốn đến?

Ngụy Anh cương trực thân thể, hai con ngươi thẳng tắp định trụ phía trước.

Lam gia bên kia Thanh Hành Quân thần sắc không hiểu. Hai tay nắm tay, phải... Nàng sao?

Lam Khải Nhân thấy vậy vuốt râu thở dài, mà thôi mà thôi, tùy bọn hắn đi!

Lam phu nhân?

Mẫu thân

Lam Trạm cùng Lam Hi Thần liếc nhau, đều trông thấy đối phương trong mắt khiếp sợ.

Tiên môn mọi người trông mong lấy trông mong, không biết lần này đi ra lại là thần thánh phương nào? Tại phần đông ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú. Một đám lấy tử y thiếu niên đi ra, tử y ăn mặc eo treo thanh tâm linh, là người Giang gia. Đám kia đã sớm đã chết nhiều năm Giang thị đệ tử!

Mọi người huyên náo.

Phần đông tử y thiếu niên lúc giữa một vị lấy Lam thị đồng phục nữ bào nữ tử lộ ra đặc biệt xông ra! Cạnh là đã sớm khoảng cách trôi qua trước Lam gia chủ mẫu, Thanh Hành Quân chi vợ. Cái kia bị nhốt đến chết Lam phu nhân.

Lam Hi Thần đồng tử hơi co lại, mẫu thân. Phải... Nàng sao?

"Đại sư huynh, Đại sư huynh" cầm đầu Giang gia đệ tử bốn phía xem thế nào sau mắt sắc triều Ngụy Anh chạy tới. Mặt khác đệ tử thấy vậy cũng nhao nhao triều nhà mình Đại sư huynh chạy tới! Lập tức bước chân lộn xộn, thanh âm huyên náo! Nhưng không có người đang lên tiếng ngăn lại, Giang gia diệt môn mọi người đều biết, hôm nay may mắn vừa thấy cần gì phải lại đi quấy rầy!

Ngụy Anh bởi vì hiến xá hoàn đan nguyên nhân đã sớm khôi phục kia kiếp trước dáng vẻ. Thấy kiếp trước chết thảm các sư huynh đệ nhao nhao chạy tới cũng không khỏi đỏ mắt vành mắt, thoát ly Lam Trạm ôm ấp triều mấy chục năm không thấy tử y các thiếu niên chạy đi.

Lam Trạm cũng không ngăn cản, cặp kia màu xanh nhạt li màu hai mắt lúc này mình bình tĩnh nhìn về phía cái kia đều là màu xanh nhạt ly màu hai con ngươi nữ tử, tay vô ý thức run rẩy.

Lam phu nhân đứng tại nguyên chỗ cười nhìn xem tử y lang đám chạy đi, thần sắc nhu hòa. Cũng là cực kỳ giống nhu hòa nho nhã, phong quang tễ tháng Lam Hi Thần. Ngừng chân một lát Lam phu nhân quay người cười triều cái kia nhốt bản thân cả đời nam nhân đi đến, áo bào trắng giương nhẹ. Mạt ngạch phiêu xoáy.

Đã lâu không gặp. Thanh Hành

【 Ngụy Vô Tiện tốt xấu cũng bị người kêu nhiều năm như vậy Ma Đạo Chí Tôn, Ma Đạo Tổ Sư các loại danh xưng, loại này nhìn qua liền biết không phải là vật gì tốt trận pháp, hắn tự nhiên rõ như lòng bàn tay.

Hắn không phải là chiếm người khác bỏ —— mà là bị người "Hiến xá" rồi! Đây là một loại cổ xưa cấm thuật, cùng hắn nói là trận pháp, không bằng nói là nguyền rủa. Phát trận người lấy hung khí tự mình hại mình, tại trên thân thể cắt ra miệng vết thương, dùng máu của mình vẽ ra trận pháp cùng chú văn sau đó, ngồi trên hoàn trong trận, triệu hoán tội ác tày trời Lệ Quỷ Tà Thần, khẩn cầu được triệu hoán Tà Linh hoàn thành nguyện vọng của mình.

Đại giới thì là thân thể hiến cho Tà Linh, hồn phách quy về mặt đất. Cái này chính là cùng "Đoạt xá" hoàn toàn trái lại "Hiến xá cấm thuật" .

Hiến xá?

Chẳng lẽ lại Di Lăng Lão Tổ thật sự chưa từng đoạt xá?

Chẳng biết tại sao, không ít tiên môn lúc này cảm thấy mặt có chút màu đỏ, khục khục, ảo giác, ảo giác đi!

"Ha ha ha, ta cứ nói đi! Ngụy tiền bối làm sao sẽ đoạt xá" Lam Cảnh Nghi từ trên ghế ngồi sụp đổ...mà bắt đầu bắt lấy một bên Lam Tư Truy dốc sức liều mạng lay động "Suy nghĩ đuổi theo, suy nghĩ đuổi theo, trông thấy chưa! !"

"Cảnh... Cảnh Nghi" Lam Tư Truy tiểu đỏ mặt lên "Ngươi trước thả ta ra." Lam Cảnh Nghi nghe vậy nhìn về phía hảo hữu mặt đỏ lên lại thấy phía trước Lam lão tiên sinh vẻ mặt phẫn nộ, lúng túng buông. Trán trán! Có chút lúng túng xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?

Tiên môn: Cái này thật sự là Lam gia người?

"Lam Cảnh Nghi, quy phạm tụ tập ba lượt! !" Lam Khải Nhân mình nhanh lâm vào thật sâu xoắn xuýt, Lam Cảnh Nghi cái này Hùng Hài Tử thật sự là Lam gia hay sao? Ôm sai rồi đi!

Lam phu nhân ngược lại là kinh ngạc nhìn qua Lam Cảnh Nghi, Lam gia xảy ra như vậy khiêu thoát : nhanh nhẹn đệ tử, còn thật là khó khăn đến vừa thấy a! Lại nhìn coi tức giận đến dựng râu trừng mắt Lam Khải Nhân, không khỏi vui vẻ càng sâu. Ừ! Đứa nhỏ này thật tốt.

(là mau chóng hoàn tất đọc thân thể. Thân cận vào chính văn nhảy chương sẽ rất nghiêm trọng)

【... cho dù là đối đãi tên ăn mày hoặc là con ruồi, cũng sẽ không càng khó coi. Hơn phân nửa Mạc gia bọn người hầu bình thường chính là như vậy đối với Mạc Huyền Vũ đấy, hắn cũng từ không phản kháng, mới để cho bọn họ như vậy không kiêng nể gì cả. Ngụy Vô Tiện nhẹ nhàng một cước đem a đồng đá cái bổ nhào, cười nói: "Đưa cơm làm việc lặt vặt tiểu quỷ đầu, cũng dám làm như vậy giẫm đạp người."

...

Trên công đường một người trung niên phu nhân, được bảo dưỡng làm, quần áo quý mỹ lệ, đúng là Mạc phu nhân, ngồi ở nàng phía dưới mới là chồng của nàng. Đối diện tức thì ngồi vài tên đeo kiếm thiếu niên áo trắng.

Trong đám người đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái rối bù quái nhân, sở hữu thanh âm đều im bặt mà dừng. Ngụy Vô Tiện rồi lại dường như đối với ngưng trệ tình cảnh hồn nhiên chưa phát giác ra, điễn nghiêm mặt nói: "Vừa rồi ai kêu ta? Có Tiên Duyên đấy, vậy cũng không phải là ta sao!" Phấn xóa sạch quá nhiều, cười cười liền nứt ra, đổ rào rào rơi đi xuống.

Có một gã tuổi còn nhỏ quá tiên môn sứ giả "Phốc" suýt nữa cười ra tiếng rồi, bị một bên tựa hồ là cầm đầu thiếu niên không đồng ý nhìn thoáng qua, lúc này nghiêm mặt. Ngụy Vô Tiện theo tiếng đi theo mắt quét qua, hơi lắp bắp kinh hãi.

Lam Cảnh Nghi lúc này rất là không tốt, thật không tốt.

"Cảnh Nghi, gia quy một lần "

...

"Đúng, Hàm Quang Quân "

【 ...

Cô Tô Lam thị gia huấn là "Quy phạm", này mạt ngạch ý dụ "Quy luồng tự mình", mà cuốn mây văn đúng là Lam gia nhà văn. Khách khanh hoặc là môn sinh loại này phụ thuộc vào đại gia tộc người khác họ tu sĩ, là không có tư cách đeo.

Ngụy Vô Tiện thấy Lam gia người liền đau răng, kiếp trước thường thường oán thầm nhà hắn đồng phục là "Đốt giấy để tang", bởi vậy tuyệt sẽ không nhận sai.

Đốt giấy để tang?

Vì vậy, lão tổ ngươi đến tột cùng là như thế nào đến Lam gia đấy! Tiên môn cảm thấy nôn hỏng bét: Một cái chịu không nổi Lam gia Ngụy Vô Tiện đến tột cùng là như thế nào cùng bản khắc thủ quy Hàm Quang Quân cùng một chỗ đấy!

"Ngụy Vô Tiện! ! !" Lam Khải Nhân cũng không biết nên nói như thế nào cái này chơi kém không chịu nổi chất nhị nhi tức. Đốt giấy để tang, thiếu hắn nghĩ ra, Cô Tô nhà bào nhẹ nhàng phiêu dật, cuốn văn thêu chi sao có khoác trên vai chập choạng một từ! ! ! ! !

"Ách Ặc... Cái kia thúc phụ Hàaa...! Đừng tức giận đừng tức giận, nóng giận hại đến thân thể" Ngụy Vô Tiện hoàn toàn không biết hắn những lời này lại cho Lam Khải Nhân thêm bao nhiêu lửa!

Nóng giận hại đến thân thể! Nóng giận hại đến thân thể! Ta xem chỉ cần ngươi Ngụy Vô Tiện tại ta biến mất tức giận cái gì! Có thể biến mất sao?

Ôn Tình chậm rãi đi đến Lam gia người bên cạnh ngồi xuống: Thân là thầy thuốc, không thể thấy chết mà không cứu được!

Lam Hi Thần triều Ôn Tình nhẹ gật đầu, cảm tạ chi ý không nói trong đó.

【 nhiều như vậy đôi ánh mắt đang nhìn, trừng phạt không được, lại đuổi không đi, Mạc phu nhân nhất khẩu ác khí kẹt tại trong cổ, đành phải cưỡng ép giảng hòa: "Cái gì trộm, cái gì đoạt? Nói được khó nghe như vậy, người trong nhà cùng người trong nhà, bất quá là mượn đến xem mà thôi.

A uyên là đệ đệ của ngươi, bắt ngươi mấy thứ đồ thì thế nào? Làm người huynh trưởng, chẳng lẽ liền chút tiểu khí tiểu kiện đều không nỡ bỏ? Cũng không phải không trả ngươi."

Lam gia cái kia mấy tên thiếu niên hai mặt nhìn nhau. Loại này từ nhỏ tại tiên môn thế gia lớn lên công tử, mưa dầm thấm đất người đều là phong hoa tuyết nguyệt, hơn phân nửa cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua loại này trò khôi hài, càng chưa từng nghe qua bực này cao kiến. Ngụy Vô Tiện trong lòng cuồng tiếu, đưa tay nói: "Vậy ngươi trả à nha.

..."

Bàn về giương oai, Ngụy Vô Tiện chính là là một tay hảo thủ. Lúc trước vung cũng muốn vung đến bận tâm gia giáo thân phận, nhưng hôm nay dù sao hắn là người điên, vẫn muốn cái gì mặt, trực tiếp khóc lóc om sòm cũng được, như thế nào thống khoái làm sao tới, ngạnh lấy cổ lẽ thẳng khí hùng nói: "Hắn minh biết mình là ta biểu đệ còn không tránh hiềm nghi, đến tột cùng là người nào càng không biết xấu hổ? ! Chính ngươi không muốn thì thôi vậy, cũng đừng hỏng ta trong sạch a! Ta còn muốn tìm nam nhân tốt đấy!

"Luận gia giáo? Ngụy Anh, ta sao không biết ngươi vẫn luận sang sông thị gia giáo!" Ngu Tử Diên nhìn xem phía trên Ngụy Anh cũng không khỏi buồn cười! Lúc trước cho rằng Ngụy Anh tiểu tử này mỗi ngày đánh gà rừng hái đài sen, lời ngon tiếng ngọt. Không để ý gia giáo. Hôm nay vừa thấy, Ngu Tử Diên mới tính thấy được Ngụy Anh khóc lóc om sòm năng lực!

Giang Phong Miên phụ nữ cũng là cười cười, A Tiện ngược lại là càng ngày càng chơi da! Bất quá cũng tốt.

Tìm nam nhân tốt?

Tiên môn Bách gia: Thật đúng là tìm một cái nam nhân tốt a!

Bất quá cái này Mạc phu nhân như thế nào như vậy, tung nhi đi trộm, ngược đãi cháu trai! Thật đúng là hương dã thôn phụ một cái, không làm, không biết quy củ.

Lam Cảnh Nghi như nhớ tới cái gì, yên lặng nhìn một chút bản thân trắng nõn tay. Thật có lỗi a! Huynh đệ, lại muốn khổ ngươi rồi!

【 Ngụy Vô Tiện phát xong điên, ra Mạc gia đại môn, tại Mạc gia trang xuất đầu lộ diện chạy một vòng, sợ quá chạy mất đường vô số người, hắn rồi lại thích thú, bắt đầu cảm nhận được thân là một người điên niềm vui thú, liên quan đối với chính mình quỷ thắt cổ trang cũng mãn ý đứng lên, có chút không nỡ bỏ tẩy sạch.

Hắn trọn vẹn tóc, thoáng nhìn cổ tay, vết thương không có bất kỳ phai nhạt chuyển biến tốt đẹp dấu hiệu. Tức là nói, cho Mạc Huyền Vũ ra một thông khí như vậy rất nhỏ trả thù, quả nhiên không bị hiến xá cấm thuật làm cho thừa nhận.

Chẳng lẽ còn thật muốn hắn đã diệt Mạc gia cửa?

Nói thực ra, cũng không phải là cái gì việc khó.

...

Cái này sống trên thân người, sẽ đem trong phạm vi nhất định âm linh, oan hồn, hung thi thể, tà túy đều hấp dẫn qua, chỉ công kích người này người sống. Bởi vì bị chọc vào cờ người dường như biến thành sống sờ sờ bia ngắm, vì vậy lại xưng "Cái bia cờ" .

...

Xem ra Tu Chân Giới cho dù đối với hắn hô đánh tiếng kêu giết, đối với hắn làm gì đó nhưng là theo dùng không lầm đấy.

"Hừ" Lam Khải Nhân phất tay áo. Hôm nay tiên môn thật đúng là bên trong ẩn núp dơ bẩn, tổn hại nhân luân.


	5. Chapter 5

【 All Trừng ngôi sao bạn Vãn Ngâm (tinh tu bản)

☆ 《 ngôi sao bạn Vãn Ngâm 》 từ 2020 năm tháng 3 24 bắt đầu đổi mới, nhưng bởi vì cá nhân nguyên nhân ngừng càng, hôm nay bắt đầu sửa văn lấp hố. (nguyên văn sẽ không xóa.

☆ All Trừng —— Hi Trừng, Dao Trừng, Trạm Trừng, Tiện Trừng, Nhiếp Trừng, hiên Trừng (bài danh không trước sau có cởi mở tính kết cục cùng nặng hơn kết cục.

☆ riêng thiết lập phương Đông nhất tộc, nguyên sang [bản gốc] nhân vật: Phương Đông trầm tinh, phương Đông mộ muộn (ở kiếp này, chúng ta chỉ vì ngươi mà đến)

☆ trùng sinh lão ngạnh

1.

Vân Mộng người tính tình cởi mở, cũng nhiều bởi vì một trong tứ đại thế gia Giang gia không giống mặt khác tiên môn Bách gia, phạm vi vài dặm không cho phép người bình thường xuất hiện, con em nhà mình chỉ có thể lớn cửa đóng chặc, dốc lòng tu luyện.

Giang gia bất đồng, bình thường hài đồng hơn phân nửa có thể vụng trộm tiến vào Liên Hoa Ổ võ đài, nhìn lén Giang gia đệ tử huấn luyện, hữu mô hữu dạng (*ra dáng) địa học hơn mấy chiêu.

Dù là bị phát hiện rồi, cũng sẽ không bị trừng trị, cũng có Giang gia đệ tử ưa thích hài đồng đấy, gặp thừa dịp sư phụ không chú ý, lặng lẽ nhét cho bọn hắn mấy viên hạt sen kẹo.

Ra Liên Hoa Ổ đại môn, đi năm bước chính là một cái sạp hàng nhỏ, không ít người bán hàng rong đều là bán đài sen, củ ấu, đây đều là Vân Mộng chỉ có đặc sản.

Giang gia đệ tử cũng thường xuyên đến mua sắm hạt sen, nghe nói là mua được nồi nước canh uống.

Không chỉ có như thế, còn có các loại nhìn xem đáng yêu lại ăn ngon tiểu trước mặt điểm, thậm chí vừa mới ra lò tản ra mê người mùi thơm cá trước mặt, hơi nước bánh bao vân vân.

2.

Liên Hoa Ổ theo nước mà xây dựng, liên hương hương thơm, đang mặc tử y chật vật tay áo Vân Mộng đệ tử cười đùa xuyên qua nhanh nhẹn tinh xảo đình đài lầu các, rồi lại khi đi ngang qua sân nhỏ lúc, lặng lẽ thả nhẹ bước chân.

Mỗi lần đi ngang qua nơi đây, các đệ tử đều không hẹn mà cùng mà nhìn về tiểu Thiếu chủ cư trú sân nhỏ, đều thập phần lo lắng, nhưng cũng không dám đã quấy rầy, chỉ có thể thở dài đường vòng rời đi.

Thân cận vài ngày, Vân Mộng đệ tử không biết là ăn hỏng cái gì rồi, từng cái thượng thổ hạ tả, lại để cho độc thủ Liên Hoa Ổ tông chủ phu nhân Ngu Tử Diên mang thượng mang hạ mà an bài hồi lâu.

Thật vất vả các đệ tử đỡ một ít rồi, một mực đi theo Ngu Tử Diên bên người một tấc cũng không rời tiểu Thiếu chủ rồi lại bệnh...mà bắt đầu.

Giang Trừng tuổi còn nhỏ quá, phần lớn đều một người tại sân nhỏ trêu chọc con chó, cùng Vân Mộng đệ tử không có gì giao tình, dẫn đến mọi người đối với hắn ấn tượng cũng không sâu.

Nhưng những ngày này, mỗi lần Ngu Tử Diên đi nhìn Vân Mộng đệ tử lúc, tiểu Thiếu chủ đều cùng ở sau lưng nàng, thò ra một đôi ướt sũng mà hạnh mâu, cau mày rất lo lắng nhìn bọn hắn chằm chằm nhìn.

Tại Ngu Tử Diên trước mặt, các đệ tử không dám nói cái gì đó, nhưng lén lút đều nhao nhao tỏ vẻ bị tiểu Thiếu chủ chằm chằm tâm đều mềm nhũn, thậm chí cũng bắt đầu tự trách vì sao lúc trước hái đài sen bơi lội lúc không mang theo lấy Giang Trừng.

Vì vậy đại đa số đệ tử đều hy vọng Giang Trừng thân thể nhanh chút ít tốt, như vậy có thể mang theo tiểu Thiếu chủ chơi.

3.

Tựa ở đầu giường nữ tử một thân tử y, màu da chán trắng, mặc dù là trong giấc mộng, lông mày cũng chưa từng buông lỏng một lát.

Giang Trừng yết hầu chuyển động một phen, hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà đưa tay phải ra, run rẩy, lại hết sức quý trọng mà đụng đụng Ngu Tử Diên tay, nước mắt cũng tùy theo lăn xuống hạ xuống.

Hắn không dám lên tiếng, sợ cái này là mình trước khi chết làm một trận mộng đẹp.

Giang Trừng nghĩ đến, nếu là Ngu Tử Diên bị đánh thức, sẽ biến mất không thấy, cái kia bản thân liền không thấy được a nương rồi.

Giang Trừng lại suy nghĩ miên man, như là chết có thể nhìn thấy a nương, cái kia bản thân còn không bằng sớm đi đến.

Bớt bị Kim Lăng khí xong, lại bị Ngụy Vô Tiện khí.

4.

Sáng sớm, Giang Trừng thật vất vả lui đốt, Ngu Tử Diên đang muốn tựa ở đầu giường, nhắm mắt nghỉ một chút, liền lại để cho Giang Trừng tiếng ngẹn ngào đánh thức.

Giang Trừng hạnh mâu tại nhìn thấy nàng trợn mắt sau trừng tròn căng đấy, giống như đầu tiểu sữa mèo, mềm nhu nhu.

Chẳng qua là ánh mắt kia phức tạp đến Ngu Tử Diên cũng không thể nhìn ra là có ý gì.

Chẳng qua là, giống như đã lâu không gặp?

Ngu Tử Diên đang muốn đứng dậy đi gọi Y sư lại đến nhìn một cái, liền trông thấy Giang Trừng gập ghềnh mà trùng bản thân đánh tới.

"A nương!"

" chớ đi ——!"

Cái này khàn cả giọng khóc hô làm Ngu Tử Diên trong lòng xiết chặt, đuổi vội vươn tay đem Giang Trừng tiếp cái đầy cõi lòng.

Nàng không quá sẽ chăm sóc hài tử, năm đó A Ly cũng là Giang Phong Miên một tay nuôi lớn đấy.

Chẳng qua là hôm nay Giang Phong Miên bên ngoài tìm kiếm con của cố nhân, Ngu Tử Diên liền luống cuống tay chân bắt đầu học chiếu cố tiểu hài tử, dứt khoát A Ly lớn hơn, cũng sẽ bản thân chiếu cố chính mình rồi.

Nhưng mà tiểu sữa Trừng trong lúc đó khóc khàn cả giọng, Ngu Tử Diên cũng không biết chỗ đó có vấn đề.

Nàng có chút cứng ngắc mà đem tiểu nhi tử ôm vào trong ngực, cẩn thận vỗ vỗ Giang Trừng lưng, ôn nhu dụ dỗ.

"A nương tại, a nương tại ~ "

Vẫn cho là mình đang ở trong mộng... Không, cho là mình sau khi chết một lần nữa nhìn thấy a nương Giang Trừng mũi càng chua rồi.

Khi còn bé Ngu Tử Diên liền không thường ôm hắn, sau khi lớn lên một lần duy nhất ôm liền là sinh ly tử biệt.

Giang Trừng dứt khoát ôm Ngu Tử Diên thống thống khoái khoái mà khóc cái đủ.

Hắn khóc năm đó không có năng lực bảo vệ tốt a nương, không thể đem nàng cùng nhau khuyên đi.

Hắn khóc năm đó liền a nương thi thể cũng không thể mang về Liên Hoa Ổ vào chôn cất.

Hắn khóc hắn mười ba năm qua tỉnh mộng Liên Hoa Ổ, rồi lại một lần cũng không thể mộng thấy a nương.

Ngu Tử Diên ôm lấy Giang Trừng, trong nội tâm rồi lại có chút lo lắng.

Tại sao khóc lâu như vậy, đứa nhỏ này sợ không phải đốt choáng váng?

Cũng may Giang Yếm Ly đêm qua cũng vô cùng lo lắng Giang Trừng thân thể, hôm nay sớm liền rời giường đi kêu Y sư, dẫn Y sư đến đây giải cứu vai trước bị Giang Trừng nước mắt thấm ướt một mảnh Ngu Tử Diên.

Mà Giang Trừng tại nhìn thấy Giang Yếm Ly lúc mới phát hiện giống như ở đâu không đúng lắm.

Hắn chớp chớp phiếm hồng hạnh mâu, có chút nghi ngờ nhìn chằm chằm vào Giang Yếm Ly.

A tỷ... Giống như tuổi tác có chút ít?

Giang Yếm Ly nội tâm: "A Trừng thật đáng yêu ô ô ô! ! !"

5.

Vốn tưởng rằng là đang nằm mơ, thẳng đến uống một chén thuốc Đông y.

Giang Trừng lúc trước uống thuốc Đông y, mặc dù vị đau khổ làm cho người buồn nôn, hắn đều có thể mặt không biểu tình đổ xuống dưới, khả năng hôm nay trở nên tuổi nhỏ rồi, ăn không được đau khổ đi.

Giang Trừng cả trương khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn đều nhăn lại với nhau, sau đó lập tức nắm lên Giang Yếm Ly lúc trước chuẩn bị tốt hạt sen kẹo nhét vào trong miệng, lập tức trông mong nhìn chằm chằm vào Ngu Tử Diên cùng Giang Yếm Ly, sợ hai người nháy mắt đã không thấy tăm hơi.

Lúc trước dược cho dù đau khổ, nhưng mình đã khổ nhiều năm như vậy, liền không cảm thấy khó có thể đã chịu.

Nhưng hôm nay tại nhìn thấy các nàng sau đó, giống như trong lúc đó liền ăn không được khổ.

Mặc dù dược tại trong miệng cảm thấy chát phát khổ, nhưng nhưng thật giống như lại ngọt đến trong nội tâm.

6.

Ánh mắt xéo qua chứng kiến Ngu Tử Diên đứng dậy, Giang Trừng lại đuổi vội vươn tay đi kéo lấy nữ tử góc áo.

Ngu Tử Diên bước chân dừng một chút, có một chút bất đắc dĩ nói: "A Trừng nghe lời, lại để cho tỷ tỷ trước cùng ngươi, a nương muốn đi đổi thân quần áo..."

Tuy rằng không muốn, có thể Giang Trừng còn là nhu thuận buông lỏng tay ra.

Giang Yếm Ly liền nhích tới gần Giang Trừng, nàng cẩn thận xoa Giang Trừng cái trán: "A Trừng, ngươi vì cái gì khóc nha? Có phải hay không đêm qua đốt rất khó chịu?"

Giang Trừng nhìn Giang Yếm Ly nửa ngày, cuối cùng chịu đựng nước mắt, nỗ lực lộ ra một vòng cười yếu ớt an ủi: "Không có chuyện gì đâu a tỷ."

Sau đó hắn vừa nhìn về phía Ngu Tử Diên bóng lưng rời đi.

Chẳng qua là...

A tỷ, a nương, chúng ta chẳng qua là, đã lâu không gặp.


	6. Chapter 6

【 All Trừng ngôi sao bạn Vãn Ngâm

1.

Kỳ Sơn nghe học về sau, tất cả đại thế gia liền nhao nhao bắt đầu thảo phạt Ôn thị.

Nhất là cái kia Kim gia Thiếu tông chủ Kim Tử Hiên, lại vì thảo phạt Ôn thị sự tình tại trên đại điện sẽ cùng Kim Quang Thiện tranh chấp, không chút nào cho Kim Quang Thiện mặt mũi, đem người nói rất đúng á khẩu không trả lời được.

Kim gia nô bộc đều nói Kim Tử Hiên bởi vì Giang gia Thiếu tông chủ tung tích không rõ mà sắp điên.

Mà cái kia Nhiếp Hoài Tang, về sau cùng Nhiếp gia đệ tử đem Huyền Vũ hang hốc cửa sinh sôi đào ra một con đường.

Tại biết được Lam Vong Cơ đã an toàn trở lại Cô Tô, mà duy chỉ có Giang Trừng không thấy bóng dáng sau dường như trực tiếp thay đổi một người.

Nghe nói bây giờ Nhiếp Hoài Tang đã đã thành Nhiếp gia thảo phạt Ôn thị quân chủ lực, hơn nữa lấy lực lượng một người đem toàn quân cao thấp không phục người của hắn đều giáo dục lượt, nhìn như là nhát gan nhu nhược đấy, nhưng mà tâm tư kín đáo thủ đoạn mưu lược sâu.

Về phần trước mắt dẫn đầu Vân Mộng đệ tử chống cự Ôn Trục Lưu Đại sư huynh Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngược lại không có động tĩnh gì, nghe nói một tháng trước Giang Phong Miên trả lại cho hắn qua cái sinh nhật lễ.

Ngoại nhân đều đạo Giang Trừng sợ là đã bị chết ở tại Ôn gia trong tay, thật tình không biết Giang Trừng chính cùng Mạnh Dao cùng Lam Vong Cơ tại một chỗ trong sân tạm tránh đầu sóng ngọn gió.

Mạnh Dao thần tình phức tạp mà nhìn qua tựa ở ghế nằm trên ngủ thiếu niên, thiếu niên nghiêng đầu tựa ở trên gối, không hề phòng bị mà lộ ra yếu ớt dường như một tay có thể bóp đoạn trắng triết cái cổ.

Như vậy tín nhiệm hình dạng của mình, thật là...

Mạnh Dao hơi không thể nhận ra thở dài, tiến lên thay thiếu niên che dấu chăn màn, chẳng qua là ánh mắt lướt qua thiếu niên ửng đỏ môi, ánh mắt hơi hơi tối tối.

Hắn vẫn không thể nào khống chế được bản thân, cẩn thận cúi người, tại Giang Trừng trên môi lưu lại một lát, rồi lại cuối cùng là không dám hôn đi.

Mạnh Dao đang muốn thối lui, kết quả cổ tay đột nhiên bị chế trụ, hắn ngước mắt, liền cùng Lam Hi Thần đối mặt mắt.

Thiếu niên áo trắng lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị mà a nói: "Ngươi muốn làm cái gì? !" Nhưng âm cuối rồi lại nhẹ, hình như là sợ bừng tỉnh Giang Trừng giống nhau.

2.

Từ ngày đó trong lúc vô tình nghe được Giang Trừng kêu gọi Mạnh Dao là vợ sau đó, Lam Hi Thần liền một mực không tập trung.

Nhàn rỗi lúc hắn vốn định cùng Giang Trừng tâm sự, rồi lại chứng kiến Giang Trừng ôm lấy Mạnh Dao một màn, vì vậy hắn tâm loạn như ma, hốt hoảng rời đi.

Không chỉ có như thế, Lam Hi Thần vẫn nghe nói quê nhà giữa cổ chính cho Giang Trừng Mạnh Dao chuẩn bị đón dâu đồ vật.

Vì vậy ban đêm thiếu niên áo trắng chủ động tìm Giang Trừng, hỏi vấn đề này.

Rồi lại đạt được Giang Trừng như có điều suy nghĩ trả lời: "Ngươi nói Mạnh Dao? Ta đã từng cùng hắn nói, nếu như hắn đời này thật sự là nữ tử, ta sẽ lấy hắn." Lời nói mạt, tử y thiếu niên coi như thật đáng tiếc bình thường mà khẽ thở dài một hơi.

Lam Hi Thần có chút ủy khuất, thiếu chút nữa thốt ra một câu: "Ngươi đã tâm duyệt Mạnh Dao, lại vì sao phải đến trêu chọc Vong Cơ cùng ta?"

Mặc dù Lam Hi Thần tâm tế như phát, tại ghen tuông trong hắn cũng không kịp mảnh suy nghĩ Giang Trừng trong lời nói lỗ thủng.

Hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy, nếu như đã từng Giang Trừng cứ như vậy đối với Mạnh Dao đã từng nói qua, đều muốn lấy Mạnh Dao, cái kia vì sao... Lại vì sao phải đến kéo bản thân mạt ngạch? ! Thậm chí... Mặc dù Giang Trừng bản thân bị trọng thương, cũng vẫn như cũ đem cái này mạt ngạch rất tốt mà ẩn núp tại trên thân thể, chưa từng nhiễm lên một mảnh huyết sắc!

Lam Hi Thần cho rằng Giang Trừng cùng Mạnh Dao đang nghe học thời điểm liền lẫn nhau tâm duyệt, hắn nhưng không có nghĩ lại, Giang Trừng lúc ấy mỗi ngày cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện tại một khối, bằng không chính là cùng Kim Tử Hiên, mà có Mạnh Dao địa phương Nhiếp Hoài Tang đã ở.

Cái kia Giang Trừng nơi nào đến thời gian cùng Mạnh Dao một mình ở chung?

Mà không lâu sau đó, Lam Hi Thần liền sẽ minh bạch, vì sao Giang Trừng lại muốn tại đã từng đằng sau thêm một câu đời này.

Như Giang Trừng trong miệng đã từng là hôm nay, Mạnh Dao đã là nam tử, làm sao đến đời này là nữ tử vừa nói?

Hôm nay nhìn thấy Mạnh Dao thân cận Giang Trừng, phảng phất là muốn hôn hôn đang ngủ say tử y thiếu niên, vì vậy Lam Hi Thần càng là hạ thủ không lưu tình, sinh sôi đem Mạnh Dao cổ tay bóp đỏ lên.

Mạnh Dao mặt không đổi sắc, như trước cười không ngớt: "Lam tông chủ hôm nay thật lớn hỏa khí."

Lam Hi Thần đôi mắt hơi tối, mặc dù hắn nhìn lấy Mạnh Dao lòng tràn đầy lửa giận, nhưng nghĩ đến Giang Trừng gần nhất dù sao vẫn là ban đêm khêu đèn, chỉ sợ là bởi vì Ôn gia một chuyện mà phiền muộn ngủ không được đi.

Hôm nay tử y thiếu niên thật vất vả ngủ có thể nghỉ ngơi. Vì vậy Lam Hi Thần không muốn nhao nhao đến Giang Trừng.

Vì vậy hắn nhìn thoáng qua Giang Trừng, xác nhận thiếu niên vẫn còn ngủ say ở bên trong, sau đó Lam Hi Thần liền giảm thấp xuống âm thanh tuyến, trong mắt tràn ngập cảnh cáo: "Đi ra ngoài nói."

Mạnh Dao có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng cũng không có làm ra cái gì tiểu động tĩnh, dù sao hắn cũng biết, mấy ngày nay Giang Trừng cả đêm ngủ không được, tử y thiếu niên đáy mắt cũng bắt đầu phát xanh rồi.

Hắn chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới, Lam Hi Thần mặc dù tràn ngập nộ khí thời điểm cũng còn nhớ kỹ Giang Trừng đang nghỉ ngơi, không thể quấy nhiễu.

Mạnh Dao hơi hơi sáng ngời thần, sau đó hắn là Giang Trừng khoác trên vai kẹp vào tốt chăn màn, liền đi theo Lam Hi Thần ra sân nhỏ.

3.

Giang Trừng sau khi tỉnh lại, sắc trời đã hơi tối, giờ phút này gió nhẹ lướt qua, ngoài tường chỉ có lá cây phát ra sàn sạt thanh âm, càng nổi bật lên trong nội viện yên tĩnh vô cùng.

Hắn khởi động thân, rồi lại phát hiện trên người mình đang đắp một kiện chăn nhỏ người, thiếu niên hơi hơi ngây người, vô thức liền gọi đến: "Lam Hi Thần, Mạnh Dao?"

Nhưng lại không người trả lời.

Giang Trừng lấy lại tinh thần, bó lại quần áo, hơi than thở nhẹ, đã tháng 11 phần, có chút quá lạnh rồi...

Hắn ngước mắt, ngoài viện là một mảnh nhà nhà đốt đèn thông minh, nhưng không có thuộc về mình cái kia chụp đèn, dường như thế gian đầu có chính mình là lẻ loi một mình.

Giang Trừng chính là muốn đứng dậy, rồi lại vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị ôm vào trong ngực, tràn ngập lạnh đàn hương mùi vị tràn ngập chóp mũi, thật vất vả mới khống chế được bản thân không có một quyền bỏ qua, chợt nghe đến Lam Hi Thần ẩn chứa vui vẻ tại thở dài: "Vãn Ngâm, hôm nay sau đó, ngươi liền mười bảy tuổi."

"Giang công tử, sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Nghe vậy, Giang Trừng cái cằm hơi hơi nâng lên, hạnh mâu trong cái bóng lấy như sao sông giống như ánh lửa bập bùng

Đó là tất cả nhà đến đây thảo phạt Ôn thị pháo hoa! !

Hắn kiếp trước mười bảy tuổi sinh nhật lễ lúc, chịu khổ diệt môn mất đi song thân đau khổ.

Mà kiếp này mười bảy tuổi sinh nhật lễ, chính là Ôn thị trả giá thật nhiều ngày.

Phảng phất là nằm trong dự liệu, Giang Trừng đứng người lên, đầu ngón tay gõ chỗ cổ bạch ngọc tiếu sáo, như là tại truyền đạt tinn tức gì, sau đó hắn nói: "Đi thôi, nên thu tràng."

4.

Bất Dạ Thiên thành ở trong, phương Đông nhất tộc đệ tử đang mặc mực Lam trường bào, cầm đầu phương Đông trầm tinh nắm cả đã nhanh lâm vào hôn mê phương Đông mộ muộn, tại cảm nhận được cổ áo lúc giữa ấm áp sáng lên tiếu sáo về sau, bọn hắn mưu đồ bí mật ba tháng kế hoạch rốt cuộc bắt đầu áp dụng.

Thiếu niên một chỗ ngồi áo trắng, lưng rất đến thẳng, cùng từ bên ngoài đến Lan Lăng Kim thị Kim Tử Hiên, Thanh Hà Nhiếp thị Nhiếp Minh Quyết Nhiếp Hoài Tang, Vân Mộng Giang thị Ngụy Vô Tiện cùng nhau đem Ôn gia đệ tử ngăn ở Bất Dạ Thiên thành.

Từ bước vào Bất Dạ Thiên cái kia một thoáng, Ngụy Vô Tiện mà bắt đầu dùng ánh mắt còn lại tìm kiếm Giang Trừng, khi hắn chứng kiến quen thuộc tử y đập vào mi mắt lúc, thiếu niên rốt cuộc nhẹ nhàng thở ra, hắn bước nhanh hướng về Giang Trừng chạy tới, một tay lấy Tam Độc bỏ vào Giang Trừng trong tay.

Nếu là lúc trước Ngụy Vô Tiện, có thể sẽ trực tiếp đang tại mặt của mọi người đem bội kiếm ném đi qua, sau đó vô cùng hô: "Giang Trừng, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi chết đâu."

Nhưng hôm nay Ngụy Vô Tiện, cùng Ôn Trục Lưu huyết chiến, tại mười bảy tuổi sinh nhật lễ lúc tại cùng Giang Phong Miên cùng Ngu Tử Diên nói chuyện trắng đêm về sau, đã phát triển nhiều lắm.

Vì vậy hắn vững vàng đương đương, mặt mày giữa đều là trầm ổn, đem Tam Độc tự tay đưa cho Giang Trừng về sau, Ngụy Vô Tiện cười nói: "Đã trở về."

Giang Trừng thò tay đi ôm lấy Ngụy Vô Tiện, cũng cười nói: "Khổ cực rồi."

Trông thấy Ngụy Vô Tiện về sau, có vị Ôn thị đệ tử thập phần mừng rỡ, ánh mắt đều bỗng nhiên sáng, thế nhưng là đang nhìn đến Ngụy Vô Tiện ôm Giang Trừng sau đó, nàng hận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Tiện Tiện! Ngươi cùng hắn không phải là người một đường, không nên tới gần hắn!"

Nghe vậy, Ngụy Vô Tiện không có giống lúc trước giống nhau lựa chọn ngăn tại Giang Trừng phía trước, Ngụy Vô Tiện biết rõ, Giang Trừng không cần bản thân tự cho là đúng đơn phương bảo hộ, hắn càng cần nữa chính là lẫn nhau tôn trọng cùng lý giải.

Tại là mình đứng ở Giang Trừng phía bên phải.

Hai người mặc đều là Vân Mộng Giang thị đệ tử phục, thoạt nhìn hết sức ăn ý cân đối.

Ngụy Vô Tiện cũng khó đến sắc mặt lạnh xuống: "Ta cùng Giang Trừng có phải hay không người một đường, đó cũng là hai chúng ta sự tình, với ngươi không sao."

Quả dâu nhìn tiểu đồng bọn khí thành như vậy, liền an ủi đều lười đến an ủi, ngược lại lành lạnh bổ sung: "Hiện tại chúng ta sau cùng có lẽ quan tâm không phải là, vì cái gì bọn này Đông Phương đệ người gặp từ trong địa lao chạy đến sao?"

"Vì cái gì bọn này thế gia đệ tử gặp tránh được ánh mắt của chúng ta trực tiếp chạy tới Bất Dạ Thiên sao?"

Sau đó nàng nhìn thoáng qua Nhiếp Hoài Tang, biểu lộ lờ mờ không rõ: "A... Có thể là cái phế vật này rốt cuộc phát triển đi một tí, bất quá khoảng cách ta thích Nhiếp Hoài Tang còn kém rất."

Nhiếp Hoài Tang đong đưa cây quạt, đem ánh mắt từ Giang Trừng trên người dời, hắn cười đến hàm súc, ánh mắt tìm tòi nghiên cứu nhìn xem quả dâu: "Nghe ý của ngươi, đối với tương lai của ta hiểu rất rõ?"

Ưa thích Ngụy Vô Tiện úy lai rồi lại còn ở bên cạnh cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện tranh luận nói: "Tiện Tiện, ngươi hiện tại rõ ràng có lẽ tại bãi tha ma, Kim Đan có lẽ không còn! Ngươi như thế nào! !"

Lời còn chưa nói hết, đã bị cắn trả áp trực tiếp miệng phun máu tươi.

"Cái này ngu xuẩn." Quả dâu đáy mắt lạnh buốt, sau đó nàng xem nhìn Giang Trừng mấy người ánh mắt trao đổi về sau, là xong nhưng.

"Ngươi lúc nào phát hiện hay sao?"

Phương Đông mộ muộn nắm vẫn đang rỉ máu mũi kiếm, nàng sắc mặt rất trắng, nhưng nhìn về phía Giang Trừng ánh mắt rồi lại ôn nhu.

"Là ngươi đám quá coi thường A Trừng rồi, hắn ba tháng đẫm máu chiến đấu hăng hái ở tiền tuyến, ở hậu phương bề bộn sứt đầu mẻ trán thời điểm còn có thể phân ra tinh lực bắt được ẩn núp tại tất cả nhà phản đồ cùng nội gian. Các ngươi che giấu kém như vậy, ngay cả ta đều phát giác, A Trừng lại làm sao có thể nhìn không ra."

Quả dâu nghe vậy thổi phù một tiếng cười khẽ một tiếng, chẳng qua là nụ cười kia cũng không đạt đáy mắt: "Nhìn ra thì sao, Giang Trừng vốn cũng không thuộc về nơi đây, hắn phải trở về!"

Thấy Giang Trừng thay đổi sắc mặt, phương Đông trầm tinh bước nhanh đi đến Giang Trừng bên cạnh thân, hắn lạnh a nói: "Không thuộc về nơi đây chính là bọn ngươi! Là bởi vì ngươi đám đến, mới sử dụng cái thế giới này tất cả tính mạng quỹ đều có chỗ chếch đi."

"Muội muội của ngươi, chẳng lẽ không cũng là biến số? Tạo thành đây hết thảy không đều là cái gọi là yêu Giang Trừng người làm được sao? !"

"Cùng các ngươi không có gì hay nói, trở về đi." Ngụy Vô Tiện bên cạnh thân che mặt đệ tử nghe vậy tiến về phía trước một bước, lư hương tản ra lấy kim quang nhàn nhạt, sở hữu trông thấy lư hương Ôn thị đệ tử sắc mặt đều là biến đổi, hầu như đồng thời ra tay tranh đoạt.

"Lam Hi Thần, ta như vậy thích ngươi! Ta làm đây hết thảy cũng cũng là vì ngươi, tại sao phải ngăn cản ta?"

Lam Hi Thần Sóc Nguyệt ra khỏi vỏ, thân kiếm huyền thiết mà đúc cực kỳ mỏng, lộ ra nhàn nhạt hàn quang, mũi kiếm vô cùng sắc bén, sinh ra kiếm ý lạnh như Thu Nguyệt.

Hắn nghe được câu này tựa hồ có chút khó hiểu: "Ngươi cái gọi là tốt với ta , chính là đang tại mặt của ta tổn thương của ta người thương?"

"Lam Vong Cơ, ngươi rõ ràng có lẽ cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện đứng chung một chỗ đấy! Các ngươi là trời sinh một đôi, là nhất định đi cùng một chỗ đó a?"

Lam Vong Cơ ngưng quyết xuất kiếm, một câu đều lười phải nói.

"Kim Tử Hiên, Tử Hiên! ! Ngàn vạn không nên lấy Giang Yếm Ly, nàng lại xấu lại không giỏi hoa, căn bản không xứng với ngươi!"

Kim Tử Hiên chấn kinh rồi: "Ta như là ưa thích người nào, cái kia hắn tự nhiên chính là tốt nhất, các ngươi luôn miệng nói lấy yêu ta cho ta suy nghĩ, lại vì sao phải nhiều hơn can thiệp quyết định của ta?"

Tại một mảnh đao quang kiếm ảnh bên trong, duy chỉ có quả dâu cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang đứng ở trung tâm trò chuyện nổi lên trời, giọng nói của nàng tự nhiên dường như cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang quen biết hồi lâu.

"Như vậy, ngươi biết lái tâm sao?"

Nhiếp Hoài Tang đong đưa cây quạt, đi về phía trước một bước, tránh được khó khăn lắm chém tới bản thân thiết kiếm: "Nếu như các ngươi rời đi, ta sẽ càng vui vẻ hơn."

Quả dâu nhìn nhìn Nhiếp Hoài Tang: "Trước ngươi thật sự rất vô dụng."

Nhiếp Hoài Tang không giận ngược lại cười, vẫn vẻ mặt thành thật phụ họa: "Đúng, ta cũng là nghĩ như vậy."

"Ngươi biết không, ta biết cái kia Nhiếp Hoài Tang, dù là muốn báo thù, cũng chỉ dám trốn ở người khác sau lưng, giả bộ như hỏi gì cũng không biết. Nhưng không nghĩ tới, ngươi hôm nay lại dám đứng tại ngoài sáng cùng ta chọi cứng, đầu làm một cái Giang Vãn Ngâm."

Quả dâu nói: "Ta có chút xem không hiểu ngươi rồi, bất quá, ngươi so với ta biết cái kia Nhiếp Hoài Tang dũng cảm rất nhiều, vì Giang Vãn Ngâm, cái gì âm mưu dương mưu cũng dám tại đại ca ngươi trước mặt dùng."

Nhiếp Hoài Tang vui vẻ không giảm, hắn lệch ra nghiêng đầu: "Vì vậy? Có gọi hay không."

Quả dâu lắc đầu, nhìn nhìn một bên bởi vì đánh không lại Ngụy Vô Tiện mà ủy khuất khóc lên úy lai, chịu không nổi nói: "Đánh cũng đánh không thắng, ta đây bên cạnh đều là ngu ngốc."

"Ta chỉ là đột nhiên phát hiện, mặc dù ta lại thích ngươi, ưa thích cũng chỉ là cái kia chơi chuyển nhân tâm Nhiếp Hoài Tang, ta đối với ngươi bây giờ không có hứng thú, bất quá nếu là ngươi có thể vượt qua ta thích cái vị kia Nhiếp Hoài Tang làm cho hâm mộ sinh hoạt, vậy cũng rất tốt."

"Ưa thích Giang Vãn Ngâm người đều rất lợi hại, ngươi muốn cố gắng lên."

Quả dâu khoát tay áo, sau đó nhắm mắt, Hắc Vụ từ Ôn thị đệ tử xác trong thoát ly bay lên, tự động trở về tại hương trong lò.

5.

Nuông chiều từ bé chúng tiểu cô nương mặc dù sử dụng Ôn gia đệ tử thân thể, cũng rất khó đánh mất gia đình đệ xếp hạng mười thứ hạng đầu tên mấy vị.

Ngụy Vô Tiện thật sự không nghĩ tới, đối thủ của mình yếu như vậy, bản thân hầu như một cái sẽ đem kiếm đánh bay rồi, nhìn xem người ngồi xổm tại nguyên chỗ khóc, thiếu niên bất đắc dĩ cầm kiếm cúi người.

"Ta vừa mới đã nghe được, ngươi nói yêu thích ta, cám ơn ngươi, có thể ta có cuộc sống của mình, ngươi có lẽ tôn trọng quyết định của ta."

"Vì vậy, ngươi bây giờ là ưa thích Giang Vãn Ngâm sao?" Bị đánh khóc úy lai không cam lòng mà lau nước mắt, chẳng qua là tiểu cô nương động tác đặt ở Ôn gia đệ tử trên người thấy thế nào đều có một loại không khỏe cảm giác.

"Vâng."

"Có thể rõ ràng Lam Vong Cơ rất tốt."

"Lam Vong Cơ tốt thuộc về tốt, có thể cùng ta có quan hệ gì? Ta thích chính là Giang Trừng, vì vậy hắn làm cái gì trong mắt ta đều đặc biệt tốt."

Úy lai hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung bên trong, hoảng hốt nhớ tới năm đó Ngụy Vô Tiện trùng Lam Vong Cơ thổ lộ một câu kia "Ngươi đặc biệt tốt, ta thích ngươi."

Nhưng mà nếu là thật sự chính tâm vui mừng chính là cái người kia, thổ lộ cũng nên là "Ta thích ngươi, vì vậy ngươi mới đặc biệt tốt."

Bởi vì ta thích ngươi, vì vậy ngươi không hoàn mỹ, khuyết điểm của ngươi, ngươi xấu tính, ngươi tham muốn giữ lấy, ta cũng có thể bao dung.

Bởi vì ta thích ngươi, vì vậy dù là ngươi không có tốt như vậy, ta đều tiếp nhận.

Thấy úy lai tâm tình ổn định, Ngụy Vô Tiện nói: "Ngươi vừa mới nói với ta, kim đan của ta vì Giang Trừng mới không còn, bị ép sửa Quỷ đạo, ngươi còn nói, đều do Giang Trừng xúc động bản thân chạy ra đi ném đi Kim Đan."

Hắn lắc đầu, nhìn về phía Giang Trừng bóng lưng: "Có thể ta cảm giác, cảm thấy, chân tướng của sự tình không phải là ngươi nói như vậy đấy."

"Mặc dù lại cực kỳ bi thương, hắn cũng sẽ không xúc động tùy hứng."

"Bởi vì hắn thế nhưng là, Vân Mộng Giang thị tương lai tông chủ a."

"Một ngày nào đó, các ngươi cùng giải quyết đạo khác đường đấy..."

Ngụy Vô Tiện đáy mắt lóe ánh mắt, hắn nheo lại mắt, cười đến đường hoàng sáng sủa, mỗi chữ mỗi câu kiên định đến cực điểm.

"Có thể ta càng muốn, trăm sông đổ về một biển!"

6.

Theo lô phát tán kim quang càng ngày càng cường thịnh, hầu như tất cả Hắc Vụ đều từ Ôn thị đệ tử trong thân thể bị xé rách mà ra.

Chúng tiểu cô nương nhao nhao sợ tới mức nghẹn ngào, mặc dù biết rõ đây là muốn trở lại thế giới của mình rồi, tuy nhiên bởi vì này loại đau đớn mà sợ không được.

Các ngươi làm cho thừa nhận không đến thống khổ, các ngươi làm cho e ngại tử vong, nhưng là Giang Trừng trùng sinh, hắn hướng chết mà sinh, nên có một cái tốt kết cục.

"A a a thật tốt quá! A Trừng! ! Chúng ta thắng!" Nương theo đinh đinh đang đang chuông bạc thanh âm, hồng y thiếu nữ vui sướng từ trên bậc thang nhảy lên nhảy dựng chạy về phía Giang Trừng.

Giang Trừng cười cười, tiến về phía trước một bước muốn đỡ ở phương Đông mộ muộn. Rồi lại không ngờ rằng, nữ hài lại đột nhiên từ bậc thang đạp không, thẳng tắp té ngã trên đất.

"Mộ muộn! !"

Phương Đông mộ muộn ngã ngồi tại mặt đất, nhìn xem Giang Trừng cùng phương Đông trầm tinh lo lắng hướng bản thân chạy tới.

Nàng thở dài, bình tĩnh giơ tay lên, lại phát hiện đầu ngón tay đã hóa thành lốm đa lốm đốm tiêu tán tại không trung.

Mà bắp chân của mình đã hiện ra xuyên qua trạng thái.

Mộ muộn mấp máy môi, nở nụ cười khổ, kỳ thật tự mình biết đấy, nàng sớm có dự cảm, biết rõ sự tình sau khi kết thúc, bản thân có thể sẽ biến mất.

Có thể rồi lại thật không ngờ, rõ ràng lại nhanh như vậy.

Đang tại A Trừng cùng ca ca trước mặt liền biến mất... Bọn hắn, nhất định sẽ rất đau khổ đi...

Ừ, cũng không kịp chứng kiến A Trừng trở thành tông chủ cái ngày đó rồi...

Rõ ràng, mình đã chuẩn bị một phần đại lễ đâu ~

Thiếu nữ nước mắt rớt xuống, tuy rằng rất thất lạc, nhưng mà nàng đối với Giang Trừng vẫn như cũ cười đến rất vui vẻ.

"A Trừng, ngươi biết không?"

"Ta mộ muộn muộn, là ngươi Vãn Ngâm muộn..."

Biết không, ta, ái mộ Giang Vãn Ngâm.

Thiếu nữ mịt mờ tỏ tình ôn nhu vừa thương xót lạnh.

Đã từng, ta sợ ta nói thích ngươi, ngươi sẽ làm bất hòa ta.

Cuối cùng, ta cũng không có thể nói thích ngươi, bởi vì ngươi tốt như vậy một người, gặp bởi vì không có bảo vệ tốt ta mà khổ sở tự trách.

Ta đã định trước không thể cùng ngươi gần nhau, vì vậy A Trừng, xin không cần cho ta khổ sở.

...

Giang Trừng chỉ tới kịp bắt được mộ muộn nghiền nát mất chuông bạc.

Sau đó, trong đầu liền nhiều hơn rất nhiều đã từng bản thân quên đi qua trí nhớ.

Hắn rốt cuộc nhớ tới, đám kia ngốc cô nương, là bản thân ta đã làm gì.

【 tiểu kịch trường

Giang Trừng: Trời giá rét, Ôn gia nên đã diệt.

Trong tù cạy mở còng tay tự do hoạt động phương Đông trầm tinh: Thu được!

Đang tại chạy tới Ngụy Vô Tiện: Đã đến đã đến ~

Nói là dưỡng thương kỳ thật cũng không có chuyện gì Lam Hi Thần: Vãn Ngâm vui vẻ là được rồi.

Là người ngoại nhưng là mình đem kế hoạch suy luận rõ ràng Mạnh Dao cùng Nhiếp Hoài Tang: Chiêu này đưa chết rồi sau đó sống lại sinh kế hoạch, ta hiểu ~

Cuối cùng mới biết được chân tướng Kim Tử Hiên: ... À đám chậm hơn, ta đến sớm rồi.


	7. [AT] vì cái gì đều nói ta mẩu vụn

【 All Trừng vì cái gì đều nói ta mẩu vụn

3k thêm tinh khiết tinh khiết cát khắc tiểu ngọt bánh, bắt kịp đôi đoạn cái đuôi! Mọi người cùng nhau đến vui vẻ dập đầu kẹo đi.

cp All Trừng, đều là một mình bọc nhỏ giả bộ, lớn ooc cẩn thận khi đi vào.

Có một chút điểm mẩu vụn mà không biết Trừng Trừng, nhưng hắn mẩu vụn chẳng qua là bởi vì hắn đối với tình yêu cùng tình bạn giới tuyến rất mơ hồ.

1.

Giang Trừng là một cái tiểu Thần Tiên, cùng với khác tại trời đình ở bên trong chưởng quản quyền hành Thần Tiên bất đồng, hắn là cái chuyên quản tiết Trung thu nghỉ tiểu Thần Tiên, mỗi đến tiết Trung thu tiến đến được nữa, hắn đều muốn đúng giờ trao quyền cho cấp dưới(phóng về nông thôn) [hạ phóng] ngày nghỉ, như vậy mọi người mới có thể có thời gian cùng người nhà đoàn tụ.

Giang Trừng rất ưa thích công tác của mình, bởi vì mỗi đến tiết Trung thu thời điểm, hắn có thể bỏ vào thế gian, cùng mọi người cùng nhau thưởng thức nhà nhà đốt đèn, ăn bánh Trung thu, nhìn ánh trăng. Bất quá đáng tiếc tiết Trung thu chỉ có ba ngày nghỉ thời kỳ, vì vậy mỗi lần hắn đều còn không có nhận thức đủ thế gian vui vẻ, liền có được bay trở về bầu trời, nâng mang đếm lấy thời gian đợi chút nữa một năm tiết Trung thu.

Vì vậy Giang Trừng rất muốn cùng Lam Hi Thần làm việc với nhau, đương nhiên là bởi vì Lam Hi Thần người này yêu cương vị chuyên nghiệp tích cực hướng lên có thể nói chúng ta mẫu mực, mới không phải là bởi vì hắn là chưởng quản quốc khánh nghỉ tiểu Thần Tiên, chỉ cần cùng hắn cùng một chỗ có thể có thật dài thật dài giả thả.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn xem sáng sớm bỏ chạy đến nhà hắn "Làm khách" Giang Trừng, lúc này đang cùng trong nhà hắn Linh khuyển khiến cho chết đi được, trong lúc nhất thời lại có chút ít dở khóc dở cười.

Hắn hồi lâu trước liền nghe nói Giang Trừng ngưỡng mộ hắn, hao hết tâm tư muốn tiết Trung thu cùng lễ quốc khánh tiến đến cùng một chỗ, đợi nhiều năm như vậy rốt cuộc đã được như nguyện, chẳng qua hiện nay xem ra, tiểu gia hỏa này chẳng qua là thèm hắn ngày nghỉ mà thôi.

"Lam Hi Thần, ngươi nói 7 thêm 3 làm sao lại biến thành 8 nữa nha? Rút cuộc là nhân gian đám người kia sẽ không giữ lời còn là Ngọc Đế đại gia sẽ không giữ lời a?" Giang Trừng đem đầu gối ở Linh khuyển trắng nhung nhung trên đầu, bẻ ngón tay từng lần một mấy qua, vẫn không thể nào tính minh bạch đạo này kỳ quái toán học đề.

Tiểu gia hỏa này, Lam Vong Cơ bất đắc dĩ cười cười, lượt xem toàn bộ Thiên Đình, trừ hắn ra ai còn dám kiêu ngạo như vậy mà xưng hô Ngọc Đế, thật đúng là "Mệnh số vốn cứng rắn, ngông nghênh khó gãy."

Làm sao bây giờ? Sủng ái chứ sao.

"Thiểu thả hai ngày cũng tốt, ta cũng tốt Thiểu thủ vài ngày cái này lành lạnh Tiên Cung."

Giang Trừng nghe vậy ngẩng đầu lên, trong mắt đều là không thể tưởng tượng nổi: "Ngươi sẽ không quốc khánh bảy ngày vẫn luôn là bản thân qua a."

"Ừ." Lam Hi Thần gật gật đầu, chỉ thấy trước mặt tiểu gia hỏa một phát bắt được cổ tay của hắn, ống tay áo trên lụa trắng bị gió thổi mở, lộ ra một đoạn mảnh trắng cổ tay, so với Trung thu trăng tròn đều muốn sáng tỏ vài phần. Rõ ràng dài quá trương non nớt khuôn mặt, vẫn còn phải làm bộ đại ca bộ dáng, kiễng chân trượng nghĩa mà vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn.

"Đi, ta dẫn ngươi đi thế gian chơi, hai ngày này có thể náo nhiệt."

2.

Lam Hi Thần nhìn xem phía trước cười tiếp nhận lão bản trong tay bánh ngọt thiếu niên, tóc cắt ngang trán bị triền miên gió thu thổi trúng vòng cái ngoặt, ôn nhu dán tại trên hai gò má.

Sau lưng đều là người đến người đi huyên náo thanh âm, mọi người bàn luận viển vông lấy, hài đồng chơi đùa đùa giỡn lấy, hắn rồi lại cái gì đều nghe không rõ Sở, nhưng cách hắn xa như vậy Giang Trừng, phun ra từng cái lời lọt vào trong tai của hắn.

Mọi cách ngọn đèn dầu tươi đẹp, đều bù không được một cái ngươi lấp lóe sáng.

Hắn sớm nên biết, từ năm đó Dao Trì dưới thiếu niên đem dây cột tóc đưa cho hắn thời điểm, liền không thể tránh né mà rơi vào tay giặc rồi, từ nay về sau một đường nhìn xem thiếu niên vượt mọi chông gai, nhìn xem hắn vết thương chồng chất leo lên tiên chỗ ngồi đau lòng cùng kiêu ngạo, tiên nói trên đại hội ngẫu nhiên thoáng nhìn kiêu ngạo cùng tươi đẹp, đều trong lòng hắn điên cuồng mà sinh trưởng, không kiêng nể gì cả mà chiêm hết buồng tim của hắn.

Đáng tiếc, thiếu niên tựa hồ cũng không hiểu tâm ý của hắn.

"Nghĩ gì thế!" Giang Trừng phát đem Lam Hi Thần từ trong hồi ức lôi ra, hắn cầm trong tay bao lấy da giấy giấy bánh ngọt đưa cho Lam Hi Thần, không thể chờ đợi được mà cắn xuống một cái, lập tức cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà nheo lại mắt: "Quả nhiên vẫn là giống nhau ăn ngon, ngươi mau nếm thử, mới xuất lô hoa quế bánh ngọt, đặc biệt đặc biệt ăn ngon."

Lam Hi Thần trong mắt đều là Giang Trừng vừa rồi híp mắt bộ dáng, rất giống đầu thoả mãn mèo con, ăn no rồi sau khi ăn xong lười biếng mở rộng lấy tứ chi phơi nắng, làm cho người ta kìm lòng không được mà đã nghĩ triệt một triệt. Vô thức mà đem bánh ngọt nhét vào trong miệng, miệng đầy mùi thơm ngát ngọt ngào, làm như toàn tâm vui sướng đều tràn ngập tại trong lòng, hạnh phúc thỏa mãn cảm giác.

"Có người hay không đã từng nói qua, ngươi thật sự rất đáng yêu." Lời nói nói ra miệng sau Lam Hi Thần đều sững sờ, hắn làm sao lại tại vô ý thức lúc giữa đem trong nội tâm lời nói đều nói ra.

Giang Trừng nghe vậy tức giận mà vung lên tay áo, lộ ra trơn bóng trắng nõn da thịt, dùng sức rất nhanh nắm đấm, tại một phen nỗ lực phát hiện căn bản chen lấn không xuất ra cơ bắp sau dẹp lấy miệng, mở to hai mắt nhìn nói: "Ngươi mới có thể yêu đâu! Ta là toàn bộ ngày giới đẹp trai nhất tiểu Thần Tiên! Đẹp trai nhất biết không."

Nhưng mà hắn một đôi mắt hạnh sinh vừa đen vừa sáng, trừng đứng lên lúc trong mắt nhân lấy tầng một hơi nước, thêm với còn có chút non nớt tiếng nói, nghe tựa như cùng mềm núc ních tiểu động vật làm nũng, một móng vuốt vung người muốn ngừng mà không được.

"Đã biết, Thiên Giới đẹp trai nhất tiểu Thần Tiên." Lam Hi Thần cười đáp lại nói, ngón tay phủi nhẹ Giang Trừng bên miệng bánh ngọt cặn, nhìn hắn dương dương đắc ý bộ dáng dưới đỏ bừng vành tai, lại nhịn không được cười ra tiếng.

Rõ ràng chính là đầu Ngọc Thố, giả bộ cái gì con cọp lớn đâu.

3.

Lại là trong một năm mùa thu đoạn, kế lần trước ở nhân gian cùng Lam Hi Thần thống thống khoái khoái mà chơi tám ngày về sau, Giang Trừng cơ hồ là lật khắp nơi sở hữu lịch ngày, mong mỏi có thể sẽ tìm ra cái cùng tiết Trung thu cùng một ngày ngày lễ, còn chưa chờ hắn nhảy ra, liền có người bản thân tìm tới cửa.

Giang Trừng mở cửa, trước cửa đứng đấy cái mắt như hoa đào nam tử, huyền bào nửa treo không ngoẻo mà dựng trên vai, lộ ra màu đen áo trong, dùng Giang Trừng lời của mình mà nói, "Cái kia chính là nhìn qua cũng không phải là cái đứng đắn tiểu Thần Tiên" .

Vừa thấy hắn, nam tử liền đặc biệt cao hứng mà một chút ôm hắn: "Sư muội sư muội, ta rốt cuộc chờ đến rồi, quả nhiên nhiều năm như vậy ta đối lưu tinh rất nhiều nguyện không có uổng phí rất nhiều a."

Nam tử gọi là Ngụy Vô Tiện, là Giang Trừng cùng nhau lớn lên bạn chơi, có thể nói được cho thanh mai trúc mã, tại thực tập Thần Tiên thời điểm cũng là cùng một chỗ tu luyện, bất quá Giang Trừng cuối cùng phần đã đến tiết Trung thu, mà Ngụy Vô Tiện bởi vì nhiều lần trốn học uống rượu tại khóa trên cười toe toét đùa giỡn đồng học bị phần đã đến quốc tế cùng ngày thường.

Liền cái kia hình dáng, vẫn quốc tế cùng bình thường đâu rồi, lại để cho hắn đến chưởng quản, cứ gọi quốc tế không yên ổn mặt trời tốt rồi, Giang Trừng oán thầm nói.

Giang Trừng tiêu hóa năm giây Ngụy Vô Tiện ý tứ trong lời nói, mới hiểu được nguyên lai năm nay quốc tế cùng ngày thường cùng tiết Trung thu là cùng một ngày, hắn giãy giụa mở Ngụy Vô Tiện cười dựng tại chính mình trên bờ vai tay, mặt lạnh lấy hỏi: "Ngươi giả bộ sao?"

"Ách. . . Cái này sao."

Đáp lại Ngụy Vô Tiện chính là không lưu tình chút nào đóng cửa lại.

Giang Trừng tức giận mà chống đỡ trên cửa, không có ngày nghỉ còn muốn đến cọ giả gì gì đó thật là quá ghê tởm.

Cuối cùng tại Ngụy Vô Tiện nghìn cọ sát vạn cọ sát sau đó Giang Trừng còn là bất đắt dĩ đồng ý lại để cho hắn cọ một cái giả.

Kết quả là, Giang Trừng bị trên quảng trường dòng người chen lấn thở không ra hơi đến thời điểm, vô cùng hối hận lúc trước vì cái gì đã đáp ứng Ngụy Vô Tiện.

Ngụy Vô Tiện đi thẳng tại Giang Trừng bên người, vì phòng ngừa bị đám người tách ra, hai người bảo trì mười ngón khấu chặt động tác, ấm áp tay che trong ngực, Ngụy Vô Tiện trong nội tâm một hồi mừng thầm, đã lâu như vậy, sư muội tay còn là như vậy mềm ấm áp như vậy a.

Giang Trừng không có gì ý tưởng, chẳng qua là cảm thấy hơi nóng muốn biết lúc nào có thể buông ra.

Thật vất vả đi tới ít người chút ít địa phương, Giang Trừng vừa định buông tay ra, mắt đã bị một hai bàn tay to từ sau bưng kín, trước mắt một mảnh đen kịt, chỉ có Ngụy Vô Tiện lòng bàn tay nhiệt lượng ấm áp lấy cả đôi mắt.

Giang Trừng nhíu nhíu mày: "Ngụy Vô Tiện, ngươi lại làm cái gì yêu thiêu thân."

Đỉnh đầu tán hoa đeo tại hắn sinh ra kẽ hở, không phải là mùa xuân hoa tươi ngọt chán mùi hương đậm đặc, mang theo một chút mùi thơm, nhạt cũng không quả.

"Ta chuyên môn cho ngươi biên cành ô-liu tán hoa, về sau ngươi chính là của ta cùng bình thường nam thần á." Ngụy Vô Tiện khó được đè xuống cuống họng nói chuyện, tối ách âm thanh tuyến đem Giang Trừng lỗ tai đều chấn động run lên, hắn cười mắng lấy ai muốn làm ngươi nam thần, rồi lại không chịu tháo xuống sinh ra kẽ hở tán hoa.

Đi đến trong sân rộng, phun nước cầu nguyện bên cạnh ao đứng thẳng đá cẩm thạch điêu khắc tiểu thiên sứ giống như, Ngụy Vô Tiện thành kính mà nhắm mắt lại, đem một quả tiền xu ném vào cầu nguyện ao, hoặc như là sợ nguyện vọng sẽ không thực hiện giống như, lại đem một quả tiền xu ném tới trong nước.

"Ngụy Vô Tiện, đây không phải cầu duyên cầu nguyện ao sao?"

"Đúng vậy, ta hy vọng của ta tiểu bằng hữu một mực một mực phụng bồi ta." Ngụy Vô Tiện cười nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, cực nghiêm túc từng chữ từng chữ nói xong, hắn có rất ít như vậy nghiêm chỉnh thời điểm, nhưng nghiêm chỉnh lại xác thực mang theo làm cho người mặt đỏ tim đập chăm chú.

Thực hầu, Giang Trừng chịu không nổi mà le lưỡi: "Cái kia ngươi làm gì thế ném hai quả a."

"Bởi vì nghe nói cho nhiều ít tiền nguyện vọng sẽ nhanh lên thực hiện a."

Ngụy Vô Tiện nỗ lực mà ngăn cản đều muốn hướng cầu nguyện trong ao ném trăm nguyên tiền giá trị lớn Giang Trừng.

4.

Năm nay tiết Trung thu Giang Trừng đặc biệt phiền muộn, bởi vì năm nay cùng hắn làm việc với nhau đấy, là chưởng quản ngày nhà giáo Lam Vong Cơ.

Giang Trừng nhìn trước mắt rậm rạp chằng chịt con số, đau đầu mà xoa xoa mi tâm, nhìn về phía trên giảng đài đang tại vẽ Lam Vong Cơ: Quả nhiên không hổ là Thiên Giới thứ hai nam thần, mặc dù là đem tóc dài quấn lên cũng khó dấu lành lạnh lạnh thấu xương khí chất, âu phục tốt lắm buộc vòng quanh hắn thon dài thân hình, cũng trách không được cái này trong phòng học sẽ có nhiều như vậy cam tâm tình nguyện đến đi học đấy.

Đẹp mắt là đẹp mắt, nhưng mà, vì cái gì nghỉ hắn còn muốn bị kéo tới đi học a, hắn đều bao nhiêu năm không có đụng toán học đề rồi.

Giang Trừng phiền muộn mà bức tóc, trong lòng yên lặng cầu nguyện: Không bao giờ nữa muốn cho ngày nhà giáo cùng tiết Trung thu đụng vào cùng nhau a.

Bỗng nhiên, một bóng ma nổi lên Giang Trừng trên bàn bài thi, hữu hiệu mà phòng ngừa hắn biến trọc.

"Cái nào đạo đề sẽ không?" Cái nào đạo đề cũng sẽ không a, Giang Trừng một bên cảm thán Trung Quốc ngôn ngữ bác đại tinh thâm, một bên Tùy Tiện chỉ một đạo đề, chờ đợi Lam Vong Cơ có thể lập tức rời đi, không nên lại chú ý hắn cái này gì cũng không biết nhóc đáng thương.

Nào biết Lam Vong Cơ căn bản không có ly khai ý tứ, tay phải đem bài thi từ trong tay hắn rút ra, ngòi bút chỉ vào đề khô giúp hắn vòng vẽ trọng điểm, hắn mà nói không nhiều lắm, nhưng mà mỗi một câu đều nói được rất chậm, lại để cho Giang Trừng có đầy đủ thời gian đi phản ứng, đi tiêu hóa.

Quá gần, Giang Trừng không đúng lúc mà nghĩ lấy, hai người giữa thật sự là sát lại quá gần, từ phía sau lưng nhìn, Lam Vong Cơ đem cả người hắn ôm vào trong ngực, hô hấp đều nhào vào trên mặt của hắn, mang theo nho nhỏ gió nhẹ, nóng ý dần dần bò lên trên gương mặt của hắn, đem lỗ tai cũng nhuộm đến đỏ bừng, rõ ràng là dần dần lạnh trời thu, có thể ăn mặc ngắn tay Giang Trừng rồi lại cảm thấy nóng.

"Gặp sao?" Giang Trừng phảng phất là thấy được cây cỏ cứu mạng, dốc sức liều mạng gật đầu, có thể Lam Vong Cơ như trước không nghĩ muốn ly khai ý tứ, đem bút trả lại cho hắn, "Ngươi viết đi, ta nhìn vào ngươi ghi."

Hắn vừa mới toàn bộ hành trình mặt đỏ tới mang tai, ở đâu vẫn nghe đi vào, cầm lấy bút chậm chạp không dám xuống tay, liền nghe được bên tai truyền đến nhàn nhạt một câu:

"Đồ đần."

Còn được Lam Vong Cơ không có tiếp tục dây dưa xuống dưới, Giang Trừng thật vất vả nhịn đến dưới khóa, cõng lên túi sách liền muốn rời đi cái này thương tâm đấy, cái nào từng muốn, đâm đầu đi tới đúng là Lam Vong Cơ.

"Cho ngươi." Lam Vong Cơ cầm trong tay đóng gói đẹp đẽ chocolate đưa cho Giang Trừng, "Ta không thích ngọt."

"Ngươi rõ ràng không thích ngọt, uổng phí nhiều như vậy nữ sinh vắt óc tìm mưu kế tiễn đưa ngươi chocolate a, thật sự là lãng phí." Giang Trừng cũng không khách khí, trực tiếp mở ra một khối cắn một cái, nồng đậm ca-cao khí tức tại đầu lưỡi lan tràn, gần như là vào miệng mặc dù hóa, xem ra nhất định là dụng tâm chọn lựa tốt nhất chocolate.

Đợi đến lúc Giang Trừng đều muốn đi ăn còn lại nửa khối lúc, rồi lại mắt choáng váng, vừa mới vẫn tại trên tay mình chocolate, như thế nào đã không thấy tăm hơi?

Tập trung nhìn vào, đang tại Lam Vong Cơ trong miệng đâu.

"Ngươi không phải không thích ăn ngọt sao?" Giang Trừng cảm thấy rất có cần phải đi cùng Lam Hi Thần trò chuyện một cái hắn phải hay không phải ngược đãi hắn đệ đệ, bằng không thì vì cái gì ngay cả mình ăn còn dư lại chocolate đều muốn đoạt đâu.

"Có ngọt vẫn thật thích đấy." Lam Vong Cơ nhìn xem như lọt vào trong sương mù Giang Trừng, bất đắc dĩ lại mở miệng, "Ngày mai cho ta giao cái r=a(1-sinθ) hàm số hình vẽ."

Giang Trừng triệt để trợn tròn mắt.

5.

Năm thứ tư tiết Trung thu, Giang Trừng không có đợi đến lúc làm việc với nhau tiểu đồng bọn, ngược lại là chờ đến một đống lời đồn đãi chuyện nhảm: Thiên Giới nghe đồn lấy Giang Trừng là một cái cực phẩm mẩu vụn nam, đùa bỡn Thiên Giới ba đại nam thần cảm tình, năm thứ nhất cùng Lam Hi Thần đồng du nhân gian, năm thứ hai cùng Ngụy Vô Tiện suối phun cầu nguyện, năm thứ ba cùng Lam Vong Cơ lớp học tương đối.

Giang Trừng nghe không hiểu bọn hắn những thứ này cong cong lượn quanh lượn quanh, liền chạy tới hỏi Lam Hi Thần: "Lam Hi Thần, vì cái gì bọn hắn đều nói ta mẩu vụn a."

Lam Hi Thần cười vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn, đưa hắn mềm mại sợi tóc đều vò rối: "Ngươi mới không mẩu vụn đâu rồi, ngươi chỉ là muốn cho từng cái tiểu Thần Tiên một cái nhà."

Luận Lam Hi Thần vì bao che khuyết điểm đến cùng đến cỡ nào có thể nói hưu nói vượn.

Lãnh tri thức: Năm nay Trung thu cùng quốc khánh cùng một chỗ, sang năm cùng quốc tế cùng ngày thường cùng một chỗ, năm sau cùng ngày nhà giáo cùng một chỗ, tại mười một năm sau lại sẽ cùng quốc khánh hợp lại.

Vấn đề! Không ai biết Vong Cơ hàm số là có ý gì à.

Mọi người đôi đoạn vui vẻ! Ngoan ngoãn các loại bình luận.


	8. [AT] Liên động thiên sơn

Phát hiện APP đăng nhập đăng kí

All Trừng liên động Thiên Sơn trên

Không cùng quân nói 2021-01-10

Đại khái hai phát xong đột nhiên muốn ghi thời gian tuyến là loạn đấy, đến nhìn kỹ, không theo như lúc đầu lấy, khắp nơi ma sửa thực các loại cp đều có (Tiện Trừng, Hi Trừng, Trạm Trừng, Dao Trừng cùng với tiểu bối tổ báo động trước) thượng thiên trước mắt chỉ có bộ phận cp

1.

"Chết liền chết a."

Những lời này ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt đến tàn nhẫn, thậm chí mang theo một chút hướng dẫn từng bước cùng chẳng hề để ý lạnh như băng vui vẻ.

Lam Tư Truy toàn thân căng thẳng thành một cây cung, cúi đầu đứng ở phía sau cửa, ẩn tại tầng tầng bóng người bên trong, lặng lẽ hướng âm thanh nguyên chỗ thân ảnh nhanh chóng liếc một cái —— lời nói không dễ nghe, nhưng cảm giác nói lời này tiên đầu chẳng bằng gì có lửa giận bộ dạng, tư thái mang theo vài phần không đếm xỉa tới vô vị, có thể màu lót là mang theo quả quyết lưu loát ngoan lệ, làm cho người ta ngửi được lạnh và khô ráo hoang dã thê lương khí tức, thâm trầm cảnh ban đêm hung ác nham hiểm nguy hiểm.

Tiểu thiếu niên cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà nhìn chằm chằm vào uy mà một chỗ ngồi màu đỏ tía áo bào cùng ghế dựa nâng lên một đoạn xương cảm giác cổ tay, rút cuộc là nhịn không được đáy lòng mênh mông hiếu kỳ, cho mình đánh cho cái khí giống như mà thở phào một cái thở dài sau đó, Lam Tư Truy nắm chặt thấm ướt đầu ngón tay, chậm chạp đấy, một tấc một tấc mà trở lên chuyển di ánh mắt, ánh mắt của hắn đi ngang qua một đôi che màu đỏ tía vạt áo cân xứng chân dài, một đoạn bị eo Phong Ngọc mang luồng ra vài phần cấm dục ý vị kình phong gầy eo tuyến, một tiết tại trùng điệp chỉnh tề giao lĩnh trên nhu trong thò ra đến mảnh trắng cái cổ, một phương tại mặt bên cạnh tóc dài tân trang dưới như ẩn như hiện tinh xảo cái cằm, còn kém một chút xíu... Cuối cùng một chút...

... ? !

Tốc độ ánh sáng giữa, cặp mắt của hắn mãnh liệt bị một nhúm hàn quang nhiếp ở, tinh chuẩn không sai, nghiền ép nát bấy, cái kia màu đỏ tía nặng màu đập vào mắt đốt thành lửa, cái kia lạnh lăng mắt hạnh rồi lại đập vào mắt ngưng tụ thành băng, như là cuồng phong gào thét, mây đen cuồn cuộn lúc thoáng hiện một đạo kinh thế Thiên Lôi, thoáng qua tức thì rồi lại nổ hoàn vũ —— hắn khoảng cách chủ vị cách khoảng chừng tầm hơn mười trượng! Cách bóng người trùng trùng điệp điệp mấy trăm chồng!

Hắn chẳng qua là đi dò xét thử ưu khuyết điểm đấy, cặp kia mắt rồi lại một chút Lưỡi Lê giống như lưu loát ra khỏi vỏ, bỗng nhiên đánh bóng, dùng sức đục nát hắn toàn bộ suy nghĩ cùng may mắn tâm lý, tuy chỉ một cái chớp mắt, lược qua hắn liền không biết làm cho hướng, nhưng đã làm mới ra đời thiếu niên vô hạn khẩn trương.

Lam Tư Truy chằm chằm lên trước mặt mà gạch, trên lưng điên cuồng toát ra mồ hôi lạnh, tứ chi chết lặng lạnh buốt.

... Nguyên lai đây chính là hắn tại Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử tu tập lúc đọc qua vô số lần trên điển tịch ghi chép tên.

Tam Độc thánh thủ.

Lam Tư Truy với tư cách Vân Thâm việc học đệ tử ưu tú nhất một trong, tiên môn sách sử đã nhớ kỹ trong lòng, về Giang tông chủ một thân, mặc dù trước đây chưa từng gặp mặt, nhưng ít ra trang sách trên là như thế nào ghi đấy, là hắn có thể như thế nào một chữ không rơi mà đọc thuộc lòng.

Giang tông chủ thật sự là cái kia sách trên sử sách không thể xem nhẹ một khoản mực đậm màu đậm.

Tự Xạ Nhật Chi Chinh, Ôn gia diệt môn về sau, tiên môn Bách gia quay về thanh di, tường hòa an ổn, lại bởi vì lấy đại chiến bao nhiêu đả thương chút ít Nguyên Khí căn bản, phần lớn thị tộc lựa chọn trước an bên trong sau bài trừ bên ngoài, nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, có thể cái kia tự chinh phạt Ôn một trận chiến, thiếu niên thành danh sau thế càng mãnh liệt Vân Mộng Giang thị Giang tông chủ, Tam Độc thánh thủ Giang Vãn Ngâm, không biết là hạng gì thủ đoạn mưu đồ, đơn giản chỉ cần có thể an bên trong bài trừ bên ngoài...song song, tại tiên môn Bách gia bao nhiêu có chút lười biếng được nữa, dẫn đầu Vân Mộng Giang thị bắt đầu oanh oanh liệt liệt, dứt khoát hẳn hoi võ cách, rộng rãi nạp môn sinh, dần dần hiệt lấy được, vượt mọi chông gai, rong ruổi lửa bừng.

Cái gì gọi là một con tuyệt trần bước trên mây nghê, lên như diều gặp gió chín vạn dặm?

Ba chữ, Giang Vãn Ngâm.

Giang tông chủ là người còn tại thế hệ cũng đã ghi vào tiên môn sử sách nhân vật, độc nhất vô nhị.

Vạn Ma động quật đài sen một ép vũ rút kiếm ánh sáng, là vì "Cửu Liên phục ma", dị thú tiếp cận kiếm đạp Trường Phong không nhượng chút nào, là vì "Ngàn vạn phách trảm", ngoại tộc liên công chén rượu phóng xuất ra Binh lẫn nhau sự sắc sảo, là vì "Kinh sợ nghiêm túc dung thường" —— bỏ bình thường đệ tử trẻ tuổi cần tu tập sách sử, đọc thuộc lòng điển cố, chính là nội môn đệ tử học tập tông tộc sự vụ, lĩnh hội bài trừ bên ngoài an bên trong, điều khiển dưới chi thuật, cái kia tham khảo văn hiến trên cũng đều có Giang tông chủ mấy bút tao nhã.

Cái gọi là trên có thể hủy đi núi sông, dưới có thể phần Ngũ Nhạc, Tam Độc chém Diêm La, Tử Điện trói quỷ quái, có một không hai Bách gia, kinh sợ nghiêm túc cửa cương, toàn bộ tiên môn vì thế đong đưa.

Nhiều lần biến tinh màu trắng, không thay đổi chính là Tam Độc Tử Điện sự sắc sảo.

Cái này như thế nào hình dáng một vị làm cho người theo không kịp tiên môn tiền bối... ?

Lam Tư Truy không dám tái cử động, chỉ nghe Giang tông chủ lạnh bồng bềnh mà cười, tiếp theo vừa rồi câu kia 'Chết liền chết dừng' nói đi xuống, "Ngươi kiếm kia, tự vận vừa vặn."

"Cậu, " Kim Lân Đài tiểu công tử Kim Lăng chỉ vào đường quỳ xuống lấy người, triều cậu bất mãn nói, "Cái này người vừa rồi ý muốn hành hung, tốt xấu thẩm vấn một cái a?"

"A Lăng nói có lý, dám can đảm tại Kim Lân Đài hành thích, " hôm nay Thanh Đàm Hội ông chủ Kim Quang Dao hơi gật đầu, nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía Giang Trừng, có hai phần nửa thật nửa giả khuyên nhủ chi ý, "Không phải chuyện đùa."

Dại dột không phải chuyện đùa.

Kim Quang Dao đều muốn khó được mà chân tình thực cảm giác cười một lần rồi, thật sự là kỳ quái, hôm nay lại vẫn có thị tộc như vậy lỗ mãng, phái ra như vậy cái tử sĩ liền dám ám sát Giang Trừng, ai cũng biết tiên môn Bách gia có bất thành văn công biết —— cùng Tam Độc thánh thủ đối nghịch, là quan trọng nhất không phải là đánh giá bản thân có bao nhiêu bổn sự, mà là nên nghĩ lại muốn có bao nhiêu đường lui.

Dù sao vô luận ngươi có bao nhiêu bổn sự cuối cùng thua cũng sẽ không là Giang tông chủ, không bằng trước đem cái này cho rằng điều kiện tiên quyết lại đến cân nhắc vấn đề khác phương hướng lộ ra thực tế.

"Không cần hỏi." Giang Trừng chấp lên trà chén nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng thổi đi nước trà lơ lửng ở bọt, khó khăn nhấc lên mí mắt nhìn thích khách kia liếc tựa hồ vẫn chịu không nổi đến có chút không đành lòng tốt xem, "Nói đến nói đi, còn không đều là chút ít ngu xuẩn."

"Chết thì chết rồi, đem kiếm trả lại cho hắn a."

Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy lông mày cau lại, ánh mắt tự thích khách trên người nhẹ nhàng lược qua, cái này người đã nhưng bị trọng thương, chính là không làm xử trí cũng sẽ không trừng trị bỏ mình, nếu như khinh thường biết được phía sau màn, cái kia kết quả như thế cũng coi như có thể thực hiện, hà tất bức người tự vận, trên mặt đất quỳ người nọ toàn thân căng thẳng, bởi vì phẫn nộ mà run rẩy không chỉ có, hắn dĩ nhiên sai sót ám sát cơ hội tốt, giờ phút này tự sát cũng vẫn có thể bảo trụ một tia tôn nghiêm, có thể Giang tông chủ bay bổng mà một câu 'Chết thì chết dừng " hoàn toàn là không thèm để ý chút nào, đem hắn điểm ấy người tôn nghiêm nghiền tại dưới lòng bàn chân chà đạp cái nát bấy, chết là không gì đáng trách, nhưng như thế làm nhục, vẫn là không ổn.

Trạch Vu Quân khe khẽ thở dài, ấm giọng nói, "Giang tông chủ đã không thèm để ý hắn phía sau màn sự tình, không bằng giải vào trong lao, mặc kệ tự sinh tự diệt a."

"Tự sinh tự diệt... A." Chỉ thấy Giang tông chủ chậm rãi rủ xuống mắt, lông mày nhỏ nhắn nhẹ nhàng giãn ra, hơi hơi nghiêng thân, cái này thần thái rõ ràng là có thương tiếc chi ý, có thể hết lần này tới lần khác làm cho người nhìn ra mười phần mười người có địa vị cao lại đầu hàng nhân nhượng trước người có địa vị thấp —— hoàn toàn không cách nào làm người ta buông lỏng, chỉ cảm thấy bầu không khí như trên dây mũi tên, càng kéo càng chặt.

"Sinh không có, chết là khẳng định."

"Ta có thể lưu lại ngươi một chân..." Hắn tựa hồ là lơ đãng mà dừng một chút, bày ra một loại dưới cao nhìn xuống kiểu nhân từ, "Đưa về bổn gia an táng."

Lời này giống như sấm sét bình thường tại thích khách kia trong tai nổ tung —— bổn gia? !

Hắn nâng lên một đôi trừng đến đỏ bừng ánh mắt nhìn về phía Tam Độc thánh thủ, đối phương rồi lại chậm rì rì mà từ bên cạnh thân đệ tử trong tay tiếp nhận một cái hộp, mảnh thoạt nhìn, chẳng muốn ngẩng đầu.

Không có khả năng! Tuyệt không có khả năng này! Giang Vãn Ngâm làm sao biết hiểu ta đến từ nơi nào? ! Ta cũng không mang theo bất luận cái gì trong tộc...

Giang Trừng thản nhiên mà phủi phủi vạt áo, "Ngươi là cảm thấy Liễm Phương Tôn đã tâm rộng đến thả một cái không đến bất luận cái gì nhất tộc nhà bào người tiến Kim Lân Đài đến sao?"

Kim Quang Dao ngồi ở chủ vị nửa thật nửa giả mà trong lòng phàn nàn, cười đến bất đắc dĩ, loại này thời điểm cũng đừng có dẫn ta rồi a, Giang tông chủ.

Tam Độc thánh thủ cười lạnh, cười thành khoét tâm đao, "Ngươi cho rằng ngươi như thế nào tiến đến Kim Lân Đài hay sao?"

Cái này thắng được tốt không có ý nghĩa.

Kim Quang Dao đem cháu nhỏ lôi kéo ngồi xuống, yên lặng trong lòng thay Giang Trừng cảm thấy nhàm chán.

Ván bài sao. . . . Nghe hình như là xem vận khí, cần phải phải không dùng điểm đầu óc, đó cũng là chơi không được, ngươi cho là mình là chướng ngại vật, làm sao biết không phải là hắn Tam Độc thánh thủ đá kê chân?

Cái này nhất tộc chỉ sợ là liền có thể phát báo tang người cũng sẽ không để lại, Lam Hi Thần có chút không đành lòng mà dời ánh mắt quay đầu, hắn lần này đầu đi liền chứng kiến bên cạnh thân đệ tử khuôn mặt được không giống như giấy Tuyên Thành*, sợ là dọa ngoan rồi, liền thò tay đi vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, thực sự nói cũng không được gì, thực muốn nói gì, đại khái cũng chỉ có thể là 'Việc này thường có' .

Những năm gần đây này ám sát Giang tông chủ người liền Lam Hi Thần đều không nhớ rõ có bao nhiêu rồi, đều không ngoại lệ đều là một cái kết cục, diệt môn mà thôi, không tính người vô tội cũng không phải tội liên đới —— nếu không có nâng toàn tộc lực lượng, ai dám động đến ý nghĩ như vậy.

Giang tông chủ hàng năm lên cao chỗ ngồi, bình mấy phương hướng loạn họa, lôi đình thủ đoạn, uy hiếp tiên môn, bực này tâm trí cũng không phải bạn cùng lứa tuổi có thể so sánh đấy.

Liền thật là không chu toàn chi núi, hắn sợ là cũng có thể san bằng làm mỹ nhân nằm.

Lam Hi Thần khe khẽ thở dài, may mắn Tư Truy cái đứa bé kia vừa rồi đi ra, Kim tiểu công tử là thói quen, cần phải là Tư Truy thấy như vậy cái tình cảnh, Giang tông chủ hôm nay phong quang công tích lớn hơn phân nửa gặp từ miệng của hắn bị Vong Cơ biết rõ, lần tới dạ săn đụng với Giang tông chủ tám chín phần mười lại là vừa ra cây kim so với cọng râu, không thiếu được là hắn cái này huynh trưởng thay tạ lỗi.

Đáng tiếc Lam Tư Truy chẳng qua là không có tìm được cơ hội trở lại nhà mình tông chủ bên người, đứng ở đại đường thiên môn chỗ dĩ nhiên một thân mồ hôi lạnh, vốn tưởng rằng sự tình không sai biệt lắm liền dừng ở đây, thiếu niên lau đi trên trán mồ hôi lạnh chuẩn bị trở về đến nguyên bản trên ghế ngồi, ai ngờ ——

"Cái gì niên đại, vẫn làm dây thắt lưng chiếu vật như vậy?"

Mùa xuân ba tháng, hạnh mưa lê mây, Kim Lân Đài trên gió mát húc húc, Mẫu Đơn mở chứa, giờ phút này bởi vì một câu nói kia phong vân tế hội, như nhấc lên phóng túng, Băng Phong Thiên Lý.

Dưới đài một mảnh tĩnh mịch, mấy nghìn ánh mắt ngay ngắn hướng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Giang tông chủ trong tay hư nhược hư nhược vân vê một khối vết máu loang lổ vật liệu may mặc, sau đó vô cùng chịu không nổi mà ném xuống dưới.

Vật ấy đúng là mới từ Giang thị đệ tử trong tay tiếp nhận trong hộp để đó tín vật.

Máu tươi ghi liền liên danh chiếu thư, ý muốn tổng cộng chinh phạt Giang Vãn Ngâm.

"Loảng xoảng Đ...A...N...G...G!"

Không biết là người nào kinh hoảng trong đụng lật ra bản thân trên bàn tửu thủy.

"Núi cao tông chủ không cần kinh hoảng, " Giang Trừng không có hướng âm thanh nguyên chỗ nhìn, đốt ngón tay câu được câu không mà gõ cái bàn, "Ngươi tên viết rất đã tinh tế lại rõ ràng, còn sợ Giang mỗ nhìn không thấy sao?"

"Tô tiên đầu cũng không cần còn muốn cái gì lí do thoái thác rồi, " Giang Trừng thản nhiên đứng lên, dường như một cái nghỉ đã đủ rồi báo, "Cho rằng làm ra một cái tử sĩ đến chuyển di lực chú ý, ta sẽ không biết đạo các ngươi ở đâu bên ngoài an bài bao nhiêu người tay?"

Mọi người thở mạnh không dám ra, mắt thấy Giang tông chủ từng bước một nhặt cấp hạ xuống, vạt áo khó khăn lắm sát qua mặt đất thời điểm giống như là muốn tại đó lưu lại một mảnh đậm đặc đến hóa không ra nặng màu, hắn đi chậm rãi, giống như một cái mang theo báo tang đến đây Tử Vong sứ giả, tư thái đẹp mắt, lãnh ngạo ưu nhã, "Phụ Dương Lộc thị, Lâm An Dương thị, Biện Kinh mục thị. . . . A."

"Nguyên lai hôm nay chư vị. . . . . Phần lớn cũng không phải tới tham gia Thanh Đàm Hội hay sao?"

"Còn lại tiên đầu an tâm một chút chớ vội, " Giang Trừng chậm rì rì mà hơi trong tràng thần sắc khác nhau tiên đầu liếc, "Chư vị chỉ cần làm chứng."

Che lấp xinh đẹp, tàn khốc tàn nhẫn, hắn câu dẫn ra khóe môi trong lau lạnh buốt lạnh mật đường cùng lẫn vào máu thạch tín ——

"Ngày đó sử sách chấp bút viết đúng sự thật là được."

Đây là giết chóc bắt đầu trước tuyên cáo.

Huyết Hà chảy xuôi đến bên chân một khắc này, Lam Tư Truy đồng tử mãnh liệt co lại, toàn thân rét run.

". . . . . A! !"

Thiếu niên mồ hôi đầm đìa mãnh liệt từ trên giường ngồi dậy, kinh sợ thở phì phò nhìn quanh một vòng bốn phía, dẫn vào tầm mắt chính là quen thuộc Vân Thâm bố cảnh, là hắn phòng ngủ không sai.

. . . . . Là mộng.

Nhưng cũng không phải mộng, là mấy năm trước chân thật tình cảnh, lúc nào cũng biến thành ác mộng xâm nhập.

Đó là Lam Tư Truy lần thứ nhất đi theo Trạch Vu Quân dự họp Thanh Đàm Hội, sau này trở về cứng rắn làm vài ngày ác mộng, toàn bộ người đần độn, thẳng gọi là Hàm Quang Quân cũng khó khăn đối với hắn bất mãn lên, tuy nói đây không phải là hắn lần đầu tiên nghe nghe thấy Giang tông chủ uy danh, nhưng hoàn toàn chính xác là lần đầu tiên trực diện Giang tông chủ ngoan cự tuyệt.

Cái kia liền săn bắn đều gọi không hơn, chẳng qua là trò chơi, là tâm tình của hắn tốt phụng bồi mọi người chơi trên hai cục tạm thời nảy lòng tham, hắn không thích mượn đao giết người cùng sau lưng công kích, muốn tới chính là chính diện nghiền ép, là trên mặt bàn dương mưu, là gióng trống khua chiêng mà công thành đoạt đất.

Chơi liều vả lại tại, ngạo khí kéo căng, chuẩn xác nói trúng tim đen đồng thời trầm ổn tự động ngay ngắn, không thể nói rất vui buồn không hiện thế nhưng loại lớn tiếng doạ người lợi hại cảm giác cùng xâm lược cảm giác không cần bất động thanh sắc, thị uy cười lạnh cùng lướt vượt qua mắt hạnh đều sắc bén đến làm cho không người nào có thể chống đỡ, khó có thể hô hấp.

Miệng lưỡi sắc sảo, thận trọng từng bước, khoe tài vặt, cho dù là hùng hổ dọa người cũng trông rất sống động.

Vân Thâm tiên môn trên sử sách không có Giang tông chủ bức họa, xác nhận tôn trọng Giang tông chủ còn tại nhân thế, nhưng nghĩ đến cũng không có người có thể miêu tả như vậy thần thái, tinh mỹ lệ tươi đẹp dật, kiêu ngạo đậm đặc, đường hoàng chói mắt, sướng đến làm cho người ta sợ hãi, đằng đằng sát khí.

Là chứng kiến sau đó sẽ nhớ nhíu mày, gặp bị đâm trúng, gặp nhượng bộ lui binh rồi lại gặp không hiểu thấu mà không ngừng nhớ lại cái chủng loại kia tướng mạo.

Lam Tư Truy phát một lát ngốc, ngẫu nhiên giương mắt phát hiện ngoài cửa sổ sắc trời dĩ nhiên mờ mờ, mãnh liệt hoàn hồn trở mình ngủ lại thu thập đứng lên.

Sớm khóa trước hắn muốn đi cho tông chủ tiễn đưa sao tốt kinh văn, nhanh hơn điểm.

2.

Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử sáng sớm trong không khí dường như che tầng một mỏng tuyết, lạnh buốt lạnh hòa tan vào chóp mũi, làm cho người thanh tỉnh.

Sắc trời mờ mờ, sương mù dày đặc đầy trời, Vân Thâm học đường giờ phút này mọi âm thanh đều yên tĩnh, cùng như thường ngày bất đồng, không có trang sách lật qua lật lại nhẹ vang lên, cũng không có đọc thuộc lòng kinh văn giọng thấp, nhưng học đường trong nhập lại không phải là không có người, trái lại đấy, học đường trong ngồi đến tràn đầy đấy, mỗi một thiếu niên đều ngồi ở trước thư án, tuy rằng đều bị Hàm Quang Quân ánh mắt đóng đinh ở trên ghế ngồi, ngồi không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, nhưng mà cổ đã sớm kéo dài lão dài, đang chờ đợi cái nào đó chỉ ở trên sử sách nhìn vô số lần truyền kỳ.

Sớm khóa trước, bọn hắn từ Lam Cảnh Nghi chỗ ấy nghe nói hôm nay tông chủ mời Giang tông chủ đến Vân Thâm thương nghị sự tình, như là vận khí tốt, Giang tông chủ đi ngang qua nơi này, bọn hắn có thể thấy vị tiền bối này phong thái, Lam Cảnh Nghi là bọn hắn đám người này bên trong tin tức thông, chuyện này chắc hẳn không sai được.

Lam Vong Cơ nhạt nhẽo trong con ngươi ẩn chứa Thiên Sơn Mộ Tuyết, bao phủ một phòng tâm đã bay ra học đường thiếu niên, hắn thật sự không rõ huynh trưởng gần nhất vì sao tổng mời Giang Vãn Ngâm đến Vân Thâm nghị sự, cũng không hiểu Giang Vãn Ngâm xuất phát từ cái gì rắp tâm đáp ứng —— còn có cái kia Giang Vãn Ngâm đến cùng có cái gì tốt nhìn hay sao?

"Ôn bài, " Lam Vong Cơ một câu đem các thiếu niên sôi trào nhiệt huyết giội tắt, "Khóa sau tra hỏi."

Hàm Quang Quân màu sáng con mắt lược qua kể cả Lam Cảnh Nghi ở bên trong mấy cái đầu lĩnh đệ tử, không phải là nhắc nhở ý vị, là cảnh cáo, các thiếu niên từng cái một cúi đầu, hắn tức thì khẽ vuốt càm, tròng mắt nhìn về phía bản thân cái bàn trên đấy. . . . . 《 sự tình lời nói công sách 》.

Hắn đã nghiên cứu cái này vốn về cống phú cùng thương lượng buôn bán sách một tháng, tiến độ cực kỳ chậm chạp.

Sự tình đến từ một tháng trước lớn phạm núi dạ săn nói lên, hắn tại đó lần đầu tiên vô số lần cùng Giang Vãn Ngâm nổi lên tranh chấp, nguyên nhân là bốn trăm trương trói tiên mạng lưới.

Giang thị Khách khanh báo lại tổn thất thời điểm, Giang Trừng đã tập mãi thành thói quen, về Lam Vong Cơ người này, hắn chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười.

"Cũng được, " Giang Trừng ngược lại không đau lòng đây đối với Vân Mộng Giang thị mà nói không quan trọng gì tổn thất, bất quá hắn xử sự luôn luôn công bằng, cũng sẽ không khiến Hàm Quang Quân trở thành ngoại lệ, "Vậy gọi là Trạch Vu Quân lại lại để cho hai cái thương đạo cho ta đi, như thế liền cũng miễn cưỡng chống đỡ qua."

Lam Vong Cơ ánh mắt lạnh lẽo, hầu như muốn ngưng tụ thành thật thể màu trắng tuyết, một bên Lam Cảnh Nghi đã một đấy quang quác mà quát lên, hắn gần nhất cùng theo Trạch Vu Quân học tập, biết rõ hai cái thương đạo tiền lời có thể không thể khinh thường, dồn ép hắn kiên trì cùng Giang tông chủ cưỡng, "Hai cái thương đạo! ? Đây cũng quá hơn nhiều đi!"

"Bình thường trói tiên mạng lưới đều là mây ti tươi đẹp dệt liền mà thành, " Lam Tư Truy cũng có chút kinh hãi, lặng lẽ lườm liếc Giang tông chủ đeo Tử Điện đấy, măng tựa như đầu ngón tay, ý đồ đánh thương lượng, "Giang tông chủ... Nếu thật phải thường, tám trăm lượng bạc vậy là đủ rồi. . . Đi?"

"Ta cậu chưa bao giờ dùng mây ti tươi đẹp loại vật này, lấy ra làm che bụi phân bố vẫn còn miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng, " Kim tiểu công tử ôm Tuế Hoa đứng được gọi là một cái khinh người, nhìn về phía bọn hắn Lam gia người thần tình có phần có vài phần hắn cậu chịu không nổi cảm giác, "Cái này bốn trăm trương trói tiên mạng lưới hết thảy chỉ dùng để giao tiêu chế thành."

Lam Cảnh Nghi Lam Tư Truy hai người đồng loạt hít vào khí lạnh.

giao tiêu! !

Nam Hải ra giao tiêu vải mỏng, vào nước không nhu, dục hỏa không đốt, một tấc lợi dụng Vạn Kim tính toán! Dùng nó làm bốn trăm trương trói tiên mạng lưới loại này xa xỉ sự tình là chân thật tồn tại sao? !

Kim Lăng chọn lông mày nỗ bĩu môi, "Không tin liền bản thân hỏi các ngươi Hàm Quang Quân, chém vào thời điểm có phải hay không so với bình thường mệt mỏi, có hay không linh lực ngăn chặn cảm giác."

"Này mới khiến hai cái thương đạo, ta cậu vẫn thua lỗ đâu."

Hai vị Lam thị thiếu niên hai mặt nhìn nhau, mang theo tuyệt vọng thần tình nhìn trước người đứng đấy Hàm Quang Quân, đáng tiếc bọn hắn không phải là nhà mình tông chủ, thật sự đọc không xuất ra Hàm Quang Quân hiện tại đỡ đòn cái này trương tựa hồ trước sau như một cao quý lãnh diễm mặt đến cùng đang suy nghĩ gì.

Giờ phút này, liền mọi người hướng trên đỉnh đầu bay qua đi màu đỏ miệng núi quạ đều cảm giác mình giống như bay có chút không đúng lúc.

"Cái gì quá không được đồ vật lãng phí thời gian tại đây giải thích, " ngược lại là Giang tông chủ trước lòng từ bi mà đánh vỡ cục diện bế tắc, một tay chậm rì rì mà chụp lên tiểu cháu ngoại trai bả vai, trước sau như một hung ác nham hiểm ưu nhã làn điệu săm trên thêm vài phần huấn đạo, có 'Dừng ở đây' chi ý, "Ngươi cùng Hàm Quang Quân có thể nói không được tông vụ trên sự tình, đi dạ săn."

Lời này nghe là nói Kim Lăng lai lịch quá nhỏ bé, không có cách nào khác cùng tiền bối hiệp đàm tông vụ, nhưng nói thật. . . . Bất kỳ một cái nào hơi chút hiểu rõ điểm Hàm Quang Quân người cũng biết hắn luôn luôn không nhúng tay vào Lam thị tông vụ, tuy có 'Gặp loạn nhất định ra' mỹ danh, nhưng tông vụ cùng Thanh Đàm Hội các loại sự tình dù sao vẫn là Trạch Vu Quân đang xử lý, vì vậy lời này rơi khi bọn hắn Lam gia người trong lỗ tai, như thế nào nghe như thế nào đều là tại chỉ trích Hàm Quang Quân... Quá đần.

Lam Vong Cơ trán gân hơi nhảy, "Giang Vãn Ngâm!"

"Tốt rồi, Hàm Quang Quân." Giang Trừng trong ngữ điệu mang theo một tia thở dài, có phần có vài phần dỗ dành trẻ con ý vị, lẽ ra hắn biết mấy cái Lam gia người, Trạch Vu Quân mặt trời ấm áp núi đứng, Lam lão tiên sinh nước sâu núi cao, làm sao lại hắn Lam Vong Cơ như vậy chiêu người không lời, đừng nói một gậy, coi như là tám côn đều đánh không xuất ra cái vang, khó thở cũng chỉ gặp 'Giang Vãn Ngâm, Thận Ngôn " dưới mắt mất phần sau cắt ra hai chữ kia lý do đại khái là hắn nói là ván đã đóng thuyền sự thật, không thể cãi lại —— quá đáng thương.

"Ngươi trở về dù thế nào cùng Trạch Vu Quân nói 'Giang Vãn Ngâm như thế nào như thế nào " hắn đến Giang mỗ trước mặt, cũng chỉ có tạ lỗi phần."

" 'Xá đệ tùy hứng, làm khó Giang tông chủ tha thứ' ." Giang tông chủ khoan thai mà thuật lại lấy Lam Hi Thần lời nói, cũng lười đi quản Lam Vong Cơ tại vãn bối trước mặt mũi, "Ngươi cho rằng những lời này... Giang mỗ nghe hắn nói qua bao nhiêu lần?"

"Thành Tiên còn là gà mờ, không nên liền người cũng sẽ không làm a, Hàm Quang Quân."

"Giang, Giang tông chủ, " Lam Cảnh Nghi thật sự có chút nhìn không được, tuy rằng. . . . . Nói hơn phân nửa là lời nói thật, nhưng mà Hàm Quang Quân cũng quá đáng thương, ngôn ngữ năng lực theo không kịp tâm lý hoạt động, trong chốc lát nhất định sẽ tích tụ trong lòng a, tâm tình không tốt sẽ rất dễ dàng phạt hắn sao gia quy a, "Người có chí riêng. . . Không phải là, thuật nghiệp có chuyên tấn công, Hàm Quang Quân có mình am hiểu sự tình."

Kim Lăng không muốn làm cho cậu cùng những người này tiếp tục dây dưa, oán thầm ai còn không có am hiểu sự tình rồi hả? Cái này cũng đáng được nói ra.

Mà Giang Trừng đã tại tính toán là để cho Lam Hi Thần lại để cho Tây Bắc cái kia hai cái thương đạo cho Giang gia còn là dứt khoát tại Cô Tô cảnh nội chọn hai cái, hắn vì thế khó được có hai phần hảo tâm tình, liền nhiều lời hai câu, "Một cái thương đạo hàng năm tiền lời cùng bình thường bốn trăm trương trói tiên mạng lưới muốn bao nhiêu ngân lượng, Hàm Quang Quân nhất định là không có đếm."

"Bất quá Hàm Quang Quân biết mình mặc trên người những thứ này tổng cộng cần bao nhiêu bạc sao?"

Lam Vong Cơ nhìn theo ánh mắt của hắn nhìn về phía bản thân vạt áo, nhìn qua cái kia trắng noãn như tuyết vật liệu may mặc, phảng phất là thấy được trắng bóng bạc... . Nhưng không biết là bao nhiêu.

"Ngươi cái này quần dưới thêu cuốn mây văn, là các ngươi Vân Thâm ủy thác Cô Tô thêu mây tơ lụa mới làm khoản tiền chắc chắn kiểu, tháng trước tránh ra bắt đầu dùng ở nhà bào lên, mỗi thước phân bố so với xưa cũ khoản mắc mười hai tiền năm văn, " Giang Trừng đường cong chặt chẽ cái cằm khẽ nhếch, xa xa một chút Lam Vong Cơ vạt áo, cuối cùng xùy cười ra tiếng, "Bất quá Hàm Quang Quân đại khái cũng không biết xưa cũ khoản vài đồng tiền."

"Cái này bên hông chưởng phạt lệnh bài sao, lấy Côn Sơn bạch ngọc chế tạo, mây văn xuất từ vạn bảo các chữ thiên số một công tượng lý tuyển tay, cộng lại một trăm năm mươi hai hai bảy tiền."

Lam Tư Truy cùng Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn nhìn Hàm Quang Quân bên hông treo chưởng phạt lệnh bài... Hàm Quang Quân này bằng với là cúp túi tiền nhỏ tại trên thân thể a! Còn là cái loại này giả bộ đến căng phồng túi tiền!

"Như thế nhìn xa trông rộng, lòng mang chí lớn rồi lại ngay cả mình hằng ngày ăn mặc chi phí đều xách không rõ ràng lắm, Lam Nhị công tử, " Giang Trừng săn khóe môi, một tia trào phúng cười lạnh tràn ra tới, ". . . . . Quả nhiên xuất trần."

Bằng ngươi cái gì gặp loạn nhất định ra, muốn trừ túy muốn an bang muốn bình thiên hạ, liền gần trong gang tấc đồ vật đều không có khái niệm, ngay cả mình vốn nên dễ dàng đạt được tin tức đều khống chế không được, vậy còn tốt cái gì cao theo đuổi cái gì xa? Thật tình không biết phần này xuất trần tiên dật, đều là dùng bạc chồng chất đứng lên đấy, cái gì hoa trong kiếng trăng trong nước, cùng châu báu ngọc khí cũng không phân biệt.

Lam Vong Cơ hơi nhăn đầu lông mày quát lạnh, "Giang Vãn Ngâm!"

Lam Cảnh Nghi Lam Tư Truy khóc không ra nước mắt, Hàm Quang Quân ly biệt hô ly biệt hô, trong chốc lát đem Giang tông chủ hô tức giận đổi ý không nên thương đạo muốn người bồi thường cái kia bốn trăm Trương Long giao tiêu liền xong đời! Chúng ta đi ra đêm cái săn liền ném đi lớn như vậy một khoản tiền lớn, quay đầu lại chính là người Thân huynh dài thấy người cũng phải im lặng ngưng nghẹn. . .

Vạn hạnh sự tình cuối cùng vẫn còn lấy Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử thường Liên Hoa Ổ hai cái Cô Tô cảnh nội thương đạo là kết cục.

Lam Trạm, chữ Vong Cơ, số Hàm ánh sáng, thế gia công tử bảng thứ hai, kiếm thuật, linh lực nhất lưu, phá sản.

Phá sản Hàm Quang Quân hiện đang ngó chừng trước mặt 《 sự tình lời nói công sách 》, tuy rằng rất không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng Giang Vãn Ngâm tại cống phú thương lượng buôn bán một chuyện trên hoàn toàn chính xác làm cho người theo không kịp, nghe huynh trưởng lời nói, nhượng ra đi cái kia hai cái thương đạo cái này ngắn ngủn một tháng đã lại để cho Vân Mộng Giang thị tránh đã đến so với bốn trăm Trương Long giao tiêu giá trị càng nhiều nữa ngân lượng, khiến người ta khó có thể tin chính là, cái này hai cái thương đạo lúc trước tại Cô Tô cảnh nội, chẳng qua là nửa vời hai cái bình thường thương đạo.

... Hắn đến cùng như thế nào mưu tính, mới có thể làm được loại này so với mặt trời tiến đấu Kim vẫn làm cho người lưỡi kiệu không dưới sự tình?

Nghĩ đến Giang Vãn Ngâm chỉ một câu thôi cái kia giao bạch giống nhau tay có thể gọi đến một khoản thường người không thể tưởng tượng thiên văn tiền lời, nghĩ đến huynh trưởng Ôn núi nước mềm giống như mặt mày trong ẩn chứa bất đắc dĩ cùng bao dung đối với chính mình trấn an tính mỉm cười, Lam Vong Cơ liền cảm giác mình cần phải đem quyển sách này gặm xuống dưới không thể.

3.

Lam Cảnh Nghi chọc lấy vài dưới Lam Tư Truy phía sau lưng cũng không gặp nhà mình phát tiểu có động tĩnh, làm cả buổi còn bị Hàm Quang Quân một cái đối xử lạnh nhạt cảnh cáo sợ tới mức rụt cổ một cái, hắn không tập trung mà cố chấp cán trúc tía bút, không biết Tư Truy đang suy nghĩ gì như vậy mê mẩn —— khẳng định không có ở ôn bài, hơn nửa ngày không có lật giấy rồi, hắn đều nhìn thấy.

Lam Tư Truy hoàn toàn chính xác không có ở ôn bài, hắn ngồi đến quá gần phía trước, cơ hồ là tại Hàm Quang Quân mí mắt phía dưới, vì vậy ánh mắt chỉ có thể bị ép chăm chú vào trước mặt 《 Trường An kinh 》 lên, vừa ý sớm cũng bởi vì Lam Cảnh Nghi mang đến tin tức mà bay tới ngoài cửa sổ, bay tới Hàn Thất trước cửa cái kia đoạn uốn lượn đường nhỏ lên rồi.

Hắn cũng không biết Giang tông chủ muốn tới.

Lam Tư Truy từ ấu niên mới gặp gỡ Giang tông chủ sau có một đoạn thời gian rất dài bởi vì hắn mà bị ác mộng ở, mỗi lần tỉnh lại dù sao vẫn là mồ hôi đầm đìa, thế nhưng là thật kỳ quái nha. . . . . Như vậy khắc sâu ấn tượng sợ hãi, như vậy trong lòng run sợ trí nhớ, tất cả đều đã sớm biến mất không thấy.

Thay vào đó, là một đôi Vân Mộng vùng sông nước giống như ôn nhu tay.

Lam Tư Truy lần thứ nhất biết mình thân thế ngày đó, buổi tối như cũ bị Lam Cảnh Nghi kéo đi cùng các sư huynh một khối dạ săn, hắn không có cách nào khác cùng phát Tiểu Giải phóng xuất ra lòng của mình không có ở đây yên không phải là cảm thấy hắn lời nói nhiều lắm rất phiền, mà là bởi vì hắn buổi sáng đi Hàn Thất tiễn đưa kinh văn thời điểm nghe được tông chủ cùng Hàm Quang Quân đối thoại.

Chẳng qua là một trận rất bình thường nói chuyện, thân là huynh trưởng Trạch Vu Quân hy vọng Hàm Quang Quân có thể thử buông tha bản thân, thử nhìn nhân sinh mới, hắn nói, ngươi xem, đã liền Tư Truy cái đứa bé kia cũng đã từ Ôn gia thân phận trong thoát khỏi đi ra, ngươi năm đó từ bãi tha ma trên cứu hắn, hắn đã có nhân sinh mới, Vong Cơ, ngươi cũng nên thử nhìn về phía trước rồi.

Những lời này từng chữ Lam Tư Truy đều nhận thức gặp ghi, thế nhưng là bện cùng một chỗ, như cái gì trên đời nan đề giống nhau ép tới hắn càng sự khó thở đứng lên.

Ôn gia. . . . . ?

Bãi tha ma. . . . ?

Thiếu niên cơ hồ là toàn thân rung động lắc lư lấy, khống chế được bản thân vươn tay ra, từng bước từng bước tính lấy tuổi của mình, từng điểm từng điểm mà mấy trở về, mỗi mấy một cái, cũng cảm giác mình cách...này cái không muốn biết chân tướng lại tới gần một bước, bản thân thân ở dối trá Đào Nguyên lại sụp xuống một góc.

Làm sao sẽ vừa vặn đâu. . . . Cái số này.

Ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, tại sao mình gọi là 'Tư Truy' ? Cái này nguyện chữ, là ai nguyện? Cái gì nguyện? Vì cái gì Hàm Quang Quân cũng không nhấp lên cha mẹ của hắn, thậm chí ngay cả một câu tương quan mà nói cũng không chịu báo cho biết. . . . . Vì cái gì chỉ có Cảnh Nghi có thể cùng theo tông chủ học tập nội vụ. . . .

Hắn cho tới bây giờ, cho tới bây giờ cùng với Cảnh Nghi không giống nhau, hắn vốn cũng không phải là Lam thị chính thống dòng chính.

Hắn chẳng qua là cái kia làm nhiều việc ác trong gia tộc một cái kéo dài hơi tàn bỏ con.

"Tư Truy!" Lam Cảnh Nghi thò tay tại phát tiểu trước mặt quơ quơ, cau mày nói, "Ta gọi ngươi nhiều lần á! Ngươi hôm nay là chuyện gì xảy ra a? Không thể bởi vì Hàm Quang Quân không có ở đây liền lười biếng a."

Lam Tư Truy sững sờ mà nhìn qua lên trước mặt nói liên miên bạn thân, đột nhiên không biết mình nên lấy cái gì thần tình cùng thái độ đối mặt hắn.

Phía trước các sư huynh nhìn về phía hai cái rơi ở phía sau tiểu sư đệ, dừng lại mở miệng nghi nói, "Cảnh Nghi sư đệ?"

Lam Cảnh Nghi vẫy vẫy tay, "Ta cùng Tư Truy có chuyện nói, liền trong chốc lát, lập tức tới."

"Mấy ngươi có nhiều việc, nhanh chút ít, " sư huynh bất đắc dĩ gật đầu, "Ly biệt đợi quá lâu rồi."

"Tốt, thật cảm tạ sư huynh."

"Ngươi trước hết nghe ta và ngươi nói a, " Lam Cảnh Nghi đạo xong tạ, rốt cuộc phát giác Lam Tư Truy thần sắc kỳ quái, nhưng cũng không biết cuối cùng đã xảy ra chuyện gì, đành phải lấy dè chừng muốn nói, "Hôm nay chúng ta chỉ có thể này tòa đỉnh núi dạ săn, tông chủ nói lân cận trên núi gần nhất không thế nào quá. . . ."

"Cảnh Nghi. . . ." Lam Tư Truy nở nụ cười khổ, "Ngươi nói. . . Tông chủ nói?"

"A?" Lam Cảnh Nghi dừng một chút, "Là trước khi đi tông chủ dặn dò ta kia mà, làm sao vậy?"

Vậy tại sao ta không biết. . . . . ?

Tông chủ lại là lúc nào bảo ngươi qua đấy. . . . ?

Nếu là ta và ngươi hai người cùng một chỗ rơi xuống, sư huynh vì sao đầu gọi ngươi không gọi ta?

Lam Tư Truy cúi đầu, cảm giác không ra bản thân là muốn khóc còn là muốn cười, hắn biết mình không nên có những ý nghĩ này, Cảnh Nghi vốn là chính thống dòng chính, hắn một cái kéo dài hơi tàn cô nhi, có địa phương ăn cơm ngủ còn có thể tu tập tiên pháp, có lẽ thỏa mãn, có lẽ cảm ơn mới phải.

Có thể hắn vẫn cảm thấy trong nội tâm khó chịu, đắng chát toan trướng đến hắn há miệng ra liền lập tức gặp tiết lộ ra khóc nức nở, cũng không cách nào hảo hảo đáp lại đối phương quan tâm, hắn xoa xoa mặt, quay người nhanh chóng chạy hướng rừng cây, nghĩ đến một cái yên tĩnh đấy, không người quấy rầy địa phương đi.

“Ôi chao! !" Lam Cảnh Nghi ngốc ở, trợn mắt há hốc mồm, "Anh đi đâu vậy a? !"

Lam Cảnh Nghi đêm hôm đó gặp lại Lam Tư Truy thời điểm, hắn đã hôn mê bất tỉnh nằm ở Liên Hoa Ổ trong sương phòng, bị dị thú Ba Xà cắn bị thương phần bụng vẫn đang không ngừng rướm máu, Giang thị lão y sư đang tại thi châm cầm máu, các sư huynh vội vàng quay về Vân Thâm đi báo cáo việc này, một mình hắn ngốc ngơ ngác đứng ở Giang thị trong phòng khách, không biết sự tình như thế nào đã thành cái này bức bộ dạng.

"Tông chủ, " Giang mục vĩnh viễn thu thập xong cái hòm thuốc, đối với Giang Trừng nói, "Máu đã ngừng, nhưng Ba Xà dư độc có thể làm cho người sốt cao không lùi, từ trước đến nay không cách nào có thể giải, chỉ có thể dựa vào cái này Lam thị đệ tử bản thân vượt đi qua."

"Như hắn có thể sống qua tối nay, liền không có gì đáng ngại rồi."

Giang Trừng ôm cái choai choai thiếu niên đem về cánh tay còn có chút chua, mặc dù đạo là mình lại nhặt được phiền toái, nhưng vấn đề không lớn là được, thần sắc hắn nhàn nhạt, một chút gật đầu, Giang mục vĩnh viễn liền cáo lui.

Mãi mãi cho đến già tiên sinh đẩy cửa đi ra, Lam Cảnh Nghi bị gió đêm ngắn ngủi mà bổ nhào về phía trước mới mãnh liệt bừng tỉnh, quan sát trên giường không còn nửa cái mạng phát nhỏ, lại không dám hướng tiếng tăm lừng lẫy Giang tông chủ chỗ ấy nhìn.

"Trạch Vu Quân không có dặn dò qua các ngươi, ngày gần đây là Ba Xà phối ngẫu thời kỳ, tính nết luống cuống, vả lại khoảng cách ta Giang thị Magnolia núi xa một chút?" Giang Trừng vốn bị Lam Tư Truy dính đến toàn thân là máu, mặc dù đã tắm gội thay quần áo nhưng cảm giác, cảm thấy còn có cỗ mùi máu tanh không thoải mái, hắn nhíu lại đầu lông mày tận lực bằng phẳng ngữ khí hỏi, "Như Bổn tông chủ hôm nay không đi dạ săn, các ngươi Lam thị muốn như nào?"

Đáng tiếc Lam Cảnh Nghi mới gặp gỡ vị này truyền kỳ tiền bối, người thiếu niên thực đang khẩn trương, nghe không xuất ra cái gì bằng phẳng, liền nghe thấy đến cái kia tiếng nói trong nước trong và gợn sóng hàn ý, hoàn toàn giống có lạnh giá kiếm tại chính mình chỗ cổ bình thường, cắn răng ép mình lên tiếng, run rẩy nói, "Nói, nói đấy. . . . Cũng không biết Tư Truy làm sao vậy, lời nói vẫn, còn chưa nói xong liền. . . Liền chạy."

Giang Trừng đang muốn mở miệng nói chuyện, trên giường thiếu niên trong hôn mê đột nhiên phun ra một miệng lớn máu, sặc đến chính hắn ho khan không chỉ có, thế nhưng là ý thức cũng không hấp lại, chẳng qua là sinh lý tính mà kịch liệt ho khan, càng khục càng nhiều, tình cảnh máu tanh làm cho người ta sợ hãi nhưng mà Giang Trừng vẻ mặt hờ hững, "Nôn Ba Xà độc máu, bình thường, không nôn mới muốn chết rồi."

Đúng không? Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn mình chằm chằm mủi giày lo lắng suông. . . . Tư Truy vừa rồi sợ là nôn ọe một bát to nhiều máu như vậy xuất hiện đi. . . . Coi như là đem độc đều nhổ ra, máu cũng nên cùng một chỗ nôn sạch sẽ rồi. . . . Huống chi hắn ho đến lợi hại như vậy, lục phủ ngũ tạng sợ không phải đều nên di chuyển vị trí rồi. . .

Chính nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, thiếu niên đột nhiên ngửi được một vòng thanh đạm dễ ngửi hoa sen mùi thơm, hắn lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt xéo qua liếc về Giang tông chủ một mảnh màu tím nhạt màu góc áo lướt nhẹ qua qua bản thân trước người, chờ hắn từ nơi này bôi ở mùi máu tanh trong phá vòng vây đi ra liên hương bên trong trì hoãn quá mức nhi, mới giật mình quái lạ mà ý thức được vị này Giang tông chủ đúng là hướng Lam Tư Truy nơi đó đi rồi.

Hắn sợ tới mức mãnh liệt ngẫng đầu rồi lại hiện tại quả là không dám nhìn kỹ Giang Trừng vì vậy nhanh chóng cúi đầu xuống.

Cái kia chợt lóe lên trong tầm mắt, hắn chỉ thấy từ vén lên trong tay áo lộ ra một nửa cánh tay cùng một cái giao bạch tựa như thon dài tay phải, tựa hồ tại Tư Truy chỗ cổ kê lót khối hút máu khăn.

Giang Trừng nhíu lông mày oán thầm cái này Lam gia tiểu tử máu thật là hơn, như vậy nôn xuống dưới hắn tông chủ sương phòng giường tấm đều nên gọi mùi máu tanh thẩm thấu, hắn suy nghĩ thiếu niên này vẫn có thể hay không thụ ở hắn điểm một lần huyệt, không bằng duy nhất một lần nôn sạch sẽ còn được chút ít, đang tại hắn nghĩ như vậy thời điểm, hôn mê bất tỉnh thiếu niên không biết khí lực từ nơi nào tới, mãnh liệt bắt được Giang Trừng đang tại chỗ cổ cho hắn kê lót thứ ba khối khăn tay.

"Mẹ... Mẫu thân..." Lam Tư Truy đối với chính mình mẫu thân cũng không cái gì khắc sâu ấn tượng, có thể hắn tối nay thật sự rất muốn nhà, không phải là Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử, hắn muốn có nhà của mình, muốn phụ thân mẫu thân của mình, hắn muốn, coi như là đều là cái kia Kỳ Sơn Ôn gia người, có thể nếu là phụ thân mẫu thân, bọn hắn dù sao vẫn là đau lòng bản thân a.

Lam Cảnh Nghi nghe được hai chữ này lại là mãnh liệt ngẫng đầu, lúc này đây trực tiếp sợ tới mức không biết nên làm sao bây giờ —— đã xong đã xong đã xong đã xong. . . . . Sẽ không phải ngày mai tông chủ đã đến nhìn thấy chỉ có thể là cụt một tay Tư Truy rồi a? !

Giang Trừng không thích ngoại nhân đụng vào bản thân, đốt ngón tay cứng đờ, rồi sau đó nhíu chặt lấy lông mày, đơn giản chỉ cần sử dụng xảo kình đẩy ra tay của hắn, gọn gàng mà linh hoạt mà làm cho người ta nhét quay về trong đệm chăn đi.

Giang Trừng tay nói thật nhập lại không thế nào giống như nữ tử, dù sao cũng là chiều cao bảy thước người tập võ, thế nhưng là Lam Tư Truy từ nhỏ không có bị người dắt qua, chính là có, cũng không quá đáng là Lam Vong Cơ tại hắn học bước lúc hư nhược đỡ một chút, huống chi Giang Trừng tay vẫn còn so sánh Lam Vong Cơ nhỏ hẹp chút ít, cái này một ít phương hướng màn người trong lại bị ấm lô hồng nóng lên, vì vậy cái kia mảnh trắng ngón giữa Vân Mộng đầm lầy liên hương mềm ý liền thản nhiên mà tại thiếu niên chóp mũi lan tràn ra, rửa sạch một mảnh đậm đặc mùi máu tanh.

Đã là như thế, liền thập phần phù hợp Lam Tư Truy trong nội tâm đối với "Mẫu thân" tay cảm giác.

Nhỏ hẹp thon dài đấy, trắng nõn mùi thơm ngát đấy, như động tới sinh lạnh chính là mẫu thân thân thể yếu dừng, điểm này điểm mỏng kén là làm cơm nhóm lửa lúc xây đứng lên a.

Thế nhưng là mẫu thân vì sao không dắt bản thân?

. . . . Mẫu thân. . . . A Uyển thật là khó chịu. . . . Mẫu thân. . . .

"Cho các ngươi Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử người nhanh lên, " Giang Trừng lườm qua mang bệnh thiếu niên hồng phác phác gương mặt liếc sau đó bay bổng mà triều mặt khác cái kia Lam gia đệ tử ném đi một cái mắt đao, "Chậm nhất sáng sớm ngày mai sẽ không người tới, Vân Thâm sợ là muốn hao tổn một cái tốt hạt giống tại Liên Hoa Ổ rồi."

Lam Cảnh Nghi cũng không có ngẩng đầu có thể cảm nhận được mình bị mắt của hắn đao đâm ở bên trong, nhìn lại một chút Tư Truy vậy còn tại tìm tòi 'Mẫu thân' tay, một bên lo lắng phát nho nhỏ tính mạng một bên nói năng lộn xộn mà chắp tay lĩnh mệnh, "Ta, ta ta lập tức! ! Giang tông chủ nghìn, ngàn vạn dưới tay lưu lại... Không, không phải là, nhiều hơn tha thứ!"

Giang tông chủ tốt tính khí tựa như gật gật đầu, chỉ bất quá da không cười thịt cũng không cười, "Cái kia cũng nhanh chút."

Các loại Lam Cảnh Nghi lảo đảo chạy sau khi đi, Giang Trừng đứng dậy chuẩn bị ly khai, gọi cái y tu đệ tử đến chăm sóc một chút chính là, tả hữu tối nay phải xem chính hắn tạo hóa, chẳng qua là chỉ chớp mắt chứng kiến thiếu niên xấu hổ nhiễm bệnh thái, tóc mai cũng thấm ướt lẫn vào máu nhơn nhớt mà dán tại trên mặt không thoải mái, dù là như thế còn là cố chấp mà hô hào 'Mẫu thân " dùng còn lại khí lực lục lọi một chỉ có thể bị hắn dắt tay.

Giang Trừng nhíu lông mày nhìn xem hắn ưm giãy giụa sau nửa ngày, cuối cùng còn là người có địa vị cao lại đầu hàng nhân nhượng trước người có địa vị thấp mà duỗi ra cột đầu ngón tay đẩy ra thiếu niên dính tại mặt bên cạnh tóc xõa, tại hắn bắt được tay của mình lúc trước lại đi nhéo bên giường rửa mặt trong chậu khăn cho hắn lau sạch sẽ, động tác nửa điểm không ôn nhu, mang theo thuần túy mục đích tính, liền là đơn thuần lau sạch sẽ, mất đi Liên Hoa Ổ dùng chính là sau cùng mềm mại nhu hòa mây khăn, bằng không thì làm không tốt Lam Tư Truy mặt sẽ bị hắn sáng bóng càng đỏ.

"Mẫu thân. . . . ." Thiếu niên tại hôn mê trong mộng nặng nề than nhẹ, mang theo lượt tìm không được vì vậy sinh ra bối rối kinh hãi cùng vô cùng ủy khuất, "Mẫu thân. . . . Ly biệt bỏ lại ta. . ."

Giang Trừng cố chấp khăn đầu ngón tay hơi hơi xiết chặt, nặng nề trong đầu đột nhiên mà hiện ra một cái đưa hắn dùng sức ôm vào trong ngực lại đang cuối cùng một khắc buông ra, độc thân bước lên không về đồ màu đỏ tía thân ảnh.

Hắn đem khăn thả lại đi, nhìn qua trống trải phòng ngủ nhíu lại đầu lông mày do dự một hơi, cuối cùng vẫn là đem Tử Điện lấy xuống, đeo tại ngón trỏ phải chỉ cột chỗ, hắn dùng cái kia cái gì vũ khí cùng phòng bị cũng không tay trái chậm rãi chụp lên thiếu niên tại ác mộng trong không ngừng run rẩy vũ tiệp.

Giang Trừng hy vọng mất đi mẫu thân ở đằng kia chút ít hắn làm ác mộng ban đêm trở về, dùng một cái không mang Tử Điện cây cỏ mềm mại như thế trấn an thương thế của hắn đau nhức cùng bối rối.

Đây chính là hắn về mẫu thân, có thể nghĩ đến tốt nhất xa xỉ nhất ôn nhu.

Vì vậy cái này nhìn như thưa thớt bình thường ban đêm, tại Giang thị mười dặm liên ao bên cạnh, Vân Mộng sông núi Tướng mâu xuống, hắn dùng một cái ý đồ ôn nhu tay, bao trùm ở thiếu niên tất cả ác mộng cùng đau xót, tại nơi này non nớt Linh Hồn được nhất tổn thương sau cùng lúc tuyệt vọng.

Lam Tư Truy từ trong hôn mê khi...tỉnh lại cảm giác mình đêm qua tựa hồ làm mộng đẹp, có một phương mặc dù không mềm mại nhưng mà ấm áp say rượu người ngực, trán của hắn dựa vào tại đó, bị buông đến nằm trong chốc lát sau đó, bắt đầu ho khan khó chịu đứng lên, liền có một cái mùi thơm ngát thon dài bàn tay trắng nõn đặt hắn đôi mắt, lấy ôn nhu trấn an hắn đi vào giấc mộng.

Thẳng đến hắn ý thức được lòng bàn tay của mình trong tựa hồ thật sự cầm lấy người nào đó tay, bối rối mà chỉ chớp mắt, trong tầm mắt tiến đụng vào một cái chống đỡ trán tại chính mình đầu giường màu xanh nhạt ngủ Giang tông chủ.

Lam Tư Truy không là người thứ nhất cảm thấy Giang Trừng chợp mắt lúc tăng thêm thật nhiều ôn nhu người, như so với mới gặp gỡ, quả thực như là tháng chạp màu trắng tuyết cùng mái hiên trăng tròn, cũng không phải thật sự thân thiết động lòng người đã thành cái dạng gì, cho nên vẫn là tháng, không thể là bông vải, bất quá cái kia xóa sạch đao kiếm giống như đâm bị thương người tới ánh mắt bị che lại, thay vào đó chính là mềm mại một mảnh quạ Thanh Vũ tiệp, hắn da thịt ánh trăng giống như 皛皛, tại dưới ánh mặt trời một số gần như xuyên qua, rối tung tóc dài như nước gợn gợn sóng, cuối tại trong gió sớm nhẹ phẩy thiếu niên cùng hắn giao ác đầu ngón tay, xốp giòn xốp giòn mà ngứa, thiếu niên cũng không động, thì cứ như vậy nhìn xem, yên lặng sinh ra chút ít thục 嫮 vắng vẻ cảm giác.

Thật lâu hắn mới đem 'Trong lòng bàn tay mình đúng là Giang tông chủ tay' chuyện này cất vào bắt đầu vận chuyển trong đầu.

... . Nhỏ hẹp thon dài đấy, trắng nõn mùi thơm ngát đấy, động tới sinh lạnh đấy, mang theo một chút mỏng kén.

... !

Lam Tư Truy hô hấp hỗn loạn lên, dắt đến phần bụng miệng vết thương đều có chút đau nhức, bản thân sẽ không phải. . . . Sẽ không phải! !

"Biết mình ngu xuẩn?"

Giang tông chủ trợn mắt, xốc lên một mảnh thanh bần yểu nhưng.

Lam Tư Truy mãnh kinh, buông tay ra, vội vội vàng vàng, nói năng lộn xộn nói, "Ta, muộn, vãn bối vô tình ý đường đột Giang tông. . . ."

"Được rồi." Giang Trừng ngủ không thoải mái, toàn bộ người mệt mỏi đấy, nho nhỏ ngáp một cái, giống như đầu quý tộc dưỡng Tây Vực mèo, "Nằm ly biệt đứng lên."

"Nhà các ngươi tông chủ sợ là đã đến, ngươi cần tự hành giải thích dạ săn lỗ mãng hành vi."

Nhấp lên cái này gốc, Lam Tư Truy trong nội tâm lại khó chịu, ". . . . Tông chủ không sẽ đích thân đến đấy."

Giang Trừng dạo bước đi lấy quần áo tay có chút dừng lại, ngữ khí nghe tựa hồ có nhiều thú vị, "Ta cũng không biết Lam Hi Thần tại đệ tử lúc giữa gió bình luận như thế kém cỏi."

A. . . . . ?

Lam Tư Truy không có kịp phản ứng, quay đầu nhìn Giang tông chủ, đã thấy hắn đứng ở một phương ánh trăng vải mỏng khảm lê hoa và cây cảnh sau tấm bình phong, bình phong trên đắp hắn tông chủ áo mũy quan, người thiếu niên ngơ ngác nhìn qua tại ánh trăng vải mỏng sau như ẩn như hiện đường cong, tựa hồ có thể tưởng tượng đến cái kia phần bờ vai như được gọt thành, eo đúng hẹn màu trắng, đàn loan phiêu nâng chặt chẽ cùng kình phong gầy, mãi cho đến bên trong duỗi ra một nửa trần trụi cánh tay tới lấy quần áo, Lam Tư Truy mới bị bị phỏng đến bình thường thu hồi ánh mắt, không biết bản thân đem Lam thị giáo cho lễ nghi giáo dục ném tại nơi nào, là sao như thế đường đột tiền bối.

Đợi đến lúc Giang Trừng kéo phát, để ý tốt vạt áo, ném một câu 'Không cho phép đứng lên' ly khai sương phòng sau đó, Lam Tư Truy cũng không biết mình đến cùng là thế nào.

Hắn sững sờ mà nằm trong chốc lát sau đó nghe được hành lang dưới một hồi hấp tấp tiếng bước chân, sương phòng cửa mãnh liệt đẩy, người đến quả nhiên là Cảnh Nghi, hắn còn không có lên tiếng, đối phương đã tiến đến trước giường, đem chén thuốc hướng bàn nhỏ trên một quán, tốt một thông đổ ập xuống mà phát giận, "Ngươi là chuyện gì xảy ra? Có biết hay không buổi tối hôm qua ta cùng các sư huynh khắp núi tìm ngươi đều muốn sẽ lo lắng!"

"Tông chủ cùng Hàm Quang Quân cũng sẽ lo lắng, hiện nay phía trước sảnh hỏi tình huống đâu rồi, lập tức, ta xem ngươi như thế nào bị Hàm Quang Quân phạt đi!"

"Lam Tư Truy ta đã nói với ngươi, ngươi hại ta cả đêm không ngủ, lần tới nếu không giúp ta sao gia quy ta không để yên cho ngươi!"

Lam Tư Truy bị hắn gọi đến đau đầu, trong chốc lát là mình muốn sao gia quy trong chốc lát lại muốn giúp hắn sao gia quy, không có nửa điểm cơ hội chọc vào trên lời nói, rồi lại nghe thấy Lam Cảnh Nghi hô to một tiếng nhảy dựng lên, "Ai ôi!!!!"

"Nơi này là Giang tông chủ sương phòng? !" Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn xem hoa lan kỹ lên khung (vào VIP) lấy Tam Độc, khẩn trương hề hề mà chạy về đi cao thấp mảnh nhìn kỹ một lần bản thân vừa mới dùng sức quá mạnh đẩy mở cửa, "Cái này không có hỏng đi. . . . . Sẽ không phải đây là cái gì nghìn năm gỗ tử đàn làm a, ta nghe nói Giang tông chủ ở đây đáy hồ phủ kín Kim. . . ."

. . . . . Giang tông chủ sương phòng?

Lam Tư Truy ánh mắt cứng ngắc mà trong phòng dạo qua một vòng. . . . . Vậy. Cũng thế, nếu không có Giang tông chủ sương phòng, hắn vừa rồi cớ gì ? Ở chỗ này thay quần áo. . . . Vậy hắn ngủ cũng là. . . .

"Cảnh Nghi, " Lam Tư Truy nuốt một cái, "Giang tông chủ vì sao đem ta đặt ở hắn trong sương phòng?"

"Ta nào biết được a?" Lam Cảnh Nghi vẫn đang nghiên cứu cái kia cánh thoạt nhìn liền giá trị xa xỉ cửa, xác định bản thân không có làm hư, "Đại khái là hắn nhìn ngươi là tốt hạt giống đi."

"Hắn nói ta... Là tốt hạt giống?" Lam Tư Truy đi bưng chén thuốc tay dừng một chút, không thể tin mà nhìn Lam Cảnh Nghi.

"A?" Lam Cảnh Nghi không nghĩ tới hắn trọng điểm ở chỗ này, nhưng cũng đành phải nhẹ gật đầu, lại lặp lại một lần, "Đúng vậy a, Giang tông chủ nói, 'Sẽ không người tới, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử sẽ phải hao tổn một cái tốt hạt giống ở nơi này " lúc đầu lời nói."

". . . . ." Lam Tư Truy thủ sẵn thuốc kia bát ven, "Vì cái gì?"

"Ta nào biết được vì cái gì? Nhưng ngươi suy nghĩ một chút Giang tông chủ là ai a, Tam Độc thánh thủ ài, hắn đều nói ngươi là tốt hạt giống rồi, ngươi liền nhất định là, " Lam Cảnh Nghi ngồi xổm ở đằng kia lắc đầu, cuối cùng quay tới trùng phát Tiểu Chân thành lại cởi mở mà cười rộ lên, kéo lấy thanh âm hô tên của hắn, "Tư Truy, cẩu thả phú quý, chớ Tướng quên a!"

Lam Tư Truy nhìn qua hắn tùy tiện khuôn mặt tươi cười, đột nhiên có chút muốn khóc, tông chủ cùng Hàm Quang Quân đều đã đến, tăng thêm Cảnh Nghi nói như vậy, hắn càng cảm thấy đêm qua bản thân ngu xuẩn cực độ, trong lòng Ôn lan triều sinh rồi lại hơi hơi chua chua, hắn vội vàng đem chén kia dược thang uống hết, làm giả hốc mắt ướt át là bị đau khổ đi ra đấy, "Thật khổ."

Lam Cảnh Nghi yên lặng nhìn xem hắn uống hết chén thuốc, nhớ tới tông chủ mới vừa nghe đến bản thân miêu tả Tư Truy sau đó cùng mình nói lời, đại khái cũng có thể rõ ràng, chính hắn một từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên phát tiểu có chừng chút ít vượt quá hắn tưởng tượng bí mật, nhưng mà vậy cũng không sao nha, tông chủ nói tất cả vẫn cầm hắn cho là 'Lam Tư Truy' người này thì tốt rồi, không cần băn khoăn cái khác, vậy cứ như thế đi xuống đi, rất tốt, thiếu niên thu hồi đáy mắt suy nghĩ, nửa thật nửa giả mà xấu hổ lên Lam Tư Truy, "Giang tông chủ ở đây đem ngươi nằm mềm nhũn không thành, ngươi trước kia uống thuốc cũng không nói đau khổ."

"Chớ nói nhảm." Hắn như vậy nhắc tới, Lam Tư Truy càng cảm thấy trên người lồng lấy đệm giường mùi thơm di luân đứng lên, gọi hắn có chút lâng lâng, chóng mặt đấy, vì vậy vô thức mà khịt khịt mũi.

". . . ." Lam Cảnh Nghi nhìn xem hắn cái này hé mở mặt chôn ở Giang tông chủ ngủ qua đệm giường trong ngửi tới ngửi lui. . . Nói đơn giản một chút chính là không ra thể thống gì bộ dạng, sững sờ qua một hơi sau đó nháy mắt con ngươi hỏi, "Tư Truy, Giang tông chủ có phải hay không rất thơm?"

Lam Tư Truy bị Hàm Quang Quân giáo dục rất là thành thật, "Ừ."

"Khó trách ngươi đêm qua gọi hắn 'Mẫu thân' kia mà, " Lam Cảnh Nghi gãi gãi mặt, "Sợ tới mức ta nghĩ đến ngươi thật sự muốn gãy tại Liên Hoa Ổ bên trong rồi."

"Khục."

Hai người thiếu niên nghe thế âm thanh quen thuộc ho khan sau đó ngay ngắn hướng rụt lại bả vai cứng ngắc mà chuyển đi canh cửa, chỉ thấy nhà mình tông chủ nắm tay thành quyền đặt bên môi nhắc nhở ý vị mà ho khan, bên cạnh đứng một cái cây nghiêm mặt bọn hắn như trước nhìn không ra đang suy nghĩ gì Hàm Quang Quân.

Lam Tư Truy vùi cái đầu, Lam Cảnh Nghi hận không thể lấy đầu đập đất ngươi.

Lam Vong Cơ cây lấy khuôn mặt vẫn kinh ngạc tại Giang Vãn Ngâm càng đem Lam Tư Truy thu xếp tại tông chủ của mình trong sương phòng đầu, như Lam Cảnh Nghi nói không giả, làm như vẫn đồng ý rồi' mẫu thân' cái này hoang đường xưng hô. . . . . Hắn lại vị trí khí, cũng không cùng huynh trưởng đề cập như vậy chỗ thất lễ, hắn mặc dù không thích Giang Vãn Ngâm, đến cùng đây là một cái cọc đại ân, hắn vừa rồi rất tốt mà nói cám ơn, đối phương cũng chỉ là nhàn nhạt mà chịu, trong con ngươi gợn sóng không sinh, tựa hồ không có gì cảm tưởng.

Yên tĩnh thật lâu, Lam Vong Cơ lạnh lùng tuyên án, "Sau lưng lời nói người là không phải, gia quy mười lần."

Lam Cảnh Nghi cúi đầu bĩu môi, không phải chứ. . . . Nói nhân gia thơm quá cũng coi như lời nói người là không phải a. . . . ?

"Mặc dù không là nói người khác nói bậy, thế nhưng mất lễ nghi." Lam Hi Thần mở miệng ngữ khí ôn hòa, lời nói rồi lại nghiêm túc, "Huống chi Giang tông chủ là tiền bối, lại thêm mười lần cho thỏa đáng."

... ?

Được rồi, vậy hãy để cho hắn đau khổ trong mua vui mà may mắn một cái Giang tông chủ không có ở đây, thật tốt quá, bằng không thì hôm nay thật muốn gãy tại Liên Hoa Ổ bên trong rồi.

Tư Truy thương thế của ngươi tốt rồi ghi chép phải giúp ta sao mấy lần gia quy.

"Tư Truy, " Lam Hi Thần đến trước giường ngồi xuống, nhìn xem Lam Tư Truy mở miệng, "Ngươi bị thương có nặng, không tiện chuyển nhảy, ta cùng với Giang tông chủ thương nghị, đối đãi ngươi có thể xuống đất hành tẩu lại mang ngươi quay về Vân Thâm."

"Lần này mạo hiểm, ta cũng không truy cứu nữa, sao xong cái này hai mươi lượt gia quy là tốt rồi."

"Còn có một sự tình, " Lam Hi Thần cúi người sờ lên thiếu niên đầu, "Ba Xà chi độc, cần nôn ọe ra độc máu mới có thể thanh trừ, trước sau hoặc cần giày vò mấy canh giờ, Giang tông chủ muốn là một đêm chưa ngủ chăm sóc ngươi, nhớ lấy tự mình gửi tới lời cảm ơn."

Lam Tư Truy sững sờ mà gật đầu, thật lâu tìm về thanh âm của mình, "Đệ tử. . . . Tuân mệnh."

Lam Vong Cơ rồi lại nhìn qua trước giường cái kia chậu máu loãng tổng số đầu dính máu khăn, nhìn lại một chút Lam Tư Truy trên người sạch sẽ ngủ quần áo, cái kia ống tay áo thêu hình dáng tinh xảo, rõ ràng là Giang thị chín múi liên.

Hắn ngẩn người, chợt nhớ tới vừa rồi tại chính sảnh trong, người nọ trắng như tuyết trên mặt một vòng mệt mỏi nhàn nhạt quạ Thanh.

4.

Lam Tư Truy nhìn chằm chằm vào trang sách trên câu kia 'Cầu đạo này có thể thụ gián, nhưng cuối cùng sợi râu tự, duy mày từ lúc bắt đầu biết đến nại đi " nhớ tới mình bị Giang tông chủ một chén một chén Dao trụ đông trùng hạ thảo gà ti cháo tìm đến nuôi nấng tốt tổn thương sau đó phải đi vào cái ngày đó.

Giang tông chủ nhìn lên trước mặt bái thiếu niên khác, cùng Kim Lăng không sai biệt lắm lớn rồi lại đặc biệt trầm ổn chút ít, có thể đến cùng chẳng qua là thiếu niên, hắn suy nghĩ một hơi, còn là đề điểm một câu, "Lớn lao lại nhìn ta."

Lam Tư Truy cúi xuống đi thân thể còn không có thẳng lên, 'Nhảy' mà một cái mặt đỏ tới mang tai, nghe câu này chỉ trích hắn mấy lần đường đột hành vi mà nói, trong cổ họng nghẹn ở, nói không nên lời một chữ đến.

Có thể hắn nghe thấy Giang tông chủ nói tiếp đi, "Nếu thật có người nào đó có thể giúp đỡ đến ngươi, người kia sẽ chỉ là chính ngươi, không phải là ta."

Lam Tư Truy liền như vậy sửng sốt, trầm mặc mà đứng thật lâu, hắn biết rõ, trước mắt mình vị này Giang tông chủ, lớn tranh giành thế gian, chinh phạt giao liên tiếp, hắn có thể Khai Thiên Tích Địa; cùng bình thường thịnh thế, sóng ngầm mãnh liệt, sóng mây biến hoá kỳ lạ, hắn có thể bát phương quần nhau.

Mà tiếp được tông chủ vị lúc hắn cũng so với chính mình không lớn hơn mấy tuổi, vì vậy từ trong miệng hắn nói ra được lời nói, có độ tin cậy đều cất cao thật lớn một đoạn, hắn nói, mặc kệ phát sinh cái gì, chỉ có Lam Tư Truy có thể giúp đỡ Lam Tư Truy đi xuống đi, hắn đã nói như vậy, vì vậy Lam Tư Truy quyết định nếm thử đi như vậy tin tưởng.

Tin tưởng mình có thể giúp mình đi xuống đi.

Kỳ thật tông chủ nói không đúng, hắn cũng không từ Ôn gia thân phận bên trong đi ra, nhưng hắn cảm thấy không đi liền thì như thế nào, hắn thụ ừ vu lam thị, có thể rút cuộc là cái Ôn gia người, như ngay cả mình tông thân huyết mạch cũng không dám nhận biết, hắn thẹn với Lam thị giáo dục, có thể hắn không thể là những cái kia tàn phế hành hạ hành vi giải thích mấy thứ gì đó, hắn chỉ có thể làm tốt chính mình, làm cùng những người kia không đồng dạng như vậy Ôn gia người.

Cái này một cái cọc đại khái là nghĩ thông suốt, bất quá thiếu niên giờ phút này vẫn còn có chút co quắp, dù sao cũng là bị vạch trần rồi, kỳ thật hắn sớm nên minh bạch đấy, nếu là mới gặp gỡ lúc cái kia cách xa tầm hơn mười trượng ánh mắt Giang tông chủ đều có thể chú ý tới, cái này hơn một tháng qua đấy... Lam Tư Truy bất an mà tại trong tay áo nắm chặt đầu ngón tay của mình, "Vãn bối không phải cố ý muốn xem đấy. . . . . Chẳng qua là ngưỡng Mộ tiền bối."

"A." Hắn nghe thấy Giang tông chủ cười khẽ, tâm tình không phân biệt, "Lần đầu cùng theo Lam Hi Thần tới tham gia Thanh Đàm Hội thời điểm, có thể chưa nói tới cái gì ngưỡng mộ a?"

". . . . ." Lam Tư Truy trong nội tâm mãnh liệt nhảy dựng, tức cười sau nửa ngày mới tìm quay về thanh âm của mình, "Người. . . . . Nhớ kỹ?"

"Tuổi không lớn lắm, lá gan không nhỏ." Giang Trừng nghễ hắn liếc, "Tự nhiên nhớ kỹ."

Hắn tựa hồ không có ở trong lời nói phẩm ra nộ khí, vì vậy cùng mới gặp gỡ lúc như vậy, cẩn thận, một tấc một tấc đấy, giơ lên đầu nhìn trước mặt tâm tâm niệm niệm tiền bối —— hai mắt.

Cái kia một đôi đôi mắt đẹp tránh ra thời gian cản tay, bao trùm năm tháng uy nghiêm, dấu vết gì cũng không, giống nhau năm đó thanh lăng chói mắt.

Có thể hắn không hề giống như mới gặp gỡ lúc khẩn trương như vậy sợ hãi, hắn tại cặp mắt kia ở chỗ sâu trong thấy được qua bản thân chưa từng thấy.

Giang tông chủ đem ánh mắt của mình cho rằng là xin giúp đỡ cùng nhìn lên, quả thật, thân ảnh của hắn với mình mà nói đích xác là chỗ cao hoảng hốt xa ngút ngàn dặm minh bên trong.

Có thể hắn cũng không phải đang cầu xin trợ.

. . . Ahhh, cái gì, đau quá.

"A...." Lam Tư Truy đơn giản chỉ cần bị phát tiểu đâm đến lưng đau, chấm dứt bản thân nhớ lại, thoảng qua nghiêng đầu nhìn Cảnh Nghi liếc, lấy ánh mắt hỏi đến.

Lam Cảnh Nghi thấy hắn rốt cuộc xoay đầu lại, lặng lẽ chỉ vào ngoài cửa sổ, dùng miệng hình đối với hắn nói: "Giang, tông, chủ."

Quên hết Hàm Quang Quân vẫn nhìn bọn họ, quên hết bản thân vẫn ngồi ở học đường trong, Lam Tư Truy mãnh liệt quay đầu hướng cái kia cánh rộng mở mây văn khắc hoa cửa sổ nhìn lại.

Giang Trừng cùng Lam Hi Thần từ bàn đá xanh đường mòn trải qua, vừa dưới tuyết đầu mùa, Vân Thâm lại ít người khí, lúc này càng là khắp nơi như là thật sự Tiên cảnh bình thường, hắn rồi lại không tâm tình nhìn, hắn vốn cũng không muốn chờ lâu, đáng tiếc Lam Hi Thần dù sao vẫn là vượt qua chính sự không nói chuyện, không muốn cho hắn đi ra nhìn cái gì cảnh tuyết mới bằng lòng tiếp tục.

"Trạch Vu Quân như thế kéo dài mà nghị sự, " Giang Trừng thần sắc so với Vân Thâm lạnh mai còn gọi người khó có thể thân cận, "Thật không biết thay Hàm Quang Quân bồi thường trả đích tiền tài là nơi nào đến đấy."

"Vong Cơ gần nhất tại nghiên cứu 《 sự tình lời nói công sách 》, " Lam Hi Thần nghe vậy tốt tính khí cười cười, "Gặp sẽ khá hơn."

"Ngươi tháng trước ngay tại nói những lời này." Giang tông chủ nghe vậy xùy cười một tiếng, "Như vậy vốn sơ cấp sách, thiếu hắn nghiên cứu lâu như vậy."

"Vong Cơ đối với mấy cái này không hơn tay, bất quá có lòng này cũng là tốt, " Lam Hi Thần cũng không giận, tựa hồ đối với đệ đệ ký thác kỳ vọng, "Tổng hội đọc xong a."

"A?" Giang Trừng không đếm xỉa tới mà từ bản thân áo lông cáo cổ áo trong ngẩng đầu, bỗng dưng chứng kiến một cây Sơ Ảnh ngang tà gầy mai, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, thò tay đi che ở một chi tràn đầy nụ hoa cành, ngón trỏ nâng lên, ngón tay cái chống đỡ, sau ba chỉ dùng sức đè xuống, đem nó gãy xuống dưới, có cỏ cây ngây ngô cay đắng mà tràn ra, giòn giòn giã giã đấy, "Trạch Vu Quân cùng Giang mỗ đánh cuộc a."

"Đánh cuộc như thế nào?" Lam Hi Thần hơi hơi nhăn lông mày, cái kia hoa trên cành đều là tuyết mịn, tay lạnh rất, tay của hắn luôn luôn không ấm áp, lạnh lẽo ẩm ướt ủng chứa, vẫn như vậy hồ đồ.

"Cái này chi hoa nở chứa lúc trước, " Giang Trừng đem chi kia cành đưa cho trước mặt Lam Hi Thần, "Hàm Quang Quân có thể hay không đọc xong sách của hắn?"

Lam Hi Thần đem cái kia hoa bỏ vào trong ngực, suy nghĩ trở về tìm một cái chỉ phí bình chọc vào đứng lên, chỉ bất quá đánh bạc chuyện này. . . . . Cái kia thật đúng là có điểm khó mà nói a, rồi lại cũng đành chịu mà cười lấy ứng với hắn, "Muốn đánh cuộc gì?"

Giang Trừng lông mày nhỏ nhắn treo lên, một bộ đường hoàng gian thương diễn xuất, "Vị nam thương đạo."

"Ừ, " Lam Hi Thần suy nghĩ một chút, "Cái kia Hoán có thể thêm điều kiện?"

"Có thể, " Giang Trừng tỏ vẻ lý giải, dù sao Lam Vong Cơ quá đần, hắn giương lên cái cằm, "Ngươi có thể tự mình chỉ giáo hắn đọc cái kia. . . ."

"Nhân sâm ba tiền, cam thảo hai tiền, can khương ba tiền, trắng thuật năm tiền, " Lam Hi Thần cầm qua hắn lạnh buốt tay, mở ra lòng bàn tay, đầu ngón tay tại hắn lòng bàn tay viết, bất quá đầu ngón tay là ấm đấy, là ngọc, lòng bàn tay là lạnh, là tuyết, "Kèm theo người ba tiền, chỉ thực ba tiền, sài hồ ba tiền, cây thược dược bảy tiền, lớn táo sáu cái, ba trả giá nước sắc thuốc phục."

"Còn có Đinh Hương ba tiền, nghiên thành mảnh mạt, dấm chua số lượng vừa phải, điều thành sền sệt, để vào huyệt Thần Khuyết ở bên trong, vải gạc bao trùm, sáu canh giờ thay đổi một lần."

"Còn có nhớ kỹ?" Lam Hi Thần trong mắt hình như có trọc xuân tháng liễu, mềm mại thanh cùng, "Như không nhớ kỹ, Hoán có thể lại ghi một lần."

Những thứ này đều là trừ bỏ ẩm ướt lạnh bổ khí máu đơn thuốc, Giang Trừng hừ lạnh một tiếng, chuyển lấy cổ tay giãy giụa thu tay lại đem về, "Không cần."

"Đây là Hoán thêm điều kiện, " Lam Hi Thần cười đến càng mở, vui vẻ ấm đến cũng phải làm cho nụ hoa trên tuyết mịn hòa tan, "Nếu không đồng ý, Hoán tự giác này cục quá thiếu, liền không đánh bạc."

"Dù gì, được chuyện ngày, Giang tông chủ có thể tự mình khảo thi Vong Cơ."

". . . . . Hàm Quang Quân có biết không, ngươi thì cứ như vậy nói."

"Hoán nói lời, Vong Cơ dù sao vẫn là nghe đấy." Lam Hi Thần cũng không quá mức để trong lòng, "Hoán cũng không có thể hư nhược dài cái này mấy tuổi."

Ờ, cái kia thật đúng là tốt huynh trưởng a, Trạch Vu Quân.

"Tốt." Giang Trừng có như vậy hai phần hứng thú, chẳng phải uống nhiều hai chén dược sao, "Ta khảo thi hắn."

Hắn cao hứng là biết cười đấy, chẳng qua là vui vẻ không rõ ràng như vậy, có thể coi là thưa thớt, cũng đủ để liếc kinh tâm, như vậy mặt như nõn nà, mắt như điểm nước sơn một người, cười rộ lên làm sao sẽ không dễ coi đâu rồi, Thanh Dương diệu linh, gió êm dịu sắc mặt cùng, giờ phút này hắn giống như không phải là lưỡi đao, lưỡi đao dao là nên hình thành đấy, nếu không như thế nào một đường phong cổ họng, có thể giờ phút này hắn là quyển sách, có thể bị ngón tay sờ chút triển khai, có thể chứng kiến chữ viết gầy gò sơ lãng, có thể đụng vào cái kia phần thanh tú xương tự nhiên.

Lam Hi Thần đến hắn bên cạnh thân đi, nói cho hắn biết bây giờ trở về Hàn Thất, bọn hắn có thể tiếp tục nghị sự rồi, hắn cái này khẽ động, không để lại dấu vết mà che đi học đường trong sở hữu ngưỡng mộ cùng sợ hãi thán phục ánh mắt, mỗi một nhúm.

Lam Tư Truy có chút ngu ngơ.

Hắn thật lâu không có nhìn thấy Giang tông chủ rồi, ngẫu nhiên dạ săn nhìn thấy cũng sẽ bởi vì Hàm Quang Quân ở đây mà làm thành không thích hợp đáp lời ôn chuyện bầu không khí. . . . Ví dụ như bồi thường mất hai cái thương đạo hoặc là mấy trăm trương trói tiên mạng lưới các loại, hắn không muốn Giang tông chủ vẫn cảm giác mình là cái kia tại hướng hắn xin giúp đỡ thiếu niên vô tri, vì vậy không dám gióng trống khua chiêng mà nhìn cặp kia mắt, chỉ có thể vụng trộm đi nhìn tay của đối phương, cái kia mang theo Tử Điện tay trái, hắn nhìn đến lần số nhiều, đều có thể nhớ kỹ Giang tông chủ tay trái xương cổ tay phụ cận, có một viên rất nhỏ nốt ruồi, hắn cảm thấy đáng yêu.

Hắn trong trí nhớ cái tay kia, thả tại chính mình mặt mày trên thời điểm, là không có Tử Điện, không có phòng bị đấy.

Hắn muốn lại dắt một dắt cái tay kia.

Mà đây đối với hắn mà nói khó như lên trời sự tình, tại tông chủ trước mặt lại tựa hồ như tự nhiên mà vậy.

5.

Lam Vong Cơ nhìn qua Giang Trừng gãy mai động tác xuất thần.

Hắn bỗng dưng nhớ tới, bản thân mấy năm trước, tựa hồ đã từng bị người như vậy tặng cho một chi ngày xuân Lục Liễu.

Lam Vong Cơ hàng năm lên mỹ danh bên ngoài, gặp loạn nhất định ra, cảnh hành hàm quang, có thể đến cùng không phải là Đại La Thần Tiên, cũng chỉ có khi thất thủ. Bị cổ khắc cắn lại vung ra, từ trên vách núi rớt xuống một khắc này, hắn tại muốn cái này một chết có hay không liền có cơ hội đi gặp Ngụy Anh.

Đáng tiếc, không biết nên nói là vận khí tốt còn là không tốt, hắn không chết thành, rơi xuống trên đường đụng vào một gốc cây trên vách đá dựng đứng ngang tà đi ra cây tùng, chậm lại chút ít trùng kích, cuối cùng ném tới cái kia dưới vách núi đi thời điểm mặc dù không còn ý thức, bị thương thực sự không nguy hiểm đến tánh mạng.

Hắn bị dưới vách núi một thứ tên là nước liễu ép trên thị trấn người ta cứu trở về, thu xếp tại trên thị trấn duy nhất đại phu cũng là chính là Trấn Trưởng, Liễu lão tiên sinh người nhà.

Hắn lúc tỉnh lại, Tị Trần bị lau sạch sẽ êm đẹp mà thả tại bên người, liễu Trấn Trưởng tiểu nhi tử liễu chi nằm ở bên giường chớp mắt to nhìn hắn, mắt to trừng đôi mắt nhỏ, cuối cùng vẫn là tiểu hài tử vui sướng mà chạy ra đi cho phụ thân lần lượt tin tức đi, "Phụ thân, áo trắng trang phục đích ca ca tỉnh rồi!"

Liễu tiên sinh cho hắn giữ mạch, lại dặn dò chân của hắn có năm xưa vết thương cũ, dưới mắt lại đứt gãy một lần, hôm nay phải dưỡng đủ ba tháng tài năng tự do hành tẩu, nếu không phải làm tốt cả đời cùng xe lăn giao tiếp chuẩn bị.

Lam Vong Cơ không muốn như vậy, hắn vẫn muốn tiếp tục tìm kiếm Ngụy Anh, vì vậy nói cám ơn, gật đầu đáp ứng.

Hắn vóc người đẹp mắt, khí chất xuất chúng, tuy rằng không thể xuống đất, lời nói cũng không nhiều, nhưng là lễ nghi chu toàn, đẹp mắt đẹp lòng, ép người trên nhà đều đạo liễu Trấn Trưởng đây là cái gì mệnh số, lại liên tiếp mà nhặt được quý tộc công tử đem về.

Lam Vong Cơ không biết cái này nước liễu ép cụ thể là ở nơi nào, cũng không biết dưỡng tốt đả thương hướng đi nơi đâu tài năng quay về Cô Tô, hắn chắc là lại để cho huynh trưởng ưu tâm, tìm lúc thức dậy mới phát giác Truyền Âm Phù tính cả Túi Càn Khôn cùng một chỗ ném đi, không biết làm thế nào, hắn chỉ có thể hảo hảo dưỡng thương, ngóng trông có thể nhanh chút ít xuống đất hành tẩu. Liễu tiên sinh định kỳ đưa cho hắn tái khám, Tiểu Liễu chi mỗi ngày đưa cùng cơm canh qua đưa cho hắn, thời gian trôi qua bình thản, mãi cho đến hắn khó khăn lắm có thể dựa vào chính mình chuyển nhảy lấy ngồi lúc thức dậy, Liễu tiên sinh lần đầu có chút mặt lộ vẻ khó xử mà tìm đến hắn.

Sự tình thực sự không khó, trên thị trấn nhạc công hai ngày trước gặp phong hàn, tinh thần không tốt, toàn thân không còn chút sức lực nào, Liễu tiên sinh hy vọng có thể mời hắn thay gần nhất Xuân thần vũ tấu nhạc.

"Ta thấy công tử trên tay mỏng kén cùng nhạc công nhất trí, nghĩ đến là luyện tập vui cười người, Xuân thần tế chính là là trấn trên mỗi năm một lần đại sự, vạn mong công tử có thể đáp ứng việc này."

Lam Vong Cơ tại Liễu tiên sinh xoay người cúi người trước lên tiếng ngừng, việc này với hắn mà nói bất quá là việc nhỏ, huống chi nguyên là hắn thụ đại ân tại người ta, như thế nào lại chối từ, "Tiên sinh nói quá lời."

Bất quá hắn cũng không phải rất rõ ràng cái này Xuân thần tế điện. . . . ? Cô Tô tựa hồ cũng không tế điện Xuân thần, ngày xuân đã đến liền đã đến, cũng không có cái gì hoa đón xuân tập tục.

Liễu tiên sinh cũng không từ nơi này băng Tuyết công tử trên mặt nhìn ra nghi vấn gì, chỉ bất quá hắn làm người chất phác đôn hậu, cái này một lần cảm thấy phiền toái người ta, băn khoăn lại không biết nói cái gì, vì vậy có chút không có lời nói tìm lời nói đứng lên.

Tiên sinh nói nước liễu ép lên núi kiếm ăn, vùng này tối đa đúng là Lục Liễu, làm gối tâm, giày kê lót, cái gầu xúc, cũng có thể làm thuốc, nuôi cá, bọn hắn như vậy một đời một đời mà đem tay nghề truyền thừa xuống, ngược lại coi như là cái giàu có thị trấn nhỏ người rồi.

Vì vậy mùa xuân đối với nước liễu ép người mà nói rất trọng yếu, nhất định phải hướng Xuân thần cầu nguyện một cái tốt đẹp chính là mùa xuân, Lục Liễu đám đều dài hơn đến như nước trong veo đấy, bọn hắn tài năng an tâm qua tốt năm đầu thời gian a.

Cái gọi là tế xuân lễ, chính là tại trên thị trấn bích thủy tổ miếu cử hành, giao xuân thời khắc trước, Chủ Điện mở cửa hoa đón xuân, trước điện đưa bàn, bàn khoác trên vai ghi có "Hoa đón xuân tiếp phúc" chữ gấm đỏ, cái bàn chính giữa thả một bữa cơm nồi đất, chứa đến nhọn đầy, nồi đất từ đứng sau một ly trà xanh, tả hữu để đặt lư hương, nến, rau cỏ, hoa mai, tùng bách, cành trúc, biểu tượng sạch sẽ, Trường Thanh cùng giàu có.

Mãi cho đến giao xuân thời khắc, phạm hương đi nghi thức tế lễ, chuẩn bị hoa đón xuân, toàn bộ nghi thức tế lễ tiết mục cuối cùng liền ở chỗ này —— Xuân thần phá băng vũ.

《 lễ ghi chép. Thời tiết và thời vụ 》 ghi chép: "Tháng đầu xuân chi tháng, kia Đế quá hao, kia thần Cú Mang, dư xuân tháng giống nhau."

Xuân thần Cú Mang, tương truyền hắn ở tại gió xuân cùng hàn băng gặp nhau giao hội chỗ, ở đằng kia một đường rét lạnh một đường ấm áp chi địa gieo xuống Thần Thụ Phù Tang, lại để cho Phù Tang sum xuê cành lá mỗi ngày nâng triều mặt trời mọc, chiếu sáng Vạn Vật.

Phù Tang tại Cú Mang đầu ngón tay dưới đã lấy được sinh trưởng lực lượng, Cú Mang dùng cái này khỏa Phù Tang chưởng quản lấy Vạn Vật sinh trưởng.

Xuân cùng Vạn Vật, là lẫn nhau dựa đấy.

Xuân thần vũ lúc, trong trấn người ta ngồi ngay ngắn nhìn về nơi xa, triều bái Xuân thần, cảm thụ cảnh xuân, vị chi "Dò xét xuân", thu thập cây sồi xanh nhánh cây, tùng bách cùng rau dại, cung phụng Xuân thần, vị chi "Thu thập xuân", sắp bị Xuân thần chúc phúc sau cành liễu chọc vào trên cửa, vị chi "Chọc vào xuân", từ Xuân thần tự tay đem cành liễu, cành trúc biên thành hoàn hình dáng mang tại bọn nhỏ trên đầu, bảo vệ bốn mùa thanh kiện, vị chi "Mang xuân" .

Đây là cùng Lam Vong Cơ trong ấn tượng, Vân Thâm Bất Tri Xử tế điển hoàn toàn khác nhau cảm giác, càng sống động, càng khói lửa khí, tựa hồ. . . Càng có ý tứ, Lam thị lành lạnh xuất trần Nhị công tử ngồi ở trên giường, lúc này cửa sổ nhỏ mặt trời lặn, sơ liễu Đạm Nguyệt, hắn nghe thuộc về cái trấn này tao nhã, lại có một tia khó tả thanh thản an tâm.

Anh măng ba tháng, ấm áp màu thiều quang tươi đẹp, nhẹ ai thấp lồng Phương Thụ.

Nghi thức tế lễ hôm nay, Lam Vong Cơ ngồi ở Trấn Trưởng cho hắn mới làm xe lăn, đầu trong chốc lát ra Liễu gia sân nhỏ, nước liễu ép thật là một chỗ thế ngoại đào nguyên, núi màu mực nhuộm, sắc trời màu chàm, Bích Thủy Hồ trước mặt gấm vóc giống như nhu hòa uyển, Vân Thủy một phương nắm cả thôn trấn, linh hoạt kỳ ảo nổi bật, cây liễu tự nhiên là không thiếu được, hầu như khắp nơi đều là, liên miên thành một mảnh thanh tịnh như tẩy tiếp trời Sóng xanh.

Tiểu Liễu chi cho hắn trên đầu gối cửa hàng tốt dày thảm, đạo là xuân hàn se lạnh, chợt ấm vẫn lạnh, mặt trời không có đôi khi sẽ lạnh xuống, Đại ca ca chân đừng để bị lạnh.

Lam Vong Cơ nhẹ giọng nói tạ, nhìn không ra hỉ nộ, tiểu hài tử nhưng thật giống như thiên nhiên có thể cảm nhận được người bên ngoài hảo ý, mặt tròn nhỏ nhắn trên vui vẻ tràn đầy, đối với cái này bản thân giúp đỡ lấy chiếu cố hơn hai tháng Đại ca ca nói, "Đại ca ca, năm nay Xuân thần đại nhân vừa vặn rất tốt nhìn á..., ngươi vẫn chưa từng gặp qua hắn đi?"

Lam Vong Cơ chính điều chỉnh lấy dây cung mắt cùng chẩn ao vị trí, đàn này là trấn trên nhạc công đấy, không so sánh được chính hắn Vong Cơ cầm, mặc dù cũng là thượng phẩm, nhưng đến cùng không tiện tay, cho nên nghe vậy chẳng qua là hơi gật đầu, cũng không để ở trong lòng.

Liễu chi còn muốn tiếp tục nói chuyện, rồi lại trông thấy nhà mình phụ thân vẫy tay, muốn hắn nhanh lên yên tĩnh, mọi người cũng đã lần lượt an vị rồi, nghi thức tế lễ nhanh bắt đầu á..., hắn vỗ đầu, vội vàng chạy trước đi sát vách nhà uyển đào muội muội bên người chiếm được cái chỗ.

Trang nghiêm trầm trọng nhịp trống chậm chạp mở đường, ý bảo đây là một trận nghi thức tế lễ.

Tranh âm hợp thời chậm rãi tung bay, réo rắt linh hoạt kỳ ảo, dài tiêu tựa như một vòng Thanh khói lượn lờ, hàm súc lan tràn, tụng bát tiểu đánh cùng gió đạc từng tiếng như ẩn như hiện, Lam Vong Cơ đầu ngón tay đặt tại trên dây chờ đợi, ngẫu nhiên nâng lên ánh mắt lướt qua bóng người trùng trùng điệp điệp trăm ngàn chồng thấy được trên đài cao đi theo tiếng nhạc chậm rãi nghiêng thân đứng lên Xuân thần.

Hắn mang theo tế tự chuyên dụng mặt nạ, gọi là người không thể thấy rõ khuôn mặt, thế nhưng dáng người thon dài cao ngất, nhẹ nhàng mềm dẻo, đúng là nước dịu dàng một vũng sum sê, giòn giòn giã giã một cây mới liễu.

Xuân thần thoát khỏi trâm không trang sức châu ngọc, nửa quán phát trong đầu vòng quanh một tiết cành liễu, từ trà trắng áo dài cùng màu trắng màu áo ngoài trong duỗi ra mảnh trắng đầu ngón tay nhặt một đoạn trên vai kéo rủ xuống vịt trứng Thanh vải pô-pơ-lin, những thứ này màu sắc đều đám sương giống như nhạt nhẽo, chỉ có tống quần là bích hoàng anh vải mỏng mới cắt đấy, hoán lục thay đổi dần nước hành.

Quần áo trùng điệp, tuyết màu ở ngoài sáng lục tại tối, phảng phất là từ mưa xuân Miên Miên trong rọc xuống đến một vòng núi xa bích, liễu màu mới, xuyên thấu qua mây mù lượn quanh, vẫn còn ôm Tỳ Bà nửa che trước mặt mà thò ra, ánh sáng đoạn hình ảnh di chuyển lúc giữa non sinh sôi mới tốt nhìn.

Theo tụng bát tiểu đánh một tiếng lay động nhộn nhạo, dường như họa quyển trải ra, Lam Vong Cơ đầu ngón tay kích thích đệ nhất cây dây cung, đuổi kịp trận này thánh khiết sinh động xuân sắc.

Hắn không biết lão Trấn dài là từ đâu tìm được "Xuân thần", chớ không phải là thật sự từ Phù Tang chỉ mà mời tới Cú Mang.

Một đường từ Hải Đường mưa xuân đến đồng tước vị ngày xuân còn dài, mưa thu mây đoạn đến hơi sương mù xóa sạch núi, cuối cùng hư nhược bích tẩy hoài, điệp khấu lồng khói lửa nhẹ nhàng thuộc về, mái hiên nhà răng sinh tước nhiều tiếng giòn, dù cho không nhìn mặt, vị này Xuân thần cũng sướng đến không thể nghi ngờ, nhưng hắn không phải là ôn hòa nhẹ mềm gió xuân quất vào mặt, hắn là thần tại se lạnh xuân hàn trong đối với Vạn Vật duỗi ra tay, hắn cầm giữ có thần thánh chủ quyền, bao trùm Vạn Vật bình thường chi phối lấy triều mặt trời mọc, rồi lại ngang hàng bao dung mà đem mỗi một phần xuân ý mang đến thiên địa, vì vậy tại đầu ngón tay của hắn phía dưới, gió xuân đạm lay động ấm suy nghĩ nhiều, sắc trời sạch Lục Khí xinh đẹp hòa.

Hắn toàn thân mỗi một chỗ cơ bắp đều hoàn mỹ mà phối hợp tác động, cường đại nhất tứ chi khống chế lấy an tĩnh nhất động tác phương thức diễn dịch, lực lượng cùng đẹp dung hợp đến vừa đúng, hiện ra mười phần cử trọng nhược khinh, xuyên qua như mây khói che tháng, dư giống như cánh bướm đem bay, chậm rãi đứng lại lúc là một gốc cây mưa xuân Miên Miên trong gặp dựa vào ven hồ liễu, buông xuống cái cổ lúc là cành chạm được mặt hồ đem một vũng xuân thủy nhuộm liền, phất tay áo chuyển cổ tay đến sau lưng thành thạo trình diễn chính là vừa ra ưu nhã Thần Tính Yến tử giảm giá ba mươi phần trăm tay.

Vũ đến đoạn giữa, sáu cái chiêng một tiếng vận sức chờ phát động, khung tiếng trống âm thanh dồn dập dẫn dắt, cát chùy nhẹ vang lên mang đến mới phong hồi lộ chuyển, Xuân thần giơ lên cổ tay thò tay, mắc kẹt một tiếng nhịp trống lưu loát rút ra sinh ra kẽ hở cành liễu, tản ra tiếp theo đầu núi xa Thanh lông mày, đem gió xuân giơ lên, đem mảnh mây vê liền.

Lam Vong Cơ cảm thấy hơi nóng, một phen vầng chỉ thổi dây cung ra âm, boong boong vù vù, hàng nhái gió xuân ý chứa.

Tranh âm tùy theo nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt nhảy lên đứng lên, Xuân thần bước lên tung ra xuân ý lữ trình, hắn ngậm lấy cành liễu nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt quay về vầng cuốn, trệ trống không thời điểm dường như mưa thuận gió hoà, trên vai dài lụa tại lắc lư trong đãng xuất cá bay liệng màu xanh nhạt nắm chắc đều như không bơi không chỗ nào theo, hắn mềm dẻo hữu lực bên cạnh tay lật xoắn chân dài, hành tây màu quần liệu lục sóng giống như lưu động chảy xuống lại xoáy lên, vô cùng nhất gió xuân thổi vũ quần áo, đạp ca bay tay áo phủ xanh mới.

Hoặc tung bay hoặc chập chờn hoặc xoay tròn, cái kia mảnh xuân sắc càng không ngừng tại trong gió nhẹ di động cuồn cuộn, tựa hồ có cỏ cây mùi thơm ngát chậm rãi uốn lượn tới đây, làm cho cả nghi thức tế lễ lộ ra không thể chạm đến mờ mịt.

Hắn tại một cái trong mây trước cầu sau tiếp lật về phía trước chuyển, bóp nhịp trống khó khăn lắm ngồi ở đó trên đài cao, hai tay hư nhược vê từ trong tay áo chậm rãi duỗi ra, dường như mùa xuân rốt cuộc cũng cùng nhau dò xét đi ra, đầu ngón tay của hắn theo như nát se lạnh nhẹ lạnh lúc cuối cùng một vòng tuyết mịn, lòng bàn tay che hóa cành lá đâm chồi chỗ cuối cùng một chút màu trắng ngưng, hắn cúi người, tha thứ bình thản mà vẫn biệt trời đông giá rét rời đi cuối cùng một tấc miếng băng mỏng.

Vì vậy cuối cùng một tiếng nhịp trống rơi xuống, dài tiêu đi theo nó đi xa, chỉ còn lại có tụng bát còn có mênh mông dư vị, dường như ngày xuân tiệc gió bắt đầu thổi hoa, Vạn Vật sống lại tiếng động lớn rầm rĩ, Xuân thần rồi lại một mình ngồi xếp bằng cảnh xuân, lặng im xem lục ý.

Cho dù xuân là mềm mại đấy, là ôn hòa đấy, có thể Xuân thần là thần thánh đấy, xa xôi đấy, không để cho tiết độc, là có lực lượng đem băng tuyết phá vỡ rồi lại hùng hồn vẫn biệt đấy, hắn đem phần này có chút mâu thuẫn tâm tình vò nát vê hợp ra một loại Quỷ Phủ thần công đẹp ——

Ngày xuân a, ngày xuân đã gần ngay trước mắt, Hạnh Hoa lê mưa đều quấn quanh tại chóp mũi, thế nhưng là thần tay áo nhẹ nhàng tại chín tầng mây đỉnh, thần sợi tóc tại gió xuân trong gột rửa khiến nó mang theo Ôn ngọt, thế nhưng là toàn bộ lược qua ngươi, ngươi vô luận như thế nào cũng sờ không gặp được đầu ngón tay của hắn.

Hắn thì cứ như vậy, dùng cây hoa anh đào nở rộ dứt khoát, xuân cá chép phá băng nảy mầm, bao trùm huyên náo thánh khiết, mang đến trận này tiễn đưa mùa đông thuộc về, gọi xuân tới cầu phúc chi vũ.

Lam Vong Cơ kinh ngạc mà nhìn qua thân ảnh của hắn, có trong nháy mắt cho là mình thật sự tại bái yết Thần Điện.

Nghi thức tiếp tục, Xuân thần tại bên đài cao ngồi xếp bằng xuống, trên thị trấn bọn mang theo bản thân cành liễu, một cái hai cái phía sau tiếp trước mà vọt tới trước mặt hắn đi xếp hàng, la hét muốn 'Xuân thần đại nhân' cho bọn hắn biên vòng hoa, những người lớn tắc khứ chọn bên đài cao bày thành một vòng đấy, vừa mới thụ qua Xuân thần cầu phúc cành liễu, ngóng trông chọn một chi sau cùng non xanh nhất mang về chọc vào trên cửa, dẫn xuân ý vào cửa.

Lam Vong Cơ nhìn về nơi xa lấy Xuân thần mảnh trắng tay tiếp nhận bọn nhỏ đưa tới cành liễu, không sợ người khác làm phiền, thuần thục nhẹ nhàng mà bện lên một cái vòng hoa, nói vòng hoa cũng không có hoa, sợ là chỉ có thể gọi là liễu hoàn rồi, chỉ bất quá ngẫu nhiên có lá gan lớn một chút tiểu cô nương cầm lấy chim quyên ương hắn biên một chi đi vào, hắn cũng biết nghe lời phải mà tiếp nhận đi, xoắn tiến cành liễu trong, biên đã xong liền cho tiểu cô nương đeo lên.

Cái kia Xuân thần mặt nạ không thiết lập ánh mắt thông ánh sáng chỗ, bởi vì xuân ý ban ơn cho Vạn Vật, chẳng phân biệt được trước sau nặng nhẹ, che mắt mới có thể công bằng, đây là tế tự mặt nạ đối với Thần Thoại tuân theo, nhưng không biết vì cái gì, Lam Vong Cơ cảm giác, cảm thấy cái kia dưới mặt nạ ánh mắt có lẽ cùng mùa xuân giống nhau, là nước Lăng Lăng đấy, có lẽ cùng Hạnh Hoa giống nhau, là sạch sẽ lại mát lạnh bộ dáng, tựa như xuân gió thổi qua Vạn Vật trước, trước thổi qua hắn mặt mày.

Lam Vong Cơ ngồi suy nghĩ, đã đôi mắt không thể thấy vật động tác còn có thể như thế thành thạo, nếu không phải thật sự mắt mù đã thói quen, đó chính là hắn nội công tu vi không cạn, hắn nho nhỏ nhìn hai tay kia động tác, không biết từ chỗ nào nhìn ra một tia rất quen đến.

"Đại ca ca! Ngươi muốn cành liễu sao?" Tiểu Liễu chi lúc này được mong muốn trong lòng liễu hoàn chạy chậm lấy đem về tìm hắn, "Ta đẩy ngươi đi chọn một chi đi!"

Lam Vong Cơ không phải là nước liễu ép người, hắn không tin tiếp nhận bích thủy tổ miếu, hắn cũng không cần một chi bị Xuân thần chúc phúc qua Lục Liễu chọc vào trên cửa, có thể hắn còn là ma xui quỷ khiến gật gật đầu, phục do dự lấy mở miệng hỏi, "Hắn tựa hồ. . . . Chưa từng mở miệng nói chuyện?"

". . . . A? Ca ca nói Xuân thần đại nhân sao?" Tiểu Liễu chi ngẩn người, sau đó làm như có thật mà đem ngón trỏ đặt tại miệng nhỏ lên, triều Lam Vong Cơ lắc đầu.

Phải... Thật sự miệng không thể nói?

Lam Vong Cơ nhìn xem cái kia tại hài tử trong đống trầm mặc biên vòng hoa thân ảnh, thật lâu mới nhớ tới còn muốn đi chọn chi Lục Liễu, hắn bị liễu chi phụ giúp ở đằng kia bên đài cao dạo qua một vòng, nhìn thấy một chi chọc ở mối nối tấm ván gỗ lưu lại trong khe cành liễu, không hiểu chợp mắt duyên, cố ý thò tay đi lấy.

"Đại ca ca!" Tiểu Liễu chi nhưng có chút kinh hoảng mà kéo lấy hắn vạt áo, giải thích nói, "Cái này một chi là Xuân thần đại nhân hôn qua cành liễu, cuối cùng sẽ cùng lư hương thả cùng một chỗ cung cấp tại tổ miếu trong, không thể tùy ý động đấy."

"Nếu là không có chợp mắt đấy, Đại ca ca có thể mới gãy một chi cành liễu, lại để cho Xuân thần đại nhân đáp xuống phúc."

Lam Vong Cơ dừng lại động tác, lại một nhìn kỹ, cái kia cành liễu trên quả nhiên buộc lại một đoạn ngắn lụa đỏ, phải là dùng để phân chia đấy, cái này chắc là Xuân thần vừa rồi vũ lúc hàm tại trong miệng cái kia một chi, hắn nói câu 'Thất lễ " tùy ý từ bên cạnh tuyển chi mới đấy, chờ đợi vị này bận rộn Xuân thần biên xong bọn nhỏ liễu hoàn.

Đáng tiếc trên thị trấn hài tử thật sự quá nhiều, hơn nữa bọn hắn ưa thích vị này Xuân thần ca ca, trên người hương hương đấy, giống như thật là mùa xuân giống nhau, biên đã xong vẫn nháo không cho hắn đi, cuối cùng vẫn là tất cả nhà thẩm thẩm bà bà đi ra xách lũ ranh con trở về, đạo là lỗi nặng đoạn cho nhà nghe lời chút ít.

Đợi đến lúc bận rộn Xuân thần đại nhân rốt cuộc được rảnh rỗi, ôm ấp lấy mọi người chồng chất cho hắn rau dại, trái cây cùng lỏng lao muốn đánh đạo hồi phủ thời điểm, Tiểu Liễu chi đã sớm không chịu nổi tính tình không biết chạy đi nơi nào.

Lam Vong Cơ nhìn nhìn bản thân xe lăn, ngày xuân tế, trên mặt đất vừa mới vẩy nước quét nhà qua, cũng là không bẩn, hắn đem cành liễu đặt ở trên gối, bản thân phụ giúp bánh xe, chậm rãi hướng Xuân thần nơi đó đi, nhìn đối phương bóng lưng, nhắm mắt theo đuôi. Xuân thần đi được không nhanh, thế nhưng là Lam Vong Cơ đẩy xe lăn động tác cũng không thế nào thuần thục, mãi cho đến Xuân thần buông đầy cõi lòng đồ vật, dừng lại nghỉ ngơi thời điểm, hắn mới thử thăm dò khó khăn lắm dắt đối phương mềm mại góc áo.

Lam Vong Cơ không biết mình vì cái gì không ra gọi hắn, có lẽ là không biết hô cái gì, có lẽ là không muốn đánh vỡ phần này tốt đẹp chính là vắng vẻ, tóm lại hắn không muốn lên tiếng.

Xuân thần tựa hồ hơi hơi sửng sốt xuống, đem đã nhấc lên đi lên mặt nạ mang đem về vừa rồi xoay người lại, hắn đại khái là bởi vì Lam Vong Cơ ngồi dắt hắn góc áo cái này độ cao đã hiểu lầm mấy thứ gì đó, hắn giống như cho những hài tử kia biên liễu hoàn trước giống nhau, vươn tay của mình, ý bảo trước mặt 'Tiểu hài tử' đem bản thân chọn cành liễu đưa cho hắn.

Lam Vong Cơ rồi lại nhìn xem ngả vào trước mặt mình cái tay này sững sờ, hắn nhìn đến đối phương gầy mảnh khảnh, tựa hồ có thể chứng kiến mạch lạc cổ tay xương chỗ, có một viên nho nhỏ nốt ruồi, hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy cái này đã gặp nhau ở nơi nào, rồi lại chết sống nghĩ không ra, vì vậy nhìn chằm chằm vào nó nhăn nổi lên lông mày.

Mà Xuân thần đại nhân tựa hồ là đối với hắn không nói một lời cùng thật lâu bất động đã có chút ít hiểu lầm đấy hiểu rõ, hắn thu hồi tay của mình, ngược lại nâng lên đi chụp lên lướt nhẹ qua qua đầu vai một chi Lục Liễu, ngón trỏ nhếch lên, ngón tay cái chống đỡ cành liễu, sau ba chỉ dùng sức, đem nó bẻ, sau đó động tác rất quen mà biên đứng lên, hắn tại Lam Vong Cơ nặng nề trong ánh mắt ngón tay tung bay, không bao lâu, một cái tinh tế đẹp mắt liễu hoàn liền xuất hiện.

Lam Vong Cơ lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem hắn, giống như tại thưởng thức một trận tốt đẹp chính là biểu diễn, hắn biết rõ đối phương đại khái là đem mình làm, còn chưa phân được cảnh xuân rồi lại nhát gan, không dám nói nói một đứa bé rồi. Tại đối phương sắp biên cho tới khi nào xong thôi, Lam Vong Cơ muốn đưa tay nhận, Xuân thần rồi lại giơ tay lên ý bảo hắn chờ một chút, hắn nhìn đối phương cúi người tại bên chân trong bụi hoa lục lọi một hồi, cuối cùng hái ra một chi Bạch Sơn hoa lan, kéo tiến vào vừa mới biên tốt liễu hoàn trong, lúc này mới triều bản thân đưa tới.

Xuân thần khẽ vuốt càm, ý bảo hắn không cần khẩn trương, không có quan hệ, tuy rằng chưa kịp trong đám người phần đến lục ý thiều quang, nhưng ai biết về sau thêm vào ban cho cái này một vòng xuân ý có thể hay không càng đậm úc càng dạt dào đây?

Hắn tại một mảnh hơi nước mờ mịt, hạnh ai chảy ngọc rừng liễu ở chỗ sâu trong, triều trước mặt không nói một lời người đưa ra một phần tựa hồ có thể hòa tan toàn bộ trời đông giá rét anh măng ba tháng, thảo trường oanh bay.


End file.
